100 historias
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Reto de 100 temas sin ningún orden ni hilo argumental en particular. Viñetas de 750-1000 palabras que contienen multitud de headcanons. ¡COMPLETADO!
1. Presentación

**_TEAM FORTRESS 2 _****ES UN JUEGO DE VALVE**

**ESTAS HISTORIAS ESTÁN BASADAS EN EL 100 THEME CHALLENGE DEL USUARIO EMERALDTOKYO DE DEVIANTART**

* * *

Engineer no se percató del coche que se estaba acercando hasta que dejó de trabajar por un momento en el motor de su furgoneta para darle un sorbo a su cerveza. Los centinelas que custodiaban la entrada de la base se movieron hacia el vehículo pero continuaron escaneando el aire cuando no detectaron en él ninguna amenaza. Engineer se limpió sus manos llenas de aceite y suciedad con un paño y, después de quitarse sus gafas, se inclinó sobre la furgoneta y bebió de la fría botella, dejando escapar tras ello un suspiro de satisfacción. No había duda de que era Miss Pauling quien llegaba, había visto aquel coche antes. También se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado junto a ella en el asiento del copiloto pero no pudo ver quién era. Bebiendo, esperó pacientemente a que el coche se detuviera cerca de él. Miss Pauling fue la primera en abandonar el coche, mientras que la otra persona se quedó sentada, mirando a su regazo.

\- Buenos días, Miss Pauling-la saludó Engineer. Le ofreció su botella-. ¿Un trago?

\- No, gracias. Sólo he venido a dejaros al Pyro, no tengo tiempo para nada-dijo la chica, caminando a su encuentro.

\- Oh, ¿el Pyro? ¡Por fin! Entonces el equipo ya casi está completo, sólo necesitamos un Spy. ¿Cuándo vendrá?

\- Me mandó ayer un telegrama. Estará aquí en un par de días-se interrumpió a sí misma y se volvió hacia el coche. El Pyro estaba aún sentado, mirando la fachada de la base desde su asiento-. ¡Pyro! ¡Ven aquí!

El nuevo mercenario dudó y finalmente abandonó el coche. Engineer contempló al nuevo con curiosidad. A pesar del tremendo calor, aquella persona llevaba el uniforme, máscara incluida. Sólo le echó un vistazo rápido a Engineer antes de volver su atención al edificio, pareciendo interesado en los centinelas que lo guardaban.

\- Bueno, os dejo a los dos. Pyro-Pyro se volvió hacia Miss Pauling, quien le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Sé buena, ¿vale? Haz todo lo que tus compañeros te digan.

La persona asintió obedientemente con la cabeza, de forma que a Engineer le recordó a un parvulito y su profesora.

\- Vale...-Miss Pauling volvió la cabeza hacia Engineer-. Por favor, no bajéis la guardia. Cuidado con éste.

Antes de que Engineer pudiera decir nada, Miss Pauling volvió a su coche y se alejó después de decir un cortísimo y bajo "adiós". Engieer sólo pudo agitar su mano. Pyro la vio marchar en completo silencio, sin mover un músculo, y esta vez Engineer pensó en un perro abandonado. Se quedó mirando a la nueva adquisición pero ya que ésta no decía ni una sola palabra y todo lo que hacía era mirar el camino por el que Miss Pauling se había ido, se aclaró la gargantay finalmente atrajo su atención.

\- Es una muy buena chica, una pena que esté siempre ocupada. Bueno, ¡bienvenido a R.E.D! Me llamo Dell pero como aquí los nombres son irrelevantes, llámame Engineer, o simplemente Engie-le ofreció su mano para que la estrechara y después de un segundo de absoluta falta de reacción, Pyro la chocó con poca fuerza-. ¿Y tú?

\- Phhro-la voz amortiguada de Pyro apenas se entendía pero Engineer consiguió comprender qué quería decir.

\- Sí, pero tu verdadero nombre es...

\- Phhro.

\- Mmmmvale. No tienes por qué decírmelo si no quieres, supongo. ¿No tienes calor con esa cosa?

Y le ofreció su cerveza a Pyro pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Como quieras-Engineer le miró. Sólo era un poco más alto que él y podía oír su respiración trabajosa pero no podía identificar si era de los nervios o si sólo era el ruido del aire atravesando los filtros de la máscara-. ¿No traes equipaje?-Pyro negó con la cabeza-. ¿No? Hmmm...No eres muy hablador, ¿eh?  
Pyro no dijo nada pero siguió mirándole fijamente. Enginer no sabía decir si aquella persona se sentía extremadamente incómoda o, como pensaba él, simplemente no hablaba mucho. El Sniper también era un hombre de pocas palabras; tal vez, como él, hablaría más a medida que se fueran conociendo.

\- Entonces vas a pasar un mal rato con Scout. Es prácticamente un chaval y créeme cuando te digo que nunca se calla la maldita boca. Está dentro, con los otros. Te los puedo presentar, si quieres.  
Pyro asintió débilmente.

\- ¡Genial! Sígueme, entonces-Engineer se volvió a colocar las gafas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con Pyro siguiéndole de cerca-. Estoy muy contento de tenerte aquí, de verdad, tengo entendido que tuvieron problemas para encontrar un buen Pyro para el equipo-miró al Pyro pero no recibió respuesta-. Jej, perdona si te molesto. Tal vez no quieres hablar.  
\- Hmm. Huhh hum-dijo Pyro.

\- Ah, bueno. Por favor, dímelo si es así.  
\- Huh...-Pyro asintió y entonces tomó la mano de Engineer. Él no pensó en quejarse pero aquel gesto sí que le sorprendió. No podía ver la expresión de aquel...¿hombre o mujer? Pero era evidente que le daba igual. Casi parecía que aquello le daba confianza para entrar en la base, de modo que no sería muy maduro, y menos viniendo de dos mercenarios, pero Engineer simplemente siguió caminando, pensando que aquel nuevo compañero era una persona muy curiosa y se preguntaba cómo actuaría en el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Ey, chicos! ¡Mirad! ¡Por fin tenemos un Pyro!


	2. Horror

A Scout le llevó una hora atreverse a encender la luz y echar un vistazo al reloj. Pocos minutos para las tres de la mañana y aún seguía despierto. Tendría que levantarse en un par de horas para trasladarse a Gorge. Fantástico. Simplemente genial.

Si sus hermanos o compañeros le hubieran visto de aquella manera, cubierto con sus sábanas como si fuera una crisálida, asustado por las siluetas de los objetos de su habitación, seguro que se habrían reído de él. Se sentía extremadamente idiota pero no podía evitarlo.

\- Puto viejo..."Esta película no da miedo, es tan mala que te vas a reír"...¡Mis cojones!

Había sentido la creciente necesidad de ir al baño desde hacía rato pero se había dicho montones de excusas para no ir: su cama estaba demasiado cómoda y calentita para dejarla ahora, no era tan urgente...Pero ahora sí que lo era y no podía aguantarse más. Casi deseaba haberle pedido a Sniper uno de sus tarros.

Un sonido interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué fue eso? Escuchó. El sonido no se repitió pero Scout no pudo deshacerse de una sensación incómoda.

De todos modos, ¿qué temía? ¿Que hubiera un fantasma asesino? Era lo bastante mayor para dejar de creer en esas cosas y el pan de molde monstruoso, la única cosa que el podía hacer daño, estaba encerrado en un lugar seguro. Escuchó de nuevo. Aquella vez, lo único que se podía oír eran los ronquidos de Soldier, nada más. Acostumbrado a oír voces, música e incluso explosiones todo el día, de ver aquel oscuro pasillo lleno de movimiento, era casi perturbador no oír nada de nada.

Podía ir al baño y volver a la seguridad de su habitación rápidamente. Cuanto antes volviera, mejor.

\- Vamos, eres un mercenario, un asesino a sueldo, ¿te da miedo un tío con una motosierra?-empezaba a hacer demasiado calor debajo de las sábanas pero no se movió-. La peli no era tan buena...Los monstruos no existen...Vamos, demonios...

Volvió la cabeza a su derecha y comprobó con alivio que no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor, sólo la usual pila de porquería. Bien. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando, de repente, el picaporte comenzó a moverse, y el corazón de Scout dio un vuelco. En un acto instintivo, apagó de nuevo la luz y escuchó sin mover un solo músculo. Ninguno de sus compañeros tenía razón para visitarle en medio de la noche y estaba convencido de que estaban todos dormidos. ¿Un ataque enemigo? Era mucho más probable que un espíritu pero aquella no fue la primera impresión de Scout.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Lo primeor que percibió Scout fue una respiración pesada. Después, pasos hacia su cama. A medida que el intruso se acercaba, Scout tenía cada vez más claro que debía hacer algo, pero estaba paralizado, y le llevó un momento deslizar su mano debajo de su almohada.  
El desconocido ahora estaba pegado a la cama, Scout podía oír su respiración y sintió su mano extenderse para coger las sábanas que lo cubrían. Ya basta de pensar. Tan pronto como su mano agarró el bate, con un rápido movimiento, Scout se levantó.

\- ¡TOMA ESTA, MONSTRUO!  
Los segundos que siguieron fueron extremadamente confusos. No fue hasta que oyó una voz familiar que Scout se dio cuenta de quién era.

* * *

\- ...¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad?-Scout se frotó las manos con nerviosismo, sin atreverse a mirar a Demoman a la cara.

El escocés le fulminó con la mirada, mientras sus moretones desaparecían gradualmente por acción de la pistola médica de Medic, quien apenas podía contener una risilla.

\- Seh...¿Cuál es tu puto problema, chico?

\- ¿Qu-? ¡No! ¡Cual es **tu **problema! ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación, maldita sea?

\- ¡No es mi culpa que seas un gallina! ¡Sólo quería volver a mi habitación pero estaba tan jodidamente oscuro que no me di cuenta de que era la tuya!

\- Sé sincero, venías del mueble-bar, ¿verdad?-Medic preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Hmm...Bueno, no puedo negarlo. No podía dormir, así que pensé que un poco de vodka y "La ruleta afortunada" me ayudarían a conciliar el sueño. ¡Pero no tenías por qué molerme a palos!

\- Vale, vale. Lo siento, lo siento mucho-Scout se rascó la barbilla-. C-Creí que eras...

\- Oh, ¿nuestro niñito se cree que los fantasmas no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que asustarle?-Medic palpó el brazo de Demoman para ver si sus huesos rotos habían vuelto a su lugar y apagó la pistola médica.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa peli te ha acojonado!-se rió Demoman.

\- ¡N-No es verdad!

\- ¡Vamos, Scout, estabas abrazado a Heavy todo el rato!

\- ¡No le estaba abrazando! ¡Está tan gordo que estaba aplastado contra él!-Medic y Demoman se intercambiaron una mirada burlona y el joven frunció el ceño-. ¡Oh, que os den a los dos, me vuelvo a la cama!

Scout salió de la enfermería maldiciéndolos entre dientes. ¿Volver a la cama? Mejor le valdría coger un _Bonk! _de la nevera y preparar sus efectos para la próxima batalla porque era inútil seguir intentando dormir.

Al menos aquellos dos no notaron lo húmedos que estaban sus pantalones.


	3. Escabullirse

-La verdad-Medic rió entre dientes-es que me gustabas más cuando eras sólo una cabeza-una vez se sacudió el agua de las manos, se secó con una toalla y esperó a que pasaran las sacudidas de la camilla para añadir en voz más baja-. En fin, eso puede arreglarse...

El Spy del equipo rival se revolvió gruñendo sin parar pero, por supuesto, era completamente inútil. Aquel bastardo le había dejado muy bien atado, tanto que le estaba haciendo daño. La decena de palomas de Medic echaban algunos vistazos a la escena, picoteando su alpiste totalmente indiferentes a su aprieto, estando la favorita, Arquímedes, posada cerca del fregadero donde estaba el doctor. Si tan sólo pudiera usar sus manos...Pero, por supuesto, Medic lo había previsto y se había encargado de destrozarle los dedos hasta dejarlos completamente inútiles. Podía intentar usar los de los pies, estaba entrenado para usarlos con la misma facilidad que los de la mano, pero Medic seguramente no le daría la oportunidad de intentarlo. No lo hizo la última vez.

\- No te puedo garantizar que no sufrirás pero ¿qué importa? Un poco de sufrimiento siempre está bien-Medic se acercó a la camilla, casi bailando, y extendió su mano a la bandeja donde descansaban su serrucho, agujas y otros terroríficos utensilios.

\- Tu fijación por mutilarme-dijo Spy, despedazando con la mirada al alemán-empieza a ser preocupante. Deberías hacértelo mirar.

\- Ah, todos estamos un poco locos aquí. La gente normal no busca este tipo de trabajos, ¿no crees?-Medic tomó en sus manos la Vitasierra-. Sin embargo-acarició con su dedo índice la hoja afilada-, he de reconocerlo: eres un sujeto divertido. Las semanas que pasaste en el frigorífico fueron memorables. ¿Seguro que no quieres repetirlo?

\- Púdrete en el infierno.

Medic soltó una risilla.

\- Supongo que para ti no, pero para mí lo fueron. Me estoy convirtiendo en un viejo solitario y siempre me viene bien tener compañía. La mayoría de mis compañeros son muy triviales y no tengo ninguna queja acerca de mis pequeñas pero las palomas no dan mucha conversación. Aparte de eso, eres un individuo listo y sano, siempre viene bien tener de esos en la despensa.

Spy no respondió. A cada segundo que pasaba se arrepentía más de no haberle clavado su kunai en la espalda. Si no hubiera sido por la distracción de aquel centinela, ahora no estaría en aquella situación...

\- No estuvo tan mal, ¿no? Tenías tu ración diaria de nicotina, te sacaba de vez en cuando de la nevera para charlar...No dejé que nadie te molestara. Pero eres un obstinado. ¿Qué son los entresijos de tu equipo a cambio de tu libertad?

\- Algunos nos tomamos en serio nuestro trabajo. Algo me dice que a ti te daría igual que el tuyo se fuera al garete con tal de pasar un buen rato.

\- Me malinterpretas-Medic apoyó el codo cerca del cabecero-. Aunque haya veces en que no lo parezca, aprecio a mis muchachos y cuido de ellos con la dedicación de una mamá, si es necesario. Pero ya que este trabajo me da la oportunidad de pasármelo bien y experimentar libremente, sería de idiotas no aprovecharlo. Bueno. Basta de cháchara, no tengo todo el día. Te explicaré el procedimiento: la última vez me deshice de tu cuerpo conservando sólo los órganos para testar su resistencia a la supercarga. Creo que esta vez podría serme útil para un pequeño experimentito que tengo pensado. No voy a chafarte la sorpresa, pero te diré que necesito tus nervios intactos, así que cuanto menos te muevas, querido amigo, mejor.

\- No soy tu amigo-Spy se revolvió-. Juro que algún día-tragó saliva y tosió suavemente- libraré al mundo de tu asquerosa persona.

\- Buen intento pero no resultas muy amenazante atado de pies y manos.

Acercó la sierra a su cuello pero un nuevo estertor le detuvo.

La cara de Spy, aunque no era muy evidente a causa de la máscara que lo cubría, estaba enrojeciendo y parecía tener dificultades para respirar. Medic apretó los labios. No habría...

Soltó la sierra, que cayó con estrépito sobre la bandeja y forzó a Spy a abrir la boca. Él le mordió un par de veces pero Medic pudo comprobar lo que se temía: oculto tras los molares había restos de una diminuta cápsula, que había estado camuflada dentro de un diente falso que cayó de su boca.

Spy soltó un gruñido que quería ser una risa. Aquello terminó de enfurecer a Medic. No dejaría que la vida del prisionero se le escapara de las manos: antes de eso se la quitaría él mismo. Agarró una jeringa vacía y se la clavó en el cuello repetidas veces.

La dejó caer al suelo, respirando profundamente en un intento de calmarse. Quiso maldecirlo una y mil veces, destrozarlo, pero él sabía que era inútil: ya estaba muerto. A los dos segundos, el cuerpo desapareció, simplemente se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Vuelta a casa. Medic permaneció en silencio un momento antes de volverse hacia el fregadero donde aún estaba posado Arquímedes y lo tomó con cuidado en sus manos, acariciando sus plumas permanentemente teñidas de sangre.

\- ...En fin...Esta vez ha ganado él...Ha sido inteligente, hay que reconocérselo. Pero lo bueno de este trabajo es que tenemos muuuchas más oportunidades de intentarlo de nuevo. La próxima vez no se me escapará de las manos. Eso lo juro por mi vida.


	4. Puzzle

Por un día, la base de RED estaba sumida en una calma absoluta, casi hasta el punto de ser tremendamente aburrida. Aunque era su día libre, no había mucho que hacer, no con aquella lluvia intensa que caía afuera y les obligaba a permanecer en la base. Tras asegurarse de que la tromba no afectaba a sus centinelas, Engineer se encerró con Medic en el laboratorio para hacer modificaciones a sus armas. Sniper se había quedado dormido en el sofá, Heavy leía una novela en ruso junto a él mientras Pyro se dedicaba a dibujar en el suelo mientras veía un programa infantil. Soldier quiso combatir la pereza obligándose a pasar toda la tarde entrenando en el gimnasio y Demoman le había hecho compañía hasta aquel momento, cuando decidió parar un rato para descansar. Fue al comedor, donde estaban los demás, para echar un trago. Allí encontró a Spy y Scout, sentados a la mesa, concentrados en un puzzle enorme.

\- Qué raro que no os estéis tirando los trastos a la cabeza-sonrió Demo, yendo hacia la nevera para sacar una cerveza-. ¿Seguro que no estáis enfermos?

\- Nah, he encontrado esto por ahí y el franchute me está echando un cable-explicó Scout, mirando la caja.

\- Si le dejo solo, es capaz de usar un martillo para que encajen las piezas-se mofó Spy, colocando cuidadosamente una pieza.

\- A saber de quién es esto. ¡La de cosas raras que he visto por ahí! Sin ir más lejos, el otro día me encontré un sujetador al fondo de la cesta de la colada-Demo cogió la caja y le echó un vistazo. El dibujo era de _La Gioconda _y parecía que todavía les quedaban muchas piezas que colocar.

\- Algún afortunado que se ha pasado por el forro la norma de no traer a gente a la base-rió Scout entre dientes.

\- Que seguro no eras tú-añadió Spy, alzando una ceja-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Esa va aquí.

\- ¡Si todas son iguales!

\- ¿No ves que tiene otra forma? Anda, trae.

Demo puso los ojos en blanco, sonrió y volvió al gimnasio a darle conversación a Soldier. De nuevo solos, Spy y Scout volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. Spy le dirigía miradas furtivas al muchacho, quien parecía afanado en completar aunque sólo fuera la cara, pensando que no era nada común que estuviera tan callado. Tras apartar un par de piezas de las que estaba buscando y ofrecérselas, se echó hacia atrás en el asiento para encenderse un cigarro.

\- ¿Scout?

\- Ya, ya sé, esto es el fondo.

\- No. ¿Cómo es que te ha dado por hacer puzzles? No es que me importe, pero tú siempre te encierras en tu habitación a escuchar esa música patética que tanto te gusta y beber refrescos y comer patatas fritas hasta reventar. Nunca te habría imaginado interesándote por estas cosas.

\- Es que hoy no me apetece. Quería correr, practicar mi saque...Quiero decir, podría salir de todos modos, pero no me apetece coger una neumonía con este tiempo de mierda.

Como toda respuesta, Spy apretó los labios y siguió haciendo el puzzle.

\- Y sí que me gustan los puzzles-continuó Scout, que acababa de encontrar una pieza crucial para formar el escote de la Mona Lisa y la estaba mirando de cerca-. Siempre he hecho un montón con mi madre. Como siempre volvía muerta del trabajo y no estaba para muchos trotes, pasábamos así el tiempo juntos. Ninguno de mis hermanos quería hacer ninguno conmigo así que...

\- Hm.

\- ...Lo echo de menos.

\- ¿Que tus hermanos te hicieran la puñeta?

\- No, imbécil. Aquellos momentos-Scout colocó una pieza pero la retiró en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no encajaba por mucho que lo intentara-. A veces pienso que llevamos meses aquí, peleando a muerte, mientras ella está sola en casa y...No sé. Me da mucha pena.

\- Scout sentimental. Lástima no tener una cámara a mano.

Scout resopló, refunfuñando algo que Spy no llegó a comprender pero cuyo mensaje estaba claro, y por fin colocó la pieza en su sitio correcto.

\- Venga, no te enfades-dijo Spy-. Todo el mundo aquí echa de menos a alguien. Es natural.

\- ¿Tú también?

Spy exhaló el humo a un lado.

\- Sí.

Scout le miró, esperando que extendiera su respuesta, pero en vista de que el espía se concentraba de nuevo en el puzzle, Scout decidió tirarle de la lengua:

\- Tú nunca hablas de tu familia.

\- Si puedo evitarlo, prefiero no revelar ningún dato personal.

\- Pero estamos en confianza, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Me da igual. Nunca.

\- Bueno, pero ¿tienes? ¿Tienes familia?

Spy alzó la mirada hacia él durante un segundo antes de colocar una nueva pieza, dando forma al fondo.

\- Alguien como yo no puede tener familia.

\- Claro que puedes, a no ser que seas estéril. ¿Eres estéril?-Spy alzó una ceja con mirada ofendida-. Vale, no lo eres. No sé, tío...No te veo como el típico padre que se sienta en la butaca a leer el periódico mientras fuma de una pipa y cuida de los niños mientras la mujer le hace la cena; perooo, qué quieres que te diga, tú tienes pasta y mucha maña, podrías largarte de aquí y asentarte donde quisieras.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso?

Scout asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entonces eres un completo cabeza de chorlito. No es tan fácil.

\- Ah, ¿no? ¿Por qué?

Spy no contestó y colocó otra pieza. Scout esperó y esperó pero no vio ninguna reacción en él y terminó suspirando.

\- De verdad, tío, que hay veces que no hay quien te entienda.

\- Preferiría que dejaras de llamarme "tío".

\- Paso. Vale, vale. Dejemos el tema y acabemos el puzzle en silencio como un par de vejestorios aburridos.

\- Gracias.

Scout rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Y si jugamos a dar un sorbo de _Bonk! _cada vez que pongamos una pieza en su sitio? Para animarlo un poco.

\- Si quieres beber, no hace falta que pongas excusas tontas. La nevera está ahí-Spy sonrió, señalando el aparato con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, bueno-Scout se puso en pie y fue pronto a por la bebida-. Lo dicho: tú ya estás hecho un viejo. ¿Quieres algo?

Spy giró la cabeza para verlo encaminarse hacia la nevera y cuando Scout le dirigió la pregunta hizo amago de sonreír.

\- No, gracias.


	5. Estrellas

_Hacía un par de semanas que el granizo y las lluvias habían destrozado el tejado del establo y Jonathan tenía tanto que hacer que aún no había encontrado tiempo para arreglarlo. Mientras tanto, había un enorme agujero por el que se veía perfectamente el cielo y Sniper no lo iba a desaprovechar. Tumbado sobre el heno, el chico contemplaba las estrellas en la más absoluta soledad y silencio, que fue interrumpido cuando Jonathan subió las escaleras y caminó hacia él._

_\- Aquí estás-gruñó-. Tu madre estaba preocupada: no te hemos visto el pelo en todo el día._

_El niño no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se movió. El señor Mundy frunció el ceño y se acercó a él._

_\- Déjame ver ese ojo._

_Al principio, Sniper solamente le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero terminó chasqueando la lengua e irguiéndose para que su padre pudiera vez con la luz de su linterna la marca, un enorme moratón en su ojo izquierdo. Jonathan le miró fijamente y, tras un momento de silencio, preguntó:_

_\- ¿Quién ha sido?_

_Sniper apartó la mirada._

_\- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-repitió la pregunta su padre._

_\- Los chicos del cole-terminó confesando Sniper en voz baja._

_\- Creía que habíamos dado por zanjado el asunto._

_\- Qué va. Es lo de siempre: le prometen a la profe que no lo volverán a hacer nunca más y simplemente esperan a que no haya nadie alrededor para vengarse. Me dijeron que como se me ocurriera chivarme otra vez, me ahogarían en el río._

_Miró de reojo a Jonathan, cuya expresión no había cambiado en absoluto, y añadió:_

_\- Pero no me he quedado de brazos cruzados. Me he subido a un árbol y les he tirado piedras hasta que se han ido. Si me vuelven a tocar el pelo, les abriré la cabeza._

_\- ...Hiciste bien. Serías tonto si no te defendieras. Pero hay algo que me gustaría saber...¿Empezaste tú esta historia? ¿Les provocaste para que te pegaran?_

_\- No. Es solamente lo que pasa por ser el bicho raro._

_\- ¿El bicho raro?_

_\- Claro. Aún no me está saliendo el bigote. Ni un pelo. Eso no es normal._

_El señor Mundy miró a su hijo, lamiéndose los labios. Efectivamente, en su labio superior no había ni un solo pelito, ni tampoco en su pecho. Nada de nada. Aquello le hizo recordar aquel día en el supermercado cuando la señora Brown, que vivía no muy lejos de su casa, le preguntó a su esposa si aún no había llevado al médico al niño porque "con ocho años no era normal que estuviera tan pelado". Por mucho que aquella impertinencia le hubiera dado ganas de decirle un par de cosas a aquella foca, no podía negar que el chico no era normal, no para los estándares de Australia._

_Sniper volvió a tumbarse y, para su sorpresa, su padre apagó la linterna y se tumbó a su lado._

_\- ...Simplemente tienes tu propio ritmo. Seguro que no eres el único al que le pasa. Ya verás: dentro de poco te saldrá un buen bigote._

_\- Si tú lo dices..._

_Ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo a través del agujero del tejado en silencio. Hacía un poco de frío pero a ninguno de los dos, que iban bien abrigados, les importó._

_\- Papá._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- ¿A ti te importa?_

_\- Lo único que me importa es que saques buenas notas este curso y te defiendas como un hombre. Si haces lo primero, te ayudaré en lo segundo._

_\- ¿Me enseñarás a usar los puños?_

_\- Mejor. Te enseñaré a disparar._

_Sniper abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se volvió hacia él sin poder ocultar su repentina ilusión._

_\- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_\- ¿Acaso me estás llamando mentiroso? ¡Claro que sí! ¿No estás siempre dando la vara con acompañarme en las cacerías? Pues si apruebas este curso, te dejaré acompañarme y te enseñaré a disparar un rifle._

_\- ¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¡Vale!-notando aquel entusiasmo que le hacía sentir estúpido, Sniper cerró la boca y trató de calmarse, mirando de nuevo al cielo-. Pero a mamá no le va a gustar._

_\- No te preocupes por eso. Pero tienes que prometerme que vas a ser responsable y no vas a hacer tonterías._

_\- Claro, lo prometo._

_\- Bien-Jonathan alzó las cejas-. Hay que reconocer que es una bonita vista. Pero no deberías estar aquí. Esto se cae a pedazos._

_\- Ya, pero es mejor que estar a la intemperie-iba a continuar cuando alzó el brazo-. ¡Mira! ¿Has visto eso?_

_\- ¿El qué?_

_\- Creo que era una estrella fugaz._

_\- Ya. Bueno, suficiente por hoy, jovencito-el señor Mundy se puso en pie y se sacudió el heno de los pantalones-. Ya tendrás tiempo de tirarte por ahí como un tronco: ahora cena y acuéstate, que mañana tienes colegio._

_\- ¿No puedo quedarme un poco más?_

_\- Vamos. Las estrellas no van a moverse de ahí, puedes verlas cuando quieras._

* * *

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y Sniper aún no podía pegar ojo. Realmente había sido un tremendo error no haberse dado cuenta de que el café que había comprado no era descafeinado, pero no podía hacer nada por remediarlo salvo esperar un rato más. Lo cierto es que se estaba bastante a gusto allí, apoyado en su caravana, fumándose un cigarro mientras contemplaba las estrellas.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, su atención se dividió entre ellas y las gafas de sol que se había quitado al ser de poca utilidad por la noche. El tiempo le había dado la razón a su viejo: allí estaban ellas, tan brillantes y hermosas como aquella noche en Australia...Él, en cambio...


	6. Pesar

**Basado en el cómic "WAR!"**

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa, insultantemente hermosa. Demoman se alejó de la colina tambaleándose debido a la enorme herida que tenía en la pierna derecha y al cansancio. Su ojo y boca estaban secos y ésta última le sabía a metal. Su uniforme estaba empapado en sangre, la mayor parte no sólo era suya.

Conocía el coche que le esperaba cerca de allí pero no fue hacia él directamente. Tras unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo. Un buen golpe en su pecho aún seguía dando guerra y se encontraba mareado, algo confuso, tanto que parecía que estaba ebrio. La Intuertal seguía sujeta a su mano, aunque con poca fuerza. Su hoja estaba manchada de sangre que teñía algunas briznas de hierba a su paso. Miró a su alrededor igual que la criatura que ve el exterior por primera vez, ignorando el alegre piar de los pájaros y la cálida brisa de primavera. Miss Pauling esperó pacientemente. No podía esperar que el hombre saliera de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien como el Soldier fresco como una rosa, ni mucho menos. Aunque tenía una agenda apretada, dio tiempo al escocés a que se recuperara un poco. Cuando lo hizo, Demoman continuó su lento camino hacia el coche y, sin mediar palabra, tras mirar de soslayo a la muchacha, se subió a él, sentándose junto a ella.

\- ¿Lo ha hecho?

Demoman no contestó inmediatamente. Su mirada estaba posada en la alfombrilla y sus labios parecían pegados. Tras unos segundos de absoluta inmovilidad, asintió.

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- A no ser que pueda vivir sin cabeza, sí-respondió Demoman con un susurro ronco.

\- Bien hecho.

Miss Pauling arrancó el coche y se alejaron de aquel lugar. La carretera más cercana estaba a ocho minutos, mientras tanto, todo lo que les rodeaba era campo, verde, frondoso y tranquilo. Parecía increíble que se hubiera disputado una pelea tan sangrienta hacía sólo unos pocos minutos. En el interior del coche, la atmósfera no era tan bucólica: reinaba un silencio demasiado tenso. Demoman se encontraba ausente, de modo que fue Miss Pauling la primera en hablar.

\- No piense más en ello, señor Degroot. Era lo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Piense en todas las armas que le esperan.

\- ...A la mierda las armas.

Miss Pauling apartó un momento la vista del camino y volvió sus ojos hacia el copiloto a tiempo de encontrarse con la mirada fría de éste.

\- Se lo han pasado en grande, ¿verdad? Usted y la vieja. Dígame, ¿han estado ahí todo el rato para asegurarse de que cumplía con mi parte, disfrutando del espectáculo? Seh, seguro que sí. Usted siempre está en todos lados, lo sabe todo.

Si hubo alguna emoción en la secretaria, ésta no lo mostró. Escuchó totalmente impasible y sólo apartó la mirada un momento para tomar una pequeña curva. Después, miró a Demoman con las cejas ligeramente enarcadas.

\- Entiendo que esté enfadado, pero aquí nadie está jugando a ser el Gran Hermano. Recuerde que nadie le obligó a matarlo. Nosotros sólo le advertimos de que su amistad con el enemigo le traería problemas y le dimos un pequeño incentivo para que los solucionara.

Demoman no respondió.

\- Si quiere un consejo-continuó Miss Pauling-, no piense más en ello. Ya ha terminado todo. Ahora ya no...

\- Déjeme aquí-le interrumpió Demoman secamente.

Miss Pauling le miró confundida. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Demo la interrumpió de nuevo.

\- No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más. **Déjeme-aquí**.

Estaba claro que necesitaba un médico y pronto pero la contundencia de sus palabras, acompañadas por una mirada más fría que el hielo, hicieron que Miss Pauling decidiera hacer lo que decía sin rechistar. Inmediatamente, detuvo el coche y Demoman se bajó de él, con visible dolor pero sin mediar palabra. Sin despedirse, sin tan siquiera mirarla, continuó su camino a pie.

Miss Pauling se quedó por un momento quieta, sin decidirse a marcharse, contemplando la triste figura que quería volver a la base de RED a pie aun estando tan lejos y encontrándose él en esas condiciones. No pudo evitar sentir la punzada de los remordimientos en su pecho. Al fin y al cabo, había sido culpa suya que todo esto hubiera pasado. Si hubiera sabido disimular mejor, su jefa no se habría enterado de la amistad que unía a aquellos dos y puede que las cosas se hubieran resuelto de otra forma. Estaba convencida de que la cosa no había podido acabar bien de ninguna manera, tratándose de dos hombres que estaban contratados para matarse el uno al otro, pero aún así...

Sacudió la cabeza. Era mejor no pensar en ello. El problema ya estaba resuelto, no había por qué darle más vueltas. Tarde o temprano todos lo olvidarían. De modo que siguió su camino, dejando atrás al escocés, con la vista al frente en un intento por no mirarle y apiadarse de nuevo.

Demoman no se inmutó al ver pasar el coche por delante. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, siguió adelante, respirando por la boca, cansado, dolorido.

Sus esfuerzos no le llevaron muy lejos. Aquellas tardes de partido, las convenciones de armas, las juergas con las chicas...Todos ellos se agolparon en su mente y no hacían más que torturarle cruelmente. Cuando trató de recordar la última vez que vio sonreír al que durante meses fue su buen amigo Jane y, en cambio, sólo pudo acordarse de su expresión de dolor y odio pocos segundos antes de atravesarle el estómago y cortar su cuello, su marcha se detuvo definitivamente. Un gemido brotó de su garganta antes de arrojar a un lado la espada maldita por la que había vendido a su compadre y caer de rodillas al suelo.


	7. Coge mi mano

_Zhanna comenzó a cerrar los ojos una vez comprobó que su madre por fin había conseguido conciliar el sueño, tras pasar una buena parte de la noche dejándose la voz llorando y suplicando a gritos sin que ello ablandara el corazón de los guardas. Yana tenía mucho sueño pero, al igual que Bronislava, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano. Qué le estarían haciendo aquellos monstruos, era algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza y le hacía estremecer más que el frío de la celda. Bronislava aún tenía los ojos húmedos por mucho que luchara por detener las lágrimas. Aún le parecía oír en su cabeza los disparos del pelotón de fusilamiento que acabó con la vida de su padre; tal vez aquella noche su hermano mayor, el único hombre que quedaba en la familia, correría su misma suerte, o incluso peor. A él la muerte no le recibiría a la puerta de su casa, sino en una prisión, golpeado y torturado como un perro. Aquello no podía ser cierto, era demasiado duro de aceptar. Ambas niñas estaban abrazadas en un rincón, intentando darse calor y consuelo mutuamente, sin hablarse pero conscientes de que pensaban en lo mismo._

_Un grito desgarrado hizo abrir los ojos a Zhanna. Los gritos eran tan frecuentes que se podría decir que era la música con la que dormían todas las noches, y no importaba cuánto tiempo llevaran ahí, aún les ponía los pelos de punta. No era seguro que fuera de su hermano pero aquella remota posibilidad no las tranquilizó en absoluto. Afortunadamente, su madre no lo oyó, ya que hubo un momento en que pensaron que su corazón no iba a soportar ver al hijo de sus entrañas arrastrado por el corredor; era mejor que descansara en la inopia, aunque fuera por un par de horas._

_El silencio volvió al gulag, de modo que las niñas bajaron sus cabezas de nuevo, aunque Zhanna no volvió a tratar de dormir y permaneció acurrucada sobre sí misma._

_Apenas dos minutos después, un nuevo grito resonó, esta vez no de una sino de al menos tres personas, seguido de un tremendo golpe que hizo levantarse instintivamente a Yana y despertar a su madre. Unas voces de alarma hicieron eco en los pasillos, y ella, pronto espabilada, corrió a reunir a sus hijas en torno a sí misma, rodeándolas con sus brazos._

_\- ¡Corred!_

_\- ¡Deprisa!_

_Las luces del pasillo se encendieron y los demás presos comprobaron enseguida, pegados a sus barrotes, que algo grave ocurría. Un pelotón de guardas armados pasó por delante de las celdas, gritando y corriendo._

_\- Mamá, ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó Bronislava, su voz siendo apenas un susurro._

_\- ...No lo sé...-respondió ella. Era evidente que no lo sabía y la incertidumbre la estaba aterrorizando, porque cada vez apretaba más fuerte a las niñas contra sí._

_¿Una invasión extranjera? ¿Un motín? Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ser algo terrible, ya que otro grupo de soldados cruzó el pasillo a toda prisa._

_Unos cuantos disparos se unieron a los gritos. Después, los gritos que venían del ala contigua al corredor se intensificaron, sonando angustiosos, doloridos. No sólo las niñas estaban asustadas: los otros presos se temían lo peor. ¡Si al menos pudieran ver qué pasaba!_

_\- ¡Fuego!_

_Aquel fue el último grito que se oyó y la voz que lo profirió era de uno de los presos. Una pequeña nube de humo no tardó en mostrar a la madre y sus hijas que era verdad: se había desatado un incendio. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias? ¡Si nadie les sacaba de allí, morirían todos abrasados o asfixiados! La mujer cerró sus ojos con fuerza y recitó para sí una rápida oración._

_Como si Dios hubiera respondido a su súplica, primero se oyó un tintineo metálico en la distancia seguido de un chirrido. Unas voces alteradas intercambiaron unas palabras rápidamente antes de que se oyeran pasos acelerados y los mismos sonidos otra vez. Entonces, una figura grande y corpulenta apareció ante su reja, cosa que hizo que Zhanna reprimiera una exclamación._

_\- ¡Misha!_

_Heavy no dijo nada y se apresuró a abrir la puerta con una llave que ninguna de las niñas vio que estaba manchada de sangre, aunque sí que la vieron salpicando su camisa. Apenas había abierto la reja cuando su madre se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó una y mil veces en la mejilla y la frente._

_\- ¡Misha, hijo mío!_

_\- Dejemos eso para más tarde, tenemos que irnos ya-fue todo lo que dijo Heavy, tomando del brazo a Yana para sacarla de la celda y haciendo gestos con la cabeza a sus hermanas para que hicieran lo mismo._

_\- ¿C-Cómo irnos? Misha, ¿qué...?_

_\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡haz lo que te digo!_

_Ninguna de ellas insistió más. Cuando salieron de la celda y miraron a su alrededor, todo empezaba a verse bien claro: los presos ya liberados estaban ayudando a salir a los que aún quedaban atrapados en sus celdas. Decenas de personas salían corriendo en tropel hacia la salida más cercana, mezclando gritos de júbilo con exclamaciones de apremio. Aunque el humo se estaba volviendo cada vez más denso, era aún posible ver las huellas de sus zapatos manchados de sangre en el suelo. Su madre le miró con horror. Había conseguido deshacerse de los guardas, pero, aunque tenía algunas magulladuras, parecía estar en buen estado. Pero no podía estar segura. _

_Las niñas habían comenzado a correr y Heavy iba a ir con ellas cuando notó el miedo en los ojos de la mujer. Se detuvo y su mirada se ablandó por un momento mientras le decía, tomándole la mano:_

_\- Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. _

_Y tiró de ella, no dándole tiempo a que respondiera. No tardó en sentir la dulce mano materna apretando la suya con fuerza mientras atravesaban el pasillo entre otros tantos presos rezagados, los últimos que quedaban en la prisión._


	8. Lágrimas

Engineer dejó el cesto de la ropa en el suelo (estaba claro que iba siendo hora de que Demo lavara sus calcetines) y dio cuatro toques a la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Soldier?

Unos instantes de silencio.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es?!-bramó su compañero en el interior de la habitación.

\- Engie. Hoy toca hacer la colada, ¿tienes algo para lavar?

\- ¡No!

Nueva pausa.

\- ¿Seguro? Que has estado toda la mañana entrenando y anda que no se nota...

\- ¡Que te he dicho que no, coño!

Engineer frunció el ceño ligeramente. La voz de Soldier sonaba un tanto...temblorosa.

\- ...Oye, ¿va todo bien?-preguntó, adoptando un tono de voz más suave.

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿La mamá del equipo? ¡Te he dicho que no tengo nada que echar a lavar, gusano, piérdete!-gruñó Soldier desde el interior. A Engineer le pareció oír que estaba revolviéndose en su cama.

Definitivamente, algo no iba bien. Conocía a Soldier desde hacía bastante tiempo como para saber que sólo se ponía tan arisco cuando le ocurría algo. Y, tratándose de Soldier, podría ser o una tremenda tontería o un tremendo desastre, de modo que descartó olvidarse del asunto y seguir a lo suyo y se decidió a averiguar qué pasaba, aunque eso supusiera dejar a Pyro solo un rato con la lavadora.

\- ...Voy a entrar, ¿vale?-anunció.

\- ¡Eh! Uh...¡N-No!

Pero Engineer ya estaba girando el picaporte y abrió lentamente la puerta. Antes de hacerlo, oyó un ruido de muelles, y cuando por fin vio el interior confirmó que Soldier había saltado de la cama. Estaba descalzo y en camisa de tirantes pero aquello no fue en lo que se fijó Engineer. Él primero echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación, que, combinaba el sentido del orden de un buen soldado con la obsesión de Soldier por acumular latas de comida y revistas. Después, miró de arriba abajo a Soldier.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Contento?-dijo Soldier, irritado.

\- Soldier, ¿estás bien? Euh, espero no haber interrumpido tu...euh...tu momento de intimidad.

\- ¿Qué estás-sniff-insinuando?-espetó Soldier con las cejas enarcadas.

\- Nada, nada, lo siento, no he dicho nada-sus ojos se posaron en la cara de Soldier o, mejor dicho, lo poco que se veía con el casco puesto de aquella forma tan particular en que lo llevaba. Su nariz estaba roja y notó que la sorbía todo el rato. Dudaba que fuera a causa de una alergia, así que sólo se le ocurría una causa. Sin dar tiempo a Soldier a resistirse, le levantó el casco y miró sus ojos. Estaban húmedos y aún lagrimeantes.

\- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, gusano?-se quejó Soldier, bajando inmediatamente el casco hasta cubrir su mirada, como siempre.

\- Soldier...¿Has estado llorando?

\- ¿¡Llorar!? ¿Yo? ¡Vamos, hombre, menuda tontería!

\- Puedes contármelo, ¿eh? Estamos en confianza, lo sabes. Si te pasa algo, es mejor tragarse el orgullo de macho y dejarlo salir, de verdad.

\- ¡Muy bonito, genio, precioso, pero no me pasa nada, en serio!-y, se sorbió de nuevo la nariz, pasándose el canto de la mano. Soldier pareció comprender que no tenía escapatoria, que Engineer no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que soltara prenda, de modo que suspiró y se cruzó de brazos-. ...Sólo...Sólo estaba leyendo.

\- ...¿Leyendo? ¿Tú?-Soldier le miró de tal forma que soltó una risita conciliadora-. Quiero decir, creía que lo único que leías era revistas de armas y Sun Tzu.

\- Es una apuesta que hice con Medic. Apostó a que no sería capaz de leerme una novela entera.

\- ¿Cuál?

Soldier dudó un segundo antes de sacar de debajo de la almohada lo que había tratado de ocultar cuando Engineer le interrumpió: un viejo ejemplar de _Mujercitas._

_\- Mujercitas, _¿eh?

\- ...Seh...

Engineer sonrió.

\- Es lo más natural del mundo, Soldier, no tienes por qué ponerte así. A todos nos ha tocado la fibra sensible un libro o una película alguna vez.

\- Si el equipo se entera...

\- Pues seguramente te llamarían 'bebé' o algo así, como cuando pillamos a Scout haciendo pucheros viendo una de Disney. Je, ¿te acuerdas, del fin de semana que le dio Spy?

\- Engie, no estás ayudando-gruñó Soldier.

\- Oh, venga, no te pongas así. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

\- Más te vale, porque pienso arrancarte las pelotas si esto sale de esta habitación, ¿entendido?

\- Por supuesto. Puedes confiar en mí.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Yo no hago promesas así como así-el tono de Engineer y la experiencia de trabajar varios años junto a él hizo que Soldier se sintiera más tranquilo.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada, compañero. Ya que estás con Louisa May Alcott, te puedo recomendar algunas de sus obras: mi favorito es_ Una chica a_...

\- Buen intento, pero no, sólo he hecho esto por Medic, que me tocó mucho los cojones-la expresión de Soldier se transformó en una sonrisa-. Mañana todo el equipo va a llorar, pero de la risa.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Porque nos apostamos que si leía el libro entero, tendría que combatir con un vestido de flores y una pamela de la madre de Demo-explicó Soldier, su sonrisa agrandándose a cada palabra que pronunciaba.


	9. Ahogamiento

Todo había sido tan rápido que Pyro apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Scout, tratando de deshacerse de la rabia de no haber podido impedir que los BLU se hubieran hecho con el control completo de Sawmill aquella mañana, había estado jugando con su pelota; lo último que recordaba era haberla visto rodar hacia la orilla del lado, pasando cerca de donde se encontraba escuchando a Engie, Spy, Medic y Heavy, y decidió ir a por ella antes de que mojara. Apenas sus dedos tocaron la pelota cuando su respiración se cortó, sintió una presión en el brazo que había extendido y después no pudo ver nada. No llegó a oír el grito ahogado de Scout ni las voces de alarma de sus compañeros, todos ellos tomando sus armas y corriendo en su ayuda tan rápido como podían. Inútilmente. Para cuando quisieron reaccionar y antes de que la misma Pyro supiera qué estaba pasando, aquello ya la había arrastrado dentro del agua.

Apenas se podía ver algo pero Pyro se dio cuenta de que lo que la había capturado era bien grande, una sombra enorme que se cernía sobre ella.

\- No sabes cuántas veces he soñado con este momento.

Pyro se revolvió. No podía respirar y no había tenido tiempo de coger aire. Pataleó todo lo fuerte que pudo pero no iba a servir de nada: un fuerte agarre la inmovilizaba de cintura para abajo y lo único que conseguiría con tanto esfuerzo sería cansarse. Y sus conocimientos de natación eran tan rudimentarios que consistían únicamente en no hundirse, algo que no la ayudaría a escapar.

Al principio no percibió la voz que había hablado debido a la agitación. Entonces, una mano le quitó la máscara y Pyro abrió los ojos. Cuando la criatura volvió a hablar, esta vez sí comprendió, aunque la voz sonaba distorsionada en el agua.

\- No sabes cuánto-repitió la voz- he esperado este momento.

Un disparo proveniente de la superficie trató de alcanzarlo pero no llegó a acercarse lo suficiente e iba dirigido a Pyro, y ella no se fijó en ello. El corazón comenzó a latir más y más deprisa a medida que se iba dando cuenta de que lo que la tenía presa era un par de largos y enormes tentáculos azules que pertenecían a alguien que Pyro conocía de sobra.

"Spy", quiso musitar, pero su garganta estaba sellada, así que sólo quedó el pensamiento.

Pero no era Spy...No era el Spy que ella conocía, al que adoraba achicharrar antes de que se le ocurriera tocarle un pelo a sus amigos o toquetear las construcciones de Engineer. No era sólo su aspecto, que era lo más llamativo: sus ojos eran amarillos y sus pupilas tenían una curiosa forma rectangular; su piel se había vuelto pálida, con cierta iluminación pareciendo incluso azulada; la mano que aún sujetaba su máscara, sin sus habituales guantes, se habían convertido en garras que, como ellos, parecían negras; aunque aún conservaba la habitual máscara de espía. No, no era el aspecto lo que llamaba la atención de Pyro, quien lo habría encontrado deliciosamente curioso en otras circunstancias. Era su voz, la forma en que lo miraba.

Odio.

Rabia.

Y mucho, mucho rencor.

Aquello no podía terminar bien para ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No recuerdas a tu viejo amigo Spy? No te culpo. Mis compañeros también se han olvidado de mí. Usar y tirar. Algo me dice que tú también sabes lo que se siente...Y si no, lo sabrás-sus ojos se clavaron en Pyro y sonrió-. Porque vas a morir aquí abajo y tus compañeros no lo lamentarán más ni menos que si hubieran perdido una simple arma; te sustituirán por otro y se olvidarán de ti con el tiempo.

El agarre de sus tentáculos se volvió más fuerte, como si quisiera partir el cuello de la pirómana como si de una ramita se tratara. Pyro sintió un dolor indescriptible. La cabeza le daba vueltas, necesitaba oxígeno. Y aquella mirada...

\- Considéralo un ojo por ojo-continuó Spy, acercando su cara a la de ella para hablarla de bien cerca. Pyro rehuyó su mirada-. Por todas aquellas veces en que me quemaste vivo y te reías. En cierto modo, te estoy haciendo un favor, porque te aseguro que mis compañeros tienen muuchas ganas de deshacerse de ti y comparado con lo que ellos e incluso yo pensábamos hacerte, esto será una muerte muy dulce.

Alzó su cabeza y vio que alguien había saltado al agua armado y trataba de nadar hacia ellos, pero no huyó. Simplemente, volvió a mirar a Pyro y, al ver que los ojos de ella miraban al vacío, la soltó y se sumergió en las profundidades del lago, donde la luz de la superficie no llegaba. No le alcanzarían a él y ya no se podía hacer nada por ella. Por una vez, no le importaba estar o no dentro de los límites de regeneración: se había cobrado todas sus deudas con su enemiga mortal y había demostrado a todo Mann Co. que seguía vivo y que estaba muy, muy enfadado.


	10. Niñez

Una carcajada general resonó por el cañón en el que, con un poco de suerte, los integrantes del equipo RED se encontrarían solos. De momento, parecían ser los únicos seres humanos en la zona: había oído aullar a un coyote cerca pero nada más. Aquella primera noche que pasaban allí habían hecho una hoguera cerca del campamento y decidieron amenizar la noche bebiendo todos juntos tras una paupérrima cena que consistía en lo único que se podían llevar a las misiones: latas y nada más que latas. Aunque el sentido común les había hecho pasar los primeros ratos en constante alerta, el ambiente de camaradería y el alcohol les hizo olvidarse pronto de los BLU.

Al poco, la conversación acerca de la Administradora cambió de rumbo cuando la risa estridente de Soldier se alzó sobre todas las voces:

\- ¡Pareces un niño del coro!

Cuando sus compañeros le miraron confusos, Soldier les mostró a qué se refería: una vieja fotografía que mostraba a un niño de color sonriendo tímidamente a la cámara, junto a un hombre con cara de caballo y una mujer rubia y algo obesa.

\- ¿Mph hh hú?-preguntó Pyro, tomando la foto para verla de cerca y soltando un pequeño chillido agudo. Scout y Heavy también se asomaron para echar un vistazo.

\- Espera, ¿tus padres son blancos? No me cuadra-murmuró Scout.

\- Eran mis padres adoptivos, burro-dijo Demoman, viendo cómo la fotografía pasaba de mano en mano mientras él seguía bebiendo de su botella de cerveza-. Me la encontré en una maleta vieja mientras hacía limpieza.

\- Algún día me tienes que explicar el sentido de esa tradición vuestra de meteros a un orfanato nada más nacer-le dijo Soldier-. Eso y cómo coño te las apañaste para cargarte a esos dos buscando al monstruo del Lago Ness.

\- Ya te lo dije: un fallo de cálculo-Spy miró la foto un momento y luego se la devolvió a Demo, quien la observó con una pequeña sonrisa triste antes de guardársela de nuevo en el bolsillo-. Una lástima, porque no eran mala gente. El padre nos llevaba todos los fines de semana de excursión para compensar que se pasaba todo el día trabajando.

\- Mi padre hacía algo parecido-intervino Engineer, rascándose la barbilla-. Acampábamos o nos íbamos a tomar helado cuando el trabajo se lo permitía...No era muy a menudo, la verdad; yo pasaba casi todo el tiempo solo en casa entreteniéndome con lo que fuera.

\- Pero estaría tu madre, ¿no?-preguntó Scout.

\- Qué va. Se largó cuando tenía dos años. Mi padre tuvo que criarme solo. A veces le odiaba por estar más pendiente de sus trastos que de mí, pero bueno, con el tiempo uno va comprendiendo ciertas cosas...

Medic volvió los ojos a Heavy. El ruso le estaba dando unos sorbos a su botella, escuchando la conversación pero con la mirada perdida en las llamas de la hoguera. Se hacía una idea de en qué estaría pensando pero decidió no expresarlo en alto. A Heavy no le gustaba hablar de su pasado y él lo respetaba y lo respetaría siempre, no sólo porque no le convenía hacer enfadar a aquel mastodonte, sino porque se tenían mutuo aprecio y no quería estropearlo con un cotilleo. Lo cierto es que le daba algo de lástima: por lo que le había contado confidencialmente aquella mañana en la enfermería, Heavy no había tenido una infancia propiamente dicha.

\- Yo era todo lo contrario-dijo Sniper, primero en voz baja y luego aumentando el volumen cuando sus compañeros le miraron interesados-. Mi madre siempre estaba encima de mí o intentando convencerme de que jugara con los otros niños, pero a mí lo que me gustaba era tumbarme en la hierba, trepar a los árboles, tirarles piedras a los gilipollas que me hacían la vida imposible en el colegio...Y cuando me hice mayor y empecé a usar las armas, ya casi no me veía el pelo.

\- Y así has terminado, como un salvaje de esos que salen en las selvas comiendo bichos y hablando con koalas-comentó Soldier, mirando su ropa algo sucia después de haberse ido a dar un largo paseo por los alrededores.

\- Mpph hudda hhh mphhh, hhhrr humph hhhd hrra hph-contó Pyro, gesticulando como un mimo.

Los mercenarios habrían permanecido en un silencio incómodo de no haber sido por el comentario de Engineer:

\- Ah, ¿sí? Seguro que era muy bonito.

Pyro soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabéis lo que era bonito?-habló Scout, después de dar el último sorbo a su cerveza-. Patty McCormick. Iba conmigo a tercero. Rubia, con pecas, ojos verdes, siempre con vestiditos de color pastel...Un ángel. Estuve años detrás de ella y ella apenas sabía que existía. Claro, su padre era médico y su madre tenía una peluquería, y yo sólo era el crío al que sus hermanos dejaban por ahí para ir a su bola. Hacía toda clase de tonterías para que se fijara en mí, incluso llegué a darle un puñetazo en la cara al tío chungo del cole. Luego ella se piró con él y yo me quedé con una expulsión de una semana de recuerdo.

\- Algunas cosas nunca cambian-rió Demoman y sus compañeros se rieron con él, mientras Scout fruncía el ceño y buscaba otra cerveza.


	11. Multitarea

Aquel día no había que combatir, ya que habían logrado hacerse hacía dos días con el maletín de los BLU, que ya estaba siendo inspeccionado exhaustivamente por Spy, pero eso no significaba que Medic fuera a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Ni mucho menos. Ser el Medic del equipo significaba estar pendiente de la salud de sus ocho compañeros y, por supuesto, él mismo, no sólo en el campo de batalla, sino en todo momento. Si no era una infección urinaria, era un balazo, si no, una amputación o una picadura de serpiente. Y si Pyro había estado jugando...En fin, aquello no acababa nunca.

\- ¿Arquímedes? ¡Arquímedes!

El alemán echó otro puñado de alpiste al cuenco de metal del que ya empezaban a picotear sus palomas y las observó detenidamente pero no encontraba a Arquímedes entre ellas ni en ninguna parte.

\- Está en pecho de Scout, Doctor-le recordó Heavy, sin levantar la vista de la revista científica que había cogido de la bandeja donde estaba el instrumental de cirugía.

\- Ah, sí, cierto...Scheiße...Es verdad, tiene cita esta tarde para sacárselo...-Medic fue hacia la despensa a dejar la caja de alpiste en su sitio-. Pero ahora no recuerdo si era antes o después de la reunión con Engie...

\- Antes-respondió Heavy, pasando la página y aprovechando para mirar el planning de la pared.

\- Gracias. Bien que al menos sigues teniendo la vista perfecta-Medic volvió con él y echó un vistazo por tercera vez al pecho abierto en canal del ruso, que mostraba su corazón de babuino palpitante dentro de un costillar al que le faltaba una costilla. Por la expresión que Heavy se encontró cuando alzó la mirada hacia él y dejó la revista en su sitio, no le gustaba lo que veía-. Confiaba en que la pistola médica curara esto, pero nada...Urgh...Demasiadas supercargas seguidas...

\- Era batalla muy dura. No había otra opción.

\- Lo sé, si no hubiera sido por ellas, nos habrían aplastado como a insectos. Pero no debe repetirse. Ahora es arritmia pero mañana puede...

\- ¡Medic! ¿Tienes un momento?-le interrumpió la voz de Demo afuera.

Medic lanzó un suspiro y volvió los ojos hacia la puerta.

\- Medic, Medic, siempre Medic...¡No, no lo tengo! ¡Sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar hasta las siete!

\- Ah, bueno, vale, te veré luego. Oh, por cierto-añadió antes de irse-, hoy te toca fregar los platos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah, no, eso sí que no!-Medic se olvidó por un momento de Heavy y se precipitó hacia la puerta para abrirla con tal ímpetu que Demo retrocedió-. ¡Hoy le tocaba a Soldier!

\- Ya, pero ha llamado hace unos minutos. Pyro la lió en el súper, la cosa se complicó y, bueno, ahora los dos están en la cárcel y no saben cuándo van a salir.

\- Urgh, maldita sea, ¿y no puede hacerlo otro? ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!

\- Lo siento, Doc. Es lo que toca.

Medic soltó una maldición en su idioma entre dientes y miró a Demoman de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Te veo estupendamente.

\- Euh, en realidad...

Demoman se pegó a él y le susurró algo al oído que sustituyó el enfado de Medic por sorpresa.

\- ...¿Verde, dices?

Demo asintió con la cabeza, mirando furtivamente a Heavy, que los estaba escuchando.

\- ...Vale, vale. Te atenderé antes de cenar.

\- Gracias, Doc. Siento las molestias.

Demoman se alejó y Medic volvió dentro de la enfermería, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un largo suspiro.

\- Doctor debería coger vacaciones-comentó Heavy.

\- Me temo que tendré que esperar hasta Navidades, como todo el mundo. No podéis estar sin mí.

\- Bueno, de momento siéntate y relájate. Vamos.

Medic iba a decirle que no tenía tiempo de relajarse, que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero en aquel instante una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo: "qué demonios, ¿por qué no?". De modo que tomó un taburete y se sentó cerca de la camilla. Hacía un par de horas que no se sentaba y aquello, francamente, fue un enorme alivio.

\- Cada día noto más y más que ya no soy un mozo. Sigh, a veces me pregunto por qué demonios me metí en esto.

\- ¿Porque pagan bien?

Medic abrió la boca pero no respondió inmediatamente. Había llegado a Mann Co. en busca de protección tras aquel...incidente que precipitó su huida de Alemania. Lo cierto es que no buscaba más que un trabajo con el que pudiera seguir ejerciendo la medicina a pesar de la retirada de su licencia, y con el tiempo había encontrado muy atractivo el poder experimentar cuanto quisiera con sus prisioneros e incluso sus propios compañeros...Y no iba a confesarlo, pero cada vez que ellos le agradecían de manera tan efusiva la ayuda que él les prestaba, le hacía volver a aquellos tiempos en que era un joven médico entusiasmado con su recién estrenado trabajo y que respetaba a rajatabla el Juramento Hipocrático.

Finalmente, se ajustó un poco las gafas y sonrió ligeramente.

\- Sí, precisamente. Como todo el mundo aquí.

\- Supongo...Te ayudaré en lo que sea. Doctor siempre acá y allá, trabajando.

\- No es necesario, Heavy. Pero gracias.


	12. ¿Me estás retando?

\- Y va la chica y me dice: "Contigo no, bicho".

Demoman y Soldier rieron a carcajadas, aunque Heavy, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, ni se inmutó. Sentado sobre una caja de suministros, estaba demasiado ocupado desarmando su ametralladora para sacarle brillo a cada una de sus piezas y volverlas a montar, todo en un silencio y una concentración profunda, religiosa. Apenas había terminado Scout de soltar el chascarrillo y echado un trago a su refresco cuando el grandullón, sin mirarles aunque fuera de refilón, se levantó, dejó a Sasha cuidadosamente sobre la caja donde había estado sentado y salió de la habitación. El joven mercenario le vio salir con una ceja enarcada.

\- No entiendo a este tío. Lo suyo con esa cosa no es normal-comentó.

\- Yo también la trataría mejor que a mi madre con la pasta que cuesta una de ésas-dijo Demoman, con un tono de voz más prudente.

\- Un buen soldado debe tener su arma siempre a punto-dijo Soldier solemnemente-. Siempre.

Y, dicho esto, dejó sobre la mesa sus cartas. Por unos instantes, la partida siguió sin darle más importancia al asunto, ganando Scout gracias a un bonito as de corazones, entre risas y bromas, hasta que Demoman posó la mirada en la ametralladora y luego clavó su único ojo en Scout.

\- No eres hombre para tocarla.

Soldier se quedó inmóvil con la boca de su botellín de cerveza tocando sus labios y Scout abrió la boca, aunque tardó un poco en hablar.

\- ¿A...A _Sasha_?

Demoman asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

\- A _Sasha_.

Scout miró al arma. La verdad es que no era un reto tan temerario: Heavy no estaba en la habitación y sólo era tocarla, no tendría que levantarla ni dispararla ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Pero Scout no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto inquieto. Conocía a Heavy y cada vez que alguien le hacía enfadar, Scout se sentía muy, pero que muy agradecido de estar en su mismo bando...Aunque, pensándolo mejor, eso tampoco era de gran ayuda cuando se le enfadaba de verdad. El tipo adoraba a su arma hasta el punto de que le podría partir el cuello a cualquiera de ellos si le hacían el más mínimo arañazo.

\- Ahm...Creo que paso.

\- Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de Heavy?-se mofó Demoman.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pfft! ¡Claro que no tengo miedo del gordo ese! ¡Es que no me apetece!

\- Déjalo, Demo-intervino Soldier. Cuando Scout empezaba a pensar que por una vez iba a tener sentido común, vio que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa ladeada-. Si el chaval es un gallina, es un gallina, qué le vamos a hacer.

\- ¿Cómo que gallina?-saltó Scout, poniéndose en pie-. ¡Yo siempre estoy en la primera línea de ataque mientras vosotros os liáis a lanzar petarditos desde la distancia, par de imbéciles! ¡Tengo muchos más huevos que vosotros dos juntos! ¡Mirad!

Con la sangre hirvíendole debido a aquella provocación, Scout se dirigió hacia la ametralladora y sin dudarlo ni un solo momento, plantó su manaza sobre su brillante superficie. Luego, volvió a sentarse y tomó de nuevo sus cartas, con una expresión de mal humor que tardaría en quitársele. Demoman y Soldier rieron.

\- De acuerdo, retiro lo dicho-dijo Demoman-. No eres un gallina.

\- Vale, pues que no se os olvide-farfulló Scout-. Estoy harto de ser el niño chico del grupo.

Sus quejas pronto fueron olvidadas y el juego se reanudó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Los tres sólo se distrajeron un momento cuando Heavy volvió a la sala al poco rato. El ruso, aún sin mirarles, cogió con mucho cuidado a Sasha y se sentó de nuevo a seguir sacándole brillo, sin percatarse de que sus compañeros le miraron de reojo hasta que vieron que no pasaba nada, de modo que siguieron jugando.

Sólo tuvieron que esperar unos pocos segundos para ver que se habían equivocado. Debido a que estaban enfrascados en la nueva partida, no vieron cómo la labor del ruso se detenía de pronto y que sus ojos miraron fijamente un punto en la superficie limpérrima del arma hasta que se alzaron hacia la mesa donde estaban y sus pulmones se hincharon para gritar:

\- **_¡¿QUIÉN HA TOCADO MI ARMA?!_**

Los tres compañeros se quedaron totalmente paralizados. Medic, que iba a entrar a la habitación, dio media vuelta rápidamente antes de pasar por el marco de la puerta. Heavy los miró de uno en uno en completo silencio, sin mutar en nada su expresión de furia, y aquello, desde luego, no les ayudó en nada a quitarse de encima el miedo y darle una contestación.

\- _**¿EH?-**_insistió el gigante ruso.

Soldier y Demoman se intercambiaron una mirada fugaz. No habían obligado al chico a tocar aquella maldita cosa en ningún momento pero estaban tan jodidos como Scout. Sería muy difícil salir de ella. Si al menos supieran como apaciguar a Heavy por un momento, para poder razonar con él...Pero era mucho más fácil razonar con un hipopótamo salvaje que con él en aquel momento.

Scout no se lo pensó tanto. Aprovechando que los otros dos mercenarios dudaban, miró a Heavy, les señaló murmurando algo y procedió a hacer un silencioso mutis.


	13. Todo lo que tengo

**Los nombres oficiales de la madre de Scout y Spy no se han revelado en el momento de escribir este capítulo, de modo que aplico mis headcanons. En el caso de que salieran a la luz, lo editaré**

* * *

_Betty estaba apostada junto a la puerta sin atreverse a entrar ni decir nada. Realmente no quedaba más que decir y todo lo que podía hacer por el momento era luchar por detener las lágrimas. Ya había llorado bastante y no iba a servir de nada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la sombra que había entrado en absoluto silencio en el cuarto infantil y, sin abrir la boca ni hacer un solo ruido, había sacado al bebé de su cuna con cuidado y, sin despertarlo, le estaba estrechando en sus brazos._

_Aquel gesto duró un rato largo, tal vez más del que Spy había previsto. Había subestimado cuánto iba a costarle darle un último beso en la cabeza al niño, dejarlo de nuevo en su cuna tranquilo y salir igual que había entrado. No iba a cambiar el plan, no podía, pero debió haberse imaginado lo duro que iba a ser._

_Cuando Betty le miró, vio que sus ojos estaban húmedos y, como ella, estaba haciendo un buen esfuerzo por no llorar. Sin embargo, fue el primero en hablar, en voz baja para no despertar a los otros siete niños que dormían en las habitaciones próximas._

_\- ...Ya está...Me voy._

_Betty no sabía bien qué añadir a las súplicas con las que se había dejado la garganta hacía unas horas, de modo que no respondió y sólo bajó la mirada. Spy se humedeció los labios y se acercó a ella para acariciarle la mejilla._

_\- Por favor...Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es...Te...Os quiero...Y no quiero que os hagan daño por mi culpa._

_\- Pero ¿y tú qué?-preguntó Betty_

_\- Estaré bien. Tan sólo te pido que cuides ti misma y de los niños, eso es todo. Te escribiré tan a menudo como pueda, bajo distintas identidades, desde lugares diferentes, y te mandaré dinero. Al fin y al cabo, vas a tener que estar sola y con una boca más que alimentar, y..._

_Una nueva pausa en la que Spy tragó saliva._

_\- ...Lo siento mucho..._

_\- No lo sientas-replicó Betty-. No has hecho nada malo. No me has traído más que alegría desde que entraste en esta casa..._

_Spy trató de sonreír, de recordar la primera vez que la vio aquella noche en que la mala suerte o lo que algunos románticos llaman destino hizo que el coche lo dejara tirado cerca de su puerta. Lo único que consiguió fue que el nudo en su garganta se hiciera más insoportable. No lloraba desde que era un niño y no quería llorar delante de ella; todos sus esfuerzos estaban centrados en ello, olvidando aunque sólo fuera por aquel momento el plan de huida, los tipos que le pisaban los talones, todo._

_\- ...No te olvides-susurró finalmente-de lo que te he dicho._

_Betty se mordió el labio inferior pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima, que recorrió su mejilla hasta humedecer sus labios._

_\- Henri, yo no puedo hacer eso..._

_\- Sí, sí que puedes. Estoy seguro de que no hará preguntas y los otros niños son aún pequeños pero puedes razonar con ellos cuando llegue el momento._

_\- Pero..._

_\- John es el padre de tus ocho hijos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Betty tomó aire._

_\- ...Sí..._

_\- Y yo nunca he pisado esta casa. Tú no me conoces._

_\- ...No te conozco..._

_\- ...Bien. Antes de que esa gente meta sus narices en este vecindario, ya estaré lejos, pero si te encuentran y te intentan hacer daño a ti y a los niños..._

_Spy hizo una pausa para sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una pequeña pistola que entregó a Betty, quien no pudo dejar de mirarla con temor._

_\- ¿Sabes cómo se dispara?_

_\- Yo...Creo que sí..._

_\- De acuerdo. Úsala sólo como último recurso. Si no llamas su atención y sabes fingir correctamente, no te pasará nada...Sé que tienes un millón de preguntas en tu cabeza y no sabes cómo siento no poder contestarlas a todas..._

_\- No, no pasa nada-habían hablado durante un largo rato sobre ello y, efectivamente, una vez que Betty descubrió que su nombre no era Nathan y que iba totalmente en serio cuando decía que no era agente de seguros sino espía, las preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza hasta el punto de que creyó que le iba a estallar. Pero aquel no era momento para preguntas. Betty dejó con cuidado el arma sobre la mesita del recibidor y abrazó a Spy-. Ten mucho cuidado..._

_Spy correspondió su abrazo con aún más fuerza. No pudo articular palabra hasta que finalmente dijo en poco más que un susurro:_

_\- Vosotros también. Sois todo lo que tengo._

_Ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Sería mejor que se fuera inmediatamente o volvería a dudar y no podía permitirse más dudas. Se separó un tanto bruscamente de Betty, agarró la maleta que descansaba en el suelo y abrió la puerta. Era una noche sin luna, tan oscura que resultaba perfecto para escapar, y a él no le importó el frío que hacía. Tras volverse por un segundo hacia Betty, accionó el botón de su reloj de muñeca y la bostoniana pudo ver ante sus ojos cómo su silueta se hacía cada vez más difusa hasta que terminó por desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Aguzó el oído esperando oír sus pasos, su respiración, algo, pero al no oír nada, cerró la puerta, dejando por fin que las lágrimas brotaran libremente. Nunca le aseguró que fuera a volver._


	14. Guardando un secreto

Cuando Pyro entró en la enfermería, Heavy se estaba volviendo a poner la camiseta y estaba charlando distendidamente con Medic, quien se estaba lavando las manos en el fregadero de espaldas a los dos. Pyro esperó pacientemente junto a la puerta, de un modo casi tímido, con las manos a su espalda, hasta que el grandullón salió.

\- ¡Y no vayas derecho a la nevera, que te conozco!-rió Medic.

Heavy sonrió y cerró la puerta al marcharse. Medic soltó una pequeña risita, suspiró mientras se secaba las manos y finalmente se volvió.

\- ¡PY-! ¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás! Pensé que no vendrías hoy. Te llamé hace dos horas, ¿dónde estabas?

\- Mph mmh mphhm...

\- Sabes muy bien que no te entiendo con la máscara puesta-le interrumpió Medic-. ¿A qué estás esperando para desnudarte?

Pyro dudó un segundo antes de dirigirse al biombo que estaba apartado a un lado de la habitación y volver a hablar, esta vez con un tono algo más airado. Medic no entendió una sola palabra pero intuía lo que decía. Siempre era lo mismo.

\- Después de tanto tiempo, es muy absurdo seguir siendo tan tímidos, ¿no te parece?

Pyro suspiró y, tal y como le pidió Medic, se deshizo de su traje con sumo cuidado. Estaba totalmente cubierta de sudor y dedicó un momento a tomar aire profundamente y ahuecarse el pelo sudado y grasiento después de tanto tiempo llevando la máscara. La camiseta de tirantes que llevaba debajo también estaba empapada y fue un alivio deshacerse de ella también y quedarse en ropa interior. Dejó su ropa colgando del biombo y, sin esperar a que Medic se lo dijera, se sentó en la camilla.

\- Lo siento, Doc. No puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa-se disculpó Pyro.

\- ¿No te has traído a Globunicornio esta vez?-preguntó Medic.

Pyro negó con la cabeza.

\- Soldier dice que los hombres de verdad no necesitan peluches para ir al médico...

\- No tienes por qué hacer caso a todo lo que diga Soldier, pero tiene razón: no lo necesitas para nada-Medic sintió pronto haber sido tan severo con ella. A veces se le olvidaba que era como una niña grande...Una niña extremadamente peligrosa en ocasiones, pero enormemente infantil al fin y al cabo. Había que tener mucha paciencia con ella. Medic, por tanto, se esforzó por relajarse-. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Sí, claro que sí-sonrió Pyro débilmente.

Esperó dócil como un corderito a que Medic se acercara a ella y examinara de cerca las marcas rosadas y rugosas que afeaban una buena parte de su cuerpo. Medic no dijo nada al principio y ya cuando Pyro iba a preguntarle, habló:

\- ¿Te has echado la crema que te dije?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Todos los días?

\- Sí, antes de acostarme.

\- Bueno, no tiene mala pinta. Tus cicatrices no son muy profundas y esto debería...¿cómo se dice? atenuarlas. Seguiremos con ello. Bien, ahora...-alargó la mano hacia la bandeja que estaba junto a la camilla para coger el estetoscopio. Abrió la boca pero se interrumpió al ver que Pyro estaba distraída mirando las palomas que revoloteaban por toda la enfermería. Esperó unos segundos y como ella no reaccionaba, terminó por darle un pequeño golpecito en la nariz que hizo que la pirómana diera un pequeño respingo.

\- Ahora-continuó Medic pacientemente-, respira hondo.

Pyro obedeció y Medic escuchó su respiración en profundo silencio, bien concentrado, aunque desde allí se podían oír las risas de sus compañeros afuera, mientras tomaban unas cervezas al fresco, lo cual hizo que Pyro volviera la cabeza hacia la ventana en un par de ocasiones.

\- Doc...

\- Ssssh.

Hasta pasado un momento, Medic no se quitó el estetoscopio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mañana eran los exámenes de próstata, ¿verdad?-preguntó Pyro.

\- Sí, pero eso a ti no te afecta-Medic se preguntó por un momento si sabía qué era la próstata-. Lo que no quiere decir es que te vayas a librar: tú tendrás un examen ginecológico por la tarde-al ver la expresión de Pyro, Medic frunció el ceño-. Ya lo sé. No es agradable para ninguno de los dos. Pero es por tu bien...Es lo único que te faltaba: tener problemas ahí abajo. Tus pulmones están peor que los de Spy. No deberías tener puesta esa maldita máscara tanto tiempo ni respirar humo y cenizas. Por no hablar de llevar todo el tiempo ese traje, que te está destrozando la piel. No es bueno. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

\- Lo sé, lo siento...Es que yo...

\- Ahórrate las excusas, ya me las sé de memoria y siempre haces lo mismo.

La mirada culpable de Pyro hizo a Medic callar. Los dos estuvieron un momento en silencio, Pyro mirando de nuevo las palomas mientras Medic dejaba sobre la bandeja el estetoscopio.

\- ...Medic...

\- Dime.

\- ...¿Sigue en pie lo que dijiste el otro día? Eso de que si me portaba bien, me darías una de tus palomitas para que Engie viera que soy responsable y me deje tener un perrito...

\- Sí, claro. Pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-Pyro sintió la mano de Medic en su hombro y, al volver su mirada hacia él, vio aquella expresión que lo hacía diferente a todos los médicos que había conocido antes en su vida, que, por alguna razón, la calmaba-. Mira, sé que te cuesta. Lo entiendo, y siento haberte presionado. Tómate tu tiempo. Yo mientras tanto, seré una tumba.

E hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca y tirar la llave. Pyro asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa que le contagió a Medic.

\- Así me gusta. Bueno. Pues ya sólo queda...-Medic se alejó por un instante para coger la silla de su escritorio y sentarse frente a Pyro, tras lo cual sacó un pequeño cuaderno de su bata y un bolígrafo que accionó y colocó listo para escribir-que me cuentes qué tal han ido hoy las cosas en Pyrolandia.


	15. Recuerdo

\- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Tanteando la pared con las manos, la señora DeGroot cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar al salón de estar. Si hubiera podido ver, habría visto a su hijo tocando el hermoso piano de cola blando que lo decoraba, pero podía oírlo y aquello no le gustaba un pelo.

\- ¡Tavish Finnegan DeGroot, te estoy hablando!

La entrada de su madre hizo perder la concentración a Demoman. Al fallar una nota, dejó de tocar y se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué he hecho para que me llames por mi nombre completo?

\- ¡Eso dímelo tú! ¿Estás tocando el piano?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- ¡Porque ya casi es hora de cenar y aquí me encuentro yo al señorito, como si no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer que aporrear teclas!

\- Es que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer: esta mañana he arreglado el grifo del baño, cortado el césped y lavado el coche; hace un rato que he acabado de reponer las bombas lapa y a las nueve me voy a mi trabajo nocturno.

\- ¡Vaaaaaya, cuáááánto trabajo!-se burló la anciana-. Tu padre no se cansaba tan pronto. Siempre era el primero en levantarse y el último en acostarse, y en ocasiones estaba despierto durante días enteros para no dejar nada sin hacer.

\- Ya estamos...

Aquel comentario, aunque susurrado, le valió una buena colleja.

\- ¡Au!

\- ¡No me contestes! El tiempo que desperdicias con la música bien se podría emplear en buscar otro trabajo.

\- ¿Otro más?

\- Sí.

\- Pero si vives mejor que bien gracias a lo que ya gano. Si ni siquiera tenemos que hacer la cena: ya tenemos una señora que lo hace por nosotros.

\- Pues tu padre...

\- Y dale...Pues si mal no recuerdo, Papá tocaba la gaita, ¿eso no es desperdiciar el tiempo?

\- Bueno, con él era distinto. Al fin y al cabo, la gaita forma parte de nuestra tradición.

\- Ya, como las canciones que toco. Anda, ven aquí.

La señora DeGroot refunfuñó pero tomó a tientas la mano que le ofreció su hijo y se sentó junto a él en la butaca.

\- Le echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Demoman.

\- No sabes cuánto hijo. Déjame ver-ella alargó la mano hacia su cara y él dejó que tanteara sus facciones, ambos en silencio, hasta que la mujer finalmente se retiró-. Sí. Eres igual que él cuando tenía tu edad...

\- Sí, supongo...Pero que me parezca a él no quiere decir que tenga que ser igual que él en todo, ¿no?

\- Sabes que lo digo por ti, y por la familia. Aún estoy esperando que me des nietos...

\- Euh, bueno, esas cosas no hay que hacerlas con prisa. Dame tiempo.

\- Lo que sea, pero continúa con nuestra estirpe. Ya has sido muy poco ortodoxo conservando un ojo intacto.

Demo estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario pero prefirió dejar de discutir. Sus dedos volvieron a posarse sobre las teclas pero no volvió a tocar. En cambio, sonrió y volvió a mirar a su madre.

\- Nunca me has contado cómo os conocisteis ni nada de eso-le dijo.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la anciana-. En Ulapool. Tu padre había volado una montaña cercana a mi pueblo probando unos explosivos. Fui hacia él armada con un sable porque ya había escogido aquel sitio para probar la nitroglicerina que me habían regalado por mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. Quise hacerle cachitos en la tasca donde lo encontré pero el muy canalla supo desarmarme con una botella vacía de whiskey añejo, recuerdo la etiqueta como si la estuviera viendo ahora mismo. No me rendí e intenté estrangularlo y tu padre estaba dispuesto a destrozarme la espalda, sin importarle que fuera una señorita. Aquello me conquistó pero le zurré de todas maneras. Luego, después de pasarnos tres días convalecientes, él vino a verme a casa con un ramo de flores silvestres. "Su hija es la mujer más bella y despiadada que he conocido nunca", le dijo a tu abuelo. Él le dio permiso para visitarme cuanto quisiera y, bueno, empezamos a salir y aproximadamente dos años después nos casamos.

\- Vaya...Qué bonito.

La señora DeGroot asintió y suspiró.

\- Pero, como ya he dicho, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Él ya no está aquí...Y tú ya eres todo un hombre que ya no me necesita.

\- Oh, vamos, no me digas que te vas a poner sentimental.

\- Me pondré sentimental si me da la gana, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Además, cuando una es tan vieja como yo, los recuerdos son lo único que le queda.

\- No eres tan vieja, mamá. Aún te queda mucho por vivir. Mira, dentro de poco serán las vacaciones de Navidad. Podríamos volver a Escocia, a respirar el aire puro de las montañas...¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Sabes? Eso suena bien.

\- Así me gusta. Todo el día aquí encerrada...-Demo volvió la cabeza hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared-. Aún es pronto para cenar. ¿Qué tal si hacemos explotar esos petardos que sobraron de Año Nuevo?

\- Vamos allá-sin esperar a que su hijo la ayudara, la señora DeGroot se puso en pie y agarró su bastón-. Tenía ganas de estallar esos gnomos de jardín tan feos que tenemos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que son feos si no los puedes ver? Y esos gnomos los compré yo...

\- El buen gusto no está entre tus virtudes, hijo.


	16. Sonrisa

\- ¡Woooohoooo! ¡Menudo palizón! ¡Ha sido tan fácil que parece que ni siquiera lo intentaron! ¡Llegar y, PAM, fritos!

\- ¿Quieres dejar de brincar como una jodida liebre?-protestó Sniper cuando Scout casi hizo que sus frascos de fraskungfú cayeran al suelo cuando se chocó con él al salir de la furgoneta de un brinco.

\- ¡Salieron huyendo como ratas!-se unió Soldier, soltando una risotada-. ¡Igual que sucias y apestosas ratas de alcantarilla!

\- ¿Visteis la cara que se le quedó al Medic antes de que le cortara la cabeza? ¡Qué lastima no haber tenido una cámara a mano!-rió Demoman, descargando una caja de suministros.

\- No me extraña, caiste del cielo con esa falda escocesa tuya que no dejaba nada a la imaginación-Medic le miró con una sonrisa ladeada-. Estuve a punto de vomitar.

\- Y pasa de cámaras, eso seguro que se le ha quedado en el cerebro para lo que le queda de vida-y, dicho esto, Scout rió como una hiena.

Heavy cargó con su arma, dos cajas de munición y una mochila con el material médico sobrante y se unió al grupo en su camino al almacén, siendo el único que no parecía estar escuchando la conversación.

\- A todos se nos ha quedado. Muchas gracias, Demo-dijo Sniper con tono molesto pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Demoman soltó una risilla orgullosa.

\- Iba a preparar salchichas esta noche pero creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes por hoy-aquel comentario de Engineer provocó una risotada general-. ¿Qué os parecen unas chuletas?

\- ¡Y tocino!-añadió Soldier.

\- Podríamos freír unos pocos chorizos también-dijo Medic.

\- ¡Hmpp hmmm huhhhhm!-intervino Pyro.

\- Yo creo que no: se nos ha acabado la mermelada-le replicó Spy, abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

Pyro chasqueó la lengua con decepción.

\- Pero puedes echarle ketchup o salsa barbacoa-propuso el francés.

Pyro soltó un pequeño gruñido de asco y Spy decidió no insistir y dejar lo que llevaba encima cuidadosamente colocado en su sitio. Una vez lo hizo, no perdió tiempo en encenderse un cigarrillo.

\- Ahora todos a las duchas, caballeros-dijo, alzando la voz-. No sé a vosotros pero a mí me resulta muy desagradable cenar junto a gente que huele a sangre, sudor y tierra.

\- ¡No olemos tan mal!-repuso Scout, dejando las mochilas que transportaba en el suelo, o, más bien, dejándolas caer. Al segundo, alzó su brazo y olisqueó su propio sobaco.

\- Claaaaro, como lo único que ha hecho el señor Torre Infiel es jugar a los disfraces y dar un par de puñaladas traperas, no suda y puede criticar a los demás por dar el callo-espetó Soldier, volviéndose hacia él con una expresión de desprecio.

\- Pasando por alto tu claro dominio de la cultura general, me parece que olvidas que ha sido gracias a jugar a los disfraces y las puñaladas traperas que volvemos a la base con el maletín y no estamos desarmados y desangrándonos en una cuneta-le contestó Spy, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Haya paaaz, todos hemos hecho un buen trabajo hoy-dijo Engineer con un tono de voz conciliador. Tras dejar su pesado equipaje, se limpió el sudor de la frente y después puso los brazos en jarras-. La idea de Spy me parece genial: un duchazo y nos ponemos con la barbacoa.

\- Yo voy primero. No tengo ganas de ver vuestros cuerpos de abuelo-dijo Scout.

\- Habló el Adonis-replicó Sniper.

\- De eso nada, chaval, todos juntos, como siempre se ha hecho-dijo Demoman, siendo el primero en salir por la puerta. Los demás le siguieron, caminando tan juntos que Heavy recibió un par de codazos.

\- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Scout-dijo Medic-. No tengo ganas de ver otro concurso de "quién la tiene más grande".

\- ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Eso sólo fue una vez y estábamos borrachos!-puntualizó Demoman.

\- Ah, pero ¿hay alguna ocasión en que no lo estés?-comentó Spy en voz baja pero con mirada desafiante.

\- Lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque quedaste quinto-respondió Demoman, sin dar muestras de estar ofendido.

\- ¡Y tú!-Soldier señaló a Pyro tan de repente que Heavy, que estaba en medio, dio un pequeño respingo-. ¡Tú esta vez no te escapas, recluta! ¡Tanto tiempo escaqueándote de la ducha, tienes que oler a estercolero!

\- Hmm huud...-farfulló Pyro.

\- Nah, no le hagas caso, chico. Puedes ayudarme a cocinar-le dijo Engineer y, tal y como él esperaba, Pyro dejó escapar un murmullo de entusiasmo.

\- ¿Qué? No, tío, que la última vez comimos chuleta carbonizada-le musitó Scout a Engineer, aunque dada su poca discrección todos supieron qué había dicho (suerte que Pyro siguió caminando y pareció no enterarse de nada).

\- Tú tranquilo.

Un nuevo empujón, esta vez demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

\- Lo siento-se disculpó Sniper. Por desgracia, era a Heavy a quien había empujado y no quería que pensara que lo había hecho a propósito. No le convenía.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Heavy no estaba molesto. A pesar de haber sido un día muy duro y haber tenido que conducir de vuelta a la base, de tener que soportar a aquella panda de niños grandes que no hacía más que gritar y empujar, Sniper se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Nada-respondió Heavy, siguiendo su camino.


	17. Rompiendo las reglas

Miss Pauling podía parecer una simple secretaria pusilánime, ese tipo de chiquilla que fuera de sus archivos resultaba tímida y reservada, desentonando por completo con la clase de gente con la que trataba. Pero los mercenarios habían aprendido casi al instante de empezar a trabajar para la compañía que era una de esas personas a las que más valía respetar. Aunque la señora que les hablaba desde los altavoces podía verlo todo y destrozar sus vidas como si fueran las de simples hormigas, era Miss Pauling quien ejecutaba la tarea. Sólo con verla hacer su trabajo, fuera cual fuera sin rechistar y sin sentir ningún tipo de reparo, quedaba bien claro que había que tener cuidado con ella.

Por desgracia, Pyro supo por qué. Miss Pauling había llegado a primera hora de la mañana a la base de BLU y preguntó al Sniper por Pyro. Se lo encontró lustrando sus botas en su habitación y, sin decir nada, cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo miró fijamente, de pie en medio de la habitación, con tal expresión que Pyro se olvidó de darle los buenos días y siquiera recibirlos.

Se miraron en silencio durante un momento, hasta que Miss Pauling finalmente habló y acabó con la incertidumbre que el mercenario sufría.

\- ¿Cuál es tu relación con la Pyro de RED?

¡Así que era eso! Pyro no podía decir que se sentía aliviado, tuvo que emplear un momento para encontrar las palabras.

\- Si lo que cree es que somos amantes en plan Romeo y Julieta, se equivoca, Miss Pauling. Ni siquiera sé su nombre de verdad. Sólo hemos estado hablando y jugando, nada más.

\- ¿Jugando? ¿Qué...?-aquello podía significar cualquier cosa pero Miss Pauling se interrumpió cuando recordó la tendencia de los Pyros de comportarse de una forma extremadamente infantil. Demonios, si les había pillado una vez dibujando arco iris como niñitas en el patio del recreo-. ¡No puedes estar con ella sin matarla! ¡Son las normas de la compañía!

\- Son unas normas absurdas. Lo que hagamos fuera del trabajo no le importa ni a usted ni a nadie. ¿O es que no ha visto que siempre que nos encontramos en el campo de batalla nos destrozamos el uno al otro? Ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer y yo también. Ya nos insistió una y mil veces que no reveláramos a nadie nada de lo que hacemos aquí y mis compañeros me lo recuerdan cada día. Ni ella ni yo hemos dicho nada a nadie. ¿Qué problema hay?

\- Eso no importa. Si la Administradora se entera, los dos acabaréis con el cuerpo lleno de plomo en un pozo de grava.

Pyro sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. No sabía en qué había fallado su discreción (si le hubiera preguntado, Miss Pauling le habría dado una larga lista), pero ahora tanto él como aquella muchacha tan simpática iban a acabar enterrados en cualquier lugar sin que a nadie le importara un pimiento. Todo por querer pasar un rato juntos como amigos tras años sabiendo que compartían las mismas aficiones, el mismo cargo, y las mismas fantasías por las que sus compañeros les llamaban locos.

Su cerebro se puso a trabajar para ver qué podía hacer para evitarlo. Tenía que haber alguna manera de convencer a Miss Pauling de que se les perdonara.

Tras un momento de silencio por parte de ambos, justo cuando ella iba a hablar, él la miró con una expresión algo más relajada y sus pupilas dilatadas.

\- Pero no se lo va a decir.

Miss Pauling se quedó muda. Pyro se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella. Por un momento, la muchacha se alarmó y se preparó para un posible ataque de ese demente, pero, en sugar de eso, Pyro la miró fijamente.

\- Podemos hacer un trato.

\- No tienes nada que ofrecerme a cambio de mi silencio. Soy leal a mi jefa.

\- Se me ocurre una cosa: aquel día en el lago.

Las cejas de Miss Pauling se enarcaron.

\- ¿No recuerda? Deje que le refresque la memoria: el día que fue a supervisar nuestro trabajo en Lakeside e hizo una llamadita para decir que no iba a llegar a tiempo por el tráfico y se quedó dándose un chapuzón tomando el sol.

\- Yo...¿Cómo sabes que...? ¿Me espiaste?

\- Me lo dijo un pajarito-teniendo en cuenta las enfermedades mentales que los Pyros eran propensos a sufrir, no había manera de saber si lo decía en sentido figurado o totalmente en serio, pero no importaba demasiado.

Miss Pauling permaneció en silencio, un silencio tenso, considerando usar la pequeña pistola que se guardaba en el tobillo y girándose de vez en cuando hacia la puerta como si temiera que la mismísima Helen entrara. Finalmente, se humedeció los labios y miró a Pyro fijamente, queriendo fulminarle con la mirada.

\- De acuerdo...Ella no tiene por qué saberlo todo...Por esta vez que pase, pero que no se repita...o...un saludito discreto antes del combate y se acabó.

Pyro dudó pero finalmente sonrió.

\- Es usted un cielo, Miss Pauling.


	18. Paraíso

\- ¡Tomad esta, gusanos! ¡Cabrones!

Se le habían acabado los misiles, pero eso desde luego no era un problema. Soldier se abrió paso entre los mercenarios armado sólo con su pala, un arma poco mortífera en sí misma, pero, en sus manos, era letal: dando golpes a diestro y siniestro a todo el que se le pusiera delante, consiguió acabar de un certero golpe en la nuez con el Heavy enemigo y aturdir a otros tres BLUs que trataron de detener su avance.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino, escoria!

Pero su carrera terminó apenas pronunció esas palabras; no se percató de las granadas que habían rodado a sus pies tras golpear a Demoman.

* * *

Una luz cegadora, como si le hubieran puesto un foco en la cara. Eso era todo lo que recordaba. Después, poco a poco, todo a su alrededor recuperó nitidez y Soldier pudo ver que no se encontraba en Granary, sino en un campo de maíz que resplandecía a la luz del sol del atardecer como si fuera un mar dorado, bajo unas nubes que parecían de algodón.

Soldier se encontraba, como comprobó al girar sobre sí mismo, en el porche de una casa de madera, una de esas rústicas perdidas en medio de la nada como en la que se había criado, de las que tenían un banco en el que sentarse a tomar el fresco por las noches e incluso su propio perro, que dormitaba al pie de las escaleras. Soldier lo reconoció al instante: era Rex, su perro de cuando tenía siete años. Su madre le había dicho que se había escapado de casa mientras estaba en el colegio pero años más tarde le confesó que lo había atropellado con el coche al volver del supermercado. Ahí estaba, tal y como lo recordaba, tan vago que ni se molestó en alzar la cabeza cuando Soldier bajó las escaleras para acariciarle cariñosamente detrás de las orejas y el lomo.

Ya que estaba allí, echó un pequeño vistazo a la fachada: absolutamente impoluta a pesar de encontrarse en mitad del campo y con una enorme y hermosa bandera estadounidense ondeando ostentosa en un poste cerca de donde se encontraba. Después de rendirse al impulso de saludar al sagrado símbolo de su patria, consideró su situación.

La verdad es que no había mucho que considerar: estaba muerto. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero se lo habían cargado.

\- Me cago en la puta...

\- ¡Esa boca, señorito!

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar, y por ello la aparición de la viejecilla no le sorprendió en absoluto. Salió de la casa secándose las manos en su delantal verde decorado con dibujos de flores blancas, avanzando pasito a pasito mientras lo miraba a través de sus gafas de cristal grueso, que parecía culo de botella. Rex abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza por fin al abrirse la puerta con un chirrido pero inmediatamente volvió a dormitar a los pies de Soldier.

\- ¿Otra vez aquí, Jane?-preguntó la anciana.

\- Ya lo ves-Soldier caminó hacia ella y le dio un besito en la frente-. Hola, abuelita.

\- Me imaginé que vendrías, así que me he puesto a prepararte tu plato favorito...

\- Pastel de carne-asintió Soldier-. Sí, puedo olerlo desde aquí-tomó aire profundamente. No sólo le llegó el olor del pastel horneándose en la cocina, sino también la vegetación y la tierra húmeda. Le encantaba y lo mostró sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cosa que hizo sonreír también a su abuela-. Pero no tenías por qué, abuela. Sólo estoy de paso.

\- Otra vez, ¿eh? Eso pensaba yo...¿Cuándo te quedarás?

\- Bueno, no tengo ninguna prisa, ¿sabes?

\- Con ese trabajo que te has buscado, no creo que tardes mucho. Ay, sigues siendo igual de temerario que cuando eras pequeño y te lanzabas al río a pelearte con los renacuajos-suspirando, la buena mujer se acercó a él y le acarició una mejilla. Como se llevaban por lo menos dos cabezas, Soldier hizo el gesto más fácil para ella agachándose un poco-. Qué guapo estás...

Soldier respondió al comentario con una risita.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?

\- Los enemigos de la patria han sido derrotados y la paz reina en el imperio norteamericano. Oh, y Rex se ha hecho caca en la alfombra otra vez.

\- Como siempre entonces. Bien.

\- Pero dejémonos de cháchara. Anda, pasa, antes de que se enfríe...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando Soldier sintió de repente unos latidos en sus oídos que por poco le hicieron perder el equilibrio. La anciana se volvió hacia él y le miró tristemente.

\- Hora de volver, supongo...Nos vemos, Janey. Buena suerte.

Antes de que Soldier pudiera responder, volvió a sentir los latidos con mayor intensidad. No sintió nada pero hizo que todo a su alrededor se volviera confuso y también notó como si el sol brillara con menos intensidad. Trató de hablar pero

* * *

se encontraba de pie en la Sala de Regeneración. Se tambaleó un poco al notar un tanto repentinamente el peso de su lanzacohetes en su hombro y pestañeó por un segundo, atontado. Vuelta a la acción.

\- La misión finaliza en treinta segundos-anunció la voz de la jefa a través de los altavoces.

¿Treinta segundos? Le sobraba tiempo para darles unas cuantas patadas en el culo a esos BLU.


	19. Cicatrizar

**Según la frase de dominación de Demoman, Medic está casado, y por lo que parece, las cosas no van bien: ****"DOMINATED! ...And I been shaggin' yer wife! Ahah!". ****Como no se sabe de momento nada de ella, la he llamado provisionalmente Anna. **

**Como ya he dicho en el capítulo dedicado a Spy y la madre de Scout, si se revela algo, lo cambiaré.**

* * *

Por momentos como esos, Medic deseaba haberse quedado en la base durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Anna estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre, tanto que, aun estando en la misma habitación, sentía que estaba completamente solo en casa. Aun así, Medic no hizo ningún esfuerzo por animar el ambiente y ni siquiera pensaba intentarlo. Le gustaba trabajar con un mínimo de silencio y tranquilidad, algo que no podía conseguir de ninguna manera en la base, y si la muy golfa pensaba que iba a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, iba lista. Eso sí, resultaba muy aburrido.

Aquella tarde, Medic se dio cuenta de que aquella situación tampoco le era muy apetecible: él estaba sentado a la mesa, leyendo el periódico con Arquímides posado sobre su hombro, mientras Anna hacía la cena con la radio puesta, para que el silencio entre los dos no fuera tan incómodo...inútil, porque lo era. Al contrario de lo que había pensado en un principio, ella no se había quejado como hacía antes de que la paloma estuviera en la cocina. Se había vuelto discretamente hacia él en algunas ocasiones, seguramente esperando a que el ave hiciera algo que le diera una excusa para echarla o que él sacara de nuevo el tema del Demoman. Medic lo habría hecho encantado, pero no tenía ganas de amargarse más las vacaciones; sólo quería estar tranquilo, aunque fuera por un rato.

\- ¡Tsss!

Medic apartó sus ojos de la lectura del increíble caso del perro pekinés que sabía manejar un ordenador para mirar a Anna. Había interrumpido su labor de cortar las zanahorias y se estaba sujetando el dedo índice con expresión de dolor, cosa comprensible porque el alemán vio sangre goteando. Inmediatamente, se levantó, dejando el periódico a un lado y haciendo que Arquímedes abandonara su hombro para posarse en una silla, y caminó hacia ella.

\- No, déjalo, no hace falta que...

Sin hacerla caso, Medic le tomó el dedo y lo examinó de cerca.

\- Sí hace falta. Es un buen tajo.

\- No necesito tu ayuda. Puedo desinfectarlo y ponerle una tirita yo sola. No hace falta ser...médico para eso.

\- Qué cabezonería. Déjamelo a mí.

Antes de que Anna pudiera replicar, él había abandonado la habitación. La mujer refunfuñó y fue al fregadero a lavar el cuchillo y la herida, que continuó sangrando abundantemente. Tenía que admitir que su marido tenía razón cuando dijo que se había hecho un buen corte.

Medic volvió pronto con el Vacunador en las manos y Anna frunció el ceño.

\- No acerques esa cosa a mí.

Haciendo caso omiso, Medic apuntó hacia ella y accionó el aparato. Anna dio un pequeño respingo cuando oyó un extraño sonido y después sintió un rayo o lo que fuera tocando su piel. No sintió nada aparte de una sensación fría, como una brisa fresca, en realidad. Se miró el dedo y vio que la sangre seguía ahí pero ya no salía más, la herida se estaba cerrando ante sus ojos. Se sentía totalmente libre de dolor, incluso diría que su apatía se estaba esfumando a medida que sentía que ganaba energía.

Medic apagó el artefacto y lo dejó sobre la mesa antes de limpiar la sangre que había quedado con un paño de cocina. Con ello, desapareció todo rastro del accidente.

\- De nada-murmuró, sentándose de nuevo a seguir con su lectura.

Anna no abrió la boca ni tan siquiera se movió en un momento.

\- Ludwig...

Medic no alzó la mirada, tan sólo se ajustó las gafas, que le empezaban a resbalar.

\- ...Lo siento.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ...Todo...

Medic suspiró por la nariz.

\- ...Ya...

Anna se tomó unos segundos más antes de acercarse a Medic y tras otro breve momento de duda, se inclinó sobre él y lo abrazó. Medic estuvo rígido, sin mover un solo centímetro.

Aquello no iba a cambiar nada. Seguirían durmiendo en la misma cama, puede que aquella noche algo más cerca que la anterior, pero las caricias con las que terminaban el día de recién casados no volverían, mientras de que idea de Anna acostándose con su enemigo, tal vez en aquella misma cama, seguiría en su cabeza y acabaría con cualquier deseo de celebrar su reconciliación haciéndole el amor. Ella continuaría estudiando durante las veinticuatro horas que pasaba sola al día en aquella casa el idioma de ese país al que se había visto obligada a emigrar, y mirándole con una mezcla de miedo y repulsión mientras se preguntaba por qué no vio el monstruo que se escondía bajo el aspecto de un doctor respetable y entusiasmado con su trabajo. Ya habían hecho un enorme esfuerzo por evitar el divorcio, por simple conveniencia. Pero se acabó, nada más.

La misma Anna lo sintió cuando Medic cedió y la estrechó entre sus brazos, enredando su pelo castaño entre sus dedos. Igual que cuando eran novios pero tan distinto.


	20. Dolor

Se podía decir que había sido una victoria pírrica y en el último segundo. Habían conseguido hacerse con Sawmill pero al acabar la batalla sólo quedaban en pie Demoman y Heavy, los demás aún tenían que volver a regenerarse o estaban agonizando al haber muerto Medic de un tiro en el estómago dos minutos antes del fin. Heavy, después de haber requisado las armas a su equivalente BLU y haberle volado la cabeza con su propio rifle, volvió a la zona donde le esperaba Demoman, cojeando ligeramente, lleno de sudor y sangre, no toda suya.

El escocés estaba de cuclillas junto a Sniper, o más bien lo que quedaba de él tras una explosión que le había destrozado los miembros y causado heridas demasiado graves para aguantar la llegada de ayuda. Heavy se dio cuenta enseguida de ello, al igual de lo que Demo acababa de hacer: aún sujetaba el kukri clavado en el pecho de su compañero mientras murmuraba algo con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Sniper tenía los ojos puestos en él o en alguna parte por encima de su hombro, no se movió y a los pocos segundos se desvaneció, tras lo cual Demoman se puso en pie con un gruñido y se guardó el cuchillo de Sniper.

\- ¿Estamos solos?-le preguntó al gigantón.

\- Seh...

Heavy escrutó el rostro de Demoman.

\- ¿Estás herido?

\- Estoy bien-respondió escuetamente Demoman-. Dios, necesito un buen trago...Se lo han currado bien esos mamones...¿Viste lo que le hicieron a Engie? Hay que reconocer que el muy hijo de puta tuvo puntería.

Heavy asintió levemente con la cabeza y empezó a caminar en dirección al campamento de RED, donde sus compañeros probablemente les estarían esperando. Demoman le siguió, aunque lentamente. Su mirada se paseaba por el suelo, fijándose en los casquillos de bala, las manchas de sangre y restos de pólvora y explosivos. Heavy no dejaba de volver la cabeza para mirarle. Estaba cansado, sí, totalmente exhausto, además, pero aquello no era todo. Después de unos pasos, que Demoman tomó vacilante, el ruso se detuvo y forzó a Demoman a parar. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, le abrió el chaleco y pudo comprobar lo que sospechaba: su camisa estaba empapada de sangre debido a una puñalada en su torso. Demoman se volvió a colocar la ropa enseguida.

\- Estoy bien-insistió-. Fue un pinchazo de nada.

\- Ya. Vamos, deja que te ayude.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, estoy perfec...-pero para su desgracia, un pequeño tambaleo le contradijo. Trató de seguir caminando con naturalidad pero cada vez le dolía más, cada paso que daba le destrozaba las costillas. Heavy, sin consultarle de nuevo, lo rodeó con un brazo y cargó con él igual que si fuera un saco de patatas. Demoman soltó una serie de maldiciones pero no iba a conseguir nada protestando porque sabía que Heavy le iba a hacer caso omiso, de modo que suspiró y se dejó llevar. Al menos el dolor se calmó un poco.

\- ¿Puedes aguantar?

\- Sí, no he perdido tanta sangre. Puedo esperar hasta que vea a Doc.

\- Bien.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

\- ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- Joder, ¿cómo lo haces? Si cuando el Scout fue hacia ti, creí que te iba a machacar todos los huesos del cuerpo.

\- Lo intentó. Pero le partí el cuello.

\- Bien hecho.

\- Tú también. Usas espada bien.

\- ¿Viste el tajo que le di al Pyro y al Soldier a la vez? ¡Jej! ¡Igual que un pincho moruno!

Heavy rió por lo bajo.

\- Eso fue estupendo-dijo.

Demoman volvió a reír pero con un poco de desgana.

\- Mierda, no puedo ni reír...

\- Ya estamos llegando, aguanta.

\- Ya te lo he dicho: no estoy tan mal. Y pienso batir mi récord y no morir ni una vez en todo el día.

\- La última vez que eso pasó-Heavy no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar después de un día tan movidito, pero no faltaba mucho, podía ver el campamento en la distancia, y si aquello ayudaba a Demo a llegar de una pieza, lo haría-fue hace dos años.

\- Es cierto. Fue Spy, ¿verdad? Sí, lo recuerdo, fue en Nucleus. Con la cantidad de tiros que hubo, la verdad es que tuvo su mério que aguantara tanto tiempo disfrazándose de unos y otros y rajando cuellos. Yo no podría hacer eso-el escocés pausó un momento para coger aire-. No podría ver cómo masacran a mis compañeros sin hacer nada. Para algo soy defensa.

\- A veces no se puede hacer nada.

\- Ya. Pero jode más que las heridas. Que después de tantos años conviviendo se os coge cariño a todos, incluso al lunático de Pyro...Je, mierda, me estoy poniendo sentimental, es peor de lo que pensaba. ¿Seguro que no hay ninguna botella por ahí?

\- No te preocupes, Medic hace señas.

Demoman volvió la cabeza al frente. Allí estaban, en efecto, sus compañeros, esperándolos jubilosos por la victoria, sin rastro de la menor magulladura, como si nunca hubieran sido tiroteados ni quemados vivos. Medic se había adelantado al grupo y caminaba rápido hacia ellos con su Kritzkrieg lista para socorrerlos.

\- Aguanta. Esta noche celebraremos en un bar, como siempre, ¿quieres?-continuó Heavy-. Espero que Scout no-se calló un segundo para encontrar la palabra adecuada- tire tejas a camarera y nos echen otra vez.

\- Se dice "tirar los tejos" y, la verdad, no a mí tampoco me vendría mal un poco de compañía femenina después de tener a la vieja gritándonos todo el día...-Demoman resopló-. Pellízcame, amigo, que creo que me voy a desmayar y sería de idiotas morirme ahora.


	21. Comida

_"Los primeros para luchar por el bien / _

_y construir el poderío de la Nación /_

_y la Armada camina /_

_orgullosa de lo que ha hecho /_

_luchando hasta que la batalla está ganada /_

_y la Armada camina."_

A medida que Soldier iba pasando y llenando los platos de sus compañeros, las caras de éstos iban adoptando las más variadas muecas, pero todas con algo en común: el asco. Y es que la comida que había preparado no tenía muy buena pinta, de hecho, tras dudar un momento, Spy levantó la mano ligeramente.

\- Soldier...

\- "_La Armada está en camino"_...¿Qué?-Soldier dejó de cantar y se volvió hacia el francés mientras su mano se hundía en la olla.

\- ¿Te importaría aclararme, si no es mucha molestia...qué es esto?-preguntó Spy, señalando su plato.

\- Puré de patatas al viejo estilo-respondió Soldier con orgullo, y sacó un buen montón de dicho puré para plantárselo en el plato a Pyro, quien se echó un poco hacia atrás, acercó la cabeza a la comida y luego volvió a alejar su cuerpo lo más posible.

Medic alzó una ceja y hundió la cuchara en su parte. El puré tenía un color grisáceo y hacía ruidos no muy halagüeños al moverse. Tenía multitud de tropezones verdes y marrones que ni siquiera sabía qué eran, probablemente restos de ingredientes que no habían sido correctamente triturados.

\- ¿...De la Gran Depresión o allá por la época de las hambrunas?-musitó.

\- Joder, macho, te lo has currado, ¿eh?-protestó Demoman, quien ni siquiera había tocado la cuchara.

\- Gracias-respondió Soldier.

Ya que había terminado de servir a los demás, se llenó el plato a sí mismo, dejó la olla en la encimera, se sentó y comenzó a comer con tanto gusto que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar contemplarlo con asombro. Era tal el silencio que Soldier notó que era el único que estaba comiendo y alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿A qué esperáis? ¿No teníais tanta hambre?

Heavy decidió aventurarse. ¡Qué demonios! Él y su familia habían sobrevivido durante años con carne de cualquier animal, raíces y lo que habían podido llevarse a la boca, ¿cómo no iba a aceptar algo comestible? Tomó su cuchara, la hundió en su plato y trató de no dudar antes de metérselo a la boca. Los demás le miraron expectantes.

Y vieron cómo el ruso saboreaba el plato durante unos segundos antes de que su cara se volviera un poema y tragara con dificultad. Se bebió toda el agua que tenía en el vaso de unos cuantos tragos rápidos y no volvió a probar bocado. Aquello fue suficiente para los demás para que no se aventurasen.

Soldier ya iba por la mitad del plato cuando fue a servirse otra cerveza y vio que sus compañeros estaban atacando el pan y la bebida pero sus platos estaban intactos.

\- Pero bueno, ¿qué os pasa? ¿Es que no os gusta?

Se volvió hacia Scout, quien había decidido llenarse el estómago con el gas de las tres latas de _Bonk! _que llevaba, más la cuarta que se estaba abriendo cuando su compañero le miró. El chico se quedó inmóvil y volvió los ojos hacia los demás unos segundos antes de coger aire por la nariz y decidirse a no prolongar más el mal rollo y ser claros:

\- La verdad, Soldier, es que la cocina no es lo tuyo. No le daría esto ni a los BLU.

Soldier frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues...Que te puedes quedar mi parte, yo ya comeré otra cosa.

\- ¡Ah, muy bonito, gusano desagradecido! ¡Me paso toda la mañana preparando la comida para que el señorito la rechace! ¡Cómo se nota que no has estado nunca en una trinchera luchando sin descanso contra los nazis, sin tiempo para llevarte la más miserable migaja a la boca ni poder descargar el esfínter en otro sitio que no fueran tus pantalones!

\- ¡Qué dices, si tú tampoco has estado ahí!

Aquello terminó con la poca templanza de Soldier, quien se puso en pie de un salto y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho para estrangularlo. Le habría estrujado como a un limón de no ser porque Engineer y Sniper se lo impidieron corriendo.

\- ¡Soldier! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Sólo está diciendo lo que pensamos todos!-exclamó Engineer.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora todos os habéis vuelto unos delicatessen?-dijo Soldier, ofendido.

\- Sólo pedimos algo comestible. Admítelo, Soldier, tú sabes calentar latas de comida y basta-respondió Sniper.

\- ¡Y me lo dice el que se come cocodrilos crudos!

\- ¡Ya estamos con los cocodrilos!

\- ¡Haya paz!-atajó Spy, poniéndose en pie-. Soldier, si tanto te gusta tu...puré, puedes guardar nuestras sobras y comer cuanto te plazca. Yo voy a pedir una pizza.

\- ¡Ey, eso es otra cosa!-sonrió Scout, aún con la mano en la garganta.

\- ¡Perfecto, la quiero Cuatro Quesos!-pidió Demoman.

\- Eso, eso, llenaos el cuerpo de grasa...Yo prefiero lo nutritivo y que da energía de verdad-y se metió la cuchara en la boca para luego seguir hablando-. ¡Y BUEFTAF FIFZAS ZE FONDRAN BOBOZAZ Y EZTO AÚN EBTARÁ DE EFFFUPETE!

\- ¡Que sí, scheiße, pero deja de hablar con la boca llena! ¡Qué asco!-protestó Medic, tratando de limpiar los escupitinajos de Soldier en su camisa.

Soldier se llevó otra cucharada a la boca y miró a Pyro, quien contemplaba dando palmitas el contenido de su plato arder con unas llamas que pronto se volvieron bien altas.

\- ¿Veis? ¡A Pyro le gusta!


	22. Obsesión

_De haber tenido amigos íntimos, éstos habrían estado preocupados por el comportamiento de Radigan durante los últimos meses, pero como el viejo Conagher era un hombre de pocas palabras, lo único que se pensaba era que el pobre hombre sólo estaba un poco nervioso. Aunque era un tipo tranquilo, que no se metía con nadie sin motivo, a veces se interesaba por algo y no podía esperar a tener un rato libre paa llenar el especio de bocetos o hablar sobre ello, normalmente consigo mismo. No parecía nada de lo que alarmarse...por lo menos al principio._

_Aquel era su mayor proyecto hasta la fecha, tal vez el más importante de su vida. Lo había concebido cinco años atrás pero no fue hasta ocho meses más tarde, después de encontrar aquellas notas enterradas bajo todo tipo de papelajos, que se dio cuenta de las posibilidades. El Australium proporcionado por su benefactora le había dado una vitalidad increíble, aparte de un mostacho que era la envidia de la comarca, pero no era nada comparable con la fuerza que confería aquella máquina. Había creado numerosos e increíbles objetos pero ninguno como aquel._

_Una mano robótica, fuerte, resistente. No era una prótesis cualquiera, sino una poderosa herramienta que, con el poder del codiciado metal australiano, sería capaz de desbancar cualquier otra._

_Había dudado durante mucho tiempo pero finalmente se decidió a poner en marcha su proyecto. Fue algo muy complicado. ¡La cantidad de tratados sobre anatomía que tuvo que consultar y reproducir en sus cuadernos! ¡Cuántas noches en vela con la cafeína como único sustento, cerciorándose de que tenía todos y cada uno de los millares de piezas y componentes que su invento necesitaba y en óptimo estado! ¡La de veces que corrigió, añadió o quitó datos de sus notas! En más de una ocasión pensó que aquel era un proyecto demasiado ambicioso para un solo hombre que tenía un trabajo físicamente agotador y, aparte, una familia de la que ocuparse. Sus ahorros no se resintieron demasiado gracias a la cantidad de materiales que tenía disponibles, pero sí su salud. Las noches que pasaba sin dormir y que normalmente terminaba cayendo dormido en cualquier sitio y los momentos que debían ser de descanso que él ocupaba en atender su invento le desgastaron. Tuvo que retrasar el proyecto y tomarse un descanso durante una semana porque su cuerpo no pudo más, y no debió de aprender la lección porque enseguida siguió con ello, a pesar de las súplicas de su esposa._

_¿Valió la pena? Cuando, cinco meses y veintiocho días después, tuvo delante de sí la prótesis terminada, pensó sin duda que sí._

_Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando pudo dar por concluido el montaje. Una vez lo hizo, se echó hacia atrás en la silla y soltó un largo suspiro de descanso y satisfacción. Estaba realmente excitado por tener el artilugio ya completo frente a él pero por fin se permitió un descanso. Un tanto oxidado después de estar todo el día sentado frente a la mesa de trabajo, un pelín hambriento y mortalmente cansado, se levantó para llenarse el estómago de queso, lo primero que encontró, y, tras ello, se tumbó en el sillón._

_Se despertó alrededor de las once de la mañana, con la cabeza dándole vueltas pero su victoria le hizo olvidarse de ello. Inmediatamente, volvió al cuarto donde la mano aún descansaba sobre la mesa, la tomó entre sus manos y sonrió. Era estupenda, realmente hermosa._

_Pero pronto empezó a considerar un pequeño problema._

_Sabía que funcionaba pero aquello iba destinado a las personas y aún no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hacer las pruebas. Oh, pero ¿dónde encontrar a alguien en quien pudiera confiar? No podía dejar aquello en manos de cualquier sujeto...¿Qué hacer?_

_Si algo fallaba, se buscaría serios problemas. Si funcionaba a la perfección, le regalaría a alguien un arma poderosísima por la cara._

_Reflexionó sobre ello durante un buen rato, paseándose por la casa, mirando por la ventana sin fijarse en el paisaje árido a su alrededor. Su mujer no se encontraba por ninguna parte._

_Finalmente, llegó a una resolución, tras la que agradeció estar solo en casa._

_Cogió una botella de licor, volvió a su taller y rebuscó entre sus herramientas hasta hallar una sierra de mano. Dispuso todo lo necesario para la operación, para poder hacerla rápidamente él mismo; sería complicado pero no dudaba de que podría hacerlo. Lo único que necesitó fue un buen trago antes de empezar para combatir el dolor, que no sería poco, ni siquiera con el Australium corriendo por sus venas._

_No se lo pensó, si lo hacía sería peor para él. De la forma más inmediata posible, se sentó, apoyó su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa, tomó la sierra con la derecha y, tras coger aire, comenzó a serrar. Apretó los dientes con fuerza pero eso no impidió que el dolor fuera muy intenso, casi insoportable. Hizo todo lo posible por terminar el trabajo con el menor número de cortes posible y lo consiguió, aunque tuvo que darse unos segundos antes de conectar los circuitos a los nervios de su brazo._

_Los enormes dedos metálicos del invento comenzaron a moverse, al principio sólo ligeramente, a medida que las conexiones se hacían efectivas. La hemorragia aún no había terminado pero no era momento de preocuparse por esas cosas. Todo estaba en su sitio. Radigan dio otro sorbo a la botella y miró la mano de carne y hueso que descansaba sobre la mesa y después a la de metal frío que estaba unida a su brazo. Se movía siguiendo las órdenes de su cerebro pero eso no bastaba. Para comprobar su funcionamiento, se puso en pie y se acercó al dispensador que tenía por terminar en una esquina de la habitación. Lo golpeó fuertemente con la prótesis y vio que el aparato comenzaba a pitar, listo para proveer de cuanto un soldado pudiera necesitar._

_El texano sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo de orgullo, júbilo y seguramente pérdida de sangre._


	23. Vacaciones

Sniper echó la bolsa con poco cuidado sobre el asiento del copiloto y, tras darle una última larga calada a su cigarrillo, lo tiró a un lado, exhaló el humo y se volvió hacia Scout.

\- Bueno-dijo-, pasadlo bien.

\- Seh, gracias-respondió el joven-. ¿No te aburrirás en Australia?

\- Qué va. Si me aburro en la granja, me pillaré mis cosas y me largaré por ahí, a la estepa o donde sea.

\- Uy, sí, suena a planazo.

\- Tú vas a tener la selva en casa, ¿no?

\- Calla, que menudas ganas...Vienen mis hermanos con sus chicas y los críos. Adiós, intimidad.

\- Pobre chavalín, que no se la podrá cascar a gusto-rió entre dientes el australiano.

\- Tío cerdo-rió Scout-. Nah, al menos podré ver a mi nueva sobrina, que nació hace dos meses.

\- Pobre cría. Lo mejor que podrían hacer sería alejarla de ti lo más posible, ahora que están a tiempo, antes de que se empiece a parecer a ti.

\- Ya te dije que yo no le enseñé al niño a hablar así.

Sniper volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada de la base. Engineer y Pyro salían cargados con un par de mochilas enormes cada uno, aparte de la caja de herramientas que cargaba Engineer apenas sin esfuerzo, mientras charlaba con Pyro. Scout miró también en aquella dirección y arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

\- Qué huevos tiene Engie. No me gustaría que ese bicho entrara en mi casa-acto seguido, les silbó-. ¿Ya os vais vosotros también?

\- Sep-asintió Engineer, acercándose a ellos-. Tenemos un buen trecho hasta Bee Cave y no quiero que se nos haga demasiado tarde.

\- Que lo paséis bien-les deseó Sniper con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias, igualmente. Estoy seguro de que a Pyro le encantará el rancho.

Pyro, quien le esperaba a una cierta distancia, dijo algo con un tono de voz que hacía evidente que sólo el viaje ya le hacía mucha ilusión. Engineer, al verlo, sonrió y se volvió de nuevo hacia los otros dos compañeros.

\- Esta vez me llevo unas cuantas cosas para que queme antes de que me destroce la casa otra vez.

\- Ya...Cualquier cosa, ya sabes nuestros teléfonos...Y el de la protectora de animales-dijo Scout.

\- En fin, nos vemos. Cuidaos-se despidió Engineer con un movimiento de cabeza, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas, y se reunió inmediatamente con Pyro para seguir su camino hacia la furgoneta.

Scout se quedó un momento en silencio, viendo cómo los dos se alejaban, hablando entre sí, y finalmente se volvió hacia Sniper cuando éste le habló:

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- En un par de horas. Demo me acompaña al aeropuerto. Spy iba a coger un avión también, creo, pero se ve que se largó esta mañana.

\- No le he visto ni oído marcharse.

\- Ya, bueno, ya sabes que este tío nunca hace ruido. Y es rarito de cojones.

\- Debo coincidir...Entonces, ¿os encargáis vosotros de dejar todo en orden en la base?

\- Tendremos que ser nosotros, digo yo. Medic y Soldier se han pirado ya, ¿no?

\- Sí, me crucé con Soldier cuando salí a lavarme, sobre las siete. Aún sigo preguntándome de dónde demonios ha sacado ese coche con matrícula de Finlandia. Y Medic, no sé, no le he visto, pero supongo que sí.

\- Podría haber dicho adiós, al menos.

\- Da gracias a que no te ha serrado el cuello, ¡con el humor de perros con el que se despierta!

Scout apretó los labios y asintió, recordando lo mal que le sentaba a Medic madrugar. Le distrajo el rugido del motor de la furgoneta de Engineer, que arrancó y pronto empezó a alejarse. Tocó el claxon y él y Pyro agitaron las manos hacia ellos y Scout y Sniper correspondieron el gesto.

\- La verdad-dijo Scout, rompiendo el silencio-es que sigo prefiriendo irme con Heavy a Siberia. Se lo pedí y mira que se lo pedí, pero no le dio la gana llevarme.

\- ¿Con lo poco que te gusta el frío?-Sniper alzó una ceja con una sonrisita.

\- Pero al menos sus hermanas están buenas. Yo voy a tener que aguantar a mis cuñadas y mi madre hablar de ropa y comida. Y ninguna de ellas es agradable de mirar...

\- Estáte agradecido de tener familia que te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos, chaval.

\- Si agradecido estoy, pero, vamos, que me apetece variar un poco y pasar unas Navidades mínimamente divertidas por una vez.

Sniper sonrió y se montó en su caravana.

\- Tú pórtate bien y no te metas en líos, y Papá Noel te traerá un regalito.

\- Vamos, hombre, ya soy mayor para esas gilipolleces.

\- Me refiero a que puede que te traiga algo de casa.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya, el espíritu navideño nos acompaña esta mañana-Scout rió, apoyando el brazo sobre la ventanilla abierta-. ¿Qué me vas a traer? ¿Un canguro? ¿Un boomerang?

\- ¿Qué te parece un amuleto tribal para ligar con las chicas?

\- Bah, no necesito esas chorradas. Pero si te hace ilusión...

\- Seh. Te voy a echar de menos, renacuajo-con una sonrisa burlona, Sniper le revolvió el pelo y Scout se zafó de él con una carcajada.

\- ¡Para ya! ¡Yo también te echaré de menos pero déjame el pelo, tío!

\- Muy bien. Hale, me voy antes de que pille un atasco. Feliz Navidad, chaval.

\- Feliz Navidad, campero.

Aún sonriendo, Sniper arrancó el vehículo.


	24. No molestar

Decir que estaba cansado era poco. Aquellos últimos tres días habían luchado una batalla increíblemente dura y el viaje de vuelta no había sido un valle de rosas, con las continuas tormentas que no le dejaban a uno dormir, aparte de el obligado traslado del equipaje y el armamento al almacén. Con el cuerpo molido, Heavy se despidió de sus compañeros en cuanto hubieron cenado y puesto todos sus asuntos en orden y se fue derecho a su dormitorio.

Hacía tiempo que Sasha estaba acostada en una pequeña cama que parecía incluso más cómoda que la de su dueño y, tal y como si fuera un bebé, Heavy entró haciendo el menor ruido posible, se desnudó y se metió en la cama, musitando con una pequeña sonrisa:

\- Buenas noches, Sasha.

Apagó la luz de la mesilla de noche y, tumbado de costado, cerró los ojos. Estaba seguro de que no tardaría mucho en quedarse dormido.

\- _¡Medic!_

...

\- _¡Mediiic!_

_..._

_\- ¡Mediiiic!_

_..._

_\- ¡MEEEEEDIC!_

_\- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!_

_\- ¡¿DÓNDE HAS DEJADO LA LIMA DE UÑAS, SORDO?!_

_\- ¡¿Cómo te voy a oír desde la otra punta de la base?! ¡Está sobre la mesa de poker!_

_\- ¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!_

_\- ¡QUE ESTÁ SOBRE LA MESA DE POKER!_

_\- ¡VALEE! ¡CÁLMATE, ABUELO! ¡Qué mala hostia tenemos siempre!_

Heavy ya tenía un pie fuera de la cama, dispuesto para mandar callar a los dos pero al ver que por fin paraban de dar voces, soltó un pequeño gruñido, se volvió a acostar y cubrir completamente con las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando la voz de Scout hizo abrir los ojos a Heavy de nuevo.

\- _¡EH, QUE NO ESTÁ AHÍ!_

_\- ¡PUES YO QUÉ SÉ, A MÍ NO ME DES LA VARA, QUE ESTOY OCUPADO! ¡Y CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, QUE HAY GENTE DURMIENDO!_

Como parecía que el otro se había resignado a buscar la lima por sí mismo o había recordado que estaba en la cama, Heavy decidió no cumplir su amenaza. Agradecido de que volviera a haber silencio, el grandullón se acomodó, sintiendo el suave tacto de la almohada en su mejilla, y se relajó.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que su mente dejara de rememorar la pelea pasada y los planes para el día siguiente y se pusiera completamente en blanco. Sin embargo, ya al borde del sueño...

_¡Pam!_

_..._

_..._

_¡Puff!_

_..._

_..._

_¡__Pum!_

_¡Pam! ¡Pum!_

Heavy se irguió, un tanto atontado, y miró a su alrededor. Después de darse cuenta de que no veía ni torta, encendió la luz de la lamparita de la mesa de noche. En su habitación, todo parecía estar en orden. Sasha seguía en su cama, segura. ¿Qué había sido ese estruendo, entonces?

_¡PUM!_

Tuvo que esperar a una nuevo explosión para darse cuenta de estos sonidos provenían de la habitación de al lado, la de Demoman. Entonces, se hizo una idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Se puso en pie lentamente y salió de la habitación. Las luces del pasillo las apagaba el último en irse a su habitación, así que, viendo que éstas estaban aún encendidas, supuso que aún quedarían compañeros despiertos. Marchó hacia la habitación de al lado y golpeó la puerta un par de veces. Demoman no abrió, de modo que Heavy llamó otra vez. De nuevo, no hubo ninguna respuesta, y Heavy estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y el control de su fuerza.

\- ¡Eh!

Demoman finalmente abrió la puerta, con un destornillador detrás de su oreja.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy en mitad de...

\- Me da igual. Es tarde para explosiones-interrumpió Heavy.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Volvemos a la época de "a la cama a las nueve o el Coco vendrá"?

\- No pero Heavy te dará puñetazo en la nariz si hay más explosiones. ¿Entendido? Si quieres seguir, ve a taller.

\- Está ocupado y creo que tengo tanto derecho como los demás de hacer lo que me dé la gana en mi habitación-Demoman intentó defender su postura, pero realmente era complicado. Heavy no respondió y, en cambio, le miró de tal forma que Demo se quedó esperando a que descargara la fuerza de sus puños no en la puerta, sino en él. Al no moverse ni ún centímetro, su nerviosismo fue aumentando hasta que decidió rendirse-. Vale, de acuerdo, tú ganas. Lo siento.

\- Buenas noches-respondió tajante Heavy, volviendo a su cuarto.

Esperaba que ahora volviera a haber tranquilidad de una maldita vez. Tras tumbarse de nuevo en la cama y acomodarse, Heavy juró por el alma de su padre que le rompería la nariz al próximo que lo molestara. Cerró los ojos y vació la mente.

No tuvo que preocuparse más por sus compañeros porque, ya fuera porque respetaban su descanso o porque las amenazas habían surtido efecto, no volvieron a molestarlo más. Pero eso no le ayudó a dormir. Heavy miró el reloj de la mesilla durante tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Las dos y media, las tres menos diez, las cuatro, las cuatro y dieciocho...Y así seguía, sin haber pegado ojo. No podía creerlo: había probado todo tipo de posturas, pero ninguna le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, trató de no pensar en nada e incluso probó a contar ovejitas, y lo único que consiguió fue martirizarse hasta el punto de querer hacer una barbacoa con aquellas ciento treinta y dos malditas ovejas. Sobre las cuatro y media se levantó, abandonando con mucho pesar aquella cama tan blanda y calentita, y fue a la cocina a tomarse una valeriana, cosa que Sniper hacía a menudo y le había recomendado, y al pasar por las puertas de sus compañeros envidió los ronquidos que oía.

Por fortuna, la infusión le ayudó a relajar los nervios en unos pocos minutos y, cuando volvió a su cama, notó con alegría que le pesaban los párpados. En el momento más inesperado para él, se durmió. Eran las cinco menos cuarto.

A las cinco, un toque de trompeta casi le hizo saltar de la cama.

\- ¡BUENOS DÍAS, AMÉRICA! ¡Vamos, muchachos, a levantarse! ¡Ya está bien de hacer el vago! ¡Hay mucho por hacer!


	25. Cuento de hadas

Aunque era evidente que se lo pasaba más que bien friendo vivos a los BLU, su momento favorito del día era, en realidad, cuando llegaba la hora de irse a la cama. Era raro que se diera una ducha antes, pero lo que no variaba nunca de su ritual antes de irse a la cama era recibir la visita de Engie. No sabía de dónde los sacaba pero él siempre traía un cuento para ella, distinto cada noche, que leía sentado a su lado en la cama con una voz dulce que contrastaba con la retahíla de insultos y maldiciones que solía soltar en combate.

Aquella noche, aunque Engineer estaba molido, no había faltado a su cita y se había encontrado a Pyro esperándole sentadita de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y abrazada a Globocornio.

\- ¿Listo para una nueva aventura?-preguntó Engineer, quitándose las gafas.

Pyro asintió con la cabeza entusiasmadamente e inmediatamente le hizo un hueco a su lado, alisando las sábanas en el lugar donde quería que se sentara.

\- ¡Pues no se hable más!-sonrió Engineer, sentándose y abriendo el librito que llevaba en las manos-. Este es uno de mis favoritos de cuando era niño. Se titula "El caballero de la armadura carmesí".

Pyro se puso cómoda y no quitó ojo a Engineer mientras éste se aclaraba la garganta y empezaba el cuento.

\- "Érase una vez, en un lugar más allá del tiempo, una princesa llamaba Giovanna que gobernaba el lejano reino de Marecum con justicia y amor. Era tal su belleza y generosidad que todos sus súbditos la amaban...Pero, por desgracia, un terrible dragón, que vivía en una sombría cueva apartado del reino, también quedó prendado de ella, y un día asaltó el palacio y se la llevó secuestrada. La llevó a su asquerosa cueva y le hizo prometer que se casaría con él y que gobernarían juntos Marecum, pero Giovanna se negó. '¡No, nunca me casaré contigo! ¡Eres un monstruo despreciable!'". Yo tengo otra palabra para eso pero está Globocornio delante, así que no la diré, jeje...

Engineer hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva y continuó con la narración.

\- "El dragón se enfureció tanto al verse rechazado que ató con cadenas a la princesita en lo más profundo de su cueva, dispuesto a dejarla allí para siempre. Mientras tanto, el reino de Marecum estaba sumido en el caos más absoluto. La gente no sabía qué hacer y todos estaban preocupados por su querida princesa. Muchos hombres fueron armados a la cueva del dragón para intentar darle caza, pero ninguno lo consiguió...Hasta que un misterioso hombre apareció. Un caballero de armadura carmesí, que, dirigiéndose a los súbditos, dijo con voz altiva: 'Por lo visto, sólo yo puedo hacer frente a esa bestia. No desesperéis, pueblo, recuperaré a vuestra soberana.'" Menudo imbécil...En fin, sigamos. "Y marchó presto hacia la cueva del dragón, donde fue recibido nada más llegar con una enorme llamarada que lo habría chamuscado de no haber sido por su enorme escudo bendecido por los elfos. La cueva estaba oscura como la boca de un lobo y lo único que se oía era el goteo del agua que caía por las estalagtitas y la fuerte respiración del dragón. Eso había sido suficiente para que la gente saliera huyendo pero no nuestro héroe, que se adentró en la cueva. '¿Tan poco valoras tu vida, enfrentándote a mí?' preguntó el dragón en la oscuridad. 'No te tengo miedo. Libraré a la princesa de tus asquerosas garras.', contestó el caballero. Tan pronto hubo respondido, el dragón, iluminando la cueva con el fuego que salía de su boca, se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a comérselo de un bocado. Pero el caballero estaba preparado y luchó con el dragón con todas sus fuerzas. En esto que, de un mandoble, le cortó la cabeza y liberó a la princesa de su prisión. Ella, agradecida, prometió casarse con él y el pueblo vivió feliz durante muchos años gracias a una reina tan buena y un rey tan valiente, y no tuvieron que preocuparse más por aquel feroz dragón. Fin". No es para ganar el Nobel de Literatura, pero no está demasiado mal. ¿Qué te parece?

Pyro no contestó inmediatamente. Aquello le dio mala espina a Engineer, y cuando notó que Pyro estaba abrazando con fuerza a Globocornio, confirmó que algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, chico?

Posó su mano sobre su hombro y acercó la cara a su respirador. Escuchó con atención, en silencio, hasta que se percató de un hipido.

Pyro estaba llorando.

\- Eh, eh, eh, Pyro, ¿qué pasa? No...No era tan malo...Anda, ven aquí-Engineer lo estrechó en sus brazos y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Mmmph mmmh mhh huummm hrr...-musitó Pyro.

\- Oh...Bueno...Visto así...Puede que tengas razón y el cuento fuera injusto con él...Mira, si quieres podemos darle un nuevo final a este cuento, ¿quieres?

Pyro se sorbió los mocos ruidosamente y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Claro que sí-Engineer cerró el libro y lo tiró sin cuidado al suelo-. Vale, ¿cómo lo acabarías?

Pyro pensó durante un momento, hasta que dio con una buena idea.

\- Mmmh muupphm mhhmp huummm hmm hudaa mmmh...¡Hmmp phmm mmhhh!

\- ¡Eso me parece mejor! "El caballero de la armadura carmesí"...

\- Mhhmp phmp.

\- Eso. "El caballero de la armadura carmesí resultaba ser un espía que quería matar al pobrecito dragón para hacerse con el reino, pero el dragón era más grande y más listo que él y sólo necesitó aplastarlo con una pata para acabar con él."

\- ¡Mhmp humm!

\- ¡Claro! "Y después quemó su cadáver y tostó malvaviscos sobre él. La princesa Giovanna admiró el valor del dragón y su descomunal fuerza y accedió a casarse con él, no movida por un amor que violaba las leyes de la naturaleza, sino porque así su reino tendría un dragón protector, lo cual mola mucho. Todo el mundo consiguió lo que quería, el príncipe guaperas murió y todos fueron felices hasta que se proclamó la República. Fin". ¿Esto ha estado mejor?

Pyro, como respuesta, aplaudió entusiasmada.

\- Sí, a mí me gusta más, también-Engineer rió por lo bajo mientras se levantaba-. Bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta noche. Mañana más.

Pyro, sin quitarse el traje, se metió rápido en la cama, acostando a Globocornio junto a ella, y Engineer los tapó a los dos como una madre haría.

\- Buenas noches, cerilla-sonrió.

\- ¿Mpphm mmmh muhmm?-preguntó Pyro, colocándose en posición fetal tras darle un besito a Globocornio.

\- Por supuesto. Buscaré más cuentos sobre dragones, si tanto te gustan.


	26. Muriendo

**Basado en el cómic "Blood in the water"**

* * *

\- Voy a ser sincero con usted, señor Mundy: no hay perspectivas de mejoría. Si hubiera venido antes, no le habría dado tiempo a extenderse. No crea que le estoy culpando, es sólo que el diagnóstico llegó demasiado tarde como para hacer nada...No puedo asegurarle que su madre llegue viva a mañana...Siento mucho decirle esto pero haría bien en prepararse para lo peor.

\- ...

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad...

\- ...¿Está consciente? ¿Puedo despedirme de ella?

\- Sí, por supuesto. Aún sigue despierta y pregunta mucho por usted y por su padre. Les dejaremos solos. Llámenos si necesita algo, sólo tiene que pulsar el botoncito que está en el mando junto al cabecero de la cama.

* * *

Era realmente increíble pensar que quien estaba tumbada en la cama y la mujer que lo trajo al mundo fueran la misma persona. Una venda cubría la parte posterior de su cabeza, donde se había golpeado en la caída y parecía necesitar de verdad el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones a través de catéter nasal. Cuando Sniper cerró la puerta tras de sí, la ancianita abrió un poco los ojos y los volvió hacia el origen del sonido. Ver allí a Sniper hizo que se dibujara una débil sonrisa en sus labios. Quiso erguirse pero Sniper se apresuró a dejar la botella de agua que llevaba en las manos y había sido su único sustento durante medio día en el suelo y empujarla suavemente.

\- Ni se te ocurra, mamá. No te muevas.

\- Creí que no vendrías-su voz era apenas un murmullo aflautado-. Mírate, si... vienes hecho un pincel...No te veo tan arreglado desde la orla del instituto...

\- ¿Cómo no iba a venir, por el amor de Dios? Si no me he movido de aquí-Sniper tomó sus manos arrugadas y las acarició-. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Tengo la boca seca pero aparte de eso...

Sniper le dio de inmediato la botella de agua casi vacía, no le habría gustado apartarse de ella ni los pocos minutos que habría tardado en conseguir otra. Con cuidado, la irguió un poco y acercó el morro a sus labios. Despacio, la mujer bebió la poca agua que quedaba y Sniper, tras dejar de nuevo la botella ahora vacía en el suelo, la volvió a recostar.

\- Gracias, cariño...Podrías dedicarte a esto, después de tantos años...volando sesos...Lo haces muy bien pero no es tu único talento, ¿sabes?

\- No creo. Como decía papá, no soy más que un loco de las armas.

\- Oh, pero no lo dice en serio. Aunque no lo parezca, siempre se alegra de que llames y saber...Alegraba, quiero decir...Yo...

La señora Mundy guardó silencio y a los pocos segundos Sniper la vio tragar saliva trabajosamente y humedecerse sus ojos, y se arrepintió profundamente de haberle mencionado.

\- Mamá, no, por favor, no llores. No llores. Lo siento.

\- Le echo mundo de menos...

\- Yo también, mamá, pero tienes que ser fuerte, ¿vale? Mira dónde has acabado por abandonarte-Sniper secó con un dedo las lágrimas de sus ojos y apretó sus manos. Había tratado de ser fuerte él también, por ella, pero se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil-. Vamos...

La señora Mundy sorbió la nariz y cerró los ojos, apretando los labios. Sniper le acarició una mejilla y le dio un besito en la frente, que ella correspondió con un par de débiles besitos en su mejilla.

\- Pensaré en ello-continuó Sniper, hablando despacio-. Tengo mucho tiempo para eso.

\- Encontrarás otro trabajo, ya lo verás...-por un momento, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisita mientras se recostaba hasta encontrar una posición cómoda-. Y muy pronto. Uno bueno.

\- No creo que paguen tanto como en Mann Co. pero aquí tengo sol, aire libre y no hay montones de hombres armados hasta los dientes que quieren matarme por un puñado de tierra. No desde que pusimos a los vecinos en su sitio.

\- Mhm...-asintió la señora Mundy, mirándole con la sonrisa aún en los labios y los ojos brillantes, asintiendo con la cabeza de aquella forma que a Sniper le recordaba a cuando era niño y escuchaba pacientemente todo lo que había hecho en el colegio mientras tejía o preparaba la cena. Eran recuerdos hermosos pero se esforzó en apartarlos. Aún así, tuvo que hacer una pequeña pausa.

\- Mamá...Oye, siento haberte dado tantos disgustos...Sé que tú querías que fuera médico o incluso habrías aceptado que fuera cazador, y en vez de eso yo...Bueno...Pero siempre me has apoyado y, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho, eso es muy importante para mí. Siempre me defendías cuando el viejo renegaba de mí, espero haberte podido...

Sniper dejó de hablar y alzó sus ojos hacia la expresión serena de su madre, después a su pecho, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir porque ya no podía oírle.

Permaneció unos momentos en silencio, sentado junto a ella, hasta que finalmente soltó sus manos cálidas y se encaminó muy despacio hacia la puerta.


	27. Gato

Tenía una mancha de sangre en la solapa que se resistía a desaparecer. Maldita sea, ahora tendría que llevar el traje al tinte...lo cual no sería pronto, con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, entre ellas buscar una excusa convincente para explicarlo sin que el encargado de la tintorería sospechara. Para colmo, el cielo amenazaba lluvia y le quedaba un buen trecho hasta el motel. Estaba contento de haber conseguido el sobre y haberse cobrado la paliza de la última vez, pero en aquel momento Spy se sentía agotado y no tenía ganas ni de sentirse alegre. El callejón estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo pero, por suerte, no había nadie por allí, ni siquiera un triste vagabundo, matón o prostituta, y era el camino más corto y aislado para volver sin exponerse a ser visto.

De pronto, un ruido metálico le hizo detenerse y volverse de inmediato. La tapa de un cubo de basura había caído al suelo. El francés estaba seguro: no había sido el viento, algo o alguien lo había golpeado. Aunque brevemente, pudo verlo tambalearse aún. Esperó durante unos segundos, escrudiñando la distancia y al no ver movimiento alguno, siguió su camino.

Pero no se sintió cómodo en absoluto. No podía decir que le había asustado pero sí le había alarmado enormemente y ya no se sentía capaz de relajarse y bajar la guardia. Cuanto antes llegara al motel, mejor. Apresuró el paso y trató de mirar al frente, pero su oído se había aguzado.

Éstos no captaron nada pero su sentido le decía que no estaba solo, que alguien le estaba siguiendo. No estaba seguro de que aquello fuera posible, se había asegurado de matar a todo ser viviente que había encontrado en la fábrica, pero, por supuesto, nunca se sabe. Luego pensó que tal vez sería alguien de Mann Co., pero sus compañeros no podrían ser tan sigilosos ni de coña, y no veía por qué querrían espiarle ni cómo habrían podido lograrlo cuando no dejó indicio alguno de lo que pensaba hacer aquel día libre. ¿El otro Spy? Podría ser. A cada paso que daba, aquella opción le parecía más plausible. Fuera quien fuera, era hombre muerto. Tranquilamente, al menos de forma aparente, deslizó la mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de su pitillera, que abrió para coger un cigarrillo y llevárselo a los labios. Después, volvió a buscar en su bolsillo, como buscando el mechero pero lo que hizo fue sacar su pequeña pistola con la rapidez de un relámpago y volverse para apuntar a quien quiera que le estuviera tocando las narices.

Su perseguidor se detuvo, dando un pequeño brinco hacia atrás, se lo quedó mirando y después maulló.

Spy se alegró de estar definitivamente solo por aquellas calles y no haber quedado como un imbécil delante de nadie. Soltando un gruñido frustrado, volvió a guardar el arma pero aprovechó para encenderse el cigarro que había sacado. Después de ello, trató de espantar al gato, de color canela con el pecho blanco.

\- Largo...

El gato retrocedió un poco y cuando Spy echó a andar, el gato le siguió. Él no se dio cuenta hasta unos pocos segundos después. Entonces, se detuvo y se volvió a mirarle con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres? Anda, lárgate. No estoy de humor para animales, ya tengo bastante con mis compañeros...

El gato se acercó a él y comenzó a restregarse contra sus piernas sin dejar de maullar.

\- Estás con el celo, ¿eh? Pues te digo lo mismo que le dije a Scout: yo no tengo la culpa de que no encuentres novia, déjame en paz-Spy iba a seguir caminando pero el gato no le dejaba dar un solo paso, así que desistió y se agachó para acariciarlo-. Eres muy mono y lo que sea, pero tengo prisa, ¿sabes? He asaltado una fábrica muy bien vigilada por los cuatro costados y me he cargado a una veintena de personas esta noche, así que, como comprenderás, tengo bastantes ganas de tumbarme en la cama y descansar...Oh, genial, ahora estoy tratando de razonar con un gato...

Spy lo observó. No tenía collar ni ningún tipo de identificación, y, por lo sucio que estaba, tenía pinta de llevar en la calle, si no toda su vida, gran parte de ella. Él suspiró. Aquel estúpido y salido gato no dejaba de pedirle cariñitos y no iba a dejarle en paz si no se los daba. Si quería avanzar, aunque sólo fueran unos pasos, sólo le quedaba una opción. Lo tomó en sus brazos y siguió caminando. Le sorprendió lo dócil que el minino se dejaba llevar, tal vez sí que hubiera sido un animal doméstico alguna vez.

\- Nadie te da cariño, ¿eh? Bueno, sé algo de eso...-Spy veía frente a él el final del callejón. Le conduciría a la calle que estaba detrás del motel donde se hospedaba. No faltaba nada, pero tendría que hacer un alto en el camino para comprar algo de pienso y arena para gatos, lo que fuera que necesitara un bicho de esos. Estaba pensando en darle a sus compañeros una sorpresa: una mascota para el equipo, un sujeto de experimentos para Medic, un juguete más para Pyro, la merienda del monstruo de pan de molde...Lo que hicieran con él le traía sin cuidado, pero, por aquella noche, ninguno de los dos iba a dormir solo.


	28. En la tormenta

Había empezado a llover con gran intensidad hasta esa mañana, entonces vino una ola de frío. Pauling creyó que el hombre del tiempo estaba exagerando y sólo se preparó para conducir con el asfalto mojado, y lo hizo sin mucha convicción de que fuera a tener que preocuparse por el tiempo. Total, como no acertaban nunca...Pero, una vez en la nave en cuestión, tras recorrer el polígono industrial durante unos minutos, empezaba a pensar que en poco tiempo podría arrancarse los dedos de los pies sin esfuerzo alguno y usarlos como cubitos de hielo. Y eso que llevaba puestas las botas y dos pares de calcetines de los más gordos que había podido encontrar. Realmente ir hacia allá en moto no había sido buena idea, pero no tenía alternativa: seguía sin coche después del encontronazo de la semana pasada (realmente había tenido mucha suerte de no ser ella la que terminara hecha un colador). Trató de concentrar su atención en la tarea que tenía delante para no pensar en el frío.

Después de comprobar que las inmediaciones del edificio estuvieran despejadas, Miss Pauling se encaminó a la entrada, con la pistola lista para disparar. Habían dejado la puerta abierta, de modo que pasó sin dificultad. Parecía que sus muchachos se habían encontrado con un grupo bien armado que les estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos, pero se alegró de ver que, a pesar de que la calidad de los productos de Mann Co. a veces se asemejaba a la de unos juguetitos del todo a cien, aún seguían sirviendo para algo. Era harto improbable que estuvieran vivos, algunos de ellos ni siquiera parecían algo remotamente semejante a un ser humano. No era lo que su estómago en ayuno necesitaba en ese momento pero, pensándolo bien, le hacía las cosas más fáciles, al quedar imposibles de identificar.

Pasando por encima de aquel montón de miembros sangrantes y cadáveres, Miss Pauling siguió con su inspección de la zona, sin quitarse el abrigo, ya que en aquel sitio también hacía un frío que pelaba. La nave no era demasiado grande y por ello no le llevó mucho tiempo dar una vuelta y comprobar que todo estaba en orden. No parecía que hubiera ninguna sorpresa desagradable esperándola, de hecho, empezaba a pensar que aquellos idiotas habían ido todos a defender las puertas sin prepararles a los intrusos ninguna trampa; y si hubiera habido alguna, el equipo la había neutralizado. El lugar donde habían encontrado el maletín era el despacho del gerente, en un extremo de la planta baja. Los chicos habían destrozado la cerradura y se veía que habían estado buscando un buen rato hasta dar con lo que les había pedido que cogieran: la documentación que la banda habría podido guardar por ahí. Realmente no quedaba nada de valor por ahí, pero Miss Pauling decidió dedicar unos minutos a inspeccionar bien la habitación y asegurarse de que no se habían dejado nada. Lo único que encontró fue un paquete de chicles de fresa que se metió en el bolsillo del abrigo. Algo decepcionada, volvió a la entrada para encargarse del trabajo sucio, para lo que había ido.

Aunque estaba acostumbrada a cargar con tipos pesados, aquellos hombres resultaron ser muy difíciles de transportar. Arrastrarlos uno a uno hacia el exterior, cerca de los contenedores de basura, le llevó más tiempo del que le habría gustado, en parte por su corpulencia y también porque aquel abrigo tan gordo le limitaba sus movimientos. Pensó por un momento en quitárselo, pero el frío que le cortaba los labios le quitó la idea de la cabeza. Suerte que algunos se podían llevar en una bolsa o con una pala. Una vez que todos estaban apilados afuera, procedió a registrarlos. Los muchachos habían ido derechos al grano y era a ella a quien le tocaba saquear los restos. Las armas que vio, nada malas, podrían servir para algo, aunque sólo fuera fundirlas para fabricar unas nuevas. Inspeccionó las dentaduras de aquellos que aún tenían dientes (o cráneo) en busca de dientes de oro o tal vez postizos que albergaran algún tipo de as en la manga o información secreta. Nada. Pasó a lo siguiente, que era registrar los bolsillos. Esperaba llevarse una alegría pero lo único que encontró fue pañuelos moqueados, algo de dinero, paquetes de tabaco, alguna bala e incluso encontró una foto de un niño francamente feo agujereada por una bala, que rompió y tiró al contenedor justo a los kleenex. El tabaco le podría ser útil, especialmente cuando su jefa se quedara sin él, y no le venía mal el dinero para la vuelta, ya que se tendría que acercar a repostar gasolina.

\- Urgh...Qué asco de tiempo...-gruñó Miss Pauling, haciendo una pequeña pausa para frotarse las mejillas. Lamentó haberse dejado en casa el pasamontañas, pero recordó que había salido con mucha prisa.

El hombre del tiempo decía que sobre la última hora de la tarde, la tormenta se intensificaría, de modo que trató de tardar lo menos posible. Por suerte, aquella era la tarea más amena y la que le quitaría aquel horrendo frío: volvió a su moto para cambiar la pistola por un hacha y una pala.


	29. Deporte

Habían sido aplastados por los BLUs y Soldier estaba convencido de que no era por la penosa calidad de sus armas (eran de fabricación americana y, por tanto, eran las mejores; fin de la discusión), sino porque, según sus palabras literales "aquel era un pelotón de blandengues", por lo que consideró que el equipo entero necesitaba un entrenamiento intensivo. Y cuando a Soldier se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había quien discutiera con él.

\- ¡Vamos, niño! ¡Pareces una preñada!-gritó a Scout. Llevaba toda la mañana persiguiéndole durante su carrera diaria alrededor de la base y el muchacho ya empezaba a hartarse.

\- ¡Tío, vete a la mierda ya! ¡Qué pesado!-refunfuñó el chico, quien ni con los auriculares puestos se libraba de oírle.

\- ¡Ya me lo agradecerás, ya! ¡Voy a ver qué hacen los otros, ni se te ocurra parar hasta haber completado otras catorce vueltas!

Scout agradeció que Soldier le dejara un paz por un rato, aunque se compadeció un poco de sus compañeros. No mucho, porque ya era hora de que les tocara a ellos soportarlo.

Nada más volver al gimnasio, lo primero que vio Soldier fue a Spy fumando tranquilamente en la puerta, por lo que parecía, había cedido a ponerse el chándal pero no a quitarse aquella máscara que le cubría el rostro. No se alteró al ver a Soldier yendo hacia él como un bisonte enfadado en absoluto.

\- Espero por vuestro bien que estéis ejercitando esas barras de mantequilla a las que llamáis músculos-gruñó Soldier.

\- Yo ya he hecho mi rutina de ejercicios diarios-explicó tranquilamente Spy-. Así que me voy a preparar la comida, que hoy me toca...Por fortuna para nuestros estómagos.

\- Vale, estás excusado. Te he dejado una lista de alimentos pegada en la nevera que...

\- Ya la he visto y no, no pienso cocinar, mejor dicho, no cocinar toda esa casquería. Con todos mis respetos, no sé de dónde has sacado que comer hígado y sesos crudos sea bueno para el rendimiento físico.

\- ¡Vaya, osea que aparte de apuñala-espaldas, eres nutricionista! De acuerdo, tú verás lo que haces. Pero si terminamos todos sin energía por comer _baguettes_, _croissants, foie gras _y esas paparruchas...

\- Sí, Soldier, sí. Sí-atajó Spy, exhalando el humo por la nariz y alejándose de su compañero.

Soldier sacudió la cabeza y entró en el gimnasio. Por una vez en todo el día, no tuvo necesidad de gritar a sus compañeros porque ellos ya estaban ejercitándose en los diferentes aparatos sin que él se lo ordenara. Y es que ya habían oído la poca discreta voz de Soldier mientras hablaba con Spy y habían dejado de descansar y hablar mal de él para no tener que volver a oírle. Soldier miró a su alrededor. Heavy levantaba pesas que ninguno de los demás habría podido soportar sin destrozarse los tendones, Medic pedaleaba a ritmo rápido en la bicicleta estática mientras Engineer daba golpes a un saco de boxeo, animado por Pyro (quien aún no se había quitado el traje ignífugo), Sniper se estiraba sobre una colchoneta y Demoman saltaba a la comba. Satisfecho de verlos a todos activos, cogió un par de mancuernas de cinco kilos cada una y volvió a sus ejercicios rutinarios, para alivio de sus compañeros. Apreciaban a Soldier, y su sentido militar era muy útil, pero cuando se obsesionaba con algo no había quien le aguantara.

El único que le había hecho verdadero caso era Heavy, quien estaba completamente de acuerdo con que el equipo estaba de baja forma. Él lo achacaba al verano, que llevaba al descuido de la forma física, y a que sus compañeros eran unos bebés sin remedio. Sin embargo, admitía que él también estaba en la misma situación, y por eso no había dudado en seguir el entrenamiento intensivo que Soldier había propuesto y apoyarlo, para desesperación de sus compañeros. Trabajando en la fuerza y la velocidad, tenía la mirada puesta en Engineer y Pyro, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte. Pyro intentaba por cuarta vez prenderle fuego al saco de boxeo mientras Engineer descansaba pero nadie parecía darle demasiada importancia (aparte de que nadie se habría atrevido a contrariar a aquella mala bestia, para algo estaba Engineer).

\- La verdad es que prefiero ir a las fiestas del pueblo-rompió Demoman el silencio, con el sudor manchando sus axilas y bajando por su frente-. Paseando, bebiendo y alternando con las chicas también se queman calorías, ¿no?-y después soltó una risotada cansada.

\- Yo ya hago bastante ejercicio corriendo todo el rato detrás de este montón de _dummkopfs-_intervino Medic, retirando el trasero dolorido de la bicicleta-. Así que me vais a excusar...

\- ¡Vamos, abuelete, que sólo llevas diez minutos!-se rió Soldier.

\- Estaré el tiempo que me dé la gana, gracias.

\- No tienes huevos de quedarte otros diez-le retó Engineer.

\- Tú controla a Pyro.

Gracias a la llamada de atención de Medic, Engineer pudo darse cuenta de que Pyro había conseguido prender fuego al saco y corrió a por el extintor mientras Pyro avivaba las llamas. De modo que Medic se marchó tranquilamente, secándose el sudor de la nuca con una toalla pequeña mientras pasaba por encima de Sniper, quien se había quedado dormido sobre la colchoneta y empezaba a roncar.


	30. Noche

_Scout se detuvo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, y se permitió coger aire por un momento. Aún le dolía muchísimo la nariz, tanto que no descartaba que se la hubieran roto, tal y como habían amenazado con hacer; sentía resbalar la sangre por su labio superior hasta poder saborearla. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. Aunque las luces de la ciudad y especialmente la de la farola sobre su cabeza impedían distinguir las estrellas, hacía muy buen tiempo y parecía la noche perfecta para estar en la calle; parecía, porque no tenía ocasión de fijarse muy bien. En esa calle, lo único que se oía era el ladrido de un perro en la distancia y su propia respiración. Tanto mejor, ya que así podría escuchar si aquellos tipos estaban cerca o no. Por el momento, no se oían pasos, pero acortó su descanso para seguir corriendo. Tenía mucha suerte de que todo el dolor se concentrara en su nariz y que sus piernas aún fueran capaces de correr sin problemas._

_Por lo que parecía, había conseguido darles esquinazo a esos matones pero quería llegar a casa lo antes posible. Estaba a unas cuatro calles de allí, ya quedaba menos. Corrió alerta, como un conejo acechado por toda clase de depredadores (una comparación que tenía en la cabeza y le hacía gracia porque su madre solía llamarlo "conejito" de pequeño y los chulos que le habían dado la paliza eran ciertamente unos hijos de zorra); se detenía a cada pequeño sonido que llegaba a sus oídos, aunque, por fortuna, provenían del interior de las casas del barrio._

_Cuando por fin vio su casa en la distancia, le invadió una poderosa sensación de alivio, y cuando llegó el momento de sacar las llaves de su bolsillo (qué bien que no las hubiera perdido) y abrir la puerta, se sintió en la gloria. Aquel era uno de esos día en los que su casa, por mucho que se quejara a veces de ella, le parecía un palacio._

_En cuanto entró, abrió la boca para saludar a su madre, pero recordó cuando las palabras ya estaban en su garganta que tenía turno de noche. La casa estaba a oscuras y sólo había silencio. Encendió la luz del salón y vio que sus hermanos (los tres que aún no se habían emancipado) habían cenado pizza y no se habían molestado en recoger la caja ni las latas ni en dejarle aunque fuera un trozo. Scout apenas tenía hambre, pero se sintió ligeramente molesto porque no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Al menos, pensó, habían dejado algunos bordes. Al llevar los restos de la cena a la cocina, se los comió pero siguió sintiendo algo de hambre, así que abrió el frigorífico y sacó de él una botella de zumo de naranja de la que bebió directamente, aprovechando él también que su madre no estaba. _

_Cuando se sintió medianamente satisfecho, recogió todo y se fue derecho al baño para mirarse al espejo. Al verse ahí, se fijó en que tenía un aspecto horrible y agradeció que la pobre mujer no estuviera: la sangre seguía goteando, aunque ahora con apenas fuerza, y se dio cuenta de que le había manchado la camiseta. Tendría que inventarse alguna excusa para eso, y una buena, porque su familia ya se las sabía todas. En cuanto a la nariz...Scout se la palpó cuidadosamente. Le seguía doliendo, se veía algo hinchada, y cada vez que la tocaba, le venían las lágrimas a los ojos, pero no parecía rota. De todos modos, tendría que ir a que se lo miraran, estaba tan cansado que no tenía ganas de jugar a los médicos. Se cepilló rápido y mal los dientes, para cumplir al menos una de las promesas que le había hecho a su madre antes de irse, y se miró de cerca para ver si encontraba algún signo de la pubertad. Aún nada._

_Salió del baño y fue a su habitación, que seguía compartiendo con su hermano Tom. Había entrado intentando hacer el menor ruido posible pero no hizo falta porque él estaba aún despierto, escuchando música a todo volumen con la luz de la mesilla encendida, algo que hacía muy a menudo por las noches y a lo que Scout se había ido acostumbrando pero que le hacía desear que a su madre la pagaran mejor para poder mudarse a una casa con más habitaciones. Cuando Scout entró, con algodones en las fosas nasales, la nariz hinchada y aspecto cansado, Tom se lo quedó mirando, desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de la mesilla de noche, lo volvió a mirar con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y volvió a quedarse mirando al vacío, balanceando ligeramente la cabeza al ritmo de la música. No dijo una sola palabra y Scout lo agradeció. No tenía ganas de explicaciones ni historias, tampoco es que a Tom le importara un comino. Tal vez Bill y Peter le recriminaran que hubiera ido a buscarse problemas con aquellos matones del centro comercial. Scout tenía bien pensado lo que diría en su defensa: nada. _

_Miró de reojo a Tom, se sentó en su cama, en la parte inferior de la litera, se quitó las zapatillas, dejó la ropa sobre el montón que aún no tenía previsto echar a lavar, y decidió en el último momento dormir en calzoncillos aquella noche. Finalmente, después de mucho desear aquel momento durante todo el día, se tumbó en su cama y se tapó casi a las orejas, colocándose frente a la pared. No dijo buenas noches a su hermano ni le provocó apagando la luz. Estaba demasiado contento de que por fin terminara aquel día de mierda._


	31. Quedándose quieto

Tuvo suerte de haberse apartado en cuanto lo vio en la distancia, porque el centinela explotó cuando el misil impactó contra él y la metralla podría haberle hecho más que unos pocos rasguños. Engineer soltó una sonora maldición y echó mano a su escopeta. El Soldier se había quedado sin munición y pensaba atacarlo con un pico de minero, pero él aún tenía unas cuantas balas. En cuanto se acercó gritando como un poseso para abrirle la cabeza, el texano le llenó el pecho de plomo. Sabía que debía haber economizado pero estaba demasiado tenso para pensar en ello. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba completamente solo, no veía más rastro de sus camaradas que sangre y casquillos de bala, tal vez algún contrincante muerto...Salvo un Demoman vivo que le había visto, unos cincuenta metros frente a él.

Con toda la rapidez que pudo, Engineer corrió a buscar material para construir un nuevo centinela, negándose a separarse de su arma a pesar de estar ya descargada. Había colocado un dispensador cerca del barranco, sólo esperaba que no se lo hubieran cargado también. Se obligó a no mirar hacia atrás, no necesitaba hacerlo para estar seguro de que el otro le estaba persiguiendo. Trató de esquivarlo corriendo entre las colinas y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para correr todo lo rápido que su cuerpo era capaz. Dudaba que fuera a tener la suerte de encontrarse con otro rival que se hubiera quedado sin munición, no podría enfrentarse a sus granadas con una escopeta descargada y una llave inglesa, que era lo único que tenía. Mientras se escondía detrás de unas rocas y reptaba por el suelo, deseó que hubiera alguien por allí. Al principio, había estado rodeado de compañeros, para quienes había construido un teletransportador junto a su puesto, incluso su Demoman le había cubierto mientras preparaba el centinela, pero algo debió de haberle ocurrido al teletransportador porque hacía un buen rato que no los veía aparecer. También, a juzgar por los anuncios de la jefa, la cosa parecía haberse complicado en el punto de control. Engineer se había situado en un lugar donde podría haber cortado el camino a los BLU antes de que llegaran pero dos cosas habían pasado, según parecía: habían encontrado otro camino por el que llegar al punto y se habían organizado para destruir el centinela.

No tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por aquel trabajo de chinos perdido, ni tampoco para concentrarse en tener cuidado de que no le viera, porque oyó unas cuantas explosiones a su alrededor. Ninguna le había herido pero estaban provocando derrumbes que le forzaron a ir con menos cuidado para evitar que alguno lo alcanzara. Al erguirse y mirar al cielo, vio que estaba en un aprieto de los gordos: el Demoman sabía que estaba allí y había soltado sobre él una lluvia de granadas.

_"Oh, mierda, ahí está. Cuidado, Engie..."_

Para desgracia de Engineer, consiguió su objetivo de que éste saliera a campo abierto y lanzó un explosivo certero. No le dio de lleno pero sí fue lanzado lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo mandara al suelo. Al caer, el ingeniero sintió las piedras raspar su piel y los oídos le pitaron tanto que por un momento creyó que se había quedado sordo, pero pronto oyó pasos dirigiéndose a él sin prisa alguna. Seguramente, aquel bastardo sabía que no tenía escapatoria y estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Quiso levantarse y seguir pero antes de que su cuerpo terminara de responder, el BLU le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le forzó a levantarse.

\- Vaya, vaya, tratando de huir, ¿eh? El tío de los juguetes. Tú eres el que nos ha estado tocando los cojones todo el día.

Engineer quiso mencionar la habilidad de su madre a ese respecto pero le dolía tanto todo el cuerpo que no pudo siquiera abrir la boca. Si no hubiera sido por que le tenía sujeto, ni siquiera hubiera podido ponerse en pie.

_"Eso, sigue hablando..."_

\- Tenía ganas de pillarte por banda-prosiguió el otro-y devolverte el favor.

Agarrándole bien, el Demoman alzó su lanzagranadas y Engineer sintió el asqueroso sabor metálico cuando lo acercó a su boca. Sus dedos acariciaron el gatillo y...

_¡PUM!_

Engineer cayó al suelo y no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que vio al Demoman caer frente a él sobre sus propios sesos. Se hizo el silencio, que un eco rompió.

\- ¡Gracias por quedarte quieto, gili!

El ingeniero sonrió. Se quitó las gafas para poder distinguir dónde estaba su compañero pero no lo vio y se conformó con agitar su brazo para que supiera que estaba bien. Sniper, aún agazapado, sonrió para sí, y volvió a mirar por el objetivo. Engineer estaba herido y le costaba moverse pero el dispensador no estaba lejos y podría llegar sin problemas. Si no, bajaría a ayudarle, aunque prefería quedarse ahí para cubrirle en el caso de que alguien más quisiera deshacerse de él y de sus aparatos. Al comprobar la zona, vio que seguía habiendo una intensa lucha cerca del punto de control pero nadie prestaba atención a aquel punto. Bien. Pero seguiría atento por si encontraba algún espía. Odiaba lo escurridizos que eran esos cabrones.


	32. Bebida

Habían tenido que irse a un pueblo a unas cuantas millas de distancia porque en el pueblo más cercano a la base, donde normalmente iban a hacer sus compras o a pasar el rato, no quedaba ningún local público en el que no tuvieran vetada la entrada, pero aquello no tenía importancia comparado con la sensación de poder relajarse y disfrutar, aunque solo fuera por unas horas. Ya se les empezaba a hacer raro vestir ropa de civiles; aunque Spy se volvió a negar a quitarse la máscara, Soldier su casco y Pyro a renunciar a su traje.

\- No sé cómo no os da vergüenza salir con esas pintas-comentó Scout, mirándolos con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados. Incluso él había renunciado a las camisetas que normalmente se ponía para ponerse una camisa blanca y hacerse un tupé con tal vez demasiada gomina.

Pyro levantó la vista del licor del refresco que estaba bebiendo con una pajita y miró a Spy, frente a ella. Él le devolvió la mirada pero no así a Scout. El chico esperó pero Spy no respondió a su provocación.

\- ¡He dicho que no sé cómo no os da vergüenza...!-repitió Scout alzando la voz, creyendo que no le habían oído.

\- Te he oído y me da completamente igual lo que pienses-contestó tranquilamente Spy, dando un sorbo a su cóctel Manhattan.

Scout hizo una mueca de sentirse extremadamente ofendido y le habría contestado de no ser porque Sniper volvió a la mesa con un par de bebidas en la mano, una de ellas un tequila que entregó a Soldier.

\- ¡Hombre, ya has vuelto! ¿Dónde estaban los baños, en Kazajistán?

\- Me he entretenido por el camino-explicó Sniper. Le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada y mostró a sus compañeros un pedazo de papel.

\- ¿Hm?-Demoman, que estaba a su lado, cogió el papel y le echó un vistazo. Después de eso, soltó una risotada que se alzó sobre la música de la discoteca-. ¡Qué cabrón, se ha ido a ligar con la excusa de ir al baño!

\- Qué va, fue ella la que se acercó a mí.

\- Pues no lo entiendo, de verdad-dijo Scout-. Con todo lo que tiene aquí, ¿por qué precisamente tú?

\- Tina, ¿eh?-sonrió Engineer, acercándose a Demo para leer la pequeña nota-. ¿Cuál es?

Sniper se volvió y miró entre la clientela, que no era poca.

\- Esa de allí, la de los rizos.

\- ¿La del vestido de lentejuelas?-preguntó Soldier.

\- Eso es un póster, Soldier-le hizo ver Medic, apuntando a un punto cerca de los lavabos-. Ésa.

Realmente era todo un espectáculo ver a aquellos hombres tan particulares, por no decir raritos, mirando en una sola dirección con extremo interés. Por suerte, las muchachas que bebían en aquel punto no se dieron cuenta de nada.

\- ¡Menudo crack!-rió Demoman.

\- Nah, tiene que tener alguna pega. No me lo creo-insistió Scout, frunciendo el ceño-. Debe de tener la vista corta o ser un hombre.

\- Apestas a bebé envidioso-sonrió Heavy, dando un sorbo a su bebida. Pyro lo miró con curiosidad, le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y le pidió con señas y palabras que no oyó ni entendió que le dejara dar un sorbo. Heavy no tuvo valor de negárselo y, en realidad, estaba de buen humor, así que le ofreció el vaso. La pirómana sacó la pajita del suyo y le dio un sorbito al líquido. Al principio, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y parecía que no le había sentado bien, pero luego alzó un poco la máscara para dejar al aire su boca y poder darle un sorbo en condiciones. Nadie lo vio porque estaban ocupados mirando a Scout y a la chica.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque a ti Miss Pauling no te hace ni puto caso!-se mofó Soldier, y Scout lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Sí que apesta a envidia, pero yo también huelo a otra cosa-Spy arrugó un poco la nariz-. ¿Quién se ha echado colonia?

\- Yo-Engineer alzó la mano.

\- Pues te has pasado-señaló Spy.

\- ¿Para un día que intento oler bien vais y me lo recrimináis?-protestó Engineer, echando mano de su whisky.

\- Una cosa es oler bien y otra tratar de destrozar nuestros olfatos-asintió Medic, cruzando las piernas-. Casi prefiero cuando hueles a sudor y aceite.

\- Pues lo siento, chavales, es lo que hay-Engineer volvió a mirar a Scout y le dio un codazo amistoso-. Y tú no te desanimes, que hay más peces en el mar.

\- Yo no me desanimo-contestó Scout, mirándolos con una sonrisita-. Si os miro a vosotros y pienso que podría estar peor.

\- Nah, chico, tú eres joven-le dijo Demoman- Lo mejor es que pases de mujeres, que aún estás a tiempo de salvarte. Créeme, son peores que todos los monstruos y fantasmas juntos.

\- Eso lo dices porque tú tampoco te comes un colín-dijo Sniper.

Heavy fue a beber de su vaso y vio que estaba vacío. Pyro, a su lado, ahora tenía la mirada fija en las bebidas de sus compañeros. Habría echado mano a la de Medic de no ser porque la cogió a tiempo y se bebió lo que quedaba de un trago.

\- A pesar de que el caballero vaya ya por la quinta botella y no tenga mucho crédito su discurso de llorica, por una vez le voy a dar la razón. Llevo casi treinta años de casado, sé lo que me digo-defendió el doctor, cambiando de tema rápidamente-. Por cierto, me está entrando hambre. ¿Qué tienen para picar?

\- Gusanitos y patatas fritas-contestó Sniper.

\- ¿Qué decís, muchachos? ¿Queréis algo?-preguntó Medic en voz alta a los demás.

\- Mmmm, ¡venga!

\- ¡Sí, claro!

\- Vale.

\- Pero voy yo, a ver si también me entra una maciza-se ofreció Scout.

\- Llévate la cámara, entonces, porque eso sería un milagro-rió Spy, y Demoman empezó a toser al estar a punto de atragantarse de la risa.


	33. Arco iris

_El celador miró a Miss Pauling de reojo._

_\- ¿Qué parentesco ha dicho que tienen?-preguntó._

_\- Somos primas-contestó Miss Pauling con una sonrisa-. De pequeña, siempre estábamos juntas. Éramos uña y carne, podría decirse._

_\- ¿Y después de veinte años es la primera vez que la visita?_

_\- Sí...Bueno, mi familia no la ve como una buena influencia después de...En fin._

_\- Jm. Ya. Pues tal vez las cosas habrían ido mejor si se hubieran dignado en ir a verla. Era solamente una niña y estaba asustada pero ya ha perdido todo el miedo y la vergüenza. ¿Le han contado lo que le hizo a la enfermera que intentó darle unas pastillas?_

_\- Sí, algo me han comentado..._

_\- Entonces entenderá por qué somos reticentes a que tenga visita._

_\- El caso es que han pasado muchos años y tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Me gustaría que el ambiente fuera tranquilo y si está usted allí, podría intimidarla, ponerla a la defensiva, ya sabe. Si pudiera dejarnos solas..._

_El celador fue a contestar pero sintió en la mano el tacto del billete de cien dólares que la muchacha le estaba tendiendo discretamente. Él se detuvo para mirarla y ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa._

_\- Pero su seguridad..._

_\- Estaré bien._

_El hombre se lo pensó durante unos segundos y finalmente tomó el dinero y se lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo del pantalón. Miró a su alrededor, sacó del mismo bolsillo un manojo de llaves y abrió con una de ellas la puerta junto a la que se encontraban. Miss Pauling entró sin demora._

_\- Si necesita algo-se despidió el celador desde la puerta-, llámenos._

_\- Por supuesto, muchas gracias._

_Cuando se cerró la puerta, Miss Pauling se fijó en la habitación y pensó que, si no hubiera sabido quién era la persona que la ocupaba, habría pensado que era una niña. Las paredes, blancas en las otras habitaciones, allí estaban llenas de dibujos hechos con tiza de colores. Mariposas, gatitos, caramelos, florecitas y arco iris...No era Rembrandt precisamente pero se notaba la práctica constante. De hecho, mirando a su alrededor, no vio ni un solo hueco libre. Desde luego, veinte años no pasaban volando precisamente._

_Su mirada se detuvo en la cama. Allí estaba ella sentada, la chica a la que su jefa había mandado buscar a aquel lugar. El hospital había tratado de ocultar de todas las formas posibles los escalofriantes sucesos relacionados con su persona pero ocho intentos de incendio no eran fáciles de ocultar a reporteros que nunca desperdician una buena historia y Mann Co. estaba al corriente de muchas, muchas cosas. Lo cierto es que se la había imaginado algo más monstruosa, a juzgar por lo macabro de sus acciones, pero su mirada ya daba la razón a aquellos que decían que era un caso perdido (esquizofrenia, autismo, no recordaba cuál era el diagnóstico aproximado que le habían mencionado, aunque tampoco era de gran importancia), y, aunque no era una persona especialmente corpulenta, sí la veía con suficiente fuerza como para creerse el episodio de la enfermera que nunca más volvió a caminar. En aquel momento parecía tranquila, incluso aburrida, pero, al igual que le había pasado al observar por primera vez a los mercenarios, estaba segura de que sería capaz de eliminar a quien se propusiera. Esperaba encontrar la forma adecuada de convencerla, ya que no creía que el dinero la interesara demasiado. _

_Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los ojos de aquella joven se habían posado en ella. Sin embargo, no se movió, lo único que hizo fue dedicarse a observarla en silencio, con no demasiada confianza. Miss Pauling le ofreció una sonrisa._

_\- Hola._

_La chica no contestó. Ni siquiera pestañeaba._

_\- ¿Has hecho tú estos dibujos?-continuó Miss Pauling, mirando a su alrededor-. Son muy bonitos._

_No consiguió respuesta alguna._

_\- Tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. Soy la señorita Pauling, y vengo en nombre de mi empresa, Mann Co. Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti, ¿sabes? Sabemos que te gusta mucho el fuego._

_Se fijó en la reacción de la paciente. Aunque no veía un gran cambio, sí notó que sus ojos la miraban fijamente, con el fulgor de la obsesión. Ahora sí que tenía su completa atención. _

_\- Como también sabemos que aquí no te dejan hacer nada. No quiero ni pensar en lo aburrida que habrás estado durante todo este tiempo. Pero por eso estoy aquí. Tienes un talento innato y no nos gustaría que lo desperdiciaras aquí. Te ofrezco un trabajo. ¿Has trabajado alguna vez? ¿No? No es demasiado difícil, en realidad, es como un gran juego con el que puedes ganar mucho dinero si lo haces bien. Y camparías a tus anchas-estaba convencida, lo veía en su expresión. La libertad era algo demasiado bonito como para rechazarlo. Había soñado muy a menudo con aquello, estaba segura-. No tendrías que volver aquí nunca más. Nada de pastillas ni terapias horribles. Sólo tendrías que hacer todo lo que te decimos. Y para que veas que voy en serio, aquí tienes un pequeño obsequio._

_Sin dejar de sonreír, Miss Pauling extendió la mano y le entregó un mechero, uno negro, nuevecito. La pirómana se lo quedó mirando en silencio y lo encendió y apagó repetidas veces. Se notaba que hacía tiempo que no veía uno. A pesar de que aquella actitud resultaba bastante pueril, Miss Pauling estuvo segura en aquel momento de que estaba pasando por un momento de lucidez o tal vez no era tan tonta como el personal médico creía, porque vio que estaba meditando sobre ello muy seriamente. Aunque, realmente, no había mucho en lo que pensar. _

_\- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Podemos contar contigo?_

_Efectivamente, no se lo pensó por mucho tiempo. La chica finalmente dejó de juguetear con el mechero, alzó la mirada hacia Miss Pauling y por fin habló, con un tono de voz que ponía en evidencia que llevaba mucho tiempo sin usar sus cuerdas vocales:_

_\- Vámonos._

_Miss Pauling sonrió._

_\- Bien. Te daré más detalles en el coche. No guardes el mechero-con toda la tranquilidad, sacó de su bolso una pistola y rebuscó en busca de las balas-, antes de irnos tenemos que decirle adiós a esta gente tan simpática._


	34. Locura

Siendo todos tan distintos, era natural que cada uno desayunara, comiera y cenara a la hora que le viniera en gana. Por ejemplo, los días libres Scout se levantaba cuando todos llevaban horas con sus quehaceres y se comía su desayuno al ritmo de los caracoles, mientras que Soldier se levantaba cerca de las cinco todos los días y empezaba el día con un desayuno tan copioso y fuerte que habría hecho vomitar a alguien con menos estómago y que explicaba por qué las compras eran tan grandes; Sniper se contentaba con una lata calentada de cualquier cosa y a veces cenaba más tarde porque le apetecía cocinar lo que había cazado aquel día, y Spy prefería escabullirse para cenar en algún restaurante de la comarca. Pero les gustaba cenar todos juntos y así charlar y probar las recetas de cada uno, y por ello trataban de que al menos una de las comidas principales del día se hiciera en compañía. Fomentar la camaradería, como lo llamaban.

Pero aquella vez había una ausencia difícil de ignorar: la de Medic. El hueco que había quedado en la mesa había acaparado todas las miradas y había sido el primer tema de conversación. Medic estaba seguro de ello.

\- Debería ir.

\- **_¿Para qué?_**

\- No les dará buena espina que no vaya. Y, demonios, tengo hambre. Puedo tratar de ocultarte como...bueno, ya veré qué se puede hacer.

\- **_Que hablen cuanto quieran. Nos quedaremos y seguiremos con lo previsto._**

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

La mano enguantada de Medic rebuscó sin mirar sobre el escritorio hasta toparse con el borrador, que cogió y usó.

\- Sigo diciendo que fuiste un maleducado y un cabeza de chorlito. No debiste haber mandado a el Engineer al infierno.

-**_ Y él no debió meterse donde no debía._**

\- Lo sé, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero tú sabes bien que yo no actúo así, no debo actuar así. Hay que guardar las apariencias, al menos por el momento.

\- _**¿Para qué? Todos y cada uno de ellos van a morir muy pronto, ¿para qué andarse con pamplinas?**_

\- Tú hazme caso.

\- **_No, eres tú el que debería hacerme caso a mí. No pierdas el tiempo con esas cobayas, que sólo quieren..._**

\- Si no te vas a callar, al menos no alces tanto la voz. O todo se irá al garete.

Por fin, Medic pareció tener un momento de respiro y tranquilidad, que utilizó para seguir con sus bocetos. Estaba casi listo, sólo faltaban unos sencillos cálculos. Sin embargo, no se le hizo tan fácil resolverlos porque el estómago le rugía. Sí que tenía ganas de ir a cenar y había intentado por todos los medios dejar el trabajo y descansar un poco pero no llegaba a despegar la mano del lápiz. Él no iba a dejar que se fuera.

\- _**Tienes que matarlos a todos...**_

\- Lo sé, me lo has dicho como treinta veces ya.

\- **_¿Cuándo lo harás?_**

\- Más tarde. Lo primero es lo primero. Esto ya está.

Sus ojos examinaron el papel en busca de fallos, y fue algo incómodo porque el ojo izquierdo, completamente blanco, iba a mucha más velocidad que el otro. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca.

\- _**Parece correcto.**_

\- Qué poca fe. Claro que está bien.

\- _**¿Tendrás el valor de hacerlo?**_

\- No me gusta que dudes de mí.

-**_ ¿Lo harás?_**

\- ¡Sí, sí, **SÍ**!-Medic se puso en pie de sopetón, soltando un gruñido-. ¡No tengo dudas! ¡No me he detenido nunca y no voy a hacerlo ahora!

\- **_Cálmate. No quieres llamar la atención, ¿no es cierto?_**

Medic le habría dado un buen puñetazo pero seguro que le dolería a él también así que lo único que hizo fue coger aire lentamente y exhalarlo aún más despacio. Tenía razón, necesitaba calmarse. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la enfermería, hasta el fregadero, para lavarse la cara. Al hambre se le sumaba el dolor de las suturas cada vez que el otro hablaba. Pero aquello no debía durar mucho. Si todo salía bien, no volvería a experimentar dolor.

Se mojó la cara bien, cerró el grifo y dejó que el agua resbalara por su cara, mojando su camisa. Luego, se la secó con sus manos, abrió los ojos y se puso las gafas. Aunque con la oscuridad de la sala no se distinguía muy bien el contraste de color entre las dos mitades de su cara, podía ver una pequeña sombra. Seguía pensando que lo mejor era seguir sin salir de aquel sitio, al menos por el momento.

\- **_¿Listo?_**

Medic asintió levemente.

\- Listo.

Se quitó la camisa, dejándola sobre la camilla y tomó de la bandeja que había junto a ella el bisturí. Aquel tacto tan frío le dio unos pequeños escalofríos, tal vez era la emoción. Se dispuso pronto a sentarse sobre la camilla y a encender el Apañador que colgaba sobre ella. Los materiales estaban sobre la bandeja, listos para ser implantados, Medic ya se imaginaba su cuerpo frenando la edad y las limitaciones físicas con aquellas pequeñas maravillas que habían guardado tan celosamente en secreto e incluso había llegado a robar de su compañero el ingeniero. No tenía tiempo de sentir remordimientos o pensar en las dudas, el otro no le habría dejado y el Vacunador estaba haciéndose cargo de todo el dolor físico y mental. Se sentía igual que un niño en Navidad.

-_ ¿Doc? ¿Estás bien? Oye, no has venido a la cena y me preguntaba si te pasaba algo...¿Doc?_

Medic giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, que empezaban a golpear. Se humedeció los labios.

\- ¡No pasa nada! ¡Es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo! ¡Os veré pronto!-respondió en voz alta.

\- **_Tienes que matarlos. No olvides que tienes que matarlos a todos..._**

**_\- _**Ya lo he dicho. Pronto.

Y hundió el bisturí en su propio pecho, estirando en dirección a su garganta.


	35. Problemas al acecho

**Basado en los cómics "A cold day in Hell" y "Old wounds"**

* * *

\- ¿Dígame?

\- Bea.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? ¿Después de salvarte el culo en aquel desierto dándote la mitad de mi sangre?

\- ...Ah...Eres tú...

\- Llevo llamando todo el día. Empezaba a pensar que tendría que partirle las piernas a quien me dio tu teléfono.

\- He estado fuera. Vaya, eres la última persona que esperaba. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿veinte años, quizá?

\- Sí, sé que no he mantenido el contacto pero no nos vamos a poner sentimentales a estas alturas.

\- Jeh. Nunca he esperado reuniones de viejos amigos ni nada por el estilo, y menos por iniciativa tuya. Sólo me preguntaba si tú y los demás seguíais vivos. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

\- No he estado mal. ¿Y tú?

\- Me podría pasar minutos y minutos hablando pero algo me dice que no llamabas para pasar el rato y rememorar el pasado, ¿verdad?

\- No, al menos no del todo. Me ha llegado una oferta muy jugosa y pensaba reunir al equipo.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Creía que te habías jubilado.

\- Creías mal.

\- Tú y las armas. Los muchachos y yo sabíamos que no serás capaz de vivir sin estarte peleando y me alegra saber que teníamos razón...El caso es que, aunque tú no lo hayas superado, nosotros sí, corazón. Como ya te he dicho, no sé qué fue del grupo pero asumo que tendrán su vida, su familia y esas cosas. Era lo que buscamos cuando rescindió nuestro contrato.

\- ¿Debo interpretar que no estás interesada?

\- Yo no he dicho eso. Es sólo que no tenemos cuarenta años. No soy una vieja decrépita pero es cierto que ya no me muevo como antes. ¿De qué se trata exactamente?

\- Por el momento, de rastrear y conseguir información de ciertas personas.

\- No parece para tanto. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que necesites al equipo?

\- Porque esas ciertas personas son los mercenarios de Mann Co.

\- ¡Jmpf! ¿Los pimpollos que emplean ahora?

\- Empleaban. El cliente se ha hecho con la compañía y los ha echado a todos. Pero parece que pueden seguir siendo de utilidad.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Ya os daré detalles cuando os vea.

\- ¿No me puedes dar un pequeño anticipo? Anda...

\- Sólo si me garantizas que vendrás.

\- Ya veremos.

\- Está bien. Parece ser que esos tipos están ayudando a la administradora de la empresa a esconder algo que el cliente ansía. También podrían ayudarla a tratar de arrebatarle Mann Co., así que entenderás por qué nos quiere para darle caza.

\- Suenta muy interesante, no lo puedo negar. Muy, muy interesante...

\- Y pagan muy bien. Estamos hablando de millones por cabeza.

\- La paga es buena, también...

\- Repito, ¿puedo contar contigo?

\- ¿Qué han dicho los demás?

\- Rick no ha podido decir nada porque está muerto.

\- Oh.

\- En cuanto a los demás, ya sabes cómo son los espías: si quieren desaparecer, desaparecerán sin dejar rastro. Pero estoy trabajando en ello. Conagher aún está decidiéndose pero creo que conseguiré convencerlo. Los otros están de acuerdo.

\- ...

\- ¿Sigues ahí?

\- Sí, claro que sí.

\- Me gustaría una contestación.

\- Sí...Sí, qué demonios. Me apunto.

\- No esperaba menos.

\- ...¿Piensas colgar ya?

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que nos pongamos a hablar durante horas sobre nuestro día y los chicos más guapos de la televisión, como dos adolescentes repipis?

\- Teniendo en cuenta que han pasado décadas desde la última vez que te vi y que no sabía si estabas aparcado en una residencia, cuidando de los nietos o muerto por ahí, comprende que tu llamada haya sido una sorpresa.

\- Jm.

\- Ya lo decía yo. No has cambiado en absoluto. Cuando hayas reunido a los demás, dime dónde quedamos. Ya te dejo en paz.

\- Espera. Perdona. Sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- No tienes por qué fingir que te importaba. Ya sé que tú nunca has ido por ahí haciendo amigos.

\- En nuestro trabajo, uno simplemente no podía.

\- Sí, las puñaladas traperas.

\- Eso y que no era seguro que los compañeros llegaran vivos al día siguiente.

\- Hablando de eso, me ha sorprendido lo de Rick. Qué lástima. ¿Sabes qué le pasó?

\- No lo sé, no pregunté los detalles. En cuanto lo descubrí, taché su nombre de la lista y me fui a buscar a Greg.

\- Sólo espero que lo hubieran asesinado o que simplemente le hubiera llegado la hora. Si hubiera sido una enfermedad, habría sido terriblemente irónico...Si vamos a trabajar de nuevo, necesitaremos un Medic, ¿no?

\- Ya me he ocupado de eso.

\- ¿Tienes a alguien?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Es bueno?

\- Más le vale.

\- Hm. Bueno, ya que no tienes ganas de hablar, te dejo. No sé dónde dejé el traje: de tanto esconderlo de las asistentas que he ido teniendo y las visitas, ya no sé dónde demonios se quedó. Y tengo que revisar el armamento. Es decir, creo que aún tengo algo por ahí.

\- No te preocupes por eso, el patrón proveerá. Está ansioso por cazar a esos tipos y no reparará en gastos.

\- Me muero porque nos veamos y cuentes todos los detalles.

\- Pronto. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Beatrice.

\- El placer es mío. La verdad es que toda esa porquería de los viajes en autocar y la gimnasia para la tercera edad me empezaba a matar del asco. Has sido mi salvación. Nos vemos, jefazo.

\- Hasta entonces.


	36. Familia

**Basado en el cómic ****_A cold day in Hell_**

* * *

\- Bueno, allá vamos.

\- _Da._

\- Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

\- Que te arranque la cabeza y se la coma.

\- Me gusta el riesgo.

Zhanna se adelantó a Soldier y dio un par de golpes a la puerta, que estaba ya abierta. Dentro, Heavy estaba ultimando los detalles de su partida. Su madre había insistido en que se lo dejaran a ella pero Heavy habíaquerido hacerlo por su propia cuenta y al final había logrado convencerla para que ayudara a sus hermanas a empaquetar sus cosas. Y seguramente el Pyro estuviera por ahí haciendo de las suyas, y Scout también necesitaba vigilancia. Cuando Zhanna y Soldier llamaron a la puerta, Heavy, que estaba cerrando una bolsa de tela, se giró hacia ellos durante menos de un segundo pero no dijo nada. Zhanna, interpretándolo como una invitación a entrar, se adentró en la habitación.

\- Misha-anunció-, tenemos que decirte algo muy importante.

Heavy no dejó de moverse, ni aun después de escuchar aquello. Soldier empezaba a pensar que los estaba ignorando pero Zhanna le dio un pequeño codazo, así que supuso que estaba escuchando de todos modos.

\- Sí, Misha-al pasar frente a él para coger un abrigo, Soldier captó que las cejas de Heavy se fruncieron discretamente, de modo que se apresuró a corregirse-, Heavy. Zhanna y yo hemos estado hablando.

\- ¿Hablar? No creo que eso que hicisteis fuera hablar-murmuró Heavy en voz lo suficientemente alta como para ser perfectamente audible.

Zhanna desvió la mirada, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Soldier se aclaró la garganta.

\- Sí, bueno...No sé cómo funcionan las cosas en el país de los rojos pero donde yo vengo, estas cosas...Ya sabes, un amigo y la hermana...No está muy bien visto-Soldier hizo una nueva pausa. Heavy no pareció inmutarse, siguió ordenando sus cosas, y Zhanna le dio un nuevo codazo a Soldier-. Sí, sí, ahora voy-juntando sus manos, Soldier dio un paso hacia Heavy-. Verás, lo que te quiero decir es que tu hermana y yo...Ha sido una conexión inmediata...No sé, algo...algo mágico. Como lo que uno siente cuando sabe que el tipo que tiene enfrente va a convertirse en su peor pesadilla y va hacer todo lo posible por llevarlo al camino de la perdición o morir en el intento.

\- Oh...-sonrió Zhanna, mirándole con ojos tiernos. Soldier le correspondió con una sonrisita bobalicona antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Heavy, totalmente serio.

\- Heavy, ¡tu hermana y yo estamos enamorados! ¡Y pensamos casarnos!

Heavy se volvió hacia ellos sólo por un segundo, antes de sentarse en la cama a mirar el interior de un cajón. Se hizo el silencio, un silencio que resultó ser demasiado largo para el gusto de Soldier.

\- ...¡He dicho...!

\- No estoy sordo-dijo Heavy-. ¿Qué queréis que yo diga?

\- ¡Coño, no sé! ¡Algo!

\- No tengo nada que decir.

\- ¿Ves, nena?-le dijo Soldier a Zhanna-. Te dije que no le importaría.

\- No dijiste eso-Zhanna caminó hacia su hermano y se situó frente a él-. Misha, queríamos estar seguros de que no estabas en contra. Siempre has estado cuidando de mí, en cierto modo, has ocupado el lugar que dejó Padre. Tu opinión es muy importante.

Heavy cogió los calcetines que estaban guardados en ese cajón pero por fin se detuvo y miró a su hermana.

\- Ya eres una mujer. Puedes elegir lo que quieres tú misma-dijo.

Zhanna sonrió y le tomó las manos.

\- Gracias, Misha.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Soldier vio dibujarse una sonrisa en los labios de su compañero antes de que éste se fundiera en un abrazo con Zhanna. Después de eso, se giró hacia Soldier, se puso en pie y se acercó para posar una mano en su hombro.

\- Eres buen soldado y buen hombre. Sé que cuidarás bien de Zhanna.

\- La señorita no necesita que la cuiden, eso está claro-sonrió Soldier, mirando con orgullo a su prometida-. Pero haré lo que pueda, te lo aseguro, cuñado.

\- Espero que seáis muy felices.

\- Gracias, Misha-sonrió Zhanna-. De verdad, muchas gracias...

Y le dio un nuevo abrazo, éste más breve.

\- Bien, solucionado esto, voy a ver a las chicas-anunció Zhanna. Antes de abandonar la habitación, miró a Heavy con una sonrisa-. Se van a volver locas.

Soldier iba a marchar tras ella pero algo le frenó. Una mano enorme que lo agarró del cuello del camisón que aún no se había quitado y le obligó a girarse para ver la cara de Heavy. El ruso le miró fijamente, en silencio, y lo único que se le ocurrió a Soldier fue sonreír. Fue algo inquietante para él que Heavy le devolviera la sonrisa.

\- Unos detalles-dijo Heavy al fin.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si Zhanna viene con nosotros, cuidas de ella en todo momento. Me da igual lo que diga, no te despegues de ella.

\- Hecho.

\- En cuanto termine misión, le vas a comprar casa grande y bonita.

\- Por supuesto, la mejor que se pueda comprar.

\- Y si haces daño, el más pequeño, diminuto daño, arrancaré tu cabeza, bailaré sobre el cadáver y cocinaré intestinos para comerlos. No repetiré, así que espero que quedara claro.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, cuñado-Soldier le fue a dar una palmada amistosa pero Heavy se adelantó y le tomó la mano.

\- Basta...de llamarme así-musitó, apretándosela.

El crujido que oyó, seguido de un intenso dolor, hizo que Soldier asintiera enérgicamente con la cabeza.


	37. Sueños

**_"Todos en sus camas...Descansando después de un día duro, tranquilos, porque creen que están seguros en su base...Pero el país de los sueños no es un lugar seguro...¡Es el dominio de Merasmus!"_**

* * *

\- Tavish, te dejo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡N-No! ¡No, no puedes hacerme esto!

\- Ese es tu problema, que sólo piensas en ti mismo. Nunca me has hecho caso.

\- ¡No, cariño, no me dejes! Yo...¡Puedo cambiar!

\- Ya es tarde para eso. Me voy.

\- ¡No, cielo! ¡Por favor! ¡Aún podemos solucionarlo! ¡Iremos a terapia, si es necesario!

\- Adiós, Tavish.

\- ¡Neuronaaaaaaaah! ¡No me abandones, Neuronaaah!

El pisito que un día fuera de los enamorados parecía mucho más vacío cuando ella se fue. Demoman permaneció junto a la puerta, viendo a su querida neurona marcharse sin mirar atrás, cargando con un par de maletas que no eran mucho más pequeñas que ella. El escocés quería llorar, y antes de que pudiera reprimirse ya lo estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Bien!-gritó-. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Si es lo que quieres, lárgate! ¡Vete con las demás! ¡Aún tengo a Hígado! ¡Siempre le he querido a él más que a ti, FURCIA DESAGRADECIDA!

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y sintió la urgente necesidad de correr a tumbarse en el sofá a llorar todo el día pero se sobresaltó cuando, al cerrar la puerta tan estrepitosamente, las paredes de la casa se vinieron abajo como si se tratara de un decorado mal atornillado. Miró a su alrededor y se vio de pie en medio de la nada más absoluta. Todo era un vacío negro en el que no se oía absolutamente nada más que su propia voz.

\- ¿Hola?

Dio unos pasos y miró a su alrededor. Nada. Literalmente.

\- ¿Hola?

\- **_Hola._**

Aquello no era eco, de eso estaba más que seguro. Cuando se dio la vuelta rápidamente, Demoman al principio pensó que estaba viendo a la vieja bruja del pantano o algo así, pero enseguida vio que estaba en un error. Reconocía aquel tocado y esos ojos. Era aquel horrible brujo.

\- ¡Tú!

\- **_Ha costado llegar hasta aquí-_**dijo Merasmus-. **_Tu mente está llena hecha un asco._**

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡No quiero verte ni en pintura!-protestó Demoman, y esperó que no hiciera ningún chiste relacionado con eso de "ver".

\- **_A Merasmus eso le importa poco-_**el mago dio un paso hacia adelante. Demoman también esperó que aquello fuera aún parte de su subconsciente pero, ahora que Merasmus se iba acercando más y más, empezaba a tener sus dudas. Parecía tan real que se habría sentido fascinado de no ser por que la primera vez que lo vio terminó perdiendo un ojo y la última, casi la vida, de modo que no podía esperar nada bueno aquella vez-. **_Es hora de pagar..._**

**_\- _**¡Ya recibí mi merecido por lo de aquel libro, ¿qué más quieres?! Oh, espera, vienes por lo de Soldier, ¿verdad?

\- **_¡Exacto!_**

\- ¡Pues ve a molestarle a él y déjame a mí en paz! ¡Está en la segunda habitación de la derecha, empezando por...!

\- **_¡A él no puedo matarle pero sí a sus seres queridos! ¡Así que prepárate para sufrir una muerte horrible, necio mortal!_**

Soldier y sus meteduras de pata, pensó Demoman. Sólo él podía enfurecer a un tipo como aquel e irse de rositas. Pero él no pensaba dejarse atrapar, de eso nada. Antes de que Merasmus tuviera oportunidad de mostrar todo su poder, ya estaba corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Por desgracia para él, a pesar de ello, apenas conseguía avanzar unos pocos pasos, por mucho que intentara acelerar. Si hubieran puesto a una tortuga a su lado, ésta le habría adelantado.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Joder!-exclamó.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a Merasmus avanzar hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y su cuerpo estaba cubierto en llamas verdes. Sólo necesitó un par de pasos para alcanzar a Demo, y cuando lo agarró de los hombros, soltó una carcajada. Viendo su final irremediable e inminente, Demoman cerró los ojos. Pensó en su madre, ¡la pobre mujer se quedaría sola! Pensó en sus amigos, a por quienes Merasmus seguro que iría después de liquidarlo a él. Y, sobre todo, pensó en Soldier, y en la madre que lo parió. Por último, cuando sentía las ardientes lenguas de fuego que despedía el cuerpo de Merasmus peligrosamente cerca de su piel, se acordó del monstruo del lago Ness, a quien nunca había tenido la oportunidad de capturar...

En aquel instante, un potente rugido, le hizo abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, vio que Merasmus miraba a su alrededor, sorprendido; él también lo había oído y parecía que, fuera lo que fuera, no entraba en sus planes. Su mirada se detuvo y finalmente se alzó hacia el inexistente cielo.

Demo tuvo unos pocos segundos para desembarazarse de él y echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que una criatura de cuerpo colosal, cuello largo con aletas y la piel brillante y escurridiza cayera sobre ellos. Al hacerlo, la fuerza del impacto le hizo caer al suelo. Allí, se incorporó para mirar con admiración al monstruo, que lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos amarillos.

\- Tú...¡Tú!-Demoman se puso en pie y lanzó un grito de júbilo, corriendo a abrazar y besar aquella criatura cubierta de mucosidad-. ¡Llevo toda la vida buscándote y ahora apareces y me salvas la vida!

\- Ssssssh-dijo la criatura, dulcemente-. No ha sido nada.

\- Gracias, Nessie...-sonrió Demoman.

\- Llámame...papá.

Demoman se tapó la boca para contener las lágrimas pero fue en vano y terminó llorando como una magdalena abrazado al monstruo, que lo rodeó con una aleta.

* * *

**_"¡Maldita sea! ¡Estuve tan cerca! ¡GRRRR! Mpf...Bien, no importa...Hay más hombres aquí...Merasmus aún puede acabar con uno o dos antes de que despierten...Veamos...¡Aquí! Este de aquí es un enclenque, será fácil de aniquilar..."_**

**_\- SOY MERASMUS, LA BOCA DE LA BESTIA, EL ESPECTRO EN LA..__.__¡AAAAARGH!_**

* * *

\- Sí, y pensé que quizás se había colado un espía, así que salí al pasillo-explicó Engineer. Aún sujetaba en sus manos una taza bien caliente de café, que esperaba a que se enfriara un poco-. Y os juro que vi a una señora en camisón corriendo y gritando antes de desvanecerse. No creo en estas cosas pero os digo de verdad que ahí estaba.

\- Si quieres mirar las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad, de acuerdo, pero creo que estabas soñando, nada más-replicó Spy.

\- Hablando de soñar-fue lo primero que dijo Scout al sentarse a la mesa-. Esta noche soñé una cosa rara que te cagas. Veréis, estaba mi profesora de matemáticas del instituto, y venía hacia mí con un bote de mantequilla de cacahuete y un melón y...


	38. Creación

La base había quedado tan perjudicada por el ataque del monstruo gigante que tardaron un buen tiempo en sentarse a decidir qué hacer con el pequeño; de hecho, prácticamente se habían olvidado de él. Scout había cumplido su promesa de ayudar a Miss Pauling en sus tareas y se arrepintió un poco cuando tuvo que pasarse el fin de semana borrando huellas dactilares de cadáveres de variado estado; hubo que retirar aquellas toneladas de pan mutante de la base antes de reparar los daños, no sin antes recoger muestras biológicas para su estudio; y, para colmo, a Medic se le había hinchado la mordedura terriblemente, así que tuvo que pasar un tiempo haciéndose pruebas e inyectándose vacunas por si acaso. Cuando, por fin, todos estaban en disposición de pensar en qué hacer, se reunieron en la sala de entrenamiento en círculo alrededor de la criatura, que gruñía y se agitaba en su jaula.

\- Vale. Propongo darle un pepinazo y mandarlo al otro barrio-propuso Scout, con los brazos en jarras.

\- Yo también-asintió Sniper.

\- Coincido. Me sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que esa cosa no va a estar rondando por la base-Spy exhaló el humo de su cigarro y se volvió hacia Medic y Engineer-. ¿Qué dicen los creadores?

Medic inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y pensó en silencio durante un momento.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que su mordedura infecta casi me mata y que ya tengo muestras de sobra del ejemplar gigante...¡Me lo quedo!-dijo finalmente, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Tío, estás loco!-masculló Sniper.

\- Ya que eliminamos al hermano mayor, me gustaría estudiar este ejemplar viviente.

\- No, si quieres, lo dejamos vivo, para que nos coma, ¡no te jode!-replicó Scout.

\- Aunque a mí también me parece una encantadora aberración-intervino Engineer, con las manos en la espalda-, no creo que sea una buena idea tenerlo aquí. Voto por deshacernos de él. Lo siento, Doc.

\- Si me dejáis, yo lo diseco y lo pongo en la sala de estar-propuso Demoman.

\- ¡Mph! ¡Hmmph humm!-intervino Pyro, dando un paso al frente y negando con la cabeza enérgicamente.

\- ¿Qué? No, Pyro, eso no es un perrito. No se le parece en lo más remoto-repuso Spy, tirando la colilla ya terminada al suelo para aplastarla con el pie.

\- ¡Hmm humph hum!-insistió Pyro.

\- ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que has dicho, pero estoy contigo, recluta!-Soldier avanzó y rodeó con su brazo a Pyro, quien miró a los demás con orgullo-. ¡Vamos a quedárnoslo!

\- ¿Heavy?-Engineer se volvió hacia el ruso, quien escuchaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Hm. No importa qué diga porque ya son cinco a favor-respondió él-. Pero no lo quiero en la base. No me gusta.

\- En ese caso, ya está decidido-anunció Demoman-. Por mayoría, el bicho desaparece.

\- ¡Nuuuuuh!-protestó Pyro.

\- ¡Tongo!-gritó Soldier.

\- Acabemos cuanto antes-dijo Heavy, y salió del círculo para coger su ametralladora, que descansaba junto a unas cajas, y avanzó derecho hacia la jaula, apuntando al monstruo con el arma.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Tocadle y os tendréis que sanar las heridas con tiritas! ¡Aguafiestas!-amenazó Medic, caminando hacia él.

\- A ver, a ver, no nos precipitemos-medió Engineer-. No tenemos por qué matarlo. No sé, podemos lanzárselo a los BLU para joderlos un rato.

\- ¡Claro!-asintió Demoman, mirando a los que se oponían.

\- Eso suena bien-admitió Soldier-. Pero el bicho mola y no lo pienso dejar a merced de los BLU, que para eso está Scout. Podemos quedárnoslo como mascota del grupo, ¡una buena armada que se precie tiene su mascota!

\- Ah, no, ni hablar-se negó Spy rotundamente.

\- Mirad-suspiró Sniper-. Haced lo que os dé la real gana con el bicho, mientras lo tengáis controlado. Si tanto lo queréis, vale, cuidadlo vosotros. Pero en cuanto se pase de la raya, adiós.

\- Hm. De acuerdo. Me parece bien-Medic miró a Pyro y a Soldier-. ¿Qué decís?

Pyro alzó sus dos pulgares.

\- Perfecto-sonrió Soldier.

\- Pues ya está. Decidido. Todo muy democrático y muy bien. Hale, me voy a echar la siesta-y dicho esto, Sniper, sin decir nada más, salió del edificio rumbo a su caravana.

\- Ya no sé ni por qué votamos, si luego cada uno hace lo que le da la gana-Scout se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, ahora el problema es vuestro. Si os come, allá vosotros.

\- Tranquiiilos, no dejaremos que os mutile-aseguró Medic, caminando hacia la jaula para mirar de cerca a la criatura-. Bueno...En la enfermería no puede estar, ¿dónde va a vivir?

\- Dejémosle aquí, en la jaula, así se le forjará el carácter.

\- Bien. Lo siguiente será averiguar qué demonios come.

\- Mph mmh phm.

\- Eso no saldrá barato. Pero ya nos las apañaremos.

\- ¿Hmm muhm muuh mmmhp?

\- _Bicho_. O _Cosa._ O _Engendro del Infierno. _¿Qué mas da?

\- ¡Yo lo llamaré _Washington_!


	39. Espejo

Sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior y los guantes pero no tenía por qué apurarse en vestirse: estaba solo y, por lo menos en aquel momento, seguro de que nadie iba a molestarlo. Era una tarde muy calurosa, y más en aquella habitación con una ventilación tan pésima, así que estar con la mínima indumentaria posible era un alivio. Spy se había dedicado a fumar tranquilamente, sentado en la cama, hasta que miró el reloj y vio que aún faltaba un buen rato para que llegara el tren de vuelta a Teufort pero que le convendría irse preparando. Apagó el cigarro en el cenicero que había sobre la mesilla de noche, en el que se consumía poco a poco un puro habano, y se puso en pie. Tras estirarse, se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

Aún olía a colonia de mujer, y una buena cantidad, además. Como no era nada desagradable, a Spy no le molestó en absoluto. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el lavabo y vio que allí había efectivamente un frasco de colonia, que estaba casi terminado. Una buena marca, además. Lo tomó en sus manos y apuntó mentalmente el nombre, aunque decidió llevarse aquél. A Betty le regalaría un frasco nuevo, por supuesto, mientras que a él podría serle útil el poco que quedaba, tal vez para un disfraz, disfrazar olores o aunque fuera para echárselo a los ojos a algún malnacido. Después de eso, alzó la mirada hacia el espejo y se quitó la máscara para verse bien.

Viendo las llamativas marcas del sol en la piel que normalmente estaba expuesta, debía darle la razón a la gente de su entorno: tenía que quitarse aquella cosa algo más a menudo. No le quedaba bien e incluso le molestó un poco. Pero no tenía difícil solución, de modo que se olvidó pronto de ello y pasó a concentrarse en su vello facial, que estaba ya demasiado crecido para su gusto. No había podido llevar gran cosa con él, y menos con el corto tiempo que había tenido para preparar aquella misión extraoficial, así que agradeció que el hotel hubiera tenido el buen detalle de incluir un set de afeitado. ¡Si hubieran sido más cuidadosos con otros aspectos del servicio! En realidad, aquello importaba poco: en breve se iría y volvería a la base, donde disponía de todo cuanto podía desear, incluyendo una sala de fumar privada. Dispuso los utensilios y enseguida se puso a afeitarse.

Se estaba haciendo viejo, pensó. Era inevitable fijarse en los pequeños detalles mientras lo hacía. Sabía que tenía canas, en realidad, su aparición había sido bastante precoz, pero no se había dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que se habían extendido por las sienes y la barba y que empezaban a notarse sobre la frente. Además, las arrugas de expresión estaban decididamente más marcadas. Oh, y no tenía dientes de verdad, sólo prótesis, pero aquello era otra historia que no tenía nada que ver con la decadencia de la edad. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Se esforzó por recordarlo, pero se le juntaron las fechas de nacimiento que figuraban en sus decenas de documentos falsos de identidad y ni siquiera recordaba uno solo de los pocos cumpleaños que celebró en su vida. Pero estaba seguro de que había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que nació, el espejo así daba cuenta de ello. Y, después de todo, ¿qué demonios importaba? Spy olvidó aquella cuestión y se intentó concentrar en lo que haría después, pero su mente vagaba sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Los chicos de RED habían pensado en dedicar el fin de semana a hacer una escapada a un pueblo con encanto y, lo más importante, donde no habían tenido la oportunidad de convertirse en non-gratos, y él se había largado sin dar explicación alguna. Aquello en parte no era cosa suya, sino de la señora, que le había asignado aquella misión un tanto repentinamente y le había dado muy poco tiempo para prepararse y, por supuesto, para despedirse de nadie. Era algo de lo que sólo podía encargarse él y, por supuesto, totalmente remunerado, había dicho. No había tenido ni la ocasión ni las ganas de pensar en sus compañeros, pero ahora que estaba solo y tenía tiempo para ello, pensó que tal vez debía compensarlos por aquel desplante. También podría haber pasado completamente de ellos y sus sentimientos, ya que a él lo habían contratado para acabar con un equipo de mercenarios, no para hacer amistades, pero se temía que era difícil aplicar la política de "no intimar nunca" con aquel atajo de paletos, después de todos esos años y todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Tal vez los invitaría a cenar a algún sitio decente, en lugar de la comida de lata que siempre terminaban consumiendo como cerdos. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se limpiaba los restos de jabón y espuma y se aplicaba la loción. No les gustaría, eso seguro. Pero se lo propondría.

Una vez listo, salió del cuarto de baño y buscó su traje. Lo encontró al pie de la cama y se lo puso. Estaba algo arrugado pero no le preocupó mucho el detalle, enseguida pasó a buscar la corbata. Tardó unos segundos en acordarse de que aún seguía anudado al cuello de la señora a la que la Narradora había mandado sonsacar cierta información y después, según sus propias palabras, "hacer guardar el secreto de su visita". Un trabajo sucio, y más tratándose de aquella mujer que seguro que era mayor que él, por mucho que se hubiera operado para disimularlo, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. No todo iba a ser quitarle maletines a tipejos armados, y le había tocado a él pagar el pato de la tendencia de los mercenarios de cargarse a los mensajeros de la compañía sin preguntar antes. Desanudó la corbata del cadáver y, después de ponerse los zapatos, se tomó un tiempo para enroscar un cinturón alrededor del cuello y posicionar a la muerta para que pareciera que había sido un suicidio. Agradeció que hubiera tenido la discreción de no avisar a nadie de que no iba a estar sola, así todo sería mucho más fácil. Después de meter en su maletín todas las pruebas de la presencia de una segunda persona y comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, abrió la puerta y, tras comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo, salió tranquilamente, como un cliente más, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras él.


	40. Valorados

Al principio, no les hacía mucha gracia aquella evaluación, les hacía pensar en los tiempos en los que iban al cole y les daban las notas. Pero aquello tenía una razón perfectamente razonable: les pagaban para conseguir una serie de objetivos, y los de arriba tenían que asegurarse de que no estaban perdiendo dinero con ellos. Aparte de eso, siempre les iba a ir bien conocer sus estadísticas y progresos para saber dónde estaban los puntos fuertes y débiles del equipo y trabajar sobre ellos. Con el tiempo, comprendieron la necesidad de saberlo y terminaron por esperar la llegada mensual de Miss Pauling con las carpetas de papel con verdadero entusiasmo.

\- Un momento...Aquí. Demoman. Hm. Me sigue sonando mejor Demo.

Demoman asintió levemente con la cabeza y le echó un vistazo a su expediente mientras se echaba a un lado, dando paso a Medic. Se reunió con Soldier, Heavy y Engineer, quienes ya tenían sus dossieres y los estaban comentando, pero no participó en la conversación y se concentró en echarle un vistazo a la suya.

\- Mierda...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Engineer, acercándose a él con su expediente bajo la axila.

\- Este mes he alcanzado el récord de muertes...Veinticuatro-explicó Demoman, señalando el número en el folio.

\- Teniendo en cuenta las sangrías del lunes pasado y en Dustbowl, no es un mal número, hombre.

\- Seguro que es por el vaso de agua que me bebí a principios de mes durante la cena, cuando se acabó el whisky. Ya sabía yo que no podía ser bueno para el organismo.

Engie puso los ojos en blanco y rió por lo bajo.

\- Yo tampoco estoy muy contento-comentó-. Esperaba haber hecho más defensas.

\- Más suerte la próxima vez. ¿Habéis terminado, chicos?

\- Falta Sniper-señaló Heavy.

\- ¡Cincuenta y siete fiambres!-anunció Scout nada más abrir su expediente-. ¡Y veintiséis asistencias! ¡Soy una fuerza de la naturaleza, nene! ¡Noventa y nueve víctimas!

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a contar, chaval? Son ochenta y tres-le corrigió Engineer.

\- Lo que sea. ¿Cuántas has hecho tú?

\- Noventa y siete, treinta y una asistencias-Engineer no se dio cuenta de la mirada de frustración de Scout porque se giró al ver a Sniper acercarse.

\- Ya estoy aquí-anunció él-. Vamos a ver.

Ya que los informes estaban repartidos, Miss Pauling fue a despedirse pero se quedó intrigada al ver a los mercenarios en círculo, con sus hojas abiertas para que todo el mundo pudiera verlas, y al oír las voces que se alzaban entre los murmullos.

\- ¡Y el ganador es Heavy por la friolera de ciento treinta muertos y setenta y ocho asistencias!

\- ¡La hostia!

\- ¡Bueno, es lo justo: te has ganado los bocadillos!

Miss Pauling frunció el ceño, mientras que Heavy, ajeno a su reacción, no podía ocultar una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Ahora, caballeros, pasemos a la categoría de mayores capturas-la joven oyó decir a Scout con el tono de voz de un comentarista de fútbol.

\- Y el ganador es...Aquí hay tres, cinco, siete...Cuatro...¡Soldier, con siete!

\- ¡Ajajá! ¡Sí! ¡Poned vuestro tabaco en fila porque mi mano va a pasar a hacer revista! ¡Y los que no fumáis, me debéis un paquete cada uno, no se os olvide!

\- Cago en todo...

\- Veremos, veremos...A ver, mayor destrucción. Mmmmh...Mmmm...

\- ¡Soldier otra vez!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Oh, venga ya!

\- Argh...

Soldier soltó una risita y se frotó las manos.

\- Estupendo porque adoro las galletas que te manda tu madre...

\- Pero dejarás alguna, ¿no?

\- Ni lo sueñes, recluta.

\- Cabrón...Ya verás, ya. Aún quedan algunas categorías...

\- Sólo ha sido un golpe de suerte. Vamos a ver las muertes.

\- Pero esta vez nada de collejas, ¿eh? Que la última vez unos pocos de vosotros os pasásteis de la raya.

\- Ah, pues no dejes que te maten tanto, Doc.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta cuando estés al borde de la muerte, _ja_...

"Como críos", pensó Miss Pauling, poniendo rumbo hacia la puerta sin dirigirles una sola palabra de despedida y sin quedarse a oír a quien le tocaba limpiar la cocina y los baños con su cepillo de dientes.

* * *

La Administradora marcó el número y acercó el auricular a su oreja mientras se encendía un cigarrillo. Esperó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pantalla que tenía enfrente y una sonrisa aún en los labios, que se ensanchó cuando descolgaron.

\- ¿Señor Hale?

\- ¡Ah, Helen!

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Llamo en mal momento?

\- Nah, es sólo un rinoceronte blanco de cuatro mil kilos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya han salido las puntuaciones?

\- Sí, se las he mandado al despacho. BLU ha sacado una mejor calificación general que RED.

\- ¡Ah!-la mujer no estaba segura de si era una exclamación de frustración, una risa o si el rinoceronte lo había alcanzado-. ¡Ha vuelto a ganar, maldita!

\- Se lo dije. En fin, sólo me queda recordarle que me debe una buena suma de dinero.

\- Pagaré con mucho gusto. Un momento-hubo una pausa, en la que a la Administradora le pareció oír un mugido-. Decía-volvió a decir el señor Hale-que usted tiene buen ojo para los muchachos. Tanto que a veces parece que haga trampas.

\- Ya sabe que yo nunca le haría eso-la Administradora sonrió, dando una calada a su cigarro.

\- Bueno, pero no se confíe demasiado. Pienso seguir apostando por el equipo RED. El mes que viene, cambiarán las tornas.

\- Ya veremos.


	41. Viaje en coche

\- ¡Gu-ao! ¿Ese cochazo es tuyo?

Scout sonrió con orgullo y sujetó el cubo de alitas de pollo bajo su axila para poder sacar las llaves del deportivo de su bolsillo y agitarlas delante de la chica.

\- ¡Vaaaya! Ha tenido que costarte una fortuna, ¿a qué te dedicas?

\- ¿Yo? Uhm, ¡soy dentista! ¿Quieres dar una vuelta en él?

\- ¡Claro!

Scout, como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta a la muchacha, quien se subió sin perder un solo segundo con su cubo de pollo en las manos, mientras que Scout decidió dejarlo en el suelo.

\- Cuidado con la tapicería-el chico no perdió detalle de adónde iban a parar sus manos grasientas, él mismo se limpió los dedos en su pantalón antes de sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

\- ¡Qué pasada!

La rubia paseaba sus ojos por el coche, fijándose en los más pequeños detalles: la tapicería de cuero claro inmaculada, al igual que los cristales y el interior, olor agradable que aún no había perdido la esencia a nuevo...Cuando abrió la guantera, en un afán por ver absolutamente todo lo que traía el deportivo, vio que ésta estaba tan repleta de fajos de billetes que algunos cayeron en su regazo. El corazón de Scout dio un vuelco y no se fijó en el brillo en los ojos de su acompañante.

\- ¡Madre mía!-exclamó la chica.

\- ¡Anda, la le...! Digooo. Ya ves-Scout sonrió pero no pudo evitar sentirse muy incómodo. ¿Qué demonios hacía eso ahí?

\- ¡Aquí tiene que haber millones!-antes de que Scout tuviera tiempo de prepararse una excusa, la chica lo resolvió todo ella misma-. ¡Sí que eres un dentista de los buenos!

\- Sí, es un trabajo genial, sí. Ehm, será mejor que no toques mucho, es...es nuevo-el joven mercenario reunió todo el dinero caído y lo volvió a meter dentro de la guantera antes de cerrarlo-. Ahora, vas a ver cómo ruge esta maravilla.

Metió las llaves en el contacto y giró. Al instante, un potente rugido resonó en sus tímpanos como música para sus oídos. Scout sonrió y puso el coche a rodar, abandonando pronto el restaurante de comida rápida. No tenía mucha experiencia de conducción, ya que lo único que sabía era lo básico, al ver conducir a sus hermanos mayores y lo poco que le había enseñado Sniper en caso de que lo necesitara, pero aquello no tenía por qué decírselo a la chica. Hacía una eternidad que no conseguía una cita y tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hacía.

\- ¡Oh, por favor, más deprisa, dale calor!

Scout cumplió con sus deseos, rezando por que no les parara la policía ni se mataran en alguna curva.

Todo parecía ir bien. Se alegró de ver que iba mejorando su habilidad al volante y era capaz de conducir por aquella zona del extrarradio a una velocidad decente. La chica estaba más que satisfecha: seguramente se había contentado con alguien que compartía su gusto por el pollo grasiento pero había resultado ser un excelentísimo partido. La única pega que le veía era que lo suyo duraría poco, porque seguramente le pediría más vueltas y regalitos, viajes y esas cosas, siendo un "dentista" con mucha pasta, pero para una vez...no estaba nada mal.

\- ¿Sabes?-sonrió Scout pícaramente-. Los asientos son reclinables...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando un tremendo golpe los sacudió de pronto. La chica soltó un chillido y Scout corrió a mirar a través del espejo retrovisor. Un coche negro estaba pegado a ellos, tanto que podía ver a unos tipos vestidos con trajes igualmente negros dentro de él.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

El otro coche aceleró y volvió a impactar contra la parte trasera del deportivo rojo.

\- ¡Dios mío, intentan matarnos!-exclamó la chica, agarrándose a su cubo de alitas.

\- Spy, ¿en qué mierdas andas metido, cabrón?-masculló Scout entre dientes, desviando la mirada hacia el frente en busca de una salida.

\- ¿Spy? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es una broma?

\- Euh...Sí, sí, es una broma...Pero, por si acaso, tú agárrate fuerte y no te quites el cinturón, ¿eh?

Scout aceleró más, sobrepasando el límite de velocidad. Comenzaron a ganarle terreno al coche negro y decidió tirar hacia la carretera en lugar de ir al núcleo urbano, ya que tendría más espacio y menos cosas con las que chocar y no le convenía nada toparse con agentes de la ley. Cuando volvió a mirar por el espejo, el coche estaba a más distancia pero eso no le alivió mucho porque vio al copiloto asomarse un poco por la ventanilla y apuntarlo con un rifle. La chica volvió a chillar cuando el cristal trasero se hizo añicos.

\- ¡Pues si es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia! ¡Ninguna!

\- ¡No pasa nada, de verdad! ¡Es sólo la competencia! ¡De los dentistas!

\- ¡Quiero bajar!

\- ¡¿Ahora?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

\- ¡He dicho que quiero bajar! ¡QUIERO BAJAR!

Scout la habría ignorado pero los disparos se sucedían y cuando uno alcanzó el espejo retrovisor de la puerta de la chica, ésta entró en pánico y se puso a golpearlo y a gritar sin parar. Scout mismo se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. No sólo estaba quedando el coche que le había "pedido prestado de manera no verbal" a Spy hecho un desastre, sino que encima unos tipos que a santo de qué le estaban persiguiendo le querían dejar como a un colador. Y encima aquella chica no dejaba de golpearlo.

Terminó por parar y, en tan poco tiempo que habría entrado seguramente en algún libro de récords, desabrochó el cinturón de la chica, la empujó fuera del coche, cerró la puerta de un golpe y reanudó su carrera.

Scout, al mirar cuánta distancia habían conseguido ganar los otros, vio que la chica se quedaba tirada sobre el asfalto en una posición poco afortunada, con sus alitas de pollo esparcidas a su alrededor, y que le gritaba algo que no alcanzó a oír. Lamentó no haberle preguntado su nombre ni su teléfono. ¡Otra cita fracasada! Pero un nuevo disparo le hizo recordar tenía que concentrarse si no quería terminar el día aún peor.


	42. Peligro al frente

No quedaba mucho tiempo pero el equipo RED no podía avanzar hacia el punto que debían capturar. ¿La razón? El centinela.

Aquel enorme centinela posicionado en un punto donde no era posible disparar sin terminar en su radio de acción. Sniper no podía dispararlo, lo había intentado más de cuatro veces desde distintos lugares, pero si sus esfuerzos por encontrar el ángulo adecuado no eran vanos, algún componente del equipo BLU aprovechaba su distracción al mirar a través del objetivo para acabar con él. Los demás habían tratado de destruirlo también pero debían acercarse demasiado para ello y terminaban cayendo víctimas de sus balas. Para colmo, ahí estaba el ingeniero, pendiente en todo momento de su aparato, listo para reparar inmediatamente los daños que se le causaban y atacar a quien se acercara si fuera necesario, así que todo lo que RED conseguía se iba pronto al traste.

\- Venga...Vamos...¡Ahí! ¡Mirad!

El plan era matar el Engineer y sabotear el aparato inmediatamente después pero algo salió muy mal. El BLU se giró de pronto y se apartó justo a tiempo de recibir solamente una puñalada en el hombro. El disfraz de Spy se desvaneció y, aunque el Engineer agarró su llave inglesa con la evidente intención de abrirle la cabeza con ella, su centinela fue más rápido. Medic arrugó la nariz y apretó los dientes cuando lo último que se vio del francés fue una explosión de sangre.

\- **_La misión finaliza en sesenta segundos._**

\- ¡Ya lo sabemos, cojones!-espetó Soldier, rojo de rabia, sin importarle que la mujer a la que acababa de gritar también era la que pagaba su sueldo-. ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!

\- ¿Seguro que no puedes crear una supercarga o algo?-Demoman miró a Medic.

\- No, tuve que usarlo para defendernos de los bestias en la entrada.

\- Mierda...

\- Pues ya me dirás qué hacemos...-Sniper miró a través de su objetivo. Tendrían que hacerse cargo del equipo, que rondaba por todo el espacio alrededor del punto antes de ir a por el Engineer, que seguía dentro de la plataforma por lo que parecía, usando su dispensador para curarse la puñalada. Sintió una enorme frustración por no poder volarle la cabeza en aquel punto sin que le vieran.

\- Bueno...Podríamos distraerlos-propuso Demoman, con mirada ausente-. Esa cosa no puede disparara a más de uno a la vez. En lo que mata a quien se acerque, los demás podríamos aprovechar para destruirlo y capturar el punto.

\- Es una opción...-musitó Engineer, asintiendo-. ¿Qué decís?

\- Que no nos queda tiempo, así que vamos-Heavy cargó sin perder tiempo con Sasha y se dispuso a acercarse.

Medic, sin decir nada, lo siguió presto, dándole energía con su Kritzkrieg.

\- ¡Hmph!-exclamó Pyro, sacando de su cinturón su pistola de bengalas y uniéndose a ellos enseguida.

\- ¡Los demás vamos a ocuparnos de los otros!-comandó Engineer, corriendo con su caja de herramientas al hombro.

Los BLU habían estado alerta, sabiendo que el otro grupo seguiría intentando capturar el punto hasta el final, y por ello la respuesta fue inmediata. No tuvieron ocasión de causar más que pequeñas heridas a los tres que se dirigían directos al punto porque los demás comenzaron a atacarlos sin piedad. Engineer montó rápidamente un centinela, protegido durante la construcción por Sniper; Scout corría alrededor de los combatientes, provocándolos y lanzando disparos a lo loco que casi siempre alcanzaban a alguien, hasta que el Pyro acabó con él de improvisto con un hachazo en las costillas. Mientras tanto, Heavy, Medic y Pyro avanzaban hacia el punto y habrían sido interceptados por el Medic de BLU de no ser porque, de pronto, cayó al suelo con una expresión de terrible sorpresa y, detrás de él, apareció una réplica idéntica de él.

\- ¡SPY!-gritó el Demoman de BLU, desviando la atención del grupo para ir a por él con un palo de golf en las manos.

Aquello desvió la atención de su compañero Heavy, a quien el otro Demoman aprovechó para reventar con una sola granada. Después, miró hacia Soldier, quien acababa de hacer saltar en pedazos al Spy que recién había asesinado a Engineer después de despachar y hacerse pasar por Sniper. Los dos avanzaron hacia el punto, listos para reaccionar.

Tal y como habían pensado, en cuanto sus compañeros se pusieron a tiro, el centinela reaccionó y los comenzó a disparar. La primera en caer fue Pyro, quien pudo lanzar antes una bengala pero falló por poca distancia. Heavy disparó al artefacto y duró el suficientemente tiempo para hacerle algunos daños gracias al apoyo de Medic pero terminó por caer igual.

\- **_¡La misión finaliza en diez segundos!_**

Soldier y Demoman aprovecharon el ataque de Heavy para lanzar sus proyectiles. Para cuando el gigante cayó y el arma se empezaba a ensañar con Medic, una lluvia de granadas y cohetes lo hizo pedazos a él y al Engineer, que había tratado de sacar su escopeta para defender el punto.

\- ¡VAMOS, AHORA, CORRED!

Soldier soltó su lanzacohetes para correr lo más rápido posible. Demo miró con preocupación a Medic, que había caído de rodillas debido a las balas que habían atravesado su pecho, pero tenía que ayudar en la captura antes de que...

\- **_¡Fallásteis!_**

El anuncio pilló a Soldier con la punta de los pies prácticamente al filo del punto. Pronto, el Sniper de BLU se acercó a él, apuntándolo con su metralleta, mientras su compañero Pyro obligaba a levantarse a Medic y el Scout golpeaba a Demoman con la culata de su escopeta. El soldado no supo a ciencia cierta qué le dolió más: lo cerca que habían estado o la sonrisa de sus enemigos.


	43. Molestia

_\- No tengo ninguna intención de morirme, Hazlewood._

_\- Por supuesto, señor Mann, lo comprendo, pero a su edad..._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué problema hay con mi edad?_

_\- Bueno, que usted ha pasado ya por mucho...Sin ir más lejos, hace dos meses, cuando tuvo aquel susto...El médico ya le advirtió que la próxima vez, bueno, podría no tener tanta suerte._

_Zepheniah abrió la boca para replicarle pero se detuvo y la volvió a cerrar despacio, desviando la mirada hacia el frío cristal de la ventana. Podría haberlo negado cuanto quisiera pero, en el fondo, Hazlewood tenía toda la razón y la seguiría teniendo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por negarlo: más temprano que tarde, moriría. Sus manos estaban arrugadas, casi esqueléticas, y no era capaz de andar por sí mismo, sino sentado en una silla de ruedas y sin fuerzas para siquiera moverla él mismo. Había pasado por dos ataques al corazón, que le habían dejado una fatiga que se resistía a irse. Para colmo, las últimas enfermedades que habían azotado su cuerpo habrían sido más graves de no ser por los cuidados de Elizabeth pero, aún así, habían hecho que su piel se desprendiera y que tuviera que suplirla como buenamente se había podido._

_Ciertamente, debía empezar a pensar en aquellas cuestiones tan desagradables._

_El magnate soltó un gruñido y se volvió nuevamente hacia el abogado._

_\- De acuerdo, Hazlewood. Usted gana. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes._

_Sólo con ver su gesto, el abogado atendió rápidamente a sus peticiones. Inmediatamente, acercó la silla de ruedas al escritorio y buscó en su cartera los utensilios necesarios para escribir. Cuando los encontró, los colocó sobre la mesa y se sentó frente al señor Mann._

_\- Bien, señor Mann...Según las últimas comprobaciones, su patrimonio consta de la empresa Mann Co., que le reporta unos beneficios anuales de unos tres millones y medio de dólares, sus inversiones en territorio australiano, de alrededor del millón, la plantación de tabaco, creo que unos...cincuenta mil, sí, algo así, y las tierras a lo largo de América..._

_\- ¿Y qué beneficio me dan, Hazlewood?_

_\- Uhm...Ninguno, señor._

_Un nuevo resoplido por parte del señor Mann hizo que éste callara por un momento, temeroso de su reacción._

_\- ¿Y bien?-terminó gruñendo éste-. ¿Eso es todo?_

_\- Sólo queda por mencionar el resto de su fortuna, señor Mann. Tres mil ciento cincuenta y siete dólares, señor._

_\- ...¿Sólo?_

_\- Ehm...Sí._

_\- ¿Quieres decir que el trabajo de toda mi vida, la gran fortuna que amasé con el sudor de mi frente ha quedado en esa cantidad?_

_\- Bueno, como ya le he dicho, sigue recibiendo unos beneficios considerables de sus negocios, señor. Pensándolo bien..._

_\- ¡Ya sé pensar con claridad, señor Hazlewood!_

_El abogado fue a excusarse pero no reunió el valor necesario para hacerlo y se quedó callado._

_\- ¡Mire lo que pasa por confiar en el criterio de unos ineptos como mis hijos! ¡He acabado tirando el dinero en tierras que no sirven ni para el cultivo de patatas!-el anciano no tenía fuerza para dar un golpe en la mesa pero hizo la intención-. ¡Me aseguraron que sería un gran negocio, que en esa tierra había grandes pozos que explotar! ¡Y yo les creí como un completo idiota! ¡Pero lo peor no es eso, que, al fin y al cabo, me lo tengo merecido por confiar en ellos! ¡No! ¡Lo peor es que, mientras tanto, ellos se están dando la buena vida sin importarles un carajo el futuro de la familia!_

_\- ¿Quiere decir, señor...?_

_Zepheniah levantó la mirada hacia el abogado._

_\- ¿...Que los va a desheredar?_

_Zepheniah se inclinó en su silla y se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos, que el abogado no osó interrumpir. Finalmente, vio que el semblante del señor Mann se hacía más serio si cabía._

_\- En absoluto. Tendrán su parte del pastel, claro que sí...Pero no son los únicos que pueden heredar._

_\- ¿Se refiere al señor Hale?_

_\- Me ha leído el pensamiento, Hazlewood. Barnabus me ha sido de mucho apoyo. Sin él, no habría conseguido establecerme aquí. Claro que se llevará algo...En realidad, sólo puedo confiar en él para la dirección de Mann Co. tras mi marcha._

_El anciano volvió a meditar, mientras el abogado anotaba._

_\- Sí...Sí, definitivamente, Barnabus sabrá manejarlo. Tiene mucho carácter, eso es lo que la empresa necesita. Lo que me lleva a acordarme de la buena de Elizabeth. Ella también ha sido todo un ángel conmigo. En realidad, hasta la neumonía que sufrí el mes pasado me ha hecho más bien que mis propios hijos. Creo justo recompensar su dedicación con mi fortuna. Aunque esos miles de dólares que me quedan no es mucho. Recibirá algo más. Oh, y no se preocupe, Hazlewood, usted también recibirá un buen pellizco, aparte de sus honorarios._

_\- Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Mann._

_\- ¿Lo tienes todo apuntado?_

_\- Creo que sí, señor. Entonces, ¿sus hijos recibirán...?_

_Sólo necesitó observar la expresión de Zepheniah para hacerse una idea de lo que el anciano tenía en mente. Debió habérselo imaginado._

_\- Bien-el abogado se tomó un momento para añadir unas pocas notas._

_\- Tómese la tarde para disponerlo todo y recabar la información que necesite. Yo buscaré un pedazo de la piel que se me cayó-viendo la reacción del buen hombre, Zepheniah alzó una ceja-. No me mire así, Hazlewood, habrá que aprovecharla, y tengo previsto incluir una cláusula, así que puede que necesitemos algo así._

_\- ¿Qué clase de cláusula?_

_\- Paciencia. Ya hablaremos de ello esta noche. Mis hijos estarán por llegar y quiero que esto sea una sorpresa._

_\- Ciertamente, señor._

_El abogado se puso en pie, y, tras recoger y dedicarle un brevísimo gesto de despedida al señor Mann, se encaminó hacia la puerta pero la voz de Zepheniah le frenó cuando ya tenía la mano en el picaporte._

_\- Se me olvidaba..._

_\- ¿Sí, señor?_

_\- Nada, Hazlewood. Sólo acabo de recordar que me dejé a alguien. _


	44. Flores

Miss Pauling entró en el despacho derrotada, pero con la pequeña alegría de saber que podía permitirse un descanso de cinco minutos para comer. Normalmente, no tenía la oportunidad de sentarse a llenar su estómago, al que había acostumbrado a no protestar y a mantenerse con poco, y menos sin estar leyendo o redactando informes mientras lo hacía, de modo que aquello era deliciosamente inusual para ella. Abrió la puerta, buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz y fue a soltar la bolsa de tela en la que llevaba la comida...Pero, en el mismo momento en que la luz iluminó la habitación, se dio cuenta de que no tenía espacio para hacerlo, así que la soltó en el suelo.

La mesa estaba llena de flores. Flores de todas las variedades y tamaños. Distinguió rosas, margaritas silvestres, tulipanes, orquídeas, claveles, hasta un cactus que también estaba provisto de una flor; ni siquiera sabía el nombre de algunas. Aquel festival de colores y formas era una delicia para el ojo pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa. Miró a su espalda pero comprobó que la Administradora seguía frente a la consola. Ella no podía haber sido, no era su estilo. Tampoco creía que los otros empleados de la empresa tuvieran algo que ver, ya que no había intimado lo suficiente con nadie como para llegar a recibir regalos como aquel. Se acercó tímidamente al montón de flores, en busca de una tarjeta u otra pista que diera cuenta del origen.

Y por fin lo encontró. Un ramo de flores que no podía identificar porque estaban chamuscadas. Pyro. Los mercenarios.

La sonrisa de Miss Pauling se borró y buscó inmediatamente el teléfono entre las flores. Mientras marcaba y esperaba, miró una y otra vez hacia la puerta, por si su jefa o alguien fuera a entrar y se encontrara con aquello.

\- ¿Sí?-aquella era la voz de Demoman, sin duda.

\- Demo.

\- ¡Ah, Miss Pauling! ¡Eh, chicos, Pauling al teléfono! ¿Qué? ¿Dónde quiere que pateemos culos esta vez?

\- ¡Miss Pauling!-la chica oyó unas cuantas voces hablando a la vez fuera del alcance del auricular, hasta que, finalmente, la voz de Scout sustituyó a la de Demoman-. Ey, ¿qué tal? ¿Cuál es problema?

\- Las flores. Las flores que me han mandado-respondió Miss Pauling con un tono que no se parecía en nada a la voz jovial de Scout-. Habéis sido vosotros, ¿verdad?

\- Jej. Nos ha pillado. ¡Sorpresa!

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, señorita!-oyó decir a Soldier.

\- Espera...¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabíais que hoy es mi...?

\- Ah, osea que ha acertado. Vaya, ahora le debo a Spy veinte pavos...-Miss Pauling oyó una murmuración que no llegó a comprender pero sí a Scout, a pesar de que pusiera la mano sobre el auricular-. Vale, lo admito, estaba equivocado. No has perdido facultades, no estás chocho-un nuevo apunte-. Sí, soy un bocazas, lo que tú quieras. Ya hablaremos-Scout volvió a centrar su atención en Miss Pauling-. En fin, eh, ¡felicidades! Espero que le gustaran.

\- ¿Esto ha sido cosa tuya, Scout?

\- En realidad, no. Surgió hace casi un año, estábamos hablando de usted, no se ofenda, y salió a relucir el tema de la edad y, bueno, quisimos averiguar cuántos años tiene y de paso felicitar su cumpleaños. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y...

\- Ya. Oye, Scout, y si no sabíais mi cumpleaños...¿no te dio por pensar que quizás había una razón por la cual no os lo había dicho?

\- Euhm...¿No le ha gustado?

\- No le ha gustado-oyó decir la chica a Soldier en el fondo.

\- Esa no es la cuestión. No debisteis hacer eso. Se supone que os pagan para que hagáis todo lo que os digan. No somos colegas ni...

\- ¿Mphm mmhm mhhh?-Pyro se hizo con el teléfono.

\- No, no, no, Pyro. Son preciosas. Me encantan, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias-se apresuró a decir Miss Pauling con el tono de voz más amigable que pudo conseguir.

Pyro devolvió el teléfono a Scout con una risita satisfecha.

\- La amistad no tiene cabida aquí, y menos entre nosotros-continuó Miss Pauling, volviendo a gruñir tras asegurarse de que no había peligro.

\- Vale, vale, lo entiendo. Lo siento mucho-de nuevo, murmullos y voces-. Dicen los muchachos que puede tirarlas si quiere. Que lo sienten y que no se volverá a repetir.

Miss Pauling no respondió inmediatamente. Su mirada se volvió hacia las flores amarillas que tenía frente a sí. Alargó la mano para tocar sus suaves pétalos.

\- ...Sí. Bien...Eso es todo. Ya os llamaré si surge algo. Oh, y...gracias.

Sin esperar la respuesta, la asistente colgó y se quedó mirando las flores. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo habían conseguido hacer llegar todas esas flores ahí sin que la Administradora lo supiera y protestara por ello. Cuántas molestias para...

\- Pauling-la voz de Helen llegó a ella-. Ya han pasado los cinco minutos.

\- ¡Voy!-respondió inmediatamente Miss Pauling.

Se puso en pie y volvió la mirada hacia la bolsa con la comida que no había llegado a tocar. Después, inevitablemente se giró hacia las flores.

¿Qué iba a hacer con todo eso? Tendría que ponerlas en agua y cuidarlas, pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Esperó encontrar un hueco para ello y para llevarse algo a la boca en alguna ocasión, aunque fuera antes de irse a dormir.


	45. Dos caminos

Empezaba a hacerse tarde pero Engineer no tenía demasiado sueño, al menos, no el suficiente como para considerar irse a la cama. Además, estaba enfrascado en los planos que tenía delante: un prototipo de una nueva PDA que le permitiera un mejor manejo y control de sus aparatos. Llevaba tiempo pensando en ello y por fin tenía un hueco para pasarlo al papel.

Eso sí, llevaba demasiado tiempo escribiendo sin parar y tuvo que hacer una pausa. La espalda le estaba empezando a doler y tenía que estirarse y darse un pequeño masaje. Aparte de eso, las gafas ya no le servían de nada, siendo de noche y con la luz que tenía estaba bien, de modo que aprovechó para quitárselas. Las colocó cuidadosamente frente a él, donde pudiera encontrarlas fácilmente. No quería perderlas por nada del mundo.

* * *

_Por nada del mundo, eso era lo que le había dicho. Maldita sea, se lo había prometido y jurado tantas veces que ahora se sentía como un auténtico cretino por no haberlo cumplido. El chico no había dicho nada pero podía ver la decepción en sus ojos, en sus gestos. No le había mirado a la cara ni una sola vez desde que volvió a casa, a pesar de que su voz no dejaba ver ninguna señal de disgusto. Se había reído cuando su padre cuando le contó que sus compañeros de trabajo estaban hartos de oír todas sus anécdotas y de ver sus fotografías y cuando, nada más salir de la furgoneta, le había señalado lo grande que estaba y lo diferente que sonaba su voz desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero estaba seguro de que, al igual que a él, aquel comentario, aquella situación también le eran muy incómodos._

_\- Dell..._

_El joven emitió un pequeño murmullo para indicar que escuchaba pero seguía sin mirarlo. Prefería mirar a la nada antes que a él, no pudo evitar pensar el señor Conagher, aunque fuera una tontería. Intentó alejar aquel pensamiento lo antes posible._

_\- Hijo...Ehm...Siento no haber estado ahí para..._

_\- Oh. No importa. Sé que estás hasta los topes de trabajo. No pasa nada._

_\- ¿Seguro?_

_\- Sí._

_Engineer volvió a centrar la atención en lo que decía el locutor de la radio pero sólo por unos momentos, porque pronto se fijó en que había desaparecido poca comida del plato de su padre._

_\- ¿No te gusta?-preguntó._

_\- No, no es eso. Está rico. Es sólo que no tengo hambre._

_\- No hace falta que pongas excusas si no te gusta, de verdad. _

_\- En serio, no tengo hambre. No te estoy mintiendo._

_El hijo terminó por hacer una mueca y seguir comiendo en silencio. Cada segundo que pasaba sin que empezara una conversación ponía a su padre más y más incómodo. Engineer lo notaba, de modo que se esforzó por encontrar un tema de conversación._

_\- Estoy pensando...en meterme a Ingeniería Física._

_\- ¿En serio?-el señor Conagher miró a su hijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. Pero ¿qué pasa? ¿No te gustan las matemáticas?_

_\- Sí que me gustan, me gustan mucho. Es sólo que estaba pensando en hacer también ésa. _

_\- Dell, quien mucho abarca, poco aprieta. Y que hayas llegado a la universidad antes de tiempo no quiere decir que tengas que ser una supermente y..._

_\- Lo sé, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. Me gustaría intentarlo. Hay veces en que me aburro en la facultad. No sé...Me gustan los retos, me gusta la acción._

_\- Pero no a costa de tu salud. Piénsatelo bien._

_\- Lo haré. Era sólo para que lo supieras. No te pienso pedir dinero, claro-el chico apartó un guisante-. He estado haciendo chapucillas por ahí. Cosas sin importancia pero, bueno, consigo algún dinero. Me lo pagaré yo mismo esta vez._

_\- ¿Y adónde quieres llegar? ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines la universidad? _

_\- ...La verdad, no lo sé._

_\- Ya va siendo hora de que lo vayas pensando. No es cuestión de coleccionar carreras sin ton ni son._

_\- Sí, ya. Pero no estoy seguro. Tal vez me meta a profesor. Me han dicho que se me da muy bien enseñar a los niños._

_\- Esa es una buena profesión-sonrió el señor Conagher._

_\- Ya. No es que adore a los críos pero me divierto con ellos. Y a nadie le gusta la ciencia pero si pudiera ayudarles a entenderla, tal vez podría...-Engineer se frenó y soltó una risita un tanto avergonzada-. Y también había pensado..._

_\- ...¿Qué?_

_\- En seguir los pasos de la familia._

_La sonrisa del padre se borró lentamente pero Engineer no lo notó al desviar la mirada hacia su plato._

_\- Joder, se me han quemado los guisantes, te lo he dicho...En fin, sí. Ya sabes...El abuelo y tú. Inventores, ingenieros...El mundillo de las armas tiene mucha ciencia, podría aprovechar todo lo que he estado aprendiendo. Sé que entre ser profe y dedicarme a fabricar armas hay un buen trecho pero bueno, es otra opción. Ha estado ahí desde que era pequeño y vuestra sangre corre por mis venas así que algo sé y..._

_Engineer se calló y miró a su padre. Él permanecía en silencio, con una mano cubriéndole la boca. Pasó un momento hasta que finalmente habló._

_\- No sabes lo que dices, Dell...-el chico no dijo nada y el señor Conagher continuó-. No es jugar a las construcciones ni a diseñar armas chulas. Ah, no...No...Cualquier cosa menos eso, hijo..._

_Después de eso, ya no se oyó el tintineo de la cubertería, tan sólo la música de la radio. Conagher terminó por volverse hacia su hijo y por fin sus miradas se encontraron. _

_\- ...Algo tendrá que tener vuestro trabajo para que lo prefirierais a estar en casa..._

_Lo que vio en los ojos azules del muchacho le golpeó el pecho. Quiso decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Por lo que parecía, el chico tampoco sabía qué añadir. Inmediatamente, volvió a mirar el mantel y a seguir comiendo con algo de desgana. El señor Conagher suspiró discretamente y comió algo de su plato también, aunque tenía el estómago cerrado. _


	46. Fortaleza

A pesar de estarle cuidando, la bala atravesó el ojo izquierdo de Heavy y los siguientes disparos fueron dirigidos hacia Medic. Él dejó caer su Pistola Médica y tomó todo lo rápido que pudo su ballesta. Falló el primer disparo pero eso hizo que el Scout aminorara un poco y le dio la oportunidad de disparar otra vez, muy cerca de él, justo entre las cejas. Otros BLUs fueron a sustituir al compañero caído, de modo que Medic recogió el material médico y salió corriendo inmediatamente.

\- ¡MEDIC!

Soldier se encontraba frente a él, manejando como podía su lanzacohetes con un solo brazo, ya que el otro tenía tan mala pinta que ni siquiera parecía un brazo. Mientras él disparaba, Medic pudo llegar hacia él y sanarlo. El brazo dañado del soldado empezó a recuperar la forma que debía tener, reestructurando huesos y músculos, hasta que vio que volvía a tener movilidad.

\- Te mereces una medalla, Doc-sonrió Soldier, dedicándole un proyectil que hizo volar en pedazos al Pyro enemigo que casi estaba encima de ellos.

Medic sonrió débilmente y miró a su alrededor en busca de más compañeros a los que ayudar. Enseguida se topó con Scout, que parecía correr más rápido que de costumbre, sin duda porque estaba hasta los topes de cafeína, pero, aparte de unos rasguños y pequeñas magulladuras, no parecía estar demasiado mal, de modo que lo dejó seguir batallando y buscó a los demás.

\- ¡MEDIC!

En medio de las explosiones, golpes metálicos. De nuevo, los Demoman estaban enzarzados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y, por lo que parecía, las cosas no le iban muy bien al RED. Él tenía la Intuertal pero parecía exhausto, herido, y el otro se estaba aprovechando de eso. Medic lo vio romper una botella contra una pared de piedra y forcejear con el otro para clavarle sus extremos cortantes.

\- **_¡Vamos! ¡Córtale la cabeza! ¡Levántate! ¡No, no, no! ¡Qué mal!_**-el alemán juró que aquella voz venía de la espada.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡MEDIC!-gritó Demoman.

Medic no perdió ni un momento. Usó su ballesta para disparar en su dirección; realmente, no importaba a quién diera. El dardo fue a parar al hombro de su Demo y pareció darle la suficiente energía para darle una patada en la entrepierna a su homólogo y decapitarlo con movimiento de su espada. Aliviado, el Demoman le agradeció su ayuda con un gesto con la cabeza.

\- ¡Vamos a entretenerlos un poco más, el maletín está casi en nuestras manos!-dijo antes de salir corriendo a enfrentarse a los demás enemigos.

Medic habría agradecido que no hubiera dicho eso en voz muy alta pero había tal griterío y tanto ruido alrededor que el comentario pareció pasar inadvertido entre los BLU. Medic, por tanto, corrió hacia Engineer, a quien custodiaba Pyro mientras construía un centinela.

\- Spy ya casi tiene el maletín, hay que...

Unos disparos incesantes le interrumpieron y le obligaron a resguardarse tras una pared junto con sus compañeros. El Heavy enemigo se acercaba, sin dejar de descargar sus balas contra las construcciones. El dispensador pronto quedó hecho chatarra agujereada, al igual que el centinela.

\- Urgh...Joder...-se quejó Engineer, cuya pierna derecha estaba herida.

\- ¡Mhhmph!-exclamó Pyro, saliendo del refugio para enfrentarse con el Heavy. Por los gritos de dolor que se oyeron, parecía que había conseguido herirlo pero los disparos continuaron.

\- ¡Construye un centinela, corre, yo te cubro!-gritó Medic a Engineer.

Bajo su cuidado, Engineer se puso de inmediato a construir un centinela fuera. Fue difícil hacerlo con el fuego del enemigo tan cerca y dañando la construcción a medida que iba avanzando pero Engineer contaba con la energía que le daba Medic y le permitía irla reparando al momento, y en cuanto estuvo lista, llenó el pecho del Heavy de balas y éste terminó cayendo muerto al suelo, aún envuelto en llamas. Cuando Medic se asomó, vio que Pyro estaba tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre, con heridas de bala gravísimas. Con toda la rapidez que pudo, mascullando algo en su idioma materno, hizo uso de su Pistola Médica para sanarla. Por suerte, había llegado justo a tiempo de evitar que muriera, seguramente por muy pocos segundos, y pronto pudo ponerse en pie ella misma, con el traje bien agujereado y un cristal de la máscara resquebrajado pero bien, al fin y al cabo. Ella siguió comprobando los alrededores pero no se fijó demasiado en qué hicieron esos dos a continuación porque de nuevo salió corriendo en otra dirección.

Esta vez, terminó escondido tras unas cajas de madera, dándose por primera vez en horas un momento para descansar. Aprovechó para abrirse la bata y examinar su abdomen: como sospechaba por el dolor que había sentido, le había alcanzado una bala. Rápidamente, con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, activó su aparato y acercó la cara a la boca para inhalar los vapores. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, bastante placentero, pero no tenía tiempo de pasarlo bien. Había oído gritar a alguien. Así que se puso en pie todo lo deprisa que pudo y salió en busca del compañero que lo había llamado.


	47. Trabajo en equipo

A la de tres, los dos Pyros dispararon sus respectivos lanzacohetes. Los proyectiles cruzaron el aire y fueron a parar a la cabeza y al pecho del Demoman robótico. El impacto, con la posterior explosión, hicieron que la máquina cayera al suelo y sufriera espasmos, en un intento de levantarse que resultaba imposible debido a su enorme peso. Los mercenarios se miraron y caminaron sin prisa alguna hacia el robot caído. Ya frente a él, lo miraron de cerca durante un momento. El robot los reconoció y se dispuso a atacarlos como buenamente podía.

\- Hmmphmuh-dijo la Pyro de RED, haciendo los honores.

Bajo la máscara, el BLU sonrió, empuñó su Batemartillo y lo descargó contra la cabeza del robot. Tras ello, los dos permanecieron en silencio, observándolo con prudencia y hasta que no pasó un momento y vieron que el brillo de su ojo había desaparecido no se convencieron de que habían acabado con él. Ya más relajados, los Pyro recogieron sus lanzallamas del suelo y siguieron su camino de vuelta, al principio en silencio, hasta que el BLU se quitó la máscara.

\- Y con este son cuatro-contó.

Pyro se quitó la máscara y miró a Globunicornio y a su compañero, el amigo del otro Pyro, tan parecido a él pero cuyo nombre no recordaba.

\- ¿Lo tenéis, chicos?

Los dos unicornios inflables añadieron un palito a su lista y soltaron una risita que les hizo sonreír un poco.

\- Pues supongo que es hora de volver. Ya se está haciendo de noche-dijo el hombre y continuó andando con la mirada en el frente.

La Pyro de RED asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que los demás estarán bien?

\- Seguro que sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Aunque me duele un poco la cabeza después de...

\- Te estampó contra el suelo, es normal que te duela. Si quieres, podemos sentarnos un rato.

\- No, se me pasará con un poco de azúcar. Me pienso atiborrar a galletas cuando vuelva a casa.

\- Tienes suerte de tener donde volver...-el hombre miró al unicornio azul y la pirómana vio tristeza en los ojos de ambos.

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad...Cuando todo esto acabe, iré a ayudaros a reconstruir la base, lo prometo. Puedo intentar convencer a los demás para que ayuden.

\- Me encantaría que te pasaras algún día pero mis compañeros han dejado claro en muchas ocasiones que si ven a un RED plantando un pie en nuestro territorio, lo dejarán que no lo podrá reconocer ni su madre. Lo siento. De todos modos, no tiene importancia, buscaremos otro sitio.

Los Engineers habían compartido impresiones de cómo funcionaban aquellos monstruos metálicos y no sólo eso, también se habían decidido a combinar sus armas e intelecto para obtener buenos recursos para atacar y defenderse; el Spy de BLU y el Sniper RED hacían guardia juntos y a veces salían a inspeccionar el terreno; los Heavies, bajo el comando del Medic de BLU, habían conseguido destrozar con muy poca munición un par de robots Scouts que casi los pillaron...Siendo conscientes de su crítica situación, habían aparcado sus diferencias y unido fuerzas, sí, pero eso no significara que se llevaran bien como por arte de magia. Aún había demasiadas rencillas personales y no todos habían hecho un esfuerzo por llevarse bien. Por ejemplo, no había palabra que se cruzaran el Spy RED y el Scout BLU que no terminara en una discusión, en la que casi siempre salían a relucir unas fotos comprometidas (que se convirtieron involuntariamente en tema de conversación entre ambos bandos). El Soldier de BLU y el Demoman de RED ni siquiera querían coincidir en la misma habitación. Y el Medic de RED había avisado de que como aquel Demoman azul le dirigiera la palabra, le cortaría la cabeza sin ayuda de su sierra. Los dos Pyros eran con diferencia los que mejor se llevaban, siempre estaban juntos, y, por una vez, nadie tenía nada en contra de ello.

Lástima que fuera en aquellas circunstancias.

Pyro no respondió y siguió caminando. Estaba atenta a cualquier cosa inusual en los alrededores, cualquier ruido. Aquellas moles no eran silenciosas precisamente pero si se topaban con alguna, apenas daban margen para poder defenderse. Habían llegado a lo que una vez fue el pueblo minero de Coal Town, ahora abandonado...O no, porque parecía ser que por allí pululaban muchos de aquellos demonios mecánicos. Habría buscado otra ruta por la que reunirse con los compañeros pero no había otra.

\- Por cierto...¿Te gustaron los patitos?-la RED se volvió hacia el de piel morena, quien había recuperado la sonrisa-. Los de...

\- ¡Oh! ¡Sabía que fuiste tú! Sí, los chicos os lo mandaron de vuelta pero conseguí guardar uno. Mira, aún lo llevo.

La mujer abrió el bolsillo de su cinturón y mostró a su amigo un patito de goma que era definitivamente diferente a los típicos amarillos de los que estaba repleto el contenedor. Éste había sido pintado de modo que parecía que llevaba el uniforme que ambos vestían, una mitad de color rojo y la otra de azul. Hacía tiempo de aquello y, por eso, la pintura no lucía tan bien como el primer día, pero aún aguantaba.

\- ¿Lo has hecho tú? Ha quedado genial-sonrió el BLU, observándolo de cerca.

Pyro sonrió como una niñita y lo guardó bien guardado en su sitio. Fue a decir algo pero vio que su amigo se paraba en seco y le hacía un gesto. Después, musitó algo, la agarró de la muñeca y corrió a esconderse detrás de una pared. Inmediatamente, oyeron unos pasos muy pesados cerca de allí. Lo que les faltaba. Estaban exhaustos, hambrientos y sedientos, y desilusionados por no haber encontrado la fuente de aquellos demonios mecánicos. Y, de nuevo, otro robot que quería destruirlos.

\- ¿Lista para otra ronda?-susurró el hombre a su compañera.

Tendrían que seguir adelante, no quedaba otra.

\- Vamos allá.

Se enfundaron sus máscaras de nuevo y mandaron a sus respectivos amigos unicornios que se pusieran a cubierto, aunque ellos ya lo habían hecho sin que necesitaran que se lo dijeran.


	48. Respirando tranquila

Aunque hacía tiempo que no podía ver, aún seguía sujetando la fotografía familiar. Era una manía que no podía ni quería quitarse. No tenía muchas fotos de su marido y en esa aparecía bien guapo y con su hijo; definitivamente, era su favorita y por eso no permitía que estuviera fuera de su alcance.

La señora DeGroot acariciaba el cristal del marco mientras escuchaba la televisión, aunque llegó un momento en que tuvo que agradecer a quien estuviera detrás de aquella bazofia que desviara la atención hasta el punto de acordarse de que tenía que llamar a su hijo. Se puso en pie, se dirigió hacia el aparato y lo palpó hasta encontrar el interruptor con el que lo apagó. Después, tanteó las paredes con una mano, mientras que sujetaba el marco aún en la otra, en busca del teléfono. Suerte que aquél era una de las pocas cosas que no cambiaban de sitio en la casa; le daba igual lo que dijera Demo: despediría a la señora de la limpieza. ¡Vaya derroche más tonto!

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Dejó la fotografía sobre la mesita y marcó el número. Se lo había aprendido de memoria, en caso de necesidad. Su hijo era bien mayorcito y no necesitaba a mamá preocupándose por él todo el tiempo pero ya hacía meses que no contactaba con él y tenía mucho de lo que quejarse.

Marcó y esperó. La casa estaba tan en silencio...

Un toque. "Ya ves tú, otro derroche. ¿A santo de qué me tuvo que comprar esta mansión tan grande para vivir yo sola? Si me hubiera dejado en mi casita de toda la vida, donde ya lo tenía todo bien organizado y en su sitio y no tenía que pagar a gente para que hiciera nada. Pero nooo, el señorito tuvo que traerme a América y comprarme una maldita mansión. Lo agradezco por el espacio que tiene el jardín para probar los explosivos pero por lo demás, un asco. Si al menos diera nietos de una vez..."

Dos toques. "...La llenaría y estaría entretenida. Hm. No. Estaría demasiado entretenida. Vendrían ya mayorcitos del orfanato y educados pero seguirían siendo una responsabilidad que no le conviene a mi cadera. ¡Ay, si al menos trajera a mujeres a casa! Esa señorita de su trabajo no tiene mala pinta del todo, tendría que ver si tiene huesos fuertes. Si quisiera, podría casarse con ella. Ya a estas alturas me da igual que no sea de los nuestros, sólo quiero que siente la cabeza." Tres toques.

"Siempre ha sido un tarambana. Y así ha acabado: de dinamitero, sí, pero sólo con tres trabajos. ¡Tres! ¿Adónde va a llegar con eso? A veces me pregunto si no lo sacamos demasiado pronto. Necesitaba más disciplina. Oh, su padre sí que sabía dársela pero ya no está y, claro, con la excusa de que ya es mayorcito...¿Cuándo piensa coger el teléfono?"

Cuatro toques. "No me creo que no haya nadie porque siempre hay alguien. Si no es él, alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Y no ha salido en una de esas misiones estúpidas para las que sale, siempre me avisa cuando sale, incluso cuando le tengo dicho que no me importa." Cinco toques. "...Siempre puede haber contratiempos. No importa lo fuerte que te creas, algún día vendrá alguien que te pondrá los pies en el suelo. ¿Cómo se llama eso que me dijo que tienen? Sí, lo de que no pueden morir...Hm. No me acuerdo. Puede ser una trola para que no me preocupe, porque yo nunca he visto ni oído cosa igual. Tal vez le hayan atrapado y..."

Seis toques. La señora DeGroot suspiró y se sentó. Todo parecía indicar que no estaba. No quería pensar en aquella posibilidad pero ahora le resultaba difícil apartarla de su cabeza. Antes, no había esas cosas. Resurrección...Sonaba tan fantástico. Pero esas cosas podían tener fallos o...O...

Apenas acababa de plantar las posaderas en el asiento cuando descolgaron al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Sí?-no era él, ni siquiera reconocía la voz.

\- ¿Está Tavish?

\- ¡Ah, hola, señora madre de Demo! ¡Sí, por aquí anda, ahora mismo se la paso!-la voz se hizo más distante-. ¡Demo! ¡Suelta el whisky y el martillo, tu madre está al teléfono!

A los pocos segundos, por fin llegó a ella la voz de su hijo.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- ¡Hombre! ¡Ya iba siendo hora! ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Acabamos de pasar unos días un poco moviditos. Es que entró un tipo a robarnos los archivos y...

\- No has llamado ni una vez en cinco meses y medio.

\- Pero si luego me dices que no hace falta, que estás bien y...Oh, en fin, no importa. Perdona. He estado ocupado, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasa algo?

\- No...Sólo me aburría.


	49. Magia

Al principio, el grupo no estaba demasiado seguro de que fuera una buena idea aprovechar la revista de hechizos que Soldier "se había encontrado" hace tiempo en la casa que compartía con Merasmus. El nombre de aquel mago ya estaba relacionado con problemas y molestias. Pero nadie dudaba de que aquella revista pudiera ofrecer magia auténtica, sería negar lo que ya habían visto y experimentado, y si podían aprovechar aquel recurso para hacer su trabajo más fácil, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Habría que intentarlo. De modo que decidieron probar en la sala de entrenamiento, la misma noche en que supieron de ella. Sólo Heavy, quien desaprobaba el uso de la magia porque decía que "él prefería luchar como los hombres", había decidido no participar y simplemente mirar.

\- ¿Ese tocado no es de Merasmus?-preguntó Demoman a Soldier, señalando la enorme calavera que había sustituido al casco militar.

\- Seh, también me la encontré. Bueno, ¿por cuál empezamos?-Spy estaba echándole un vistazo a la revista, concentrado, y Soldier se la arrebató y la hojeó. Antes de que alguno pudiera proponer algo, plantó el dedo en la página que el espía estaba leyendo-. A ver éste. _**IPSUM INSTANTARIUM**_.

Apenas había acabado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando, de improvisto, desapareció, dejando un hueco vacío.

\- Gracias al cielo-Sniper tomó la revista y al menos él dejó que los demás la vieran, dejándola sobre una caja de madera.

\- Vale, hasta que vuelva de...donde quiera que esté, creo que será mejor descartar ése-propuso Medic, y todos estuvieron conformes.

\- Suelo limpio en segundos, tenga quintillizos sin esfuerzo...-leyó Spy.

\- Mirad. "Este hechizo sirve para sacar la bestia de nuestro interior"-leyó Scout-. Hombre, esto es un poco ambiguo, me parece a mí...Pero podría estar bien.

\- Venga, haz los honores-dijo Engineer.

Él y los demás dieron un paso hacia atrás, dejándolo apartado. Scout los miró de reojo y pensó que, viendo lo que le había pasado a Soldier, tal vez no era muy buena idea.

\- Euhm...Paso. Yo...Acabo de recordar que no sé leer. ¿Quién quiere?

Nadie dijo nada ni se movió.

\- Yo mismo-Heavy se acercó y cogió la revista-. Panda de bebés cobardes...

El ruso hizo una pausa para leer bien las palabras reflejadas.

\- _**HOMO HOMINI ANIMAL.**_

...

Nada.

\- Lo mismo algunos hechizos son por tiempo limitado, como las ofertas-murmuró Demoman.

\- Intentémoslo de nuevo, puede que sea por el acento-propuso Engineer-. O tal vez es que el hechizo...

\- Ahí va...la...leche...

Scout señaló con los ojos como platos a Heavy. Éstos habían pasado por alto los ligeros cambios que se habían producido, esperando algo más espectacular, pero ahora empezaban a ver que el cuerpo de Heavy se estaba cubriendo de mucho pelo, demasiado, y que sus uñas estaban creciendo y afilándose ante sus ojos. Su boca se abrió, mostrando unos colmillos puntiagudos mientras gruñía amenazador, detalle suficiente para convencer a los demás de que lo mejor era alejarse de él. Instintivamente, Sniper echó mano de su kukri. El ruso, ahora convertido en un enorme oso de más de dos metros, se apoyó en el suelo a cuatro patas y bufó cuando su espalda crujió al quedarse atrapado en esa postura.

\- Pues...sí funciona, sí...-musitó Demoman.

Heavy miró a su alrededor y olfateó. Pyro sonrió y quiso acercarse a tocar aquel osito tan mono pero Scout la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca a tiempo, horrorizado. Nadie se atrevió a mover un músculo hasta que Medic dio el primer paso hacia él.

\- ...¿Heavy?

El rugido con el que él contestó fue la señal que habían estado esperando para echar a correr hacia la puerta. Tuvieron que hacer fuerza todos para evitar que él también saliera por ella, aunque los golpes que daba eran tan fuertes que tuvieron que cerrar la puerta con llave y bloquearla con bidones, cajas y todo lo que encontraron lo más aprisa posible y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. De todos modos, el oso no dejaba de rugir y de abollar la puerta con sus golpes.

\- Huuuh~-sonrió Pyro, a quien Scout tuvo que volver a apartar.

\- ¡Heavy! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Mikhail!-lo llamó Medic pero los golpes se sucedían-. _S__cheiße_...¿No pone cómo deshacer los hechizos?

\- No, nada en absoluto-dijo Engineer, mirando la revista de cabo a rabo-. Hechizos para hacer trucha al limón, de higiene personal instantánea, ataque de murciélagos, besos con sabor mentolado...

\- Peguémosle un tiro, a ver si al regenerarse vuelve a ser él-propuso Sniper.

\- Espera, no, podría acabar peor-intervino Demo-. No sé...¿Y si esto se pasa con el tiempo, como la pubertad?

\- No podemos tenerle ahí así-dijo Spy.

\- Trae-Scout se colocó junto al Engineer y le echó un vistazo a la revista-. ¿No dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo? A ver este, que dice animal no sé qué. _**MORTIS ANIMATARIS.**_

**_\- _**En realidad, el dicho no tiene nada que ver con...-Spy se interrumpió al sentir el enorme temblor de tierra que se produjo en cuanto Scout pronunció las palabras y se quedó callado, mirando a todos lados.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber qué había sido aquel ruido. Pronto, la tierra alrededor de ellos se empezó a agrietar y de ella surgieron manos esqueléticas. Cuerpos ya sin apenas carne se abrieron paso desde las profundidades y los miraron. Algunos soltaron una risita a medida que se iban acercando.

Los mercenarios se miraron. Sus armas estaban dentro de la sala.

* * *

Soldier no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, sólo veía que la gente por allí tenía la piel tostada y los ojos rasgados y hacía una temperatura que rozaba lo asfixiante. Pero ahí estaba la playa y, junto a él, un par de gemelas en bikini que podrían darle una idea.

\- Oh, adoro su tocado...

\- ¿Otra piña colada, señor Doe, mientras nos cuenta lo que pasó en Normandía?

\- Claro que sí, señorita. Verán, ahí estábamos JFK, Clark Gable y yo, atiborrándonos a espaguetis cuando...


	50. Madre Naturaleza

La alarma sonó a las cinco. Sniper había procurado dejarla fuera de su alcance, así no le daría por remolonear demasiado en la cama, y funcionó. Gruñó suavemente y se revolvió en la cama. Habría sido una vista un tanto indecorosa para quien lo hubiera visto en aquel momento pero estaba en su caravana, allí podía hacer lo que le diera en gana: si quería dormir sin calzoncillos, sin calzoncillos dormiría, y si lo tenía todo hecho un asco, incluida su persona, allá él. Lo cierto es que estaba tan a gusto que le costó pero se obligó a salir de la cama pasados un par de minutos. El despertador estaba sobre la pequeña encimera de su reducida cocina. Lo apagó y se estiró, echando un vistazo a través de la ventana. El único que se levantaba alrededor de aquellas horas era Soldier, aunque no podía ver su ventana, estaba seguro de que ya estaría despierto y haciendo abdominales, lustrando sus botas o a saber qué. Los demás, teniendo en cuenta que era día libre, no se levantarían hasta pasadas unas cuantas horas. Bien.

No hacía mucho frío, así que antes de vestirse se alivió en uno de los tarros que tenía dispuestos, se preparó un pequeño desayuno, una taza de café y un par de tostadas con mantequilla, se lo comió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, con el trasero apoyado en la mesa, y después se encendió un cigarrillo, que fumó con no menos lentitud mientras miraba a través de la ventana. Cuando terminó, buscó de entre las sábanas su ropa, que estaba por ahí de cualquier manera, se vistió y salió afuera. Se aseguró de que la caravana quedaba bien cerrada y respiró hondo el aire fresco de la mañana. Olía a tierra mojada y a rocío, estaba seguro de que había llovido aquella noche pero no se había dado cuenta. Claro, se había ido a la cama muy cansado el día anterior. Le echó un último vistazo a la base antes de empezar a caminar.

Sólo se oían sus pasos. Silencio. ¿Por qué no podía ser siempre así? Un poco de acción nunca venía mal pero él era un hombre tranquilo, siempre lo había sido, y tanto ruido, tanto en que pensar, siempre terminaba sacándolo de quicio. Necesitaba momentos como aquel de vez en cuando.

Habían construido la base cerca de un bosque y aquello no pudo haberle hecho más daño al ecosistema. Se notaba por dónde había pasado el equipo de camino a sus misiones, incluyendo latas que Scout había dejado por el camino. No sólo eso, sino que la zona más cercana al edificio parecía haber sido usada como campo de pruebas, formando cráteres y dejando árboles acribillados, acuchillados o completamente destrozados. Pero aún seguía habiendo vida y supuso que algunos animales ya se habían hecho a ellos. Creyó haber oído comentar a Heavy que había visto unos jabalíes hurgando en la basura. Se preguntó si habría lobos u osos, no tan movido por el deseo de cazarlos como por la curiosidad de saber si había alguno. Aparte, no había llevado armas. Nada de armas por una vez.

Respiró hondo. ¡Cuántos aromas le vinieron a la nariz! No era su Australia pero aquello tampoco estaba demasiado mal. En realidad, aquello le parecía un poco más interesante que los desiertos a los que estaba acostumbrado. Allí había mucho más que ver, más vida. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se paró un momento a escuchar. Justo a tiempo para oír la pequeña perturbación que causó una ardilla al pisar unas cuantas hojas secas a un par de metros a su derecha. Sniper se giró hacia ella lentamente y la vio rebuscar entre la hierba algo de comida. Seguramente se estaba preparando para el invierno que estaba por llegar, aquello le recordaba bastante a la situación de su equipo, que, en los días de nieve, quedaban completamente aislados y tenían que apañárselas como bien podían.

En cuanto el pequeño animal desapareció de su vista, continuó hacia adelante. El sueño que había sentido se empezaba a desvanecer y empezaba a sentirse lleno de energía. Frente a él había un peñasco que, por lo que había visto antes, daba a una pequeña cascada. Tuvo la idea de escalarla, sin ninguna razón en concreto, sólo por el simple placer de hacerlo, pero tuvo el buen sentido de recordar que nadie sabía que estaba por ahí y que no había traído ni armas ni comida ni herramienta alguna, por lo que estaría bien jodido si le pasara algo. Tal vez en otro momento. Lo que le apetecía era caminar, caminar por un buen rato. Adentrarse más y más, hasta el límite con la cochina "civilización". Buscar a las bestias que moraban por allí. Se sentía vivo, como en casa, como en su verdadera casa.

* * *

**¡Y con esto llegamos a la mitad del reto! **

**Sólo quería daros las gracias a quienes lo estáis siguiendo y también recordaros que siempre podéis dejar sugerencias, si no para este fanfic, para oneshots. Espero que os vaya gustando.**


	51. Felicidad

El muchacho, por supuesto, no se habría quedado dentro de la base todo el día por nada del mundo. Como no tenía ningún abrigo, optó por ponerse una de sus sudaderas y un par de capas debajo de ella, sus pantalones más gordos y tres pares de calcetines acompañados de unas botas que había hecho bien en comprar para sus misiones en lugares en los que llovía muy a menudo. Con todo aquello, fue el primero en abandonar la base y salir afuera. Miró los centinelas pero no era cosa suya ver si la nieve los había dañado, los oyó pitar como siempre y los ignoró para contemplar la nieve. Ya había formada una buena capa, después de que hubiera estado nevando toda la tarde y la noche del día anterior. Aún seguía nevando. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, Scout avanzó, dejando atrás la puerta de la base, para ver cómo lucían los alrededores con todo nevado.

Sus compañeros se acercaron a la puerta a echar un vistazo pero, salvo un par de ellos, ninguno dejó la comodidad del interior de la base. Allí se estaba seco y caliente, de modo que se conformaban con mirar la nieve desde las ventanas. Aparte de eso, Demoman había insistido en cocinar aquel día y el olor de la comida que preparaba siempre era un incentivo para quedarse cerca de la cocina.

\- Scooout~

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, Spy se hizo visible y le metió un puñado de nieve por el cuello de la sudadera. El chico soltó un grito y comenzó a retorcerse.

\- ¡ME CAGO EN TU PADRE, SPY! ¡CABRÓN! ¡HIJO DE PERRA!

A Spy su reacción le divirtió tanto que empezó a reír sin importarle soltar sin querer algunos gruñiditos de cerdo. Cuando Scout fue a cobrarse su venganza, se volvió invisible de nuevo y desapareció de la vista del chico, haciendo un esfuerzo por no seguir carcajeándose.

\- ¡No te me escaparás, cacho cerdo! ¡Te encontraré y juro que te vas a comer la nieve!

Heavy miró de reojo a Scout corriendo de acá para allá y no pudo evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa, y continuó su labor de despejar la entrada de la base con una pala. Cerca, Pyro aprovechaba la nieve que quitaba para hacer un muñeco de nieve casi tan grande como ella, usando para decorarlo las prendas que encontraba por ahí. Ya llevaba unos cuatro hechos y todos habían acabado de la misma manera: una vez terminaba, agarraba su lanzallamas y los fundía mientras tarareaba alegremente.

\- ¡Pyro! ¡Ese era mi...! Oh, en fin...-suspiró Medic.

Soldier salió del teleportador y se unió a Medic y Sniper, que estaban apostados en la puerta de la entrada y miró a los que estaban en el exterior. Scout había echado nieve al aire, revelando la figura de Spy, y había corrido como una liebre para abalanzarse sobre él. Ambos desaparecieron entre el manto blanco pero sus gritos seguían resonando. Soldier sonrió y se encendió un puro.

\- ¿Quieres?-preguntó a Sniper.

Sniper sonrió levemente como respuesta y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, que encendió con el fuego del mechero de Soldier.

\- Gracias-le agradeció-. ¿Qué? ¿Tú también tenías planes para las vacaciones?

\- Seh, tenía entradas para el fútbol. Qué le vamos a hacer...Mejor que recorten eso que no el sueldo.

\- Ya te digo.

\- Oye, campero, ¿tú qué escopeta me recomendarías?

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la tuya?

\- Nada, funciona bien, pero me vino un catálogo ayer y he pensado que podría cambiarla. Hay algunas joyas que...

Medic, molesto por el humo del tabaco, agitó su mano y decidió irse de allí, hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí encontró el libro que había estado hojeando durante el desayuno, que podía seguir leyendo ahora que estaba bastante más despierto.

\- ¿Ves? Luego le echas la cebolla y ya está. No tiene más-le terminó de explicar el escocés a Engineer, abriéndose otro botellín de cerveza, el quinto en esa mañana.

\- Y encima sabe cocinar-sonrió Engie, dando un sorbo al suyo-. De verdad que nunca entenderé por qué estás soltero-y rió entre dientes.

\- Ya lo ves, las mujeres creen que soy inaccesible y no se atreven a acercarse.

Estaban ajenos a lo que pasaba afuera, aunque se oían débilmente algunas voces. Spy escupió la nieve que Scout le había hecho masticar y consiguió cambiar las tornas con un rápido movimiento. Antes de que Scout supiera siquiera qué estaba haciendo, ya se encontraba con la cara enterrada en la nieve y sintiendo la presión de su brazo siendo retorcido en su espalda.

\- ¿Te rindes, _petit lapin_?

Scout trató de alzar la cara para insultarlo y deshacerse de la sensación de congelación en su cara pero Spy siguió empujándolo. No vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de Spy.

\- Buena llave-sonrió Heavy, con la pala al hombro, cuando pasó por su lado.

\- Gracias. ¿Qué dices, Scout? No te entiendo-Spy alzó la cabeza del chico para permitirle respirar al menos.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Ah! ¡Digo que eres un cabrón!-jadeó Scout, quien tenía las mejillas rojas.

\- Respuesta equivocada.

Y luchó para meterle más nieve debajo de la ropa pero esta vez Scout se resitió y los dos terminaron de nuevo forcejeando en la nieve, mezclando gruñidos de esfuerzo con risillas. Pyro los miró y, por una vez, sus ojos no la engañaban: no eran exactamente los seres adorables que ella veía pero sí dos amigos que jugaban en la nieve. Mirara donde mirara, sólo había amigos que se lo estaban pasando bien. Sonrió bajo su máscara antes de cambiar los muñecos por ángeles de nieve.


	52. Héroe

El dueño de la tienda era un anciano con bigote que conocía a sus clientes como si fueran su familia y Heavy era extranjero, así que él se esperaba que lo bombardeara a preguntas y lo entretuviera con una charla insulsa, tal y como estaba haciendo con la señora gorda que tenía enfrente. Ya había decidido que no abriría la boca para nada; normalmente no hablaba mucho y aquel día no tenía el menor deseo de perder el tiempo con cháchara. Si había ido allí en primer lugar, era porque les tenían vetada la entrada en el supermercado del pueblo. Heavy consultó su reloj de muñeca. Llevaba demasiado tiempo para comprar pan de molde y lechuga. ¿No se iban a callar nunca?

\- ¡Eh!

\- ¿Tan mayor y aún con peluches? ¡Jajaja!

\- ¡No tiene gracia, Marty! ¡Devuélveselo!

Y para colmo aquellos niños del fondo estaban empezando a hacer ruido.

\- ¿Y si no me da la gana, zanahoria?-un chico de unos doce o trece años de raza negra se acercó a la caja, agitando un conejo de peluche en el aire.

\- ¡Marty!-Heavy se volvió por un segundo hacia la niña que estaba hablando, que no llegaría a los siete años y tenía el pelo más pelirrojo que el ruso había visto en su vida. Acababa de soltar la mano de un niño bastante pequeño que iba con ella y que estaba al borde de las lágrimas para abalanzarse a por el peluche.

El chico mayor, por desgracia para ella, era bastante más alto. Cuando la niña le dio un puñetazo en el vientre, en un intento desesperado de que soltara el muñeco, él la empujó y la niña terminó tropezando con Heavy.

Heavy se giró, haciendo que la niña se apartara rápido de él, y clavó sus ojos claros en el niño que había empezado toda aquella historia. De pronto, ya no parecía tan valiente.

\- A pequeño insecto le gusta meterse con los que son más pequeños que él, ¿eh?

No necesitó añadir nada más. Sólo tuvo que dar un paso al frente, haciendo evidente una descomunal diferencia de estatura, y el chico le tiró el peluche al pequeño antes de salir corriendo de la tienda. No miró a los otros niños, sino que volvió la vista al frente para ver que los adultos seguían hablando sin tener la menor idea, al parecer, de lo que había pasado justo detrás de ellos. Los dos pequeños se lo quedaron mirando ojipláticos, el pequeño recogió su querido conejito del suelo, limpiándole el polvo y dándole un beso reconfortante, y huyeron igual que el abusón. Heavy se sintió muy aliviado al verlos marchar. No odiaba a los niños, de verdad que no, pero no soportaba sus tonterías.

Por suerte para él, la señora recordó pronto que echaban por la televisión un programa que no se quería perder y la charla interminable por fin llegó a su fin y Heavy vio llegar su turno. Pagó sus artículos y salió fuera, de vuelta a la base.

Se quedó quieto en la puerta al verse rodeado de unos quince niños, ninguno mayor de ocho años, que lo miraban con admiración. No le dijeron nada ni él dijo una palabra, simplemente buscó un hueco por el que caminar.

\- ...Qué grande...

\- Os lo dije, os dije que lo era.

La que había hablado era la niña de antes. Cuando Heavy la miró, ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a la que le faltaba una muela, y el ruso frunció el ceño, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Los cuchicheos seguían.

\- Sí que tiene que ser fuerte...

\- Gage dice que lo vio parar un tren con sus propias manos.

\- ¡Bah! Gage es un mentiroso.

\- Es de ese grupo de asesinos, ¿verdad?

Heavy decidió que no se quedaría allí ni un minuto más. Pero otro niño le había cortado el paso: el chiquitín cuyo peluche había rescatado antes.

\- ¿Qué?-le espetó Heavy con voz ronca.

El niño no dijo nada hasta que la niña, quien ya había asumido Heavy que era su hermana mayor, lo alentó con una mirada.

\- Gracias, señor-respondió por fin el chiquillo, con la voz de un niño que no hace mucho que ha aprendido a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué gracias?

\- Por darle una lección al bruto de Marty-dijo la niña.

Él no había dado una lección a nadie, sólo quería comprar un par de cosas en paz por un día. Pero si dándoles la razón a aquellos críos lo dejaban en paz, pues perfecto, sí, lo había hecho. Heavy terminó suspirando de hastío.

\- No fue nada. Pero no estaré aquí siempre, tenéis que aprender a defenderos solos. ¿Prometéis?

\- Di que sí, Tommy-le dijo la niña al pequeño.

\- Sí-repitió él.

Heavy miró a los otros niños que lo miraban como si fuera un mono de feria y recibió la misma contestación. Sin decir nada, Heavy finalmente echó a caminar, terminando de una vez por todas con el asunto. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia los niños. Ellos seguían mirándolo, no con miedo, como estaba acostumbrado, sino con admiración y fascinación, en un corrillo en el que estaba convencido de que inventarían mil y una historias sobre él. Desde sus hermanas, no había sido tratado de aquella manera y le hizo sentir un tanto incómodo, aunque pronto sintió una poderosa sensación de satisfacción intentando abrirse camino.


	53. Sangre

_Después de mucho buscar, Saxton y Maggie encontraron un lugar que parecía cómodo y seguro, así que allí fueron a sentarse y a recobrar el aliento. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor y jadeantes pero muy excitados por la pelea que acababan de tener contra una manada de pumas furiosos. No habían tenido muchas esperanzas de pasárselo bien después de la decepción que había sido pelear contra las otras bestias de aquella zona, pero por fin habían dado con unos animales que no habían huido al plantarles cara. Y había sido, por fortuna, una pelea muy igualada._

_\- Estás perdiendo facultades, Mags-Maggie dejó de atusarse el pelo y miró interrogante a Hale, quien estaba señalando a su costado. Si no hubiera sido por eso, no se habría dado cuenta de que un buen arañazo le había rasgado la camisa y provocado una pequeña hemorragia. Sin embargo, ella no perdió la cama y comenzó a reír._

_\- No soy la única._

_Saxton se miró su musculado cuerpo, en busca de alguna marca, pero finalmente encontró una mordedura en la pierna izquierda. Sangraba pero ni siquiera lo había notado._

_\- Bah, esto no es nada._

_\- Lo que tú digas. Por aquí debería haber agua para lavarte la herida._

_\- Que yo sepa, no, el único manantial en esta cochina jungla está contaminado. De todos modos, prefiero el remedio de la familia para estos casos. Sólo se necesita un poco de saliva y una hoja de...-Saxton se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor, mascullando algo que Maggie no llegó a comprender-. Viene mucho mejor que cualquier porquería que puedas encontrar en la...Hmm...Está...Ehhh...¡Aquí!-con un movimiento rápido, arrancó una hoja del suelo, escupió sobre ella y se la ofreció a Maggie-. ¡Toma! ¡Póntela!_

_Maggie miró la hoja con una ceja alzada y rió por lo bajo._

_\- Eso es una ortiga-al final terminó por ponerse en pie y coger una hoja del árbol bajo el que se habían parado a descansar, que ofreció a Saxton-. Toma. Tu hoja._

_\- Gracias-Saxton tomó la hoja y aplicó su curioso método en su herida. Volvió a sentarse junto a ella mientras la veía volver a ponerse cómoda y a colocarse bien la ropa-. Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo._

_\- Sí, ha pasado tanto tiempo...Pero uno tiene sus responsabilidades ineludibles, claro._

_\- Bueno, siempre debe haber hueco para la diversión. Por cierto, la forma en que has lanzado a esa bestia por los aires...Ha sido impresionante._

_\- Oh, sólo lo dices por peloteo._

_\- No, lo digo totalmente en serio. Casi me cayó encima._

_\- Gracias-Maggie sonrió._

_Saxton se terminó sentando junto a ella y alzó la mirada hacia el pedazo de cielo teñido de naranja que se podía ver entre los árboles. Maggie se acurrucó a su lado y él la rodeó con un brazo, juntando su cabeza con la suya. Pasaron un momento en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del canto de los pájaros y algunos insectos y de la tierra blanda sobre la que descansaban. Ojalá pudiera quedarse así para siempre, se le pasó por la cabeza a Hale._

_\- ¿Sabes? Mi padre quiere que trabaje en la empresa familiar-comentó._

_\- Je, ¿en serio?_

_\- Ya lo ves._

_\- ¿Haciendo qué?_

_\- No sé. Balances. Informes. Despedir gente. Cosas así._

_\- Suena muy aburrido. No sé, no te veo dedicándote a eso. ¿Y qué le has dicho?_

_\- Aún no le he dicho nada, me lo estoy pensando._

_\- No me gustaría perderte, Sax-Maggie se tocó la herida. No dolía mucho pero había que retirar la sangre, al menos, así que usó un jirón de su camisa para ello-. Pero, por otra parte, solucionaría los problemas que tienes con él._

_\- Supongo. El viejo dice que cualquier día corta el grifo, que no todo en la vida es despellejar osos y viajar a las selvas sudamericanas para retar a los cocodrilos. Olvida a los leones, y que estoy en ello, se lo he dicho muchas veces. Se ha vuelto un aburrido, con tanto dinero en las manos._

_\- Lo cierto es que le comprendo. Algún día, la empresa será tuya y tendrías que ir asumiendo tus responsabilidades. Pero tú tienes la última palabra, no tienes por qué seguir el dictado de la familia._

_\- ¿Tú qué crees?-Saxton se volvió hacia Maggie, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Qué debería hacer?_

_\- Si no te gusta ese trabajo, entonces no lo aceptes. Búscate otra cosa...Oh, mira, Sax, nos han seguido._

_Ninguno de los dos se movió al ver a los pumas que habían quedado en pie acercarse a ellos lentamente entre los matorrales, mostrando sus enormes fauces._

_\- Que esperen-atajó Saxton, volviéndose hacia ella-. Tienes razón. No quiero pasarme la vida sentado en un escritorio sin romperle el cuello a nadie. Hablaré con él mañana. Gracias, muñeca. Siempre ahí para ayudarme._

_\- ¿Qué harías tú sin mí?-sonrió Maggie._

_Los dos suspiraron y se pusieron en pie para darle una lección a aquellos gatitos._

_\- Prefiero los de Alaska-comentó Saxton-. A éstos no se les puede sacar nada de jugo._


	54. Enfureciéndose

Qué bien que hubiera acabado todo por fin. Aquel día se había despertado con la garganta dolorida y, desde luego, dar gritos no era lo que necesitaba en absoluto, pero, claro, no podía escapar de ello. Su mirada se paseó por las decenas de monitores que tenía enfrente. Sangre, balas, armas y artilugios destrozados, a veces algún miembro de un mercenario aún no regenerado...Se alegró una vez más de no ser la encargada de limpiar aquel desastre. Finalmente, sus ojos se toparon con hombres vivos: el Spy de BLU se volvía visible al emerger de un escondite entre unos escombros y se encendía un pitillo. Unos treinta metros al Norte, el Engineer y el Heavy se daban una amistosa palmada en el hombro, y cerca de allí, el Pyro se quitaba por un momento su máscara para apartar el sudor de su cara y se la volvía a poner, más aliviado. Buscó uno por uno a los demás y comprobó que estaban todos, el equipo al completo había sobrevivido. Hizo una mueca que no mucha gente habría interpretado como una sonrisa, se inclinó hacia el micrófono y habló, con una voz más ronca de la que quería ofrecer:

\- Buen trabajo, mercenarios. Habéis estado bien. Ahora volved a la base, descansad hasta nueva orden.

Si los conocía, estaba segura de que celebrarían su victoria con un montón de litronas, fiestecitas y esas idioteces que a la gente le gustaba hacer en compañía para celebrar las buenas noticias. Desde luego, no se iba a quedar a contemplar el espectáculo.

Debía reconocerlo, habían estado bien. Pero los de RED...

Inspeccionó la otra mitad de las pantallas, en su busca. Sólo llegó a ver fugazmente el cadáver decapitado del Engineer desaparecer de vuelta a la sala de regeneración. Los demás no estaban por ninguna parte pero sabía bien que los BLU los habían apresado y ejecutado, lo había visto. De modo que pulsó un botón y la pantalla que tenía enfrente cambió hasta visualizar la habitación, donde los mercenarios de RED estaban reunidos. Buen asunto que el sistema se deshiciera de las heridas y las mutilaciones de la guerra, porque no habría sido agradable verlos cuando terminó todo. Pero, claro, la regeneración no podía hacer nada por aliviar el sentimiento de frustración que desprendían aquellos hombres. Hablaban en voz demasiado baja para poder oírlos pero lo que se decían los unos a los otros no tenía la más mínima importancia, seguramente eran intentos por levantarse mutuamente la moral.

Y ella no estaba ahí para ayudarlos a sentirse mejor. No era su mami ni su amiga.

Cambió la clavija de lugar y de nuevo se acercó el micrófono a los labios, aunque, antes de hablar, se encendió un cigarro.

\- **_Me habéis decepcionado enormemente, mercenarios. ¿Os creíais que la misión de hoy era recoger margaritas del campo? ¿Un picnic? Habéis regalado la zona a los BLU_**-Helen ni siquiera consideró las posibles réplicas de los mercenarios, le importaba un pito su opinión, de modo que sólo hizo una pequeña pausa para inhalar ruidosamente de su cigarrillo-. **_Meses de trabajo y planificación arruinados...Espero que estéis contentos, panda de inútiles. Ya podéis solucionar esto enseguida si no queréis acabar de vuelta a la oficina del paro...¡Qué demonios, el paro! ¡Enterrados en un pozo de grava, que es lo que pone en vuestro contrato! Sólo os daré una oportunidad, más os vale aprovecharla. ¡Y olvidaos de cobrar vuestro salario este mes!_**

Desconectó con un golpe e inhaló aire furiosamente. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por calmarse. Terminó dando multitud de caladas nerviosas, hasta el punto de que se dio cuenta de que había terminado el cigarro y se encendió otro. Tras hacerlo, dejó caer el mechero encima de la mesa y suspiró, dándose un pequeño masaje en la sien con la mano izquierda. Se había puesto nerviosa y todo por culpa de aquella pandilla tan patética. Si hubieran resistido como hombres, no habría sido tan humillante aquella derrota y ella no habría tenido que gritarles.

Apagó los monitores sin tan siquiera fijarse en sus rostros. No quería ni verlos. Estaba cansada de ellos y de toda aquella historia. No era sólo vigilar a aquellos dieciocho payasos las veinticuatro horas del día, era también aguantar a los dos vejestorios en cuyo nombre luchaban. Aunque Blutarch no se quedaba atrás ni mucho menos, Redmond cogía auténticas rabietas de niño pequeño cada vez que un territorio se le escapaba de las manos, y no tenía gana alguna de oírlo. Maldita sea, ahora se sentía de muy mal humor. Alguno tenía que perder, eso estaba claro, pero ¡si al menos los RED hubieran dado algo de espectáculo!

Se levantó, sintiendo la espalda y el trasero muy doloridos, tanto que cerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido, y caminó hacia la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba esa tonta de Pauling cuando la necesitaba? Daba lo mismo, iría a por algo de comer ella misma. Así se distraería un poco, que buena falta le hacía.


	55. Piezas rotas

**Basado en el cómic "Ring of Fired" y las sucesivas continuaciones**

* * *

Aquel ruido había hecho alarmarse a Spy y salir corriendo hacia la cocina con su cuchillo mariposa ya preparado en la mano. Cuando llegó, vio que no había sido más que el sonido que había producido una taza al caer y que ahora estaba hecha pedazos en un charco de café en el suelo.

\- No es nada, no pasa nada, se me ha caído-se apresuró a decir Demoman, fijándose en el arma que portaba Spy. Dicho esto, fue a un rincón de la cocina a buscar la fregona.

Spy se relajó un poco pero no demasiado. Ya que había comprobado que Engineer se había esfumado completamente, decidió quedarse allí con los compañeros que quedaban en la base. El tiempo, desde luego, no ayudaba en nada a subir los ánimos: estaba condenadamente nublado, de tal forma que el mundo afuera parecía gris, y empezaba a hacer frío.

Al sentarse a la mesa, mientras guardaba su cuchillo en el bolsillo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Sniper, quien estaba sentado frente a él, tomándose sin prisa un poco de café en su taza favorita, esa que decía "#1 Sniper". No sabía de dónde la había sacado, nunca lo había preguntado y en ese momento...¿para qué? Cuando el australiano lo miró, Spy pudo ver, a pesar de las gafas de sol que seguía llevando a pesar de estar dentro de la base y con un tiempo tan malo, que parecía querer decirle algo pero no se decidía a hacerlo. Desde luego, él no iba a animarlo. Spy finalmente sacó un cigarrillo de su pitillera y lo encendió, recreándose en ver ascender el humo. No se giró al oír a Demo recoger los pedazos de porcelana y tirarlos a la basura, ni siquiera cuando lo oyó hablar, apoyado en la escoba.

\- Me he levantado con el pie izquierdo, de verdad...Antes casi le eché whisky al coche y bebí gasolina yo...Y esto no es cosa de lo que bebí anoche, no...No sé, supongo que ya me había hecho a la idea de que iba a salir de aquí victorioso o con los pies por delante...

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada en absoluto. El siguiente trago que dio Sniper fue aún más desganado que el anterior. Cuando hubo recogido, Demoman se marchó, pensativo, y se quedaron los dos en silencio, al menos hasta que, poco después, oyeron las pisadas de mastodonte de Heavy por el pasillo, quien se paró un momento para intercambiar un par de palabras con Demoman para luego seguir hasta que lo vieron aparecer en el umbral de la puerta. Iba cargado con una enorme mochila de montaña negra y ya se había puesto el abrigo. Era tan raro verlo sin su cinturón de balas de gran calibre, sin su uniforme...Por fin, Sniper y Spy se movieron, para mirarle, y Spy rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Te vas ya?

Heavy asintió con la cabeza. Pero, de nuevo, nadie se movió, nadie hizo la menor intención de darle una despedida formal, ni siquiera el propio Heavy. Nada de abrazos ni apretones de manos.

\- ...En fin...Buena suerte-murmuró Sniper, en voz tan baja que Heavy no podría haberlo oído.

\- ...Adiós-se despidió Heavy.

Spy simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y, de todos modos, Heavy no lo habría visto porque siguió caminando casi inmediatamente. Demoman volvió a la cocina, con una botella de licor en la mano, y se sentó junto a Spy.

\- ¿Le has echado un ojo a Pyro?-preguntó el francés, e inmediatamente después exhaló el humo. Desde luego, sería un alivio deshacerse de aquel lunático de una vez.

\- Está con Soldier y Scout, moviendo cosas-respondió Demoman-. Va por ahí como un pollo sin cabeza desde que Engie se largó...Por cierto, ¿alguno de vosotros le ha visto irse?

\- No...-murmuró Sniper, mirando el poquísimo café que quedaba en su taza.

\- Ya...Podría haber dicho adiós, al menos...-suspiró Demoman, dándole un trago a su bebida. Desde luego, era la última persona de la que Demoman esperaría aquello pero tenía tanto en lo que pensar que no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Pero, aún así, el silencio que se hizo resultó muy incómodo para él y quiso acabar con él tratando de dar conversación. Ya que eran las últimas horas que pasaban juntos, que al menos charlaran un rato-. Y...¿Qué habéis pensado hacer después de esto?

\- No es de tu incumbencia-fue todo lo que dijo Spy, y Sniper simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Hm. Ya...

Un nuevo silencio. A Medic ya se le había enfriado el café sobre la mesa; se había acordado de que tenía que meter a sus palomas en una jaula y alquilar un coche y se había olvidado completamente de ello. Los tres que quedaban en la cocina, si se concentraban bien e ignoraban el ruido de la nevera, podían oír la poco discreta voz de Scout gritándole a Soldier y a éste, que no se quedaba atrás, replicando enfadado. Esos dos siempre a la gresca, la verdad es que era algo que los tres iban a echar de menos, aunque no lo compartieran en voz alta.

Las puertas del almacén, el gimnasio y la sala de entrenamiento estaban bien cerradas. Los roperos estaban vacíos y cada mercenario se había llevado ya sus armas y todo lo que juzgaron necesario. No querían dejar nada allí, no sabían si iban a volver alguna vez o si Gray y sus máquinas se pasarían por allí. La voz de la Narradora había dejado de oírse hacía tiempo y ahora sólo había silencio en la base. Pronto se irían todos y aquel edificio lleno de ruido y de vida quedaría en silencio, cada uno se iría por donde había venido y toda aquella historia absurda llegaría a su fin...Era algo en lo que ninguno quería pensar.


	56. Bolígrafo y papel

Hacía un día muy bueno afuera, buenísimo, y el mercenario más joven no quiso desperdiciarlo encerrándose dentro. Con una lata de refresco y su walkman ofreciéndole música a todo volumen, se sentía en la gloria. Por un día no tendría que matar ni morir, nada de planes complicados ni largos viajes. Tan sólo descansar. No era consciente de que, con aquella actitud, sus compañeros también descansaban de su verborrea incesante; de hecho, lo habían buscado por todas partes, preocupándose por el silencio que había en la base. Los cerebritos tenían un montón de cuadernos en su taller y Scout había cogido uno para pasar el rato dibujando.

Nada en concreto. Sólo cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

Había oído en más de una ocasión que se le daba muy bien, incluso Engie le había preguntado la última vez si había ido a alguna academia de dibujo. Scout rió. Con los sacrificios que tenía que hacer su madre para llegar a fin de mes teniendo ocho bocas que alimentar aparte de la suya, no podría haberlo hecho, ni de coña. No, era algo con lo que había nacido, suponía. Y se alegraba de que, por una vez, todos le dieran la razón en algo: era el que mejor dibujaba del equipo.

No había dibujado mucho en aquel momento porque la música lo distraía y no había casi nada que dibujar. Dibujar edificios era muy aburrido para él y allí estaban aislados, no había gente caminando afuera, ni mobiliario urbano, ni siquiera pajarillos. Por ello tiraba de la imaginación. Y lo primero que se le había ido a la cabeza era Miss Pauling. La había contemplado embobado tanto tiempo que ya se sabía todos los detalles de memoria: la forma exacta de sus ojos, el movimiento de su pelo, sus gestos cuando le miraba...Había arrancado aquella hoja para luego guardarla bien. Le había gustado mucho cómo había quedado, aunque con bolígrafo no lucía gran cosa. La próxima vez que se acercaran al pueblo, compraría colores, ya que sospechaba que los que había encontrado por ahí eran de Pyro y no quería tocar nada suyo...por si las moscas.

Lo siguiente en venirle a la mente fue otra mujer, su madre, pero en bolígrafo se quedó quieto en mitad de la hoja y se encontró con que no era capaz de dibujar nada. Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que la vio. ¡Haría un año pronto! Hablaba con ella varios días por semana pero cuanto más intentaba recordar su cara, más la olvidaba. Intentó lo mismo con sus hermanos pero a algunos sí que hacía años que no los veía, y se terminó preguntando si de verdad los echaba lo suficientemente de menos como para dibujarlos.

Decidió pasar a los rostros que veía todos los días, los de sus compañeros. La verdad es que eran tan variados que los consideraba los sujetos perfectos para una buena caricatura. Hizo ambas cosas. A Heavy lo dibujó dos veces: una en un intento de dibujarlo con un estilo que no era el suyo habitual, mucho más realista, tratando de definir los músculos, tomando como referencia los suyos propios, pero no le gustó demasiado, sobre todo porque no tenía un buen modelo; y, el que sí le gustó, que era básicamente una bola con brazos y piernas que comía un sandwich ruidosamente mientras disparaba una ametralladora más grande que él. De Heavy pasó a Medic, el tipo de las palomas. Aquel pensamiento le hizo tanta gracia que probó a dibujarlo como una especie de híbrido con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de paloma con las gafitas del alemán sujetas en el pico. No solía dibujar animales pero no creyó que le hubiera quedado demasiado mal. Habría sido mejor si hubiera tenido al modelo delante.

A Sniper le hizo un dibujo un poco más digno y usó su estilo, sin hacerlo demasiado cómico ni desproporcionado a propósito. Pensó durante un rato, escuchando aquella música tan repetitiva en busca de inspiración, en la mejor forma de dibujarlo. ¿Atravesando un pecho con su machete? ¿Lanzando una flecha? Eran posturas demasiado complicadas, de modo que optó por dibujarlo meando en un tarro. Spy...A Spy lo haría con el típico traje de rayas blancas y negras, un mostacho sobre la máscara, una boina y una baguette y una copa de vino en las manos. Como el gabacho que era. Y, para que quedara bien francés, añadió un bocadillo en el que decía "Oh, là, là". Ya que había hecho a cuatro, continuó con los que quedaban; total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Hasta que no empezó a dibujar a Pyro, no se dio cuenta de lo poco que se había fijado en él debido a su costumbre de no mirarlo directamente. Aquello era un pequeño inconveniente que solucionó llenando la hoja con llamas y cadáveres carbonizados. No pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda al hacerlo, se alegró de pasar a Demo. Tal vez fue a él a quien dibujó mejor, empuñando su espada con aquel fulgor verde que había visto en su único ojo en alguna ocasión. Tenía que preguntarle qué era eso, le gustaba mucho y quedaba genial sobre el papel. Pensó que tal vez podría regalárselo. Sólo quedaban dos, y los dibujó juntos. Los tíos de los cascos. ¿Qué tal si los intercambiaban? El resultado le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Suficiente por aquel día. Ya le empezaba a doler la mano. Echó un vistazo a las hojas pintadas y se terminó su lata con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Sí, recordaba los tiempos en que leía cómics de superhéroes y soñaba con ser un dibujante famoso. La vida le había llevado en otra dirección pero no perdería la práctica.


	57. Amor

Viéndola, parecía increíble que aquella mujer hubiera parido ocho hijos. Había empezado a tenerlos a una edad temprana, la misma Betty se lo había contado en una ocasión, al poco de conocerse ("primeros amores que no terminan bien", fueron sus palabras exactas, lo recordaba). Mirando detenidamente, Spy podía ver la anchura de las caderas, los pechos que ya empezaban a distar de ser perfectos. Y la edad. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde el día en que tuvo que dejarla y escapar de Boston a toda prisa. Veintitrés años, concretamente. Pero seguía viéndola hermosa.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Digo que preferiría que no fumaras en la cama.

\- _Desolé_-Spy apagó el cigarrillo de forma que pudiera volver a encenderlo luego.

\- Ah, eso lo he entendido-Betty sonrió, abrochándose el sujetador-. "Lo siento", "Je suis desolé".

\- Vamos avanzando con las clases, por lo que veo-Spy no pudo evitar sonreír también, en parte porque le hizo gracia su pésimo acento.

\- Sí, tengo mucho tiempo para estudiar. No es que me alegre de que los chicos se hayan ido pero ya iba siendo hora de tener algo de tiempo para mí. También he estado pensando en irme a un club de señoras que hacen yoga, organizan colectas en favor de la comunidad, hacen clubs de lectura y esas cosas. Parece divertido.

\- Sí, supongo.

Betty se volvió a tumbar en la cama con un suspiro y retomó lo que había dejado: acurrucarse junto a él. Spy la estrechó entre sus brazos y permaneció en silencio, oliendo su perfume y contemplando discretamente su maquillaje algo corrido por el sudor. Se había esmerado en ponerse guapa para verlo, después de tantos años sin razón alguna para hacerlo.

\- ¿No tienes que salir corriendo?

\- No, hoy no.

\- Bien, porque estoy harta de despertarme y que no haya nadie. No quiero dejarte ir-y se apretó un poco más contra él.

\- Ni yo tengo ganas de irme, _ma petite chou-fleur._

\- Definitivamente, todo suena mejor en francés, mucho mejor-Betty sonrió cuando Spy la besó el pelo. Se dedicó desde entonces a juguetear con el pelo de su pecho-. Menuda mierda lo de tu trabajo. Nunca puedo preguntarte por tu día y tengo que estar yo hablando todo el rato.

\- Me gusta oírte hablar.

\- Sí, de las ofertas del súper y de que he limpiado manchas del tamaño de mi cabeza. ¡Qué emocionante! Lo tuyo sí que es interesante. La cantidad de sitios en los que has estado, la gente a la que te has enfrentado...

\- No te creas. Depende del cliente. Hay algunos que vienen con auténticas chorradas pero como pagan...

\- Ya. Sé lo que es eso...

\- Te puedo buscar un hueco en otra empresa, si no estás contenta en la que estás ahora.

\- No, estoy bien. George no es tan mal tipo. Es sólo que se cree el ombligo del universo. Creo que ya hiciste bastante ahorcando a Potter.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- Corta el rollo, Henri. Sé que fuiste tú. Lo encontraron muerto el día después de que te contara que me había tocado el culo.

\- Ni idea. De todos modos-Spy se puso cómodo y volvió a atraer a Betty a su lado-, estoy cansado de pensar sólo en misiones y en detalles técnicos. Me gusta que me hables de cosas mundanas. Desconectar.

\- Eso. Tú necesitas desconectar. Tiene que ser muy cansado vivir con una maldita máscara puesta todo el tiempo.

Spy no dijo nada. Se dedicó a seguirla acariciando, a darla besitos de vez en cuando. Veintitrés años. Aquella cifra seguía en su cabeza, a pesar de los esfuerzos por hacer que se esfumara para pasar un buen rato. Betty se había cansado de repetir que no pasaba nada y que no le guardaba rencor por ello pero él no se lo podía quitar de encima. Ella había sufrido pensando que aquella historia de espionaje era sólo una trola para desaparecer, por tanto tiempo que había pasado sin recibir noticia alguna de él, pero tenía sus motivos, muchos de ellos no se los había contado para no preocuparla en vano. Quería contarle tantas cosas pero lo que le frenaba no era su profesionalidad sino el miedo. Mejor que siguiera viviendo en la ignorancia y que usara la imaginación para completar los datos vagos que le daba. Era mucho más seguro.

Se estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos. Claro, había ido a buscarla nada más salir de trabajar y, después de la cena, habían gastado buena parte de sus energías en tener un largo rato de sexo del bueno, para compensar la ausencia de meses y celebrar San Valentín con bastante retraso. Spy no le dijo nada e hizo todo lo posible para que estuviera cómoda. Si quería dormir, que durmiera.

\- ¿Qué nombre has dicho que usas ahora?-preguntó ella, en voz baja.

\- Dominique.

\- Vale...Antes era François...

\- No, antes era Timéo.

\- ¿Cómo haces para no liarte?

Ambos sonrieron y dejaron que hubiera silencio, sin tratar de romperlo. Cuando Spy miró a Betty, vio que ya había cerrado los ojos pero no creyó que se hubiera quedado dormida tan pronto. Supuso que le gustaría remolonear un poco antes.


	58. Bajo la lluvia

El barro estaba dejando sus botas hechas una porquería y la lluvia le empañaba las gafas pero podría haber estado peor. Como, por ejemplo, el Demoman del equipo BLU, que yacía en un charco de lodo; aquello era mucho peor. Medic, con la ballesta aún en la mano, se acercó hasta detenerse frente a él. No estaba muerto, por supuesto que no, de hecho, le había oído llamar a gritos a su Medic antes, pero no duraría mucho: le había travesado el tobillo izquierdo, el muslo derecho y el vientre. Puede que no hubiera conseguido atravesarle la cabeza, como había pretendido, pero con lo que se movía el muy cabrón, resultó todo un logro haberlo alcanzado, y, en cierto modo, que se quedara sin posibilidad de moverse era mucho mejor.

Cuando Medic se quedó quieto junto a él, Demoman dejó de pedir ayuda. No quería perder la dignidad en sus últimos momentos, seguramente. Estúpido orgullo.

\- ¿Qué?-reaccionó el BLU con toda la agresividad que podía mostrar en aquel momento-. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantado como una margarita?

\- Sólo estaba admirando mi nuevo alfiletero-sonrió Medic-. Te han dejado un poco tirado, ¿verdad?

\- Vete a tomar por culo...

El dinamitero trató de echar mano de la botella que había caído al suelo antes de caer él mismo, con los bordes afilados al haberse roto en la caída, pero Medic reaccionó a tiempo de pisarle la mano.

\- Ah-ah-ah.

\- ¿Por qué no me matas ya y dejamos de perder el tiempo los dos?-protestó el de color, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos por el dolor.

\- Por un pequeño detalle. ¿Ves esos dos cadáveres de ahí abajo, a los que has volado en pedazos? Pues resulta que soy responsable de su salud-la sonrisa de Medic se torció un poco mientras apretaba más fuerte. Al volver la mirada hacia sus amigos caídos, vio que ya no estaban.

\- Ya. Pues salta a la vista que no eres muy bueno en tu trabajo.

\- Bueno, tal vez. Pero esta vez te has cruzado en mi camino y te garantizo que no va a ser tan rápido para ti. Mis compañeros me perdonarán que los deje solitos por un rato.

El Demoman no contestó inmediatamente. Sus ojos, a través de los cuales Medic pudo ver que estaba intentando ocultar el dolor que le producían las heridas, se encontraron con los suyos por un momento.

\- ...Ah, claro...Es algo personal...-musitó el BLU finalmente.

La sonrisa de Medic se ensanchó un poco.

\- Siempre es personal.

\- Los RED y su soberbia. El equipo de profesionales...Creía que los profesionales no mezclabais lo personal con el trabajo.

\- Oh, pero a mí técnicamente me retiraron la licencia, así que de profesional, nada. Nada de juramentos, ni buenas prácticas ni nada de nada.

Medic hizo una pequeña pausa, que aprovechó para retirarse una gota de agua que había caído a su ojo.

\- Aparte-añadió con voz queda-, era mi mujer...

\- Je-a pesar del dolor, Demoman se intentó incorporar con una pequeña sonrisa-. Ahora te importa, ¿no? Has tenido que esperar a que se la tirara otro para pensar en ella...

Por un momento, estuvo convencido de que por fin iba a acabar con todo aquello. Medic soltó la ballesta y echó mano a su sierra, aunque su intención, lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, era matarlo con sus propias manos. Pero no le cortó en dos ni hizo nada. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro del motivo. Sabía que, sin asistencia médica, a aquel cabrón no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, y aún podía hacerle pasar un mal rato, lo cual era mucho más gratificante que mandarlo de vuelta a regeneración sin más; pero ese no era el único motivo. Tal vez una parte de él sabía que sólo conseguiría mostrarle vulnerabilidad. O que no arreglaría nada haciéndolo pedazos. Se esforzó visiblemente en mantenerse firme y terminó por recuperar la sonrisa perdida.

\- Casi consigues hacerme perder los nervios. Buena suerte la próxima vez.

\- Oh, no creas. Yo ya he conseguido lo que quería-respondió Demoman.

Aún sonreía, y su ojo estaba mirando a algún punto en su hombro. Hasta que no sintió un dolor punzante en la zona lumbar, no se dio cuenta de que sí que había caído en el estúpido truco de la distracción. Quiso darse la vuelta y tratar de atacar al otro, o tal vez rematar a aquel bastardo, pero se sintió incapaz de moverse y la sierra terminó cayendo de sus manos. Su equivalente BLU sacó el filo sangrante de la Übersaw e, ignorándolo completamente, lo dejó caer al suelo y se dedicó a curar al Demoman.

Medic no intentó levantarse, a pesar de lo desagradable que era yacer en un charco. Sabía que se habían cambiado las tornas y ahora era a él a quien no le quedaba mucho, tan sólo unos pocos segundos. Lo suficiente para oír a Demoman decir:

\- Nos vemos.

Medic no pudo contestar. Primero sintió frío, muchísimo frío. Después, la oscuridad lo envolvió y dejó de sentir nada en absoluto.


	59. Interrogatorio

El sheriff sabía que no estaba bien, él tenía que ser quien diera ejemplo a su equipo, pero, Dios santo, lo necesitaba. Aquello prometía ser duro. Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio, sacó de él una petaca llena de whisky y vertió parte de su contenido en el vaso con café que tenía sobre la mesa. El primer sorbo le supo un poco mal, supuso que era porque hacía tiempo que no probaba aquello.

Cuando iba a dar el tercero, llamaron a la puerta.

\- Pase.

Pero parecía que el recién llegado tenía dificultades para abrir la puerta, así que el sheriff se levantó y la abrió. Al otro lado, casi oculta por una montaña de papeles y carpetas, se encontraba la agente Somerville.

\- Dios santo, Miranda, ¿qué es toda esta mierda?

\- El historial de esos capullos-respondió Somerville, soltando un suspiro aliviado al dejarlos sobre la mesa. Tuvo que dividir la pila en dos para evitar que se desparramaran-. Apuesto a que han talado un bosque entero para hacer papel sólo para escribir sobre ellos.

\- Lo peor será leer todo esto. Gracias. ¿Quién está con ellos?

\- Media comisaría. Tienen orden de no dejar de apuntarlos con las pistolas. Uno de ellos ha intentado arrancarle la oreja de un mordisco a Jones.

\- Deberían mandarlos a todos a la silla de una maldita vez, así dejarían el pueblo tranquilo por fin.

El sheriff dio un nuevo sorbo a su café irlandés y tomó el primer expediente.

\- ¿Alguna información nueva sobre ellos?

\- No mucho-Somerville se apoyó en la mesa y cogió un expediente, que le tendió a su superior-. Hemos confirmado lo que sospechabas: el francotirador es australiano-el sheriff abrió la ficha y le echó un vistazo rápido al nombre de pila antes de fijarse en la fotografía. Debían de haber pasado casi diez años desde que se hizo-. No lleva mucho tiempo en América, por lo que parece, todo lo que hemos encontrado viene de allí. Trabajos sucios por encargo, muy recomendado. Si tenemos ficha de él es porque un tipo lo delató en el 63, pero resulta que era un cliente, que lo había contratado para cargarse a su esposa y a su amante, así que el que terminó de mierda hasta el cuello fue él, mientras que Mundy salió casi de rositas: con sólo una condena a unos pocos años de prisión que no llegó a cumplir. Un cabrón con suerte.

\- Bueno, tenemos algo...-dio otro sorbo a su café. Empezaba a cogerle el gusto-. ¿Y qué pasa con el enmascarado del traje? ¿Qué tenemos de él?

\- Nada más que pistas falsas, identidades falsas...Nada sólido. Humo.

\- Genial...Bueno, dile a los chicos que tengan especial cuidado con él. No me gusta nada. Ni él ni el del traje. ¿Habéis conseguido quitárselo?

\- No. Nadie quiere intentarlo.

\- Vale, está bien, lo comprendo. Pero me gustaría ver algo en su informe-el sheriff soltó la carpeta de Sniper para coger la de Pyro, que sólo constaba de una fotografía y los delitos de los que se le acusaba-. Aunque sólo sea un acento que nos dé una pista sobre su origen. No me sorprendería que fuera extranjero también, esa panda parece la ONU de la criminalidad.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta. El agente Malcom Roberts se adelantó al permiso de su superior y entró en la habitación.

\- ¿Ya has terminado con el texano?-preguntó el sheriff.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

\- Bastante mejor que con los otros. Del gigantón no conseguí sacar nada pero se ve que a éste le gusta hablar. Sólo faltaba que hubiera dicho algo de utilidad. Dice que sólo son dinamiteros e incluso me ha enseñado informes y planos y esas cosas.

\- Eso de la empresa de demolición ya no se lo cree ni mi hijo de cuatro años-replicó el sheriff.

\- Eso mismo le he hecho saber. Y sólo ha sonreído y me ha recordado su derecho a no declarar, como si fuera idiota o algo así. Me han dado ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un guantazo.

\- No te contengas. ¿A por quién vas ahora?

\- A por el chaval. Ha tenido que venir el médico: cuando los pillamos, tenía pinta de que le hubieran dado una paliza. Pero sigue tan gallito como la última vez.

\- Buena suerte.

Sin decir nada más, Roberts salió de la habitación y el sheriff y Somerville se volvieron a quedar solos. La agente aprovechó para echarle un vistazo al historial de Scout e hizo una mueca. Peleas, peleas y más peleas, que habían hecho que pasara gran parte de su adolescencia con un pie en el correccional. El típico gallito, sí. Lo dejó con los demás, soltando un suspiro, y miró al sheriff.

\- No creo que vayamos a conseguir mucho de ellos.

\- No espero que nos vayan a contar su vida ni por qué se dedican a destrozar el condado porque sí. Es sólo protocolo. Para averiguar cosas, ya tenemos a nuestra...

Se interrumpió cuando sonó el teléfono de su mesa, que contestó inmediatamente. Somerville, de nuevo, miró revisó algunos de los historiales. El texano no era el único al que le gustaba afrontar todo aquello con buen humor: el alemán sonreía a la cámara que le estaba haciendo la foto. Aquello debió de ser cuando tuvieron que propinarles unos cuantos puñetazos antes de que ellos se adelantaran, porque le sangraba la nariz y tenía un labio hinchado. Por lo que sabía, le estaban siguiendo la pista en Europa Central; preguntaría luego a los muchachos si habían dado con él. De quien no tenían noticias era del tipo cuyo expediente sacaron después, el que sólo se quitaba el casco militar a la fuerza. Se hacía llamar soldado pero no habían encontrado nada en los archivos militares. Tendrían que seguir probando. Ya tenía abierto el expediente de Demoman cuando el sheriff colgó el teléfono con algo de violencia.

\- Me cago en todo...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tenemos que soltar a esos cabrones. Ha venido un abogado alegando una detención ilegal. Hemos agotado el tiempo de retención y esos tipos tienen que salir si no queremos problemas. Mierda...Vamos a paso de tortuga, con tanto tecnicismo...Para cuando podamos encontrar pruebas sólidas y presentarlas ante un tribunal, ya se habrán cargado el condado...


	60. Ilusión

\- Mirad esto, tíos, y decidme si no es increíble.

Por mucho que sonara a que Engineer se estuviera dando pisto, lo cierto es que tenía toda la razón del mundo en sentirse orgulloso de su obra y en creer que era increíble. Las gafas habían ido pasando de mano a mano y las reacciones de los mercenarios iban intrigando a los que aún no les había llegado el turno: prácticamente todos se quedaron involuntariamente boquiabiertos como peces y miraban a todos lados de tal forma que parecían más idiotas de lo que normalmente eran. Hasta Soldier se agachó por un momento y trató de agarrar algo del suelo.

\- Qué...mierdas...-fue todo lo que pudo musitar Scout.

Enseguida se deshizo de ellas como si aquello fuera demasiado espeluznante para él, y así llegaron las gafas por fin a Sniper, quien estaba impaciente por saber qué demonios habían visto a través de ellas. Se quitó las suyas de sol, se las enganchó en la camisa y se las puso.

Al instante, sintió como si hubiera entrado un mar de luz al garaje. En realidad, ya no parecía estar en aquel lugar, tan sucio, oscuro y lleno de trastos: el suelo de cemento parecía césped de un verde brillante y lleno de hierbas y florecitas, las paredes tenían pintadas de prados igualmente atestados de flores y cielos azules...Y sus compañeros...¡Donde estaban sus compañeros, ahora había criaturas de lo más raro, como unicornios y conejitos rosas!

\- No me digas que ya se te ha ido la olla-dijo el cíclope con corona de rey y falda escocesa. Su voz sonaba tan aguda que parecía que había aspirado helio y habría hecho reír a cualquiera que no hubiera estado tan estupefacto.

\- Bueno, Doc, funciona, ya lo has visto-dijo el gnomo que estaba frente a él, con un tono igualmente aflautado, a una especie de paloma antropomórfica con gafas. Sniper se quitó las gafas por un momento y vio que se trataba de Engineer y Medic, quien parecía bastante divertido con las reacciones de sus compañeros-. Creo que me debes una cerveza.

\- Estaré gustoso de invitarte-sonrió Medic.

\- Es impresionante-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Heavy, aunque no se notó. Aquello parecía escalofriantemente real-. Pero no es útil.

Engineer se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando Pyro entró en la habitación. No fue hasta entonces cuando sus compañeros recordaron que se habían olvidado completamente de ella, y del acuerdo tácito de vigilarla a través de las cámaras de seguridad para evitar incidentes. Pyro miró a sus compañeros y preguntó algo, su voz no mostraba sospecha ni rencor alguno.

\- Tienes que probar esto, tío-dijo Sniper, tendiéndole a Pyro las gafas.

Pyro las tomó y observó desde todos los ángulos. La mayor parte de sus compañeros esperaba impaciente que se pusiera las gafas, aunque sólo fuera para ver el rostro que se escondía bajo la máscara, pero, en lugar de eso, lo que hizo Pyro fue ponérselas encima de la máscara. Nadie se atrevió a señalar lo incómodo que debía de ser eso, sólo la miraron expectantes.

Pyro miró a un lado, hacia otro y, finalmente, se quitó las gafas y se las devolvió a Sniper.

\- Hmmphmuh...

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No ves nada fuera de lo común?-preguntó Spy.

Pyro sacudió la cabeza y terminó por ignorar todo el asunto y continuar su camino hacia la nevera, para lo que había entrado. Aprovechando que les dio la espalda, sus compañeros se miraron los unos a los otros.

\- No funciona con todos, por lo que se ve-señaló Spy.

\- Yo creo que el tío es corto de vista-murmuró Scout, tal vez en voz demasiado baja, para que no le oyera Pyro-. Por eso muchas veces le habla a la pared.

Medic abrió la boca para hablar pero se detuvo y terminó por no decir nada, y nadie salvo Engineer se dio cuenta de ello.

Él lo habría considerado violar el secreto profesional pero habían llegado a un punto en que compartían bastantes confidencias, aunque sólo fuera por saciar la curiosidad del otro, y Medic había terminado por hacerle saber a Engineer sus impresiones sobre la salud mental del Pyro. Tal y como sospechaba el ingeniero después de pasar años junto a aquella persona que a veces sus compañeros llamaban "cosa", algo no funcionaba muy bien en su cabeza. Y aquello le llevó a hacer sus propias averiguaciones de lo que había dentro de ésta.

\- Bueno, el caso es que los demás sí que lo vemos-dijo Demoman-. Y puede que no sea tan inútil.

\- Hmmm. ¡Sí!-asintió Soldier-. ¡Podemos ponérselas a un BLU y aprovechar que está alucinando como un drogadicto para rebanarle el cuello!

Sus compañeros hablaban pero Engineer no escuchó. Vio salir a Pyro con un sandwich en la mano, en completo silencio. Heavy estaría furioso pero nunca le había visto encararse con él. ¿Tendría él también miedo, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta? Y Pyro, ¿sería consciente de que sus propios compañeros lo temían? Esperó pacientemente a que el debate terminara para ir con él y averiguarlo. Aquellas gafas habían consumido mucho tiempo de trabajo que Medic había considerado que podría haber utilizado para perfeccionar sus armas pero Engineer estaba seguro de que merecería la pena. Si no tenían ninguna utilidad práctica, al menos podrían ayudar a acercarse a Pyro.


	61. Rechazo

Le habían dicho que que el sujeto no estaría en casa durante unas horas, pero debía ser rápido. A Malcom no le gustaba nada aquel tipo, muchos de sus compañeros habían ido a tratar con él y no habían vuelto nunca.

Se acercó a la puerta y la observó detenidamente. Había marcas de disparos efectuados desde dentro. Y ¿era eso una trampilla para sacar los brazos? Menudo recibimiento hacía a la gente, el maldito chiflado. Sacó de su bolsillo la llave que le habían dado y abrió con ella la puerta.

El interior del piso no olía muy bien, la verdad. Se notaba mucho que al Soldier le gustaban los puros, coleccionar latas de comida y revistas viejas pero no ventilar. Y así estaba la casa: tan llena de trastos, desperdigados por todas partes que apenas se podía caminar, oscura y sucia. Se preguntó si sabía lo que era una fregona. Pero no había ido allí a juzgar la limpieza, aunque aquellas condiciones le dificultaban un poco la búsqueda. A saber dónde estaría lo que estaba buscando.

Inspeccionó por encima de toda esa basura, dando sin querer una patada a una lata vacía. Nada. No creyó que fuera a dejar aquello tirado por ahí, supuso. En realidad, seguía sin estar demasiado seguro de encontrar lo que buscaba, pero si la jefa decía que debía de estar ahí...Cualquier papel de aquella importancia debía de estar bien guardado, aunque no encontraba ningún escritorio u otro mueble similar.

Su mirada se paseó por la habitación y, finalmente, se posó en un marco colgado de la pared, prácticamente la única decoración que había. Se acercó, con cuidado de no tropezar con las latas ni las cajas de suministros militares ni las montañas de revistas.

Eran unas medallas, de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, acompañadas de unos papeles y una pequeña bandera americana sucia y algo raída. Malcom se puso los guantes que había traído en el bolsillo y tomó el marco. Era impresionante. Estaban un poco viejas, maltratadas, sin duda, pero seguía siendo impresionante. La estrella conferida a quienes lucharon en un comando, la de Francia y Alemania durante el periodo entre 1944 y 1945, voluntario...¿La medalla al mérito de la Marina? Aquello ya no le cuadraba. Él era un soldado, no un marine, al menos eso era lo que tenía entendido. Le echó un vistazo al interior. Su padre había servido en el ejército y volvió a casa con honores, y creyó que podría reconocer algo. Pero, ahora que se fijaba bien, había muchas cosas que no se correspondían. La mayoría de los patrones no encajaban. Y que estuvieran tan hechas un churro no podía ser obra del tiempo ni de un par de caídas fortuitas. Aquellas medallas eran más falsas que Judas. No le sorprendería si las hubiera hecho un niño.

Abrió el marco para mirar los papeles, sacando con cuidado las medallas y la bandera, que dejó sobre una pila de revistas. A simple vista, sólo se veía el nombre y el remite, el Ejército, pero ahora se veían los detalles. Después de acercarse a la ventana, sin subir las persianas por precaución, Malcom leyó cuidadosamente la carta. No era la confirmación de su alistamiento. Era su rechazo. Tal y como la Administradora sospechaba. Al parecer, el Soldier era demasiado joven para alistarse. Incluso cuando la guerra estaba en su punto más cruento y los reclutadores solían hacer la vista gorda, parecía ser que él seguía sin dar la talla.

Había más cartas junto a aquella. Por lo que veía, había tratado de entrar en todas las ramas del Ejército. Marina, Aviación...Absolutamente todo. Y el resultado siempre había sido el mismo: "no apto". Leyó que casi se coló en la Marina, ya que no se mencionaba la edad, sino un problema de actitud. Tal vez le faltaba diligencia. O fuera demasiado bestia. A saber, casi prefería no saberlo. De todos modos, tenía lo que necesitaba.

Con cuidado, volvió a colocar los elementos dentro del marco, esperando que quedaran tal y como los había dejado. Con el desorden que había, esperó que el Soldier ni se fijara en ello, pero pensó que quedó bastante bien. Lo volvió a colocar en su sitio y se abrió camino entre aquella jungla de desperdicios hacia la puerta.

Aquel descubrimiento le pareció patético pero no ayudó a sentirse algo más confiado. Sí, no había sido un soldado de verdad, pero él se empeñaba en demostrar que sí, y las personas así solían ser las más peligrosas. Y, de todos modos, sabía perfectamente cómo usar un arma y hacer mucha pupa con sus propias manos. Aquello no cambiaba mucho pero la Administradora estaba muy interesada en confirmar lo que creía. Qué haría ella con aquella información, la verdad era que se la traía al fresco, no tenía más interés en los mercenarios que evitar que lo mataran.


	62. Ojos

Scout se escondió tras la pared a tiempo de evitar que una bomba lo alzanzara, aunque hizo un buen agujero en ella y le cayeron encima unos cuantos cascotes. Mientras reptaba para alcanzar una caja caída de munición y llenar de balas su pistola, se volvió un poco hacia Demoman, quien tenía bien agarrado su lanzagranadas.

\- Tío...¿En serio tu puto ojo está intentando matarnos?

\- ¡Seh!

Scout soltó una mezcla entre un suspiro y un gruñido y salió corriendo, pegando tiros a diestro y siniestro. Por desgracia, sólo uno impactó en el enorme ojo flotante y no pareció verse demasiado afectado, porque siguió descargando bombas. Una de ellas hizo volar por los aires a Medic y Heavy, cubierto con su sangre y algún trozo de vísceras, trató de aguantar todo lo posible, vaciando su cargador en él.

\- Joder, yo no me apunté para esta mierda-murmuró en voz muy, muy baja Sniper, quien, bastante apartado del grupo, recargó su arma y apuntó bien.

Esperó un poco hasta tener a Monóculus en un buen ángulo y le disparó justo en la córnea. Parecía imposible al no ser más que un ojo, pero el grupo juraría que esa cosa estaba gritando. No era nada agradable de oír pero parecía buena señal, de que le estaban haciendo daño. Si dejara de flotar y de moverse de acá para allá...

El centinela de Engineer no dejaba de descargar una ráfaga de balas que parecía interminable, haciendo un ruido que le estaba haciendo daño a los oídos, pero no podía apartarse de allí: esa cosa ya se había cargado su dispensador y teleportador, tenía que mantener el centinela. Uno de los proyectiles del monstruo le había destrozado una mano pero él trató de seguir, aunque la pérdida de sangre y el dolor lo estuvieran mareando. Soldier le habría pedido (o, como normalmente hacía, exigido a gritos) un nuevo dispensador pero ya veía que no estaba en situación de ponerse a construir más aparatos, así que salió corriendo hacia el último lugar donde creyó haber visto una caja. Se cruzó en el camino con Demoman, quien dio un sorbo a su botella de whisky, la tiró al ojo gigante sin éxito y corrió hacia él gritando y lanzando granada tras otra. Tres de ellas impactaron en Monóculus, quien desapareció tras un círculo de luz violeta que se abrió tras él. Aquello dio un descanso a los mercenarios pero no les ayudó a sentirse más tranquilos.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿adónde ha ido esa cosa?-musitó Scout, sin atreverse siguiera a bajar su arma. Se fijó en que Medic estaba de camino desde regeneración y le lanzó un silbido-. ¡Eh, Doc! ¡El bicho se ha largado!

Medic miró a todos lados pero como no vio ni rastro de él, continuó su camino y se lanzó a curar a todos sus compañeros. Spy corrió de un lado para otro, buscándolo, hasta que una explosión lo alertó. Él y Heavy fueron los primeros en reaccionar, corriendo en dirección adonde se encontraba Sniper.

Cuando llegaron, Sniper había conseguido esconderse en el interior de una caseta, entero, aunque con muchos arañazos. Su arma se había perdido durante el caos al encontrarse frente al monstruo y estaba valorando la situación cuando llegaron sus compañeros. Monóculus trataba de encontrar un lugar por el que atacarlo y se distrajo cuando los otros mercenarios lo comenzaron a atacar de nuevo. Iba a lanzar su ataque cuando Pyro disparó su pistola de bengalas y, al impactar, el ojo se tambaleó y lentamente descendió hasta quedar tendido en el suelo, con los párpados entreabiertos, completamente confuso e incapaz de levantarse. Resultaba increíble que aquella cosa pudiera estar cansada, pero, pensándolo bien, también era increíble que pudiera flotar y lanzar bombas. Los mercenarios no perdieron la oportunidad y se lanzaron a atacarlo mientras aún estaba indefenso, usando toda su fuerza.

Temieron que el monstruo despertara pronto, a juzgar por los movimientos de su párpado cada vez que lo golpeaban. Sin embargo, no parecía que hubiera ninguna marca de proyectiles ni bombas. Aquel hijo de perra era resistente.

Pero al final, como temían, el monstruo rugió y volvió a flotar en el aire. Su iris rojo les hizo temer que empezara de nuevo una lluvia de bombas. Aún así, estaba débil, muy cansado. Sólo necesitó la acción combinada de las balas certeras de Sniper y Spy para soltar un grito diferente, de dolor.

La tierra tembló a sus pies, al envolverse Monóculus en una nube de humo de color. Hubo un destello y, cuando los mercenarios se quisieron dar cuenta, el engendro había desaparecido y, en su lugar, sólo había un libro. Demoman se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y, cuando Heavy se adelantó para tocar el libro, le agarró el brazo.

\- Ni se te ocurra, amigo.

Sabiendo que el pobre Demoman sabía muy bien de qué hablaba, el grupo ni se acercó a aquella cosa.

\- Bueno...-suspiró Sniper-. Creo que yo me voy a la cama...

Inmediatamente, cargó su rifle sobre su hombro y se encaminó hacia su caravana, quitándose sus gafas para limpiarse el sudor. Sus compañeros siguieron su ejemplo enseguida, ya habían tenido bastante por aquel día.


	63. Desmayada

\- ¡Scout, te he dicho que o te calmas o te vas! ¡Sniper, sácalo de aquí! Miss Pauling...¡Pauling!

Medic, al ver que la chica no volvía en sí, meditó durante un momento muy breve y decidió tomar medidas algo más drásticas: la agarró bien y le dio tal bofetón que sonó bien en la habitación. Aunque aquello provocó gestos de dolor entre los mercenarios nadie discutió la eficacia de aquel método; no tuvieron tiempo, porque, inmediatamente, Miss Pauling abrió los ojos y le devolvió el gesto a Medic con tal puñetazo en la nariz que al hombre se le cayeron las gafas al suelo y por poco se fue con ellas.

\- ¡Está bien!-sonrió Soldier.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estoy...?-balbuceó Miss Pauling, mirando a su alrededor.

Al ver que estaba tendida en los fuertes brazos de Heavy quiso ponerse en pie de inmediato pero el ruso se lo impidió.

\- Túmbala en la cama, Heavy, haz el favor-le pidió Medic, colocándose bien las gafas y comprobando cuánta sangre le salía de la nariz.

\- ¿Qué...ha pasado...?

La chica se rindió y dejó que Heavy la dejara sobre la cama, se sentía demasiado aturdida como para rebelarse. Poco a poco, fue recuperando el sentido y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería, y estaba segura de que hacía un momento estaba en el garaje hablándole a los chicos...¿Sobre qué? Tardó un poco en recordar que les estaba advirtiendo de los recientes movimientos de los BLU. ¿Eran los BLU? La verdad era que le estaba resultando difícil hasta pensar.

Los mercenarios estaban a su alrededor y, por sus caras, supo que algo le había pasado.

\- ¿...Me he desmayado?-preguntó, aún con voz vacilante.

\- Así es-asintió Medic, quien tenía la nariz tan roja que, si Scout hubiera estado allí, habría hecho un chiste navideño, y se alejó para buscar unos artilugios.

\- ¡Estaba usted hablando y de pronto se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, se tambaleó y...! ¡Si no fuera por Engie, se habría caído redonda al suelo!-explicó Soldier, con esa voz tan estridente que le hacía imposible distinguir a Miss Pauling si estaba alarmado o simplemente la estaba informando.

Medic volvió con un tensiómetro en las manos y, sin preguntarla ni pedir permiso, se lo puso.

\- No es necesario-se revolvió Miss Pauling-. No ha sido nada, sólo un...

\- Ssssh.

\- Pero...

\- Quieeeta-Demoman la forzó a seguir sentada y quieta, y Miss Pauling terminó por ceder.

\- Señorita-murmuró Medic, una vez tuvo los resultados-, lo suyo ha sido una bajada de tensión.

\- ¿Sólo eso? Bueno, no es para tanto, entonces. Sigamos con...

\- Alto ahí. La tensión no se desploma así como así. ¿Come usted bien últimamente?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Porque, con lo apretada que es su agenda, no me extrañaría que esto fuera resultado de mucho trabajar y poco comer.

\- Bueno, sí, claro. Quiero decir, el día que desayuno, me tomo sólo una taza de café, almuerzo, si tengo un hueco...bueno, lo que sea: preparados, cosas ligeras...

\- ¡¿Está bien, Miss Pauling?!-oyó gritar a Scout desde la puerta pero sus compañeros siguieron impidiéndole el paso.

\- Y la cena...lo mismo-continuó Miss Pauling-. Sí, la verdad es que no como mucho ni muy bien, pero estoy acostumbrada a ello. No es nada.

\- No voy a comportarme como si fuera su mamá y decirle lo que debe hacer. Ya es mayorcita. Pero le diré que esto ha sido una advertencia-dijo Medic.

\- Tiene que relajarse, Miss Pauling-le dijo Demoman-. Tomarse las cosas con un poco más de tranquilidad.

Miss Pauling rió con desgana.

\- No puedo permitirme eso.

\- ¡Puedo ir a por hielo!-volvió a chillar Scout.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. Lo estaré.

\- Usted verá-Medic se encogió de hombros-. Yo ya la he avisado.

Miss Pauling se puso finalmente en pie, ya mucho más despejada, aunque Heavy seguía en todo momento junto a ella, y volvió al garaje, dándose un poco de prisa, por si Pyro había aprovechado para prenderle fuego a los papeles que había llevado.

Por supuesto, tenía que decir que estaba bien, no podía admitir lo contrario. Al ingresar en la empresa, ya se había comprometido a poner por delante sus intereses sobre los suyos propios, incluso su bienestar físico y mental. La habían preparado para aquello pero suponía que algún día tenía que llegar el momento en que su cuerpo dijera que ya no podía más, y eso era precisamente lo que había pasado. Desgraciadamente, delante de los mercenarios; aunque, bien pensado, mejor con ellos que no con la Administradora.

\- ¿Seguro que está bien?-insistió Spy.

\- Sí, estoy perfectamente. Dejadlo ya.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que durmió las ocho horas recomendadas, y, definitivamente, no comía caliente y una buena ración desde su último día libre anual. Eso unido al constante movimiento, al esfuerzo físico de espiar, huir, ir de un lado a otro, pelear...

Miss Pauling se colocó bien el peinado y, tras comprobar que no había perdido nada importante durante la caída y el revuelo, se aclaró la garganta.

\- Bueno...Decía...Ah, sí, Kong King. Los lugareños. El caso es que...


	64. Gris

Aquella estúpida nunca se habría imaginado que aquel pequeño ser al que había salvado de una muerte segura pagaría su misericordia rompiéndole el cuello con sus propias manos infantiles para devorarla al fuego de una hoguera que él mismo había ideado y construido; a ella y a sus crías. Aún recordaba la horrible sorpresa en sus ojos segundos antes de hacerlo. Había pasado algo muy parecido con sus hermanos biológicos; bueno, en realidad, Blutarch, ya que Redmond había muerto antes de que revelara sus intenciones. Ya había sido bastante sorpresa para ellos enterarse de que había otro hermano con quien compartir el pastel como para considerar que su repentina aparición no podía traer nada bueno. Esperar hasta que se convirtieran en un par de peleles sin fuerzas ni para aguantarse su propia orina había merecido la pena, aunque sospechaba que ellos nunca habían ejercitado el cerebro.

Tantos años esperando y teniendo que ver cómo malgastaban la fortuna familiar en lujos estúpidos y una guerra absurda...Había sido difícil aguantarse pero había sido paciente. Ni siquiera tuvo que preocuparse por su padre, cuyo único recuerdo era su horror al verlo y su empeño por asfixiarlo nada más nacer: ya había tenido bastante tormento descubriendo que sus hijos predilectos eran unos despilfarradores vagos e idiotas.

Gray vertió una generosa cantidad de colonia en sus manos y se la aplicó en el cuello. Llevaba puesto su mejor traje, había mandado que le cortaran el pelo la tarde anterior y sus zapatos estaban tan relucientes que parecía un crimen que tuvieran que tocar el suelo. Radiante, simplemente radiante. Quería dar su mejor aspecto al entrar en la compañía, como un señor. Al fin y al cabo, ya muertos sus hermanos, él era el jefazo.

Alzó una ceja ligeramente. Bueno, no lo era realmente. Olivia era legalmente la directora de su compañía, al fin y al cabo. Oh, en fin, pequeños detalles burocráticos sin importancia.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que se estaba tomando las cosas con demasiada calma, y puede que hubieran pensado que se debiera a su edad, pero la verdad era que se podía permitir ir despacio. No había urdido aquel plan durante tantas décadas para hacer las cosas deprisa y mal. Todo a su debido tiempo, sin dejar nada suelto ni encargarse de demasiadas cosas a la vez; ese era su estilo, y no le había ido nada mal así. Cualquiera que conociera a Gray sabía que no era amigo de la prisa, aunque, claro, no había mucha gente que tuviera aquel privilegio. Tal vez sólo Olivia, descontando a los robots, que no se podían considerar amigos. ¿Dónde estaba ella, por cierto? Gray aguzó el oído y le pareció oír el sonido de la televisión. Viendo dibujos animados mientras se vestía. Le había dicho que no se distrajera y ella seguía haciendo lo que le daba la gana.

"Bueno, dejémosla.", pensó. Se había portado bien y él se encontraba de un humor excelente, sería flexible por una vez.

De Olivia, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Hale. Exactamente igual que su abuelo, a quien conocía de oírlo cuando estaba dentro del vientre materno (sí, muy cariñoso con ella pero sus continuos gritos y peleas no le dejaban dormir). Puede que él tuviera más músculo y menos cerebro que su antepasado, si cabía. Había sido tan fácil de expulsar que le había dado hasta vergüenza. Aquél no molestaría más. Los mercenarios tampoco. Habían sido una gran molestia al principio pero, una vez tomó el control, lo primero que hizo fue ponerlos de patitas en la calle y aquello fue el fin de la historia. Otra panda de idiotas, aquello parecía una pandemia, pero ellos tenían armas. Armas que ya eran suyas y que no tardaría en aplicar a sus máquinas, por cierto.

Gray se miró y apretó los labios. No estaba mal pero faltaba algo. ¿El qué? Estaba bien peinado, el traje gris, impecable, los dientes bien blancos...¿El olor? No, se había duchado y ahora, con la colonia, olía bien. Las uñas estaban perfectamente cortadas y su cara afeitada. ¿Qué podía ser? Tal vez no fuera nada, tan sólo la impaciencia. Había esperado más tiempo del que un ser humano podía vivir y ahora se moría de ganas por disfrutar de su botín, debía de ser eso. Se obligó a sosegarse.

\- ¡Olivia! ¡Olivia!

\- ¿Qué?-exclamó la niña desde la habitación contigua.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- ¡Sí, papi!

\- ¡Pues apaga el televisor! Nos vamos.

La musiquilla publicitaria se cortó de sopetón y Gray oyó los pasitos de su hija acercándose a la puerta diligentemente. No la haría esperar. Apretándose bien el nudo de la corbata, Gray salió por fin del baño, atrayendo la atención del robot-Scout que lo custodiaba. Al caminar él, el robot lo siguió. Cuidaría de él hasta que llegaran a la base, su última parada, donde tendría un breve encuentro con una vieja amiga.


	65. La seguridad es lo primero

_Aquel tío chino de calle abajo, como quiera que se llamara, le había prometido que le daría la paliza de su vida si se volvía a cruzar en su camino. Scout lo habría evitado, no era tan idiota como para ir a su encuentro ni al de sus cinco colegas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que simplemente pasar de él no sería tan fácil: él siempre estaba en los lugares que solía frecuentar, tenía ojos en todas partes y consideraba una provocación el mero hecho de pisar el mismo suelo que él. De modo que el chico terminó por resignarse a pasar los días en los sitios donde fuera más improbable encontrárselo a él o a su pandilla, que eran también los más aburridos._

_Pero aquello era otra cosa. Un solar en el que, en teoría, se estaba construyendo un centro cultural pero hacía años que no se veía un solo obrero por ahí y el terreno había quedado levantado e inútil. Era algo más interesante que la biblioteca o que quedarse en casa y no creía que aquel cretino y los cerdos de sus amigos se pasaran por ahí, teniendo tantos parques donde sentarse más cómodamente. Aparte, Scout llevaba mucho tiempo entrando y saliendo, y sabía adónde ir en caso de necesitar esconderse. Lo único que necesitaba para entrar era trepar la maltrecha alambrada. Siempre que entraba, se ponía su casco de béisbol, que ya empezaba a quedársele un poco pequeño. Por eso de la precaución que ponía en un cartel al entrar. Allí podía corretear, escalar, pasear y beber tantos refrescos como quisiera. Nadie le decía nunca nada._

_Empezaba a hacerse un poco tarde pero Scout no tenía ganas de volver a casa. Lanzó su segunda lata de _Bonk!_ vacía, en un intento de superar su récord de bateo, y, al fracasar, se tumbó sobre la tierra, a pensar en qué hacer después. Apenas hubo tocado la lata el suelo cuando Scout oyó un disparo que le hizo erguirse como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda. Al volver los ojos a la lata, vio que ésta tenía un tremendo agujero en el centro. Miró a su alrededor y corrió a esconderse detrás de un lavabo portátil, tratando de silenciar su respiración._

_Se atrevió a asomarse un poco. Una figura, que a saber de dónde había salido, caminaba hacia la lata, arrastrando los pies. No podía ver muy bien su aspecto debido a la poca luz, pero sí que tenía sombrero. ¿Desde cuándo había vigilantes? Scout se escondió y volvió a asomarse. No, no podía ser un vigilante. Y si lo era, debía de ser el primer vigilante que conocía que actuaba con un rifle. El tipo se detuvo frente a la lata y miró a su alrededor. No soltaba el arma, estaba dispuesto a disparar de nuevo, y eso asustaba a Scout. ¡Y él que pensaba que había dado con un lugar tranquilo!_

_Tenía que salir de allí. Se estaba moviendo, sabía que había alguien en el solar con él, y tarde o temprano lo encontraría. No podía salir corriendo sin más. Scout miró el bate aún en sus manos. Tenía una pelota en el bolsillo, la había traído para practicar. Era una locura, era totalmente loco pensar que podía hacer algo con un bate cuando el otro tenía un arma de verdad, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Oía sus pasos acercándose, lo tenía cerca. Sacó la pelota de su bolsillo y respiró hondo. No solía rezar pero pidió al cielo que su tiro fuera certero._

_Lo más rápido que pudo, Scout salió corriendo de su escondite y lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas. Ésta impactó justo en la frente del individuo, que dejó caer su rifle, soltó una exclamación y cayó al suelo; pero Scout no se quedó a celebrar su buena puntería y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a una pequeña abertura en la valla._

_Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos. Se oyó un nuevo tiro y el chico cayó al suelo, casi comiéndose la tierra. Sintió un horrible dolor en la pierna que lo hizo gritar. Pronto el hombre estaba encima de él, apuntándolo con su arma._

_\- Bonito casco-murmuró-. Lástima que no te proteja las piernas._

_\- Ahhh...Joder...-musitó Scout, agarrándose la pierna._

_\- Eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman, chaval. Vamos, deja de lloriquear._

_\- ¡¿Que deje de lloriquear, gilipollas?! ¡Me has pegado un puto tiro en la pierna! ¡Ah! ¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?! ¡Estás loco! ¡Agh, coño! ¡Sólo he venido aquí a pasar el rato, no pretendo robar cobre ni nada de eso; si ni siquiera hay nada que merezca la pena!_

_\- Ya. Y por eso casi me abres la cabeza-el hombre se inclinó para verlo mejor. Scout no se fijó en sus ojos claros examinándolo-. Pero ¿sabes? Te creo. Eres demasiado enclenque como para ser una amenaza de las que nos han advertido._

_\- ¡Enclenque tu puta abuela!_

_\- Vaya, ¿sigues teniendo ánimos para hacerte el gallito? Bien por ti. Venga, te llevaré fuera de aquí, y espero no volver a verte. ¿Entendido?_

_El hombre intentó agarrarlo, pero Scout se zafó de él de un puñetazo._

_\- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme, pirado! ¿Qué mierdas pasa aquí? ¿Qué es esto, una reunión de la mafia? ¿Eres un loco de las armas, que vive entre escombros?_

_\- Eso a ti no te importa. ¿Es que no escuchas?_

_\- ¡Ya que me has disparado, quiero saber por qué!-Scout se deshizo de nuevo de las manos del hombre, que intentaban ponerlo en pie._

_\- Es mejor que no sepas ciertas cosas-el tipo consiguió ponerlo en pie, causándole mucho dolor, aunque Scout tuvo la oportunidad de fijarse en el símbolo que tenía en la manga de su camisa roja. Parecía un objetivo o algo así._

_\- Seguro que eres de una mafia-murmuró Scout._

_\- Seré lo que tú quieras. Tira._

_\- Si me sueltas, llamaré a la policía, tú verás._

_\- No, no dirás nada si sabes lo que te conviene._

_Scout no creyó que la amenaza de llamar a las autoridades surtieran efecto pero el hombre siguió mirándolo y sus pasos parecían hacerse más lentos. Parecía que se lo estaba pensando. Sus ojos iban de su cara a su herida, luego al bate que se había caído...Difícil saber en qué estaba pensando._

_Finalmente, se detuvo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

_\- Tiene que venir alguien aquí. Decidiremos qué hacer contigo. Yo soy partidario de meterte una bala entre ceja y ceja y abandonarte por ahí para que cada uno se imagine lo que quiera, pero puede que a la señorita le interese un tipo tan rápido como tú. Ya veremos, no cantes victoria._


	66. Extranjeros

\- Y, bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis en América?

El ruido de la cubertería y aquellos que comían con la boca abierta pareció desaparecer como por arte de magia. Nadie se atrevió a contestar inmediatamente la pregunta de Scout y todas las miradas se volvieron discretamente hacia Soldier, pero como él parecía bastante concentrado en saborear su filete tranquilamente y no dijo nada ni dio muestras de enfado, Medic terminó por responder primero:

\- Dieciocho años, los cumplí el mes pasado. Nunca había pensado en dejar Alemania pero, je, en fin, cosas de la vida.

\- ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de acabar aquí?-preguntó Scout-. Porque no te veo en una consulta recetándole pastillas a las viejas, tío.

\- Pues no, por una vez, tienes toda la razón. Pues como todos vosotros, supongo: pequeños trabajillos aquí y allá. Gente que necesita sacarse balas y otras cosas del cuerpo y no quieren ir a un hospital. Trasplantes. Mantener cierta gente con vida. Ya sabéis-el doctor rió por lo bajo, mirando su plato-. Esos sí que eran buenos tiempos. Entonces, se veían muchos beatniks y hippies por la calle. ¡Cómo los echo de menos! ¡Algunos tenían tanta droga en el cuerpo que ni necesitaba anestesia para...!

Medic no continuó pero no pudo dejar de reír. Scout, tras quedarse mudo por un momento, se volvió rápidamente hacia Demo, a quien tenía al lado.

\- ¿Y-Y tú?

\- Ni me acuerdo. Seguro que estaba borracho cuando me subí al avión. Y cuando compré los billetes-alguien murmuró "qué novedad", pero, si lo oyó, no dio muestras de sentirse ofendido-. Pero bueno, por una vez, no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Se está bien aquí.

"Más te vale ni siquiera pensar en lo contrario", era lo que les habría dicho la mueca que hizo Soldier si alguno se hubiera fijado.

\- Y uno tiene que ir donde mejor le pagan. Las muchachas escocesas tienen más genio y músculo, pero las yanquis no son de mal ver-continuó Demo con una risita, y bebió de su botella.

Scout se volvió entonces hacia Spy, quien siguió cortando su filete delicadamente y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin volver la mirada hacia él en ningún momento, aunque estaba claro que sabía que lo miraba.

\- ¿No puedo saber ni...?-fue a protestar Scout.

\- No-fue la respuesta tajante de Spy, quien siguió comiendo en silencio.

\- Putos espías y su halo de misterio sensual. Tú tampoco querrás decir nada, ¿verdad, grandullón?

Heavy se dio por aludido pero se tomó su tiempo para masticar y tragar su comida.

\- ¿Para qué quiere pequeño bebé Scout saber eso?

\- Pues porque estábamos muy callados y no aguanto tanto silencio.

\- Siempre tiene que hablar, nunca puede estar callado un momento-murmuró Heavy, continuando con su comida y olvidando completamente todo aquel asunto.

\- No tenéis por qué hablar, claro-defendió Engineer a Scout-, pero Scout tiene razón. Un poco más animado y esto es un funeral. La verdad es que yo también tengo curiosidad por saber cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí. Cómo os las apañasteis.

\- A mi madre le costó mucho más que a mí-respondió Demoman-. Odia vuestro acento, echa de menos su casa perdida de la mano de Dios y siempre se queja de la programación de la tele. Es un coñazo, pero, a ver, ¡no podía dejarla sola en Escocia!

\- Ya. Llamó el otro día-intervino Sniper, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta después de beber, con una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Quién era esa "fulana" a la que llevaste a casa?

\- Bah, no la escuches. Simplemente, es muy triquismiquis con mis compañías, y más las femeninas. ¿Y tú qué, campero? ¿Viniste porque Mann te reclutó o eso surgió después?

\- Por Mann. Si no, me habría quedado en Australia. Es mi sitio.

\- Ya, con los canguros, y los koalas, y los cocodrilos, y las serpientes de ocho metros-comentó Soldier-. El paraíso.

Sniper fue a replicar pero si había algo de lo que no se podía discutir con Soldier, eso era sobre América. Así que, antes de que le partiera el cuello por criticarla, decidió no hacerle caso y seguir comiendo y escuchando.

\- ¿Y el idioma? ¿Os costó?-indagó Engineer.

\- A Heavy sí, eso salta a la vista-se mofó Scout.

Heavy alzó la mirada de su plato y, en lugar de fulminarlo con ella, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Yo tengo excusa de no haber nacido en América. Tú no.

Scout tuvo que soportar las risitas y las sonrisas que daban a Heavy la razón. La más maliciosa de todas era sin duda la de Spy, que podía ver perfectamente, porque no la estaba escondiendo para nada.

\- No es tan difícil-Medic se encogió ligeramente de hombros, aún con una sonrisa en los labios, ya fuera por el comentario de Heavy o que aún le daba vueltas a sus primeros años en los Estados Unidos, como Engineer sospechaba.

\- Yo si tuviera que irme a algún sitio a vivir...-Scout masticaba y pensaba lo que iba a decir mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, saltaba a la vista-. Sería a...Alaska.

\- Scout, Alaska no es un país, es un estado-le corrigió Spy.

\- Bleh, bleh, bleh. Da igual. A Alaska.

\- Allí hace frío. Las chicas irán bien tapaditas-comentó Engineer.

\- Puede. Pero los paisajes, tío, la fauna, la flora-sus compañeros empezaban a preguntarse qué mosca le había picado al chaval, cuando Scout añadió-y debe de ser el único punto de este país que no hemos volado por los aires. Y, con toda esa nieve, y tanto abrigo, esconderse estaría chupado en caso de cagarla.

Todos tuvieron que reconocer que eran muy buenos argumentos.


	67. 67 por ciento

Soldier apareció en la sala de estar. Aquello no era nada del otro mundo, así que nadie se fijó en él, pero no en que llevaba una hucha de barro con forma de cerdito en las manos y cuando, de golpe y porrazo, la estrelló contra el suelo, atrajo de inmediato la atención del grupo.

\- Me cago en tu...-masculló Sniper, quien se estaba quedando dormido en la silla y no sólo se asustó, sino que casi se cayó.

\- ¿Tan mayor y aún con huchitas, Soldier?-preguntó Medic, con una ceja enarcada.

\- Son mucho más fiables que los bancos-explicó él, no se explayó más porque enseguida se arrodilló en el suelo para contar lo que había en la hucha.

\- ¿Y qué te vas a comprar? ¿Caramelos?

\- Algo mucho mejor.

Interrumpió su tarea un momento para sacar una hoja de su bolsillo y tendérsela a Medic. Él la tomó y la miró, y Spy se acercó para echarle un ojo también. Era una página arrancada del último catálogo de Mann Co., que mostraba un lanzacohetes. Según la descripción, era negro, con rayas horizontales de color rojo, con un radio de explosión de veinte metros, posibilidad de fijar el blanco automáticamente, disparo rápido y materiales que incluían titanio y diamante.

\- Bonito juguete-comentó Spy, apartando un pedazo de la hucha que había aterrizado a sus pies.

\- ¿A que sí? Está al 67% de descuento esta semana, así que tiene que ser mía-explicó Soldier con una sonrisa.

Medic volvió a mirar el folleto, esta vez fijándose en el precio, y soltó un silbido.

\- Mein Gott-le enseñó la cifra a Spy y las cejas de éste se arquearon.

\- Dime una cosa, si no te importa decírmelo...¿No llevabas bastante retraso en el alquiler?

\- Sí, ¿y qué? Merasmus también vive en ese piso, que arrime el hombro.

\- Ya, pero no te llegará el sueldo, ¿no? Harían falta meses de trabajo y los pluses que no nos dan para llegar.

\- Tengo bastante ahorrado, y con esto...-Soldier calló para contar las monedas y los billetes que había en la hucha. Cuando terminó, arrugó la nariz-. Mierda...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Me faltan cincuenta mil dólares!

\- Vaya. Mala suerte-dijo Spy sin emoción alguna y encendiéndose un cigarrillo con total tranquilidad.

Soldier se quedó en la misma postura por un tiempo, como si esperara que las monedas fueran a reproducirse con el poder de su mirada, hasta que se puso en pie y lo miró. Sniper, que había estado escuchando la conversación, sospechando lo que haría Soldier, bajó su sombrero hasta cubrir su cara y fingió estar dormido.

\- ¿Alguno de vosotros me prestaría cincuenta mil pavos?-preguntó Soldier, tal y como había pensado.

\- Ahje...No-respondió Medic rotundamente pero con una sonrisa-. Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer con ese dinero.

\- ¿Como qué?

\- Cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Y tú, Spy?-Soldier se volvió en la dirección donde hasta hacía un segundo estaba el francés, pero entonces ya no había nada. Extendió los brazos como si quisiera más estrangularlo que agarrarlo y pudo comprobar que no había nadie. Se había esfumado-. Gabacho asqueroso...Muy bien, de acuerdo. Encontraré a alguien que quiera invertir en el futuro del equipo.

Medic abrió la boca para protestar pero, pensándolo bien, iba a ser inútil, así que la volvió a cerrar y cogió el periódico que había dejado apartado para seguir leyendo. Soldier se quedó un momento, seguramente esperando a que cambiara de opinión, pero como no fue así, salió de la habitación dando buenos pisotones.

No se le volvió a ver hasta un rato después. Tardó bastante poco en volver, según le pareció a Medic. La negativa debió de haber sido rápida.

\- ¿Nada?-preguntó, más por educación que por interés.

\- Pyro me ha dado una piruleta-Soldier la mostró-. Pero nada más.

\- Bueno, ya la conseguirás. No es el fin del mundo.

\- ¡Pero es la mayor obra de arte que jamás haya creado el ser humano! ¡Una maravilla limitada a una sola unidad! ¡Y está rebajada de precio hasta el domingo, y estamos a sábado!

\- Pues si tanta prisa tienes por conseguir esos cincuenta mil dólares, yo sólo veo una opción: fastidiarte.

\- ...Doc.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú que sabes de esas cosas: ¿cuánto dan por un riñón en buen estado?

\- No lo suficiente para lo que quieres. Tendrías que vender los dos y algún otro órgano más.

\- ...¿Tenemos dos riñones?-Medic esperaba que no hablara en serio pero, qué demonios, era Soldier, seguro que hablaba en serio-. Bueno, aún queda un recurso: Merasmus. Ése me debe una bien gorda, se los pediré. Tiene un castillo, seguro que me podrá dejar la pasta.

Soldier fue enseguida al teléfono, pero para cuando quiso ir, Medic había decidido que no quería seguir al corriente de aquella historia. Sólo esperaba que Merasmus le diera el dinero o lo convirtiera en sapo y lo echara a una charca, lo que fuera, con tal de que le dejara tranquilo.


	68. Trampas

Había diseñado todo aquel plan con ocho años o así, y se notaba. Pero, con unos cuantos ajustes, aprovechando que había adquirido conocimientos de Química y Mecánica a lo largo de los años, aquellos planos podrían seguir siendo útiles.

Demo sonreía al recordar las noches que pasaba casi en vela debido a la excitación y, por el contrario, las clases que ignoraba por puro aburrimiento, que dedicaba a diseñar formas de atrapar todos los monstruos que se le ocurrían. Eran buenos tiempos, sí, señor. No había que ganarse el pan, tan sólo saber comportarse delante de los mayores y defenderse de los abusones de turno, que nunca faltaban. Se le vino a la cabeza cierto rubio que al principio le atizaba en los pasillos del orfelinato pero que, después de oírlo relatar a los más pequeños aquellos cuentos que se le ocurrían sobre hadas, duendes y espectros, había terminado por dejarlo en paz y convertirse en uno de sus fieles oyentes. Estaba orgulloso de sentir que seguía conservando aquel don, aunque fuera contando batallitas a los parroquianos.

Su ojo se paseó por las líneas y las flechas dibujadas sobre los papeles de cuaderno. Nunca le había faltado imaginación, eso estaba claro. Ni ambición. Tenía una idea para arrinconar a un hombre lobo, poniendo de cebo una cabritilla, y utilizando plata para inmovilizarlo. Sería mejor una pistola con balas de plata que bolitas tiradas con un tirachinas, se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando. También encontró detalles bastante meticulosos sobre cómo hacer un círculo de hadas y la hora a la que él creía que sería más probable verlas aparecer. Aquel estaba bastante bien y no dudó en apartarlo. ¿Pescar sirenas? ¿Con una caña de pescar y un espejito como carnada? No pudo evitar sonreír.

Había una presa recurrente y esa era Nessie. Recordó lo mal que se sintió después de que el primer plan fallara y terminara despachando de una manera francamente desagradable a sus padres adoptivos. En lugar de quitarse la idea de la cabeza, se veía que sólo lo había animado a trabajar con más ahínco si cabía, para vengarse, como si la criatura hubiera tenido la culpa de algo. Había algunos planos que había detallado enormemente para luego llenarlos de tachones e incluso anotaciones en las que se leía "¡no, no, no!" o "¡eres imbécil!". Otros habían quedado a medias pero se podía ver el rumbo que tomaban.

Demo se decidió a quitarse por fin su gorro, dejarlo sobre la mesa y sentarse en la cama. Le dio un trago a su botella y se acomodó para seguir mirando los papeles a la luz de su flexo. La sonrisa no abandonó su cara. Cuántos recuerdos. Era como volver a la infancia, todo aquello que creía haber olvidado se agolpaba ahora en su cabeza. Maldita sea, no era tan viejo como para ponerse nostálgico pero estaba cansado y el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto, así que empezaba a bajar la guardia.

Definitivamente, aún podía darle algún uso a todas aquellas fantasías infantiles. Seguía pensando que ahí fuera había toda clase de criaturas, imposible negarlo habiéndole quitado un brujo su ojo para luego terminar luchando contra él (cuanto más lo pensaba, más raro le parecía todo aquello). Ahora tenía los medios para darles caza y colgar sus cabezas en la pared de su casa. Revolvió los papeles, buscando. ¿Qué podría haber por aquella zona? ¿Vampiros? ¡Zombies! De pequeño pensaba que los zombies no podían resistirse a la casquería, y recordó haber ido a visitar al carnicero del pueblo para preguntarle por cuánto saldría un kilo de vísceras. Creía que aquello bastaría. Puede. Tendría que documentarse sobre ello, pero estaba seguro de haber visto cadáveres ambulantes alguna vez. O no. Seguramente había bebido demasiado. Pero los zombies estaban bien para empezar. Un objetivo fácil, y más teniendo granadas a su favor.

No se olvidaba del monstruo del lago, por supuesto que no. Se levantó con algo de desgana, porque se había acostumbrado a la comodidad de la cama, para dejar los planos sobre su escritorio, repleto de material para fabricar explosivos. Aunque los hubiera hecho un niño, siempre podría sacar ideas de ellos, no había que despreciarlos. Siempre era bueno tener varios planes preparados, por muy descabellados que sonaran. Su mente no dejaba de trabajar, de inventar y discutir consigo misma. Toda aquella creatividad infantil había despertado la suya de adulto. Los trabajos de Mann pasaron a un segundo plano. Eso le había gustado siempre, no podía ni imaginar cómo había podido olvidarlo (seguramente, su madre le había quitado las quimeras de la cabeza a bastonazos). Ahora que era mayor y había oído más historias, tenía más objetivos que cazar, y se le ocurrían planes menos fantasiosos y más efectivos para hacerse con ellos. Era tardey estaba cansado pero se sentía demasiado emocionado como para irse ya a la cama.


	69. Abandonado

Su fuerza era considerable pero las púas metálicas que incluían sus puños de acero habían ayudado mucho a matar al Soldier de un solo golpe en la cabeza. Tras verlo caer y quedarse inmóvil en el suelo, Heavy se permitió respirar por un momento, aunque, hasta que no vio cómo el cuerpo se desvanecía, no se atrevió a abandonar su postura a la defensiva y sentarse sobre una roca. Cuando lo hizo, notó un dolor intenso en las costillas. Se tocó la zona y miró su mano manchada de sangre. Tal vez no hubiera sido el Soldier, pero alguien lo había alcanzado. Quiso llamar a Medic pero no malgastó saliva a lo tonto: estaba completamente solo. La orden había sido de retirada y dudaba que quedara alguien por ahí aparte de él mismo.

Había sido necesario quedarse: si no hubiera gastado la munición, no sólo de su ametralladora, sino también de su escopeta, los BLU los habrían masacrado antes de que pudieran huir. Pero se había quedado demasiado rezagado, y no sabía si tendría fuerzas para reunirse con los demás.

Trató de ponerse en pie pero le dolía tanto que se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la piedra y respiró hondo. Había estado aguantando el dolor, lo había ignorado en la pelea contra los que los habían descubierto huyendo, pero ahora era demasiado intenso como para ignorarlo. No era la primera vez que se veía en una así, se consoló pensando que aquella vez no había ningún sistema de regeneración que lo fuera a salvar a última instancia. Pero seguía siendo un fastidio. Esperaba que no fuera una herida grave, o que la hemorragia se cortara pronto. Que pudiera resucitar no significaba que no le importara morir. Veía cosas mientras su cuerpo volvía a su estado original, y no le gustaba.

Entre ellas, estaba su padre. Heavy se sorprendió pensando en él, justo en aquel momento. Se le venía a la cabeza cuando era pequeño, antes de que nacieran las menores de sus hermanas, y él, tan gigante que parecía antes, hacía todos los trabajos duros de la casa. Heavy lo veía como un coloso incansable, que podía estar talando árboles y partiendo leña todo el día sin que su cara dejara entrever muestra alguna de cansancio, y aún tenía ánimo para ir al pueblo a por provisiones y sacarse un sueldo. Siempre en pie, dispuesto para lo que hiciera falta. Heavy suspiró y trató de apartarlo de su cabeza, no por ingratitud, sino porque la experiencia le decía que era mejor no perder el tiempo pensando en quien no iba a volver. Tenía razones para preocuparse por sí mismo.

Se obligó a levantarse y lo consiguió, tras tambalearse mucho. El dolor se hizo más intenso. Tras mucho pensarlo, Heavy decidió dejar allí su arma. No era Sasha, así que no era una gran pérdida; por muy cara que fuera, sin munición no era más que una carga inútil. Había perdido la escopeta cuando tuvo que golpear con ella a un enemigo, de modo que empezó a caminar sin nada en las manos. Aún así, sus movimientos fueron torpes y pesados. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Volvió a tocarse la herida y comprobó que seguía sangrando en abundancia. Siendo realistas, si continuaba así, moriría desangrado en poco tiempo. Pero tenía que salir de allí como fuera.

Se quedó por un momento en silencio, escuchando. No había nadie por los alrededores pero volverían, los buscarían. Había que empezar a moverse. Pero le costó tanto...Más que caminar, se tambaleaba, tratando de sujetarse a lo primero que encontraba para seguir adelante. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor pero eso no tenía importancia si no podía hacer reaccionar su cuerpo.

Sólo fue capaz de caminar durante un par de minutos hasta que, inevitablemente, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Hizo todo lo posible por levantarse pero fue del todo inútil. Aquello era lo que Scout solía llamar "fin del juego". ¿Qué opciones tenía ahora? Tan sólo esperar a morir. En su estado, no tardaría mucho.

De pronto, le pareció oír pasos caminando hacia él. Trató de erguirse y volverse hacia su origen, para enfrentarse a quien fuera que lo estaba persiguiendo, pero sólo lo consiguió a medias. Sin embargo, vio que no había razones para alarmarse cuando oyó aquella voz que lo llamaba. Medic. Menudo loco. Tendría que haberse ido en lugar de perder el tiempo volviendo a por él. Pero aquello hizo que parte de la presión que sentía en el pecho se desvaneciera. Parecía que no lo habían dejado solo, al fin y al cabo.

El terreno era angosto y por eso Medic tuvo que brincar como una cabra y correr como buenamente podía para llegar hasta su compañero. En cuanto se encontró cerca de él, activó a toda prisa su pistola médica, pero para cuando quiso hacerlo, Heavy se había desplomado en silencio sobre la tierra.


	70. Esperando

\- Pyro...¡Pyroo!

Soldier aporreó una vez más la puerta de los servicios pero recibió la misma respuesta que antes: ninguna.

\- ¡Juro por Dios Todopoderoso que como no abras ya voy a por la Caja Negra y reviento la puerta y te llevo por delante, gusano!

\- ¡Ssssh! ¡Calla! ¿Quieres que nos mate a todos?!-siseó Demoman, agarrándolo de un brazo.

\- ¡Lleva ahí dos malditas horas!

Sniper se había preparado tranquilamente una taza de café y no había podido evitar fijarse en que todo el grupo parecía estar reunido en el pasillo. Con paso calmado, se acercó a echar un vistazo y contempló, mientras disfrutaba de su bebida, aquella hilera que se había formado en la puerta de los aseos. Por las caras y las posturas tan graciosas que tenían, era evidente que llevaban ahí un buen rato.

\- ¿Qué coño estará haciendo? ¿Por qué tiene que cerrar la puerta, teniendo nueve...?-gimió Scout, con una mano en la entrepierna y dando saltitos de bailarina-. ¡Dios!

\- Eso te pasa por beber tanto de esa mierda-lo reprendió Demo.

\- Tenías que hablar de beber-Scout lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¡Precisamente tú!-al volverse y ver la sonrisa en la cara de Sniper, su cara adquirió una expresión más agresiva-. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

\- La verdad, no sé por qué tanto rollo-contestó Sniper, sin ofenderse lo más mínimo-. Podéis mear fuera.

\- ¿Sugieres que salgamos a hacer nuestras necesidades en la nieve, a doce grados bajo cero?-Medic chistó-. Luego el loco soy yo.

\- Bueno, pues donde queráis. Tengo botes de sobra.

Spy arrugó la nariz pero Soldier no se lo pensó dos veces.

\- ¡Trae uno para acá!

\- ¿En serio vas a mear en un puto bote?-preguntó Scout. Viendo la predisposición de Soldier, la respuesta era tajantemente "sí"-. ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?

\- Hale, venga. Si, la verdad, me hacéis un favor: últimamente ando corto de fraskungfú-comentó Sniper.

Con esas, Sniper, Scout y Soldier se alejaron, y los que quedaron se miraron entre sí en silencio.

\- Yo creo que también me voy-dijo Demoman.

\- ¿También piensas orinar en un tarro?-preguntó Spy.

\- No, es que ya no me hace falta.

Cuando el escocés se alejó con un andar un poco raro, bebiendo aún de su botella, los tres apartaron la mirada inmediatamente y trataron de distraer sus mentes.

Heavy resopló y se adelantó para tomarle el relevo a Soldier, aporreando la puerta con tanta fuerza que por un momento los otros dos pensaron que la derribaría. No dijo nada pero pegó la oreja, tratando de captar algún ruido. Algo le vino, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era. No podía ver que Pyro había abierto los grifos de los lavabos para crear una enorme piscina para su patito de goma, con el que jugaba.

El agua comenzaba a colarse por debajo de la puerta y Medic se la quedó mirando, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Desde luego...

\- Creo que mejor será hacer lo que dice Sniper-terminó diciendo Heavy-, y hacerlo fuera. Así perdemos tiempo.

\- Heavy, en serio, con el frío que hace te vas a congelar.

\- Vengo de Siberia, Doctor-le recordó Heavy con una pequeña sonrisa-. Estoy acostumbrado.

Con esas, se fue él también, y Medic y Spy intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Ojalá yo también lo estuviera-suspiró Medic-. Si no fuera por este asqueroso lugar y este invierno abominable, me habría aliviado fuera hace rato.

\- Yo no-respondió Spy, cruzándose de brazos y balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás muy ligeramente-. No voy a evacuar entre los matorrales como un vulgar quinqui porque a cierto lunático le dé por encerrarse en el lavabo-levantó un pie empapado del suelo-y destrozarlo, por lo que parece.

\- Me pregunto si no se habrá ahogado ahí dentro.

\- Yo apuesto a que lo ha atascado otra vez. Como hizo hace tres meses en la antigua base, con los intestinos de...

\- Oh, por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Esos intestinos eran de mi nevera-se hizo el silencio, en el que Medic trató de distraerse limpiándose las gafas con su bata, pero no pudo más y terminó soltando un pequeño gritito exasperado-. ¡No aguanto más! ¡Voy a ver si quedan frascos! Tengo a un sujeto esperando con el pecho abierto en canal y, total, dentro de una semana tenemos los exámenes de orina, me vendrá bien. ¡Hala! ¡A tomar por saco!-dio un par de zancadas y se detuvo para volverse de nuevo hacia Spy-. ¿De verdad vas a esperar a que termine para hacer pis? Porque creo que se puede tirar unas cuantas horas más.

\- No, en realidad, yo no he venido para orinar. Por lo menos, aún no. Yo sólo quería afeitarme.

Medic abrió la boca pero decidió no decir nada y marcharse sin más. Así fue cómo Spy se quedó solo junto a la puerta del lavabo. Ninguna de las opciones que habían encontrado sus compañeros le parecía aceptable, él era un caballero, no podía hacer esas cosas, por muy desesperado que llegara a estar, de modo que volvió sus ojos hacia la puerta. Sopesó abrir la puerta con una simple horquilla, pero temía la reacción de aquel monstruo al verse interrumpido. De modo que se apoyó en la pared, se encendió un cigarro y siguió esperando. Sería paciente, pero, desde luego, no pensaba recoger aquel estropicio.


	71. Rayas

Engineer había vuelto a dormir en el taller, al trabajar en su dispensador durante toda la noche hasta caer rendido. Salió, soltando un bostezo de esos que desencajan la mandíbula, y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café para empezar la mañana como un ser humano.

Lo primero que vio al cruzar la puerta fue una cebra que volvió la cabeza hacia él y luego siguió comiéndose los cereales que había esparcidos por el suelo.

Engineer se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Luego, retrocedió lentamente, sin quitarle ojo al animal, aunque él ya se había olvidado de su existencia. Una vez a una distancia prudente, volvió a quedarse quieto, a la escucha. Le pareció oír una voz en la sala de estar; de todos modos, allí era donde solían reunirse una vez acabado el desayuno, así que decidió mirar si había alguien. Y, efectivamente, allí estaban sus compañeros, charlando, tan tranquilos.

\- Eh, buenos días, dormilón-lo saludó Demoman, quien ya estaba dándole a la botella a esas horas de la mañana.

\- ...Chicos...Hay...una cebra en la cocina-señaló Engineer.

Medic volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta y volvió a mirar a Engineer con indiferencia.

\- Así es.

Los mercenarios siguieron a lo suyo, de modo que Engineer frunció ligeramente el ceño e insistió:

\- ...¿Por qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas que prometieron darnos la paga extra que nos debían?-intervino Sniper, sentado con los brazos cruzados y mirando al techo.

\- Ajá.

\- Pues ahí la tienes.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que nos van a pagar con una cebra? ¿Una cebra de verdad? ¿De dónde demonios la han sacado, para empezar?

\- Sabiendo la afición del señor Hale por las cacerías en África, puedes hacerte una idea-dijo Spy.

\- Muy propio y generoso de él, sí-protestó Scout, quien se dedicaba a juguetear con su pelota de béisbol-. Y yo me pregunto: ¿qué vamos a hacer con ese bicho? Encima de que se ha comido mis cereales, casi me arranca la mano.

\- Mira que eres exagerado, chico-rió Soldier-. Sólo ha sido un bocado.

\- Yo no lo quiero en la base-contestó Medic.

\- No deberíamos despreciar animal-dijo Heavy, levantándose un momento del sofá para desentumecer sus piernas-. Podemos matarlo y sacar mucha carne para comer.

\- ¡Buena idea!-lo apoyó Soldier-. Si es que no sirve para otra cosa.

\- ¡Hmmhh! ¡Hmmhnh!-intervino Pyro, quien estaba en un rincón, con una revista de heavy metal en la mano cuyas esquinas estaban ardiendo.

\- Hale dijo que era de todos-replicó Scout, aunque no se atrevió a hacerlo en voz alta.

\- Lo de las cintas de colores es una mariconada pero buena observación, Pyro-dijo Soldier-. Siempre viene bien una bestia de carga.

\- No creo siquiera que esté domesticado-Spy volvió ligeramente la cabeza al creer oír un gruñido proveniente del pasillo-. Parecía bastante aturdido cuando abrimos la caja. Apuesto a que lo han traído directo de la sabana-al volver a oír aquel sonido, más fuerte, terminó por salir de la habitación.

\- Y no creo que sea una buena idea-añadió Demoman-. Aparecer a lomos de un corcel infernal, vale, un caballo negro purasangre, mola; pero una cebra, pues no queda bien. Se van a descojonar de nosotros.

\- No me parece mal lo de la carne-murmuró Sniper de forma casi inaudible-. Seguro que está bueno.

\- ¡Hmhphm!

\- Vamos, tío, no pienso comer carne de cebra-Scout arrugó la nariz.

\- Bebé delicado-espetó Heavy, mirándolo de reojo con desprecio.

\- Ya me dirás tú qué diferencia hay entre comerse una vaca y una cebra-Sniper volvió ligeramente la cabeza hacia Scout.

\- Pues...Yo qué sé, que seguro que allí en África las pican los mosquitos y les transmiten enfermedades y esas mierdas.

\- Pensándolo bien-dijo Medic, volviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta mientras se acariciaba el mentón-, puede que me venga bien el animalito para tener órganos de repuesto.

\- Con la bandera americana ahí, destacando, no quedaría mal-observó Soldier, prácticamente hablando solo.

\- Buenas noticias: ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por la cebra.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Spy, quien entraba de nuevo por la puerta.

\- ¿Por?-preguntó Engineer.

\- El bichejo de pan lo ha devorado-Spy mostró a sus compañeros la pata de la cebra que llevaba en su mano.

\- Ah...Vaya. Qué bien. Allá va nuestra paga extra-suspiró Demoman.

\- El monstruo de las narices, siempre dando por saco-gruñó Scout-. Dijisteis que lo tendríais bien vigilado.

\- Si se come las barras de la jaula, no es culpa mía-se defendió Medic.

Pyro se acercó a la pierna lentamente, dejando escapar pequeños sonidos que sonaban como gemidos. La cogió en sus manos y se la quedó mirando hasta que volvió con ella al rincón, la envolvió en las pocas hojas que quedaban intactas de la revista y la prendió fuego con su mechero. A sus compañeros les trajo sin cuidado lo que hiciera con los restos: tendrían que discutir sobre quién iba a recoger el estropicio.


	72. Inocencia

_El niño suspiró, tiró la piedra que sostenía en las manos y recogió el libro del suelo para cerrarlo. Después, se ajustó las gafas, tal vez un poco demasiado grandes para él, y se volvió para evaluar los daños. Se puso de cuclillas y se inclinó para recoger el nido caído; las gafas resbalaron hasta que casi se cayeron, cosa que habría pasado de no haber sido por un rápido movimiento que le hizo tambalearse. _

_El nido estaba destrozado y vio que uno de los huevos, durante la caída, se había precipitado fuera del nido y se había roto, pero quedaban algunos en buen estado. Los contó. Uno, dos, tres. Tres de cuatro, según lo que había aprendido de estadística en el colegio, aquello no estaba demasiado mal. Dejó el nido con cuidado junto a su mochila y corrió a buscar a la paloma, que seguramente era la madre. La había visto caer pero...Ah, allí estaba, al pie del árbol. Medic se sentó junto a ella y le dio golpecitos con el dedo, con la esperanza de que no estuviera muerta, sólo herida. Rezaba por que batiera sus alas y le picara en la mano, entonces sabría que estaba viva y la llevaría a casa para cuidarla. Pero le habían dado en la cabeza con una piedra tirada con un tirachinas; por supuesto que estaba muerta. Maldito bruto._

_Aquello no tenía remedio, sólo quedaba dejarla ahí para que algún gato aprovechara sus restos. Aquello podría haber sido interesante de ver, hasta miró a su alrededor esperando ver alguno de esos gatos callejeros que deambulaban siempre por el barrio, pero había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Los huevos. Alguien tenía que cuidar de ellos o se morirían. Medic no podía permitirlo, no sólo porque eran unos pobrecitos huevos indefensos y huérfanos, sino porque la madre había sido una paloma blanca. Su padre era aficionado a las aves y había llegado a construir en el tejado un pequeño espacio para que éstas se refugiaran y comieran. De sus hijos, Medic era de lejos a quien más les gustaba echarle un vistazo, estuviera él presente o no para explicarle qué eran exactamente los invitados. Por supuesto, siempre había palomas, y muchas, pero ninguna blanca. Y la perspectiva de criar una le parecía excitante._

_Su madre se opondría, claro. Se sentó en el césped a reflexionar sobre el mejor argumento para convencerla. Podría ser que su padre lo ayudara. ¿No decía siempre que los niños tenían que buscarse aficiones sanas, porque si no, caerían en la delincuencia? Aquello podría valer. Pero había otra traba: su hermana. Sería mejor que no lo supiera, porque podría enfadarse durante alguna de sus frecuentes discusiones y tirar los huevos por la ventana para hacerlo rabiar. Sí, habría que esconderlos de ella._

_Tras haber solucionado aquel tema, volvió la vista al maltrecho nido. Sabía que los huevos necesitaban calor, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto. Pensó en ponerles tres mantas encima o meterlos en el horno. Tampoco estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que los polluelos rompieran el cascarón. Era imposible saber cuánto llevaban allí y, de todos modos, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba aquel proceso normalmente. Tendría que consultar un libro al respecto, y se le vino a la cabeza que en casa había unas pocas enciclopedias que podrían servir. Se levantó con decisión, envolvió los huevos y el resto del nido en su pañuelo, los colocó en un lugar de su mochila donde creía que no acabarían aplastados y se puso en pie. Se volvió a agachar con extremo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos para recoger el libro, del que no recordaba la única página que había leído, y se dirigió a su casa. Pasó por delante del árbol sin mirar a lo que yacía bajo él._

_No saludó a nadie cuando entró a su casa. Simplemente, se digirió a su habitación, pasando por delante de la cocina, donde su madre, de espaldas a la puerta, fregaba los platos. Cuando su hermana lo sorprendió al final de las escaleras, con los brazos en jarras como si se creyera alguien importante, Medic se detuvo y la miró con fastidio._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Por fin vienes. Mamá ya me había mandado que fuera a buscarte._

_\- Pues ya ves que no hace falta que muevas tu culo gordo-Medic se abrió paso, eso sí, teniendo cuidado de no moverse demasiado, por el bien de los huevos._

_\- Menudo desagradecido. Pues que sepas que estaba preocupada. _

_\- Me sé el camino de vuelta, ya soy mayorcito._

_\- Ya, pero te podría haber pasado algo. Ha venido la vecina de calle abajo, la señora Huber. ¿Sabes lo que ha ocurrido? Que alguien le ha golpeado en la cabeza a Albert Meier con una piedra hasta rompérsela. Se lo han llevado corriendo al hospital, dicen que está muerto. Aunque, claro, aquí a la gente le encanta exagerar. Pero podría haberte pasado a ti. No es que me importe, pero seguro que terminaría cargando con la culpa._

_\- Yo no voy por ahí metiéndome con nadie._

_\- Bueno, lo que quieras, pero cuidado, ¿vale? Si se han metido con ese bruto, que además es hijo de un capitán, ¡qué no harán con un mequetrefe como tú!_

_\- ¿Por qué no sigues escribiéndole cartas a tu novio?_

_\- ¡Ernest no es mi novio! _

_Medic no escuchó más. Se dirigió a su habitación y enseguida se encerró en ella._


	73. Travesura realizada

Las cinco y media. Aunque no había prevista ninguna misión para aquel día, Soldier se despertó puntual como un reloj, sin necesidad de él. Disciplina militar, por supuesto, algo que le hacía buena falta al equipo. Siempre era el primero en levantarse, muchas veces antes que el mismo sol.

Aquel día tenía una buena razón para levantarse antes que nadie, aparte de la simple costumbre.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, comprobando que los demás seguían durmiendo, y al poco tiempo volvió a cruzar el pasillo, ocultando un plato de lasaña pasada que nadie se había molestado de quitar de la nevera a pesar del moho que la cubría, olvidando que ya había visto que no había nadie levantado aparte de sí mismo. Entró sin hacer ruido a la habitación de Scout y salió de ella tratando de mantener el silencio, pero tuvo que taparse la boca para reprimir su risa. Volvió una vez más a la cocina para tomar su desayuno. Estaba tan excitado que se preparó un buen café con sus tostadas pero su estómago no admitía nada. Estaba ansioso por que las horas pasaran y aquel niñato cayera en su trampa. ¡Por fin había llegado el momento de la venganza!

Al cabo de poco rato, Sniper cruzó la puerta, con cara aún de dormido. Le murmuró algo que se suponía que era un "buenos días" y se dirigió hacia el armarito para coger su taza.

\- Buenas-lo saludó Soldier. Ya que sentía más ganas de fumar que de comer, se recostó en su silla y se encendió un puro-. Qué bueno no tener curro hoy, ¿eh?

Sniper no contestó, se limitó a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza. La explosión que retumbó en la cocina apenas unos segundos después terminó de despertarlo. Soldier cayó de espaldas al suelo, silla incluida, y se puso en pie tambaleándose. Su puro había explotado.

\- ¡Ah, Demo, maldito hijo de perra! ¡Se me ha adelantado!-a pesar de todo, profirió una carcajada. Seguramente tendría que ver a Medic pronto por los dientes rotos y la sangre que corría por su boca, pero rió con ganas.

Sniper suspiró, negando con la cabeza y siguió preparándose su desayuno, recordándose a sí mismo que aquel día sería mejor no fumar, aunque fuera por si acaso. Su desayuno era, por cierto, una simple taza de café, así que no tardó mucho en prepararlo y tuvo libertad de hacer cosas mientras lo consumía. Soldier observó que salió con la taza en la mano, volvió con un cubo en las manos, dio un sorbo a su café y colocó el cubo sobre la puerta con sumo cuidado.

\- Esa trampa es más vieja que mi bisabuela-observó Soldier.

Sniper se encogió de hombros y se sentó a esperar. Eran los más madrugadores, de modo que tuvieron tiempo de charlar, comer y aburrirse hasta que alguien pasara finalmente por la cocina. Sin embargo, ambos se quedaron allí, Sniper para ver el éxito de su trampa y Soldier para ser testigo de su fracaso. Porque el Día de los Inocentes sólo se hacía bien en América, ¡qué sabrían los kiwis sobre eso!

El primero en llegar, cerca de las ocho, fue Spy. Soldier se quedó en suspenso al verlo abrir la puerta, y decepcionado cuando Spy se apartó a tiempo de impedir que el cubo lleno de agua cayera sobre él. Miró el estropicio y alzó la mirada hacia sus compañeros.

\- Buen intent...

Sniper no perdió tiempo y, rápido como una bala, sacó un globo de agua del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo tiró certero a la cara, haciéndolo explotar en sus narices.

\- ¡Cof, cof! Jugando con agua, ¡qué maduro!-sonrió Spy, limpiándose con un pañuelo.

\- No es agua-la sonrisa de Sniper fue aún más ancha. Luego, añadió, en un murmullo-. Inocente.

Profiriendo un grito asqueado, Spy se abalanzó sobre Sniper. Soldier habría disfrutado del espectáculo de no ser porque otro grito lo distrajo.

\- ¡Como coja al cabrón que...!-oyó gritar a Engineer cuando se asomó al pasillo. No era para menos porque por fin había aparecido el Hannya del Canalla que había desaparecido de la sala de fumar de Spy, concretamente, en la cama de Engineer, frente a su cara.

Soldier frunció el ceño, decepcionado de que no fuera Scout. Tendría que esperar un poco más.

\- **_¡MERCENARIOS! ¡ALERTA INTRUSO!_**

La pelea entre Spy y Sniper se interrumpió bruscamente. La alarma comenzó a resonar por toda la base, despertando a los que aún estaban dormidos. Se oyeron pasos y pronto comenzaron a aparecer los compañeros, aunque no hubo ocasión de por qué Scout tenía los pies llenos de porquería, que le hacía resbalar allá por donde iba y lo asqueaba. El chico no había tenido tiempo de limpiarse y, por lo que se veía, ni de quejarse, tampoco.

\- **_¡BLU SPY EN LA BASE! ¡PROTEGED EL MALETÍN!_**

**_\- _**¡Mierda, otra vez ese capullo!-protestó Engineer, con su escopeta en la mano.

\- ¡Vamos, a comprobar maletín!-comandó Heavy-. ¡Pyro! ¡Chequeo!

Pyro asintió y enseguida comenzó a pasearse de acá para allá, soltando llamaradas al aire, mientras los demás corrían en todas las direcciones en busca de un espía, parándose a veces a zarandear y palpar las paredes por si éste se encontraba disfrazado o invisible. La base se había convertido en un auténtico gallinero, lleno de voces y movimiento que rozaba el caos.

En su despacho, la Administradora soltó una pequeña carcajada. Sabía que los mercenarios eran idiotas, pero no creía que fueran tan idiotas.


	74. ¿Podéis oirme?

Pyro estaba disculpada de la obligación de disponer las armas y las provisiones para el próximo ataque tras haber dado un repaso al plan de actuación. Nadie se había atrevido a forzarla a echar una mano y los pocos que sabían cómo dominarla estaban bastante ocupados con sus cosas como para tener que supervisarla. De modo que tuvo libertad absoluta de abandonar el edificio y darse una vuelta por Probed hasta que le entrara el sueño y volviera para irse a dormir, siempre que volviera a tiempo para prepararse para la batalla que tendría lugar el día siguiente.

Una vez fuera, se quedó quieta y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. Era una noche despejada, de esas que valía la pena aprovechar al aire libre. Aunque estaban cerca de la ciudad, reinaba una calma absoluta. Tal vez fuera demasiado tranquila para su gusto. Como empezaba a ser tarde y todo el mundo estaría dormido, incluidos esos querubines tan monos con los que le gustaba entretenerse, no tenía mucho más que hacer aparte de disfrutar en la medida de lo posible de aquella noche. Estaba demasiado cansada como para jugar, de todos modos. Buscó un hueco tranquilo y allí, cerca de una caseta, se tumbó, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, a mirar el cielo, y no al cartel que había en la pared que advertía de los OVNIs. De todos modos, no sabía leer.

Engineer le había dicho que las estrellas representaban cosas, como leones y sartenes, y que muchas tenían nombre, pero las pocas que le había dicho ya se le habían olvidado. Se dedicó durante un buen rato a ponerles nombre ella misma: la más brillante sería Purpurina, la de al lado, Algodón de Azúcar, a la derecha estaba Unicornio Rosa, y, más allá, la Piruleta de Colorines. Y así, hasta que se terminó confundiendo con tanta estrella y decidió que ya era suficiente, así que llamó al resto Estrellita y pasó a otra cosa. Estuvo atenta por si veía una estrella fugaz, que hacía que se cumplieran los deseos, para pedirle un pony, pero aparecía ninguna y empezaba a impacientarse. Estúpidas estrellas, ¿qué estarían haciendo?

En su ensimismamiento, recordó una de las veces que había contemplado las estrellas, concretamente, en casa de Engie, cuando, en Navidad, le contó el cuento del Viejo Nick. Se preguntó si aparecería por allí aquella noche, aunque fuera junio, porque él también se tomaría vacaciones, o, al menos así debía ser, en su opinión. Eso le recordó también el incidente que ocurrió esa noche, cuando algo cayó del cielo, ciertamente no aquel simpático viejecito, y destrozó la casa de Engie, dejándoles a cambio armas bastante chulas, como el Flogistonador que estaba usando por aquel entonces bastante a menudo.

Aliens...¿Volverían a aparecer? Pyro esperaba que sí. Esperaba poder ver cumplidas las amenazas que a veces Engineer formulaba entre dientes cuando recordaba el suceso, pero, sobre todo, verles la cara. Se los imaginaba como personitas grises con ojos enormes, una auténtica monada. Les enseñaría el fuego y les obligaría a ser sus amigos.

Sí, habría estado bien que se pasaran por allí. Pero ¿cómo llamarlos?

\- ¡Mmmhpuuu!

Probed siguió tan tranquilo como hacía un segundo.

Tal vez no podían oírla con la máscara, de modo que se la levantó un poco y aprovechó para ver con más nitidez.

\- ¿Bichitos del espacio? ¿Hola? ¿Me oís? ¿Estáis ahí?

Tal vez hablaran otra lengua, en cuyo caso poco había que hacer. Pyro se encogió de hombros y se olvidó del asunto. Seguiría yendo a casa de Engie en Navidad, por si se la volvían a cargar. En lugar de insistir, sacó un paquete de cerillas de su funda y encendió una, quedándose ensimismada mirando la llama. Aquellos colorines la hicieron sonreír, nunca fallaba.

Permaneció así un buen rato, inmersa en el silencio más absoluto. Tanto era así que comenzaba a quedarse dormida, la cerilla se había consumido del todo en sus manos y aún así no se movió un músculo.

Hasta que un resplandor intenso la hizo erguirse rápidamente. El cielo se había iluminado con una luz verde. Pyro se puso en pie y miró sobre su cabeza, pero no pudo identificar la fuente de aquella luz, era demasiado brillante.

Entonces, comenzó a flotar. Al principio le sorprendió, claro, pero no se podía decir que estuviera asustada. Al contrario: enseguida comenzó a reír y a moverse, haciendo volteretas en el aire y agitando sus brazos como si fueran alas. Cada vez estaba más y más lejos del suelo pero ni siquiera eso sirvió para intimidarla, podía verlo todo desde allí muy bien, como si las casitas de abajo fueran de miniatura.

Finalmente, el resplandor desapareció tan abruptamente como había aparecido y Pyro se fue con ella. Probed volvió a quedarse tan vacío y tranquilo como antes de su llegada.


	75. Test

Los mercenarios esperaban sentados a que Medic los llamara desde la enfermería para darles su diagnóstico. Era un test rutinario de orina, de esos que solían hacer cada medio año, nada del otro mundo, pero algunos no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos. Sin duda algunos, como Heavy, tenían sus motivos para estarlo: él, sin ir más lejos, había llevado un bote con líquido rojo que había llamado la atención de sus compañeros, y no podía tener nada que ver con la Unión Soviética, por mucho que dijera Soldier.

\- Tú tranquilo, que yo también meaba rojo a veces después de que mi madre hiciera remolacha para comer-trató de animarlo Scout, pero, viendo que la expresión de Heavy no cambiaba, siguió sentado, toqueteando sus vendas.

Spy salió de la enfermería, apenas esperando a tener un pie fuera para encenderse un cigarro. Llevaba en su mano un pedazo de papel que Medic le había entregado pero no lo leyó inmediatamente.

\- ¡Demo! ¡Tu turno!-llamó Medic desde el interior.

Demoman se levantó enseguida y entró. Spy se marchó en dirección al salón de estar sin decir nada a nadie, concentrado en las recomendaciones que le había apuntado Medic. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le había encontrado algo, una irritación de la uretra, y tendría que tomar antibióticos. Se sintió fastidiado, porque estuvo seguro de que eso lo había causado aquel último forcejeo con el Soldier de BLU en el que, por supuesto, aquel malnacido había recibido su merecido pero él no se había ido de rositas precisamente.

Tras una corta entrevista, Demoman salió de la enfermería, atrayendo todas las miradas.

\- No creo que sea para tanto.

\- Te juro que jamás en mi vida había visto nada semejante, no sé cómo sigues vivo-comentó Medic, saliendo detrás de él.

\- Es que los de Ullapool estamos hechos de otra pasta-con esas, Demoman se alejó, riendo y quitándole el tapón a la petaca que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Sí, claro. Cuando te acerquen una cerilla y explotes, yo no quiero saber nada-susurró Medic, echándole un vistazo a los papeles que tenía en la mano, hablando en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que se pudiera escuchar en medio de aquel silencio-. Veamos...Spy...Pyro está...Soldier está...Scout, otro con más porquería que sangre en las venas, lo dejamos para el final, Heavy...hmm...tendré que pensarme cómo decírselo...Engineer y su positivo en el test de embarazo para después...Sniper, entra.

Sniper se puso en pie de inmediato, pasando junto a sus compañeros sin mirarlos, y siguió a Medic dentro de la sala. Hacía un frío intenso allí, se preguntaba por qué no había puesto la calefacción aún en lugar de ponerse aquel jersey tan gordo. En el escritorio, Arquímedes se había posado para pasearse a sus anchas por él, como husmeando lo que había. Cuando Sniper se sentó frente a Medic, acarició sus plumas, cosa que la paloma le dejó que hiciera dócilmente.

\- Bueno, pues los análisis están bien-le dijo Medic, atrayendo su atención-. Los niveles de proteínas y leucocitos están bien. La densidad es correcta, no hay que preocuparse por la glucosa...Diría que estás bien y que tu riñón funciona como es debido-Medic se acercó la hoja un poco más a la cara-. Lo único que...

\- ...¿Qué?-musitó Sniper.

\- Que alguien te ha intentado envenenar.

Sniper miró a Medic por encima de sus gafas de sol.

\- He detectado una buena cantidad de plomo en tu sangre, y te digo yo que no es un error ni factores medioambientales. Por ahora no hay síntomas muy evidentes, pero eso no quiere decir que no estés afectado. Me dijiste el otro día que sentías cansancio, ¿verdad? Ahí lo tienes. Ahora es sólo malestar, pero pronto puedes perder la coordinación y la concentración, quedarte impotente...Puede que...incluso mueras.

\- ...Pero...Habías dicho que...los análisis...

Medic se echó entonces a reír, haciendo que Sniper lo mirara como si fuera a estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

\- ¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara que has puesto! ¡Jajajajaja!

Sniper se levantó y salió de la enfermería, decidido a irse a su caravana para no decirle cuatro cosas a Medic.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Jijiji! ¡Engie, si eres tan amable! ¡Pffft, jajaja!

Engineer se puso en pie y fue sin demora a su encuentro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- ¿Otra vez la broma del veneno?-preguntó a Medic con una sonrisita. Medic se había quitado las gafas para limpiarlas sin dejar de reír por lo bajo-. Algún día será verdad y no nos lo creeremos, ya verás.

\- No será culpa mía-se defendió Medic, volviéndose a poner las gafas.

\- Supongo que lo del embarazo también es broma.

\- Pues no, no lo es-Medic lo miró, aún sonriendo, y le ofreció su mano para estrecharla-. Enhorabuena, futura mamá.

\- Vete a tomar por culo, Doc-Engineer apartó la mano-. Ahora en serio, ¿ocurre algo con mi gonadotropina que deba saber?

\- Pues, mira, sí.


	76. Sumido en sus pensamientos

Engineer siempre estaba disponible para todo aquel que necesitaba que le echaran una mano, ya fuera para algún asunto técnico o para un simple consejo de amigo. O, en fin, casi siempre. No dejaba de ser el responsable de los cacharritos del equipo, que no podía toquetear cualquiera. Bastaba que se encerrara en el taller para que sus compañeros supieran que estaba trabajando y no debían molestarlo, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario o que el visitante fuera Pyro, en cuyo caso podía hacer una excepción. Pero hasta ella misma sabía que cuando, además, echaba el pestillo, era señal de que el buen Engineer quería estar solo y ya podía estar cayéndose el cielo sobre sus cabezas que él no quería saber nada sobre ello.

Aquella tarde el pestillo estaba echado. Nada más comer, Engineer se aisló sin decir nada, aunque sus compañeros sospecharon que podía deberse al ataque que había sufrido por parte del Spy hacía dos días. Uno bastante cruento, por lo que parecía, que había hecho que el texano estuviera más silencioso y pensativo que nunca. En efecto, allí estaba, frente a él, sobre la mesa de trabajo, los restos del cacharro que le había dado tantos problemas, un aparato que revertía el desarrollo de la máquina hasta que ésta volvía a ser nada más que chatarra. No era ninguna novedad, estaba al corriente de que Spy tenía uno de esos, aunque no lo utilizaba porque prefería otros modelos de zapador. Pero ahí estaba, mirándolo, tan absorto como si acabara de hacer un descubrimiento.

Tras un momento, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se frotó los ojos. Se había obligado a trabajar pero su mente no funcionaba tan bien como lo haría en un buen día. No era que aquel fuera uno malo, en absoluto, pero no podía quitarse de encima aquella pesadez. ¿Sería el cambio del tiempo? ¿El cansancio? No podía estar cansado, se había levantado tarde y no había hecho nada durante el día aparte de sentarse en su tumbona y beber cerveza. Tendría que ser algo en su cabeza, que zumbaba sin descanso como un mosquito molesto, pero no era capaz de identificar ningún elemento perturbador. Demonios, tenía un buen trabajo, no le faltaban verdaderos amigos, no era joven pero le quedaba mucha vida por delante. Simplemente, no tenía razones para estar bajo de ánimos.

"Bueno, eso que lo digas tú."

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa de trabajo. La verdad era que ser un mercenario tampoco era el trabajo con el que había soñado de niño y para el que había pasado prácticamente toda su juventud en la universidad. Pero era lo que tocaba, claro, porque él y su...

Interrumpió aquel pensamiento de inmediato, llegando a morderse el interior de la mejilla. Era mejor no abrir ese cajón lleno de mierda.

Se distrajo, no obstante, en la idea que siempre había tenido de encontrar trabajo, luego una buena mujer con la que casarse y llenar la casa de niños. Tantas cosas podían salir mal en aquel trabajo que empezaba a dudar de que algún día fuera a ver su deseo cumplido. Empezando por la tendencia de su familia de fastidiarla bien a ese respecto.

Engineer frunció el ceño. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que encontró razones para amargarse y trató de encontrar el lado positivo rápidamente. Le costó un poco pero lo consiguió. De acuerdo, su vida tampoco era el cuento del principito feliz, pero no se quejaba. Al fin y al cabo, su trabajo, en cierto modo, le gustaba, ya que tenía bastante libertad de creación y había conocido a los que consideraba sus mejores amigos, por mucho que sólo estuvieran juntos por dinero. Se alegró de haber estado a su aire aquel día y haber tomado la decisión de encerrarse para distraerse tranquilo en vez de terminar pagándola con ellos.

Lamentarse y estar de mal humor por ello no serviría de nada en absoluto. Tal vez no fuera el gusano de los remordimientos o algún problema concreto lo que lo tenía así. Tal vez fuera simplemente un mal día. Uno de esos en que todo lo que se trata de apartar le salta a uno a la cara. Todos lo tenían de vez en cuando, él había visto y sufrido los de sus compañeros, simplemente le tocaba a él.

Era mejor no pensar demasiado, aunque lo pagaran precisamente para eso. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y no era útil recordarlas todas.

Se estiró. Tal vez una siesta lo habría ayudado a sentirse mejor, pero empezaba a hacerse tarde para echarse una y, de todos modos, tenía demasiado que hacer como para entretenerse con siestecitas. Desmontó lo que quedaba del zapador para al menos reutilizar aquella porquería en la medida de lo posible, prometiéndose no volver a caer en la trampa tan simple pero efectiva que le había tendido el Spy. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer: forzarse a concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, seguir adelante, y no pensar más de la cuenta.


	77. Sin salida

**Basado, aparte de en los cosméticos derivados de _Scream Fortress_, en el juego no oficial _Zombie Fortress_ y, en menor medida, en el vídeo fan _Till Death Do Us Part_**

* * *

Sniper apuntó pero su dedo no llegó a apretar el gatillo. Heavy, por el contrario, no dudó ni un segundo. Alzó su escopeta y disparó a la cara del Medic, quien cayó de espaldas, con la cabeza reventada y sin hacer ningún ruido. Sniper bajó su arma y respiró hondo, encogido.

\- Gracias, amigo...

\- No des gracias. Volverá. Todos lo hacen. Habrá que moverse rápido.

\- Ya. Lo siento. Sé que no habría servido de nada haber intentado hablar con él. Es que...Joder, era Medic...

Heavy volvió la mirada hacia el cadáver que yacía sobre el césped, cuyos dedos seguían retorciéndose, y tragó saliva, pero no tardó en echar a andar a paso rápido.

\- ...No, eso no es Medic. Medic no está.

Sniper asintió débilmente con la cabeza y lo siguió. Scout apareció corriendo tras la esquina, alarmándolos hasta el punto que faltó poco para que lo dispararan, pero, al ver que su carrera había sido en vano, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un largo suspiro, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura. Aunque, por una vez, no se había quejado en todo el día, ya que no habían tenido ni un momento para quejarse siquiera, Heavy notó que estaba terriblemente cansado. Él también lo estaba. Pero no podían permitirse un respiro, al menos no tal y como estaban las circunstancias entonces.

Medic había caído, y eso los dejaba en una situación muy comprometida.

\- Así que lo mordieron a él también, ¿eh?-musitó Scout, desviando la mirada del pedacito de cielo que se podía ver desde el interior del edificio.

\- Eso parece. No debió haber ido a por Engineer-comentó Heavy.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora sin esos dos?

\- Seguir adelante. Si ciencia no puede ayudarnos, las balas podrán.

\- Poco pueden hacer las balas ahora mismo-intervino Sniper, cuyos ojos escrutaban el terreno sin descanso, en busca de un elemento mínimamente perturbador-. Por mucho que les revientes la cabeza y les llenes el cuerpo de balas, siempre se levantan, ¿recuerdas? Es esa mierda del vudú...¿No hay señales de los jefes?

\- Qué va-respondió Scout-. Y la radio aún no funciona. Empiezo a preocuparme, tíos.

\- Saldremos de esta-los dos mercenarios miraron a Heavy, quien tenía la mirada al frente-. Saldremos.

Volvieron al refugio que habían improvisado en la que una vez fue su base. Al oírlos acercarse, Demoman se asomó ligeramente desde un pequeño hueco que había en la barricada y los amenazó con la ametralladora que habían instalado allí.

\- Somos nosotros-anunció Heavy.

\- ¿Ninguna mordedura?-preguntó Demoman.

\- Relájate. Todo ha ido bien, tenemos las balas-le aseguró Sniper, mostrándole la mochila que llevaba a los hombros.

Demoman frunció ligeramente el ceño y abandonó su puesto de vigilancia para ayudarlos a entrar. El ambiente dentro de la caseta no era el más limpio pero no habían estado las cosas como para darse baños perfumados. Soldier, en un rincón, con los brazos y las piernas cercenados sin que eso le hiciera cejar en su empeño de devorarlos tampoco ayudaba mucho.

\- La verdad es que habría sido un poco más útil que hubierais encontrado comida-comentó el escocés-. Pero algo es algo.

\- _Cerebros..._-gruñó Soldier con voz ronca y profunda. Scout se volvió hacia él pero terminó por seguir el consejo de Sniper y no mirarlo. Hacerlo le daba escalofríos.

\- ¿Sabéis algo de Medic?-preguntó Demoman, mientras se sentaba en el suelo con los demás.

\- Contagiado-respondió escuetamente Heavy.

Demoman se quedó en silencio, bajando la mirada a algún punto del suelo.

\- Vamos, que sólo quedamos nosotros cuatro...

\- Eso parece. Descansa, Demo-le dijo Sniper-. Yo vigilo.

\- Gracias. Aunque dudo que vaya a pegar ojo...

Sin embargo, apenas se había tumbado en el suelo, se quedó frito. Pronto lo oyeron incluso roncar.

\- _Cerebros...Cortes de pelo...Hippies...¡Cerebros!_

\- Supongo que ya que no se va a investigar una cura...-murmuró Scout, señalando a Soldier. No terminó la frase y, en cambio, miró a Heavy con pesadumbre.

\- Volvería a levantarse de todos modos-contestó el ruso-. Mejor dejarlo ahí, que no moleste.

\- ¿Y si atrae a los otros hasta aquí?

\- Les atrae todo lo que está vivo, no él.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Aquello era bastante común entre ellos pero en ese momento caía sobre ellos como una losa.

\- Dormid vosotros también si queréis-dijo Sniper.

\- No, prefiero estar despierto-Heavy negó con la cabeza, y se volvió hacia Scout-. Tú duerme si quieres.

Scout no dijo nada, tan sólo lo miró, se tumbó allí mismo, poniéndose tan buenamente cómodo como fuera posible en aquel suelo tan frío y duro, y cerró los ojos. Dormir parecía algo imposible después de todo lo que se había visto obligado a ver y hacer aquel día. Lo necesitaba, vaya que si lo necesitaba, pero dudaba que fuera a ser posible.

Antes sólo tenían que luchar contra tipos armados, y ellos estaban igualados. Hasta era divertido a veces. Pero ahora los que estaban afuera, vagando, esperando a olerlos para lanzarse sobre ellos, eran sus antiguos compañeros, sus amigos. Y estaban luchando contra algo que las balas no podían matar.

Nunca antes había deseado volver a casa tanto como en ese momento.

\- Buenas noches, pequeño Scout.

\- ...Buenas noches...

\- _Cerebros..._

\- Silencio.

\- _¡Estoy en un país libre! _


	78. Rendirse

Heavy corrió hacia la puerta, esperando que le quedara tiempo suficiente para llenar el cuerpo de unos cuantos BLUs de plomo y tomar el punto, pero nadie tuvo tiempo para impedírselo. Ya averiguó él al abrir la puerta que se les había acabado el tiempo: el Scout le estaba esperando con el arma apuntando a su cabeza.

\- _**¡Fallasteis! **_

\- Suelta eso, gordinflón.

Heavy se resistía a obedecer, pero habían ganado. No había más remedio que obedecer. Lentamente, se agachó para dejar el arma en el suelo, a sus pies.

\- Muy bien. Ahora, las manos en la cabeza, donde yo pueda verlas. Ya no eres tan chungo sin tu arma, ¿eh?

Heavy le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en la nariz que lo hizo caer al suelo de espaldas. El Soldier corrió a golpear el estómago de Heavy con la culata de su escopeta hasta que éste se dobló de dolor y lo obligó a permanecer de rodillas. El Spy sonrió ligeramente por aquella lección que había recibido su compañero pero la ocultó enseguida y se dirigió hacia los que quedaban en la habitación. Los RED que habían muerto fueron apareciendo poco a poco e inmediatamente fueron arrestados por los BLU, quienes apartaron todas las armas que pudieron encontrar, ya fuera en la sala como en sus manos, y los obligaron a alzar las manos y no moverse.

\- Buena pelea, caballeros-les dijo-, pero esta vez ganamos nosotros.

\- Dejadme que lo mate, ¡dejadme que lo mate!-Scout se puso en pie, sangrando por la nariz y se habría abalanzado sobre el Heavy si no hubiera estado su compañero BLU para sujetarlo.

\- No, no, no. Déjalo que se desfogue-le dijo Spy.

El Heavy se encogió de hombros y soltó inmediatamente a Scout quien, con una sonrisa, dejó a un lado su pistola y se decantó por usar su Machacador. Heavy le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza mientras él se acercaba y lo pinchaba ligeramente con los clavos adheridos al bate antes de coger impulso y golpear su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Engineer arrugó la nariz y desvió la mirada. Spy, en cambio, contempló la escena por unos segundos y luego miró a su equivalente BLU.

\- Antes erais más caballerosos. Os limitabais a quitarnos las armas, a veces la ropa, y nos dejabais abandonados en la carretera a kilómetros de la civilización.

\- Una tradición hermosa, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder-contestó el otro Spy-. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

\- Venga, acabad cuanto antes, que empieza "El amor es para siempre"-gruñó Demoman, volviendo su ojo hacia el reloj que había colgado en la pared.

Sniper atendió gustoso el ruego impaciente de su enemigo. Se acercó a él, lo acuchilló en el corazón con su machete y lo vio caer impasible al suelo, que se comenzó a llenar de su sangre.

\- No sois más que una panda de maricas-los insultó Soldier-. ¡Vamos! ¡Llevadme con vosotros y dejad ir a mis compañeros! ¡Yo soy el líder de este pelotón!

\- Tú has visto demasiadas películas-dijo Medic, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Y a ti quién te ha nombrado líder?-se unió Scout, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Sólo intentaba crear una distracción para quitarles las armas y escapar! ¡Si es que no estamos a lo que tenemos que estar!-protestó Soldier.

Los BLU se miraron con miradas entretenidas.

\- Para que veáis que somos generosos-continuó Spy-, os mataremos rápido.

\- ¿Qué te parece dejar de parlotear y...?

Scout no llegó a completar la frase, porque la bala del revólver del Spy atravesó su cráneo. Aquella fue la señal que los demás parecían haber estado esperando para dejarse de charlas y quitar a los perdedores de en medio. La habitación se llenó de disparos y pronto los cadáveres golpearon el suelo y lo mancharon con su sangre. Habían procurado que fuera una muerte rápida pero, por supuesto, siempre quedaba algún agonizante. Pyro trató de alzar la cabeza hacia su tocayo y él le dio otro tiro que la dejó inmóvil por fin. Pronto, los RED desaparecieron.

\- Hala, pues ya está-suspiró Medic, bajando el arma por fin. Se fue al otro extremo de la habitación, donde el enemigo tenía un banco, y se sentó en él.

\- Creo que nos merecemos unas cervecitas-algunos se habían preguntado por qué Demoman tardaba tanto en comprobar que no quedara nadie en la base; al verlo aparecer con un paquete de latas de cerveza en la mano, vieron qué lo había entretenido-. Por cuenta de los RED.

Los BLU rieron y celebraron su victoria, dejando sus deberes para después, ya que creían merecerse un descanso.

Los RED, en cambio, en la sala de regeneración, no estaban tan alegres.

\- Bueno, arriba ese ánimo-trató de animarlos Engineer-. Unas veces se gana y otras se pierde.

\- Sí-asintió Scout-. Otro día seré yo quien se ría en su cara y no ese imbécil flacucho.


	79. Publicidad

Hacía un día bueno, tan rematadamente bueno que Saxton Hale no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacía encerrado en aquel edificio. Oh, bueno, la responsabilidad de tener una empresa que dirigir, ¡qué se le iba a hacer! No todo podía ser recibir grandes beneficios.

El fornido australiano, después de una buena ducha, caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó en su silla, seguido por Bidwell.

\- Muy bien, Bidwell-se echó hacia atrás ligeramente, colocando sus manos tras la cabeza, y cerró los ojos-. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

\- Reunión con los inversores a las nueve y media-leyó el asistente-. Almuerzo con el señor Poehler a las doce. Duelo con la viuda de Wyler, de contabilidad, a la una menos cuarto...

\- Lleva escaqueándose tres meses con la excusa de tener ochenta y siete años y el reuma, pero esta vez no se escapa-murmuró Hale con determinación, aunque luego frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró a su asistente-. Espera, ¿de qué me estoy vengando exactamente?

\- No alegó ningún motivo en particular, señor.

\- Ah, bueno-Hale volvió a relajarse y Bidwell siguió con el programa.

\- De tres y cuarto a seis y media, cacería en el zoo municipal...Y, finalmente, a las siete y veinte, cena de gala en favor de los huérfanos en el Hotel Paradiso. Iba a arreglar el asunto de su donativo con Poehler durante el almuerzo.

\- Parece correcto. Vale, cancélalo todo, todos mis compromisos. Muévelos a otro día, hoy no tengo ganas de pamplinas. Quiero salir y relajarme. Prepara una avioneta: nos vamos al Himalaya.

\- Como desee-Bidwell tenía un pie adelantado, a punto para marcharse rápido de la habitación para cumplir con sus órdenes, pero siguió mirando la agenda y se centró en un punto, donde colocó su dedo índice-. Sin embargo, debo recordarle su memorándum. Es urgente.

\- De acueeerdo, ¿de qué se trata?

\- Los mercenarios se quejan de la calidad de las armas que les vende, señor.

\- ¿La calidad de las armas? ¿Por qué? ¡Si las pruebas salieron bien!

\- No, en realidad, tuvo que cancelar las pruebas de los nuevos modelos hace casi un año cuando el comité de seguridad internacional descubrió que usaba blancos vivos.

\- Ah, ya. ¿No tengo previsto encontrar a esos del comité y romperles el cuello?

\- No, señor.

\- Pues apúntalo para...el jueves por la mañana, por ejemplo-Bidwell escribió la nueva tarea en la agenda diligentemente, y Saxton se incorporó-. ¿Y qué ocurre exactamente con las armas?

\- Según las reclamaciones, la mayor parte del tiempo se atascan y, en ocasiones, los disparos se desvían al propio usuario.

\- No es para tanto.

\- Están muy disgustados. Por lo que parece, pasa demasiado a menudo. Dicen que el catálogo y usted mismo les prometen armas efectivas y esperan recibirlas. Pagan grandes cantidades de dinero por ellas y quieren una cierta calidad a cambio. Amenazan con paralizarse si no se corrigen los fallos.

Hale se quedó pensativo, toqueteándose su frondoso bigote. Todo el mundo sabía que Mann Co. no tenía ningún servicio de atención al cliente y que, quien tuviera algo que decir sobre sus servicios, tenía que decírselo personalmente a Hale; así, la empresa había conseguido no tener queja alguna desde hacía décadas. Bidwell esperó pacientemente durante unos minutos, hasta que Hale finalmente se levantó y se dedicó a pasearse por el despacho.

\- Muy bien-dijo, rompiendo el silencio con esa voz tan estridente que tenía-. Ya que esos hombres han tenido agallas para hacer una reclamación, seré generoso. Trabajaremos en nuevas armas más eficientes y las probaré yo mismo-Bidwell iba a recordarle que nunca en su vida había necesitado un arma teniendo sus propias manos pero asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y tomó nota de todo cuanto decía-. Así me aseguraré de que todo cuanto salga de esta empresa sea eficaz, llevará mi sello. Una especie de sello de excelencia. Sí...Y las armas que dicen que están estropeadas...Hmmm...¡Ajá! ¡Crearemos una nueva línea de productos! ¡Armas trampa! ¡Sí! ¡Serán armas que se ofrecen al enemigo para que les disparen a la cara! Una golosa trampa. Lo veo, lo veo...Ven esas armas tan chulas, intentan disparar pero no pueden, ¡y el enemigo se lanza a por ellos sin que puedan defenderse!

\- Hablaré con los de marketing-asintió Bidwell.

\- Sí, que pongan a trabajar esas cabezas suyas y hagan una presentación bonita. ¡Podrían contratar a quien hizo los vídeos de promoción de los mercenarios! Tuvo una muy buena acogida.

\- Me temo que el director de esa campaña de propaganda fue eliminado, señor.

\- Vaya, hombre. Bueno, que echen un vistazo por Hollywood y traigan al primer director novel hambriento y ambicioso que pillen.

\- Así se hará, señor Hale.

\- Bien, trae la cámara, Bidwell. Voy a informar yo mismo a los mercenarios de que sus quejas han sido escuchadas. Después de eso, cogemos el avión.


	80. Hambre

_Debía de ser el quinto día que pasaban encerrados allí, aunque el tiempo se hacía tan largo que había parecido un mes. Pyro se asomó cuidadosamente por la ventana y divisó cerca a aquellos hombres, aún haciendo guardia. Seguían teniendo algo de munición, pero, desde luego, no la suficiente para hacerles frente. Además, estaban cansados, muy cansados. Habían podido descansar sus cuerpos doloridos después de la batalla pero no tenían alimento para sostenerse y, conforme pasaban las horas, más débiles se sentían. No lo habían manifestado en voz alta en ningún momento pero se notaba en sus expresiones, en la misma atmósfera. Esos cerdos habían sido muy sutiles sitiándolos en aquel almacén para matarlos poco a poco. _

_Los pasos de Heavy seguían siendo lo único que se oía. Habría parecido un derroche de energía caminar de acá para allá pero le ayudaba a pensar. Nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra siquiera. Si normalmente Heavy era un tipo de pocas palabras y expresión dura, en aquel momento su completa persona repelía las ganas de iniciar una conversación. Llevaba tratando de pensar un buen tiempo pero no conseguía encontrar ninguna solución a aquella situación. No tenían suficiente armamento para acabar con quienes los esperaban fuera atentos a cualquier movimiento que hacían y estaban todos recluidos allí, así que, a no ser que la corte celestial quisiera brindarles su ayuda, no había nada que fuera a echarles una mano. __A Scout no le molestaba, dormitaba apoyado en el hombro de Engineer. Éste no se quejaba en absoluto, estaba distraído fumando uno de sus últimos puros mientras miraba absorto una fotografía ya descolorida y algo estropeada por el tiempo y el movimiento. Todos la habían visto en alguna ocasión: Engineer era el único padre de familia en aquella habitación y estaba más que orgulloso de serlo. Solía ignorar por su propio bien a la mujer que aparecía junto a él, la esposa a la que no había sabido cuidar, y quedarse absorto con su pequeño, que en la fotografía apenas llegaría al año de edad. Tenía fotos más recientes pero esa era la que siempre llevaba encima, y en aquel momento parecía consolarlo. Demoman desvió la mirada de él y siguió el ejemplo de Scout, recostándose, tratando de no pensar en quien le esperaba al volver a casa. Sólo cabía esperar, tratando de no desesperar. _

_\- Vamos a rendirnos._

_Los mercenarios se volvieron hacia Heavy, quien se había detenido en medio de la habitación. Su voz había sonado tan fuerte en medio del silencio que despertó a Scout._

_\- ¿Estás loco?-espetó Soldier-. Creía que íbamos a resistir hasta el final. Si salimos, habrán ganado._

_\- Han ganado de todas formas-respondió secamente Heavy-. Si salimos, nos harán prisioneros, eso si no nos ejecutan, y se harán con el control, sí. Pero si nos quedamos, moriremos de inanición y de asco y ellos tendrán vía libre. Hagamos lo que hagamos, el resultado será el mismo, así que ¿para qué prolongar esta situación?_

_\- No pienso darles la satisfacción-gruñó Soldier, poniéndose en pie-. ¿Me has oído? Ni de coña._

_\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Heavy-murmuró Demoman-. Esto ya está más que perdido._

_Parecía que iba a desencadenarse una discusión, pero Spy la zanjó sin hacer ruido, solamente alzando la mano. Cuando la algarabía se calló, miró a Heavy._

_\- Tienes un plan, ¿verdad?_

_Heavy se volvió ligeramente hacia la ventana._

_\- Creo que sí-contestó._

_\- Haberlo dicho antes-Soldier esbozó una sonrisa-. Maldita sea, ya empezaba a pensar que se te había ido la cabeza._

_Los mercenarios se reunieron en un corrillo y Heavy les explicó el plan que se le había ocurrido, un plan arriesgado pero lo único que tenían. Aún quedaban unas pocas balas, así que debían ser precisos. Aunque la presencia del enemigo se limitaba a vigilar las salidas, nunca se sabía, así que hablaron en voz baja._

_Afuera, los hombres vigilaban el almacén sitiado. No había movimiento. Uno de los muchachos se encargaría de echar un vistazo para comprobar que estuvieran vivos, y si lo estaban, esperarían un poco más. Eran pacientes. _

_Unos disparos, que fueron exactamente nueve, hicieron saltar las alarmas. Se prepararon para protegerse, pero parecía ser que los disparos se habían realizado en el interior del almacén, no hacia afuera. Un pequeño efectivo se acercó corriendo. Al mirar por la ventana, vieron los cuerpos de los mercenarios tirados por el suelo, algunos con pistolas en las manos. Por lo que se veía, habían gastado sus últimas balas en volarse las cabezas los unos a los otros. Tres hombres, debidamente armados, abrieron la puerta y entraron, mientras los demás corrían a informar. Uno se agachó sobre el cadáver del espía y le tomó el pulso. Estaba muerto. _

_Cuando los otros fueron a hacer lo mismo, comprobaron que no era así. El corazón de Scout y Pyro seguía latiendo. Pero ya era tarde para reaccionar. Aquellos dos agarraron enseguida a los soldados mientras Spy se hacía visible detrás de quien había comprobado su falso cadáver y le clavaba un puñal en la aorta sin darle tiempo a gritar. Mientras Engineer se hacía con su arma, Spy se acercó a los que sus compañeros tenían inmovilizados y los degolló._

_\- Bien-dijo Heavy, tomando una de las ametralladoras que habían dejado caer-. Andando, nada de distracciones ahora._

_Ya se estaban acercando más hombres y se habían dado cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien. Pero el equipo había conseguido salir de aquel lugar y armas cargadas. A partir de entonces, todo sería pan comido._


	81. Palabras

**Inspirado en la canción _Élan_, del grupo _Nightwish_**

* * *

Nadie era capaz de decir qué tenía exactamente la voz de Demoman pero conseguía atraer la atención de todos. Muchas veces su acento escocés era difícil de comprender para los compañeros extranjeros, y cuando comenzaba a recitar, a veces se tornaba completamente incomprensible e incluso los que hablaban su mismo idioma tenían dificultad para seguirle. Pero tenía algo de mágico, aunque no pudieran comprenderlo del todo. Todos sabían el gusto de Demo por la magia y parecía como si él mismo se hubiera convertido en algo salido de un relato pasado de generación en generación en las regiones aisladas de las montañas de Escocia. Normalmente aquello ocurría cuando aprovechaban el buen tiempo para hacer una fogata afuera, aunque cuando nunca faltaba era en Halloween. Aquel hombre era muy bueno contando historias, había que reconocérselo. Había conseguido que aquellos hombres que se las daban de rudos esperaran impacientemente a que Demoman se pusiera cómodo y contara o incluso cantara algo, desde Pyro, que normalmente estaba demasiado distraída con sus fantasías para hacer el menor caso a lo que ocurría en la vida real, hasta Scout, que siempre se las daba de ser demasiado maduro para cuentecitos. Él mismo había dicho que, de no haber tenido sangre de dinamitero corriendo por sus venas, habría hecho de ello su vocación.

_Llena una copa y bebe a mi salud_

_Yo beberé a la tuya_

Era uno de los pocos momentos en que el silencio se hacía entre los mercenarios sin que la razón fuera salir vivo del campo de batalla. Todas las miradas se desviaban hacia el de piel oscura, quien a veces cerraba su único ojo sano para concentrarse mejor en la letra, ya fuera para recordarla o para inventársela sobre la marcha. Fuera como fuera, mientras su boca estaba abierta, nadie lo interrumpía y casi ni se probaba bocado o se bebía.

_No queda sino luchar _

_Esa es nuestra fatiga y nuestra bendición_

_Mientras tenga aire en los pulmones _

_Iré siempre hacia adelante_

_Así será hasta el fin de los tiempos_

Era curioso el efecto de las palabras de Demo en sus compañeros. Muchas veces, lo ignoraban porque solía beber más de la cuenta y su discurso se limitaba a quejarse sobre algún hombre o mujer y jurar sobre la tumba de gente que ni de lejos podía estar emparentada con él que cazaría a un monstruo del que ni siquiera habían oído hablar, pero, cuando daba con la dosis justa de alcohol, se encontraba lo suficientemente avispado para recordar todas aquellas leyendas que había oído a lo largo de su infancia y expresarlas en sus canciones o recitales. A veces, resultaba un revoltijo de conceptos e imágenes pero lograba que aquellos hombres que en su vida habían pisado la tierra celta se hicieran una idea de a qué olían aquellos bosques, cómo se veían los rayos de sol sobre el mar. Si la descripción de la tierra era vívida, la de las criaturas que protagonizaban sus relatos hacían hasta parecer que Demo las había visto con sus ojos en alguna ocasión (si se tenía en cuenta la cantidad de cosas que habían experimentado, la idea no era del todo descabellada).

Cuando terminaba, los mercenarios se sumían en el silencio hasta que alguien proponía un tema de conversación. Se sentían como si hubieran despertado de un sueño, tal era su inmersión en las palabras que salían de los labios de Demoman. A veces éstas inspiraban a alguien a compartir algún cuento típico de su lugar de origen, alguna canción, y se iniciaba una charla al respecto que podría durar hasta bien entrada la noche. Todos agradecían que Heavy se animara a contar las curiosas leyendas que tenían lugar en las regiones más frías de Rusia, cosa que hacía con una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara, se reían con los intentos de Scout de asustarlos con las leyendas urbanas con las que sus hermanos lo habían aterrorizado de pequeño, comparaban, reían y a veces cantaban juntos sin tener demasiada idea de la letra, que se inventaban sobre la marcha.

En esos momentos, se olvidaban de su labor y de lo malo que hubiera podido ser el día. Los más callados se abrían, aunque fuera un poco, y los que nunca dejaban de hablar callaban para escuchar. El estrés del día desaparecía con sólo eso: unos aperitivos, un fuego y un poco de imaginación.

Eran buenos momentos.

_¿Quién sabe si algún día recorreremos esta tierra una vez más __como caballos blancos?_

_¿O si nos uniremos a bailar con las estrellas arriba, sobre nuestras cabezas?_

_El futuro es incierto, es la única certeza que hay_

_Así que llena tu copa, bebe, canta y ríe_

_Algún alma buena te sonríe_


	82. Expectativas

Normalmente, cuando no había combate, Scout, que ya era bastante descuidado normalmente, relajaba completamente sus costumbres. Pero aquel día comenzó de una manera bastante diferente. Se había levantado pronto y se había dado una buena ducha nada más salir de la cama, en vez de quedarse remoloneando hasta las tantas. Cuando salió a desayunar junto con la mayoría de sus compañeros, en vez de hacerlo solo por despertarse tarde, los saludó con una enorme sonrisa y se preparó el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción.

\- Hoy viene la señorita a la base, ¿verdad?-musitó Sniper, con los ojos fijos en él.

\- Je. Es obvio-contestó Engineer con una sonrisita.

\- Hrrrr-sonrió Pyro, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

Scout desayunó a la velocidad del rayo y corrió a lavarse los dientes. Los quería tener blancos como perlas, que lucieran mucho. Cuando terminó, se echó enjuague bucal y se pasó el hilo dental por primera vez en su vida, y luego respiró hondo por la boca para sentirla fresca y con cierto sabor mentolado. Después de eso, se lavó la cara a conciencia, frotando con jabón y bien. Volvió sin demora a su habitación y echó un vistazo a su armario. La verdad era que no tenía demasiada variedad, ahora que no vivía con su madre no tenía más que ropa sin planchar y cómoda para el combate, pero tenía algo guardado para las pocas ocasiones en que podía volver a experimentar la vida de civil. Una camisa marrón y unos pantalones oscuros le quedarían fetén. Volvió al baño y allí se humedeció el peine para peinarse. Probó a hacerse un peinado distinto al habitual; tras probar unos cuantos que se le antojaron poco favorecedores, se decantó por un pequeño tupé, que fijó bien con gomina que cogió prestada del neceser en la taquilla de Spy.

\- Guapo-piropeó a la imagen que le devolvió el espejo y añadió un besito.

El último toque lo pondría la colonia, también de Spy. Creyó que no le pillaría, pero allí estaba, mirándolo.

\- Con tu permiso-se limitó a decir Scout, abriendo el frasco.

\- Anda que no tienes cara-sin embargo, Spy sonrió-. No te eches más de unas gotas u olerás demasiado.

Scout le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió sin demora a la entrada. Ya sólo quedaba esperar.

Allí se quedó, quieto, respirando hondo. Había ensayado cientos de veces qué le diría, basándose en sus errores y aciertos pasados, y en aquel momento lo repasó mentalmente. También miró la hora muchas más veces de las necesarias.

Finalmente, oyó abrirse la puerta. Pegó un buen bote y se cercioró fugazmente de que cada mechón estaba en su sitio, que su nariz estaba despejada de mocos y que no había ni la más diminuta mancha en su ropa. Carraspeó y puso su mejor sonrisa.

El tipo que entró lo hizo tranquilamente, pero cuando vio a Scout allí clavado, frente a la puerta, se detuvo en seco y lo miró algo perplejo. Aunque fue Scout quien se quedó pasmado.

\- Uh...¿Eres de los mercenarios?-preguntó el hombre, señalándolo.

\- Sí...Eh, sí, claro-respondió Scout. Él no hizo ninguna pregunta: estaba claro que no era Miss Pauling. A no ser que le hubiera salido barba y voz masculina con acento sureño durante la noche, claro.

\- Pues aquí tenéis una copia de los contratos-el hombre sacó de dentro de su gabardina una carpeta que entregó al muchacho.

Scout se quedó mirando los papeles y tardó un poco en reaccionar.

\- ¡Espere! Euh...¿Qué ha...? ¿No iba a venir la señorita...?

\- ¿La chica? Creo que surgió un asunto importante del que tenía que encargar ella misma.

\- Ah...

\- Buenos días-se despidió el agente, aún mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Seguramente tenía prisa por largarse de allí cuanto antes para no terminar como los otros muchos que habían entrado en la base de RED, porque se perdió de vista inmediatamente.

Scout miró de nuevo los papeles y, finalmente, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Todo su entusiasmo parecía haberse esfumado como el humo.

Spy se asomó desde la puerta y Scout pasó por su lado, sin mirarlo ni decirle nada, simplemente le tendió la carpeta y volvió a su habitación. Spy apretó ligeramente los labios. Dios sabía lo mucho que le gustaba meterse con el chaval (aunque no tanto como Scout con él) pero aquel no era momento de chistes. Sabía que había estado esperando aquel momento durante semanas, hasta había conseguido averiguar que le iba a pedir que fueran juntos a la feria del condado, olvidando que la chica apenas tenía tiempo para respirar tranquila. Se encendió un cigarrillo y marchó a informar a sus compañeros, que habían estado esperando noticias de su encuentro. Tal vez entre todos pudieran consolarlo. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo tenía su Miss Pauling particular.


	83. Espiral

**Basado en el cómic _Doom-Mates_**

* * *

\- Soldier.

El susodicho apartó los ojos de su ejemplar de la revista "Cazadores de nazis" para mirar a Merasmus, quien lo estaba despedazando con la mirada, como ya venía siendo costumbre.

\- ¿Has metido tú todos esos mapaches en mi biblioteca?-preguntó o, más bien, gruñó.

\- Sí, necesitaba un sitio donde dejarlos. ¿Por?

\- ¡Porque están royendo los valiosos libros de mi biblioteca!

\- Si estaban todos hechos polvo y escritos a mano, no serían tan valiosos.

\- ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI! ¡HARTO DE TI Y TUS BOBADAS!-el cuerpo de Merasmus se envolvió en llamas verdes y aún así apenas podía dar salida a la furia que sentía. Sobre todo porque Soldier seguía echando vistazos a su revista sin hacerle demasiado caso-. ¡MALDITO SEA EL DÍA EN QUE RESPONDÍ A AQUEL ANUNCIO!

\- Ya has maldecido este día tantas veces que ya no tiene sentido lo que dices.

Merasmus sintió el enorme deseo de hacerlo picadillo con sus propias manos. Pero ya había sobrevivido a intentos anteriores y él seguía igual. Debía probar con algo diferente. Sin siquiera mirar a Soldier, porque sólo mirarlo ya le hacía subir la presión, volvió a su habitación.

\- Ya que vas para adentro, tráeme mi chaqueta, que empieza a refrescar.

Soldier siguió leyendo, sin preocuparse de que Merasmus hubiera acudido a uno de los libros que había podido salvar del apetito de los mapaches, uno encuadernado en piel negra con una calavera en la cubierta. Lo abrió y paseó el dedo por sus páginas amarillentas por el tiempo. Estuvo a punto de mojarse los dedos para pasar las páginas pero recordó que las hojas estaban impregnadas de veneno, cosa que también le recordó que debía lavarse bien las manos después de manipularlo. Ese libro contenía una selecta variedad de maldiciones europeas recopiladas por los magos más oscuros, leyéndolas, Merasmus se sentía indeciso como un niño en una tienda de caramelos.

"Convertirlo en un animal y dejarlo así para el resto de su vida...No, si es insoportable como persona, no me quiero imaginar cómo sería...Aunque, si lo convierto en insecto, lo podría aplastar fácilmente...Lo dejaremos en posibles. Veamos qué más hay. Hmhm...¿Que le salgan hijos deformes? Por Satanás, ¡espero que no llegue el día en que ese hombre se reproduzca! No, no, no. ¿Lepra? No, que luego siempre le toca a Merasmus siempre cuidarlo. ¡Tiene que haber algo!"

Sus ojos se detuvieron entonces en unas líneas descoloridas. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios arrugados.

\- ¡Hipnosis!-musitó.

Soldier iba por las últimas páginas de la revista cuando Merasmus volvió al salón, y seguía sin hacerle demasiado caso.

\- En serio, ¿y mi chaqueta?

Merasmus se colocó frente a él, agarró la revista y la tiró a un lado sin que Soldier pudiera echarle el guante.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué ha...?

\- **_Escucha bien mis palabras-_**hasta que no tuvo a Merasmus prácticamente pegado a su cara y le levantó el casco militar, Soldier no se dio cuenta del turbante que el mago se había puesto en la cabeza. Se quedó mirando fijamente lo que tenía en él, una especie de espiral que no hacía más que girar, y girar, y girar-. **_Vas a obedecer en todo lo que Merasmus te diga._**

Soldier no respondió. Su boca se había quedado abierta y sus ojos no se apartaban de la espiral, que seguía girando, y girando, y girando...

\- **_Vas a irte de aquí para no volver nunca jamás. En realidad, vas a irte de aquí...¡para tirarte por el primer barranco que veas! ¡Merasmus te lo ordena!_**

Soldier se lo quedó mirando en silencio y, finalmente, se puso en pie lentamente y salió del piso sin cerrar la puerta. Merasmus corrió a asomarse y lo vio salir a la calle con paso lento pero seguro. Pronto se perdió de vista.

\- ¡Sí! ¡SÍ! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Adiós, Soldier! ¡Hola, vida!

Soltando una risotada, Merasmus ocupó el que siempre había sido su sitio en el sofá antes de que Soldier lo usurpara con su indigno trasero y puso la televisión, ¡el canal que él quería! Tal era su gozo que se pasó un buen rato riendo y dirigiendo su mirada a todas partes para disfrutar de la visión de la ausencia de Soldier.

Pero eran cerca de las nueve cuando alguien dio unos golpes a la puerta. Merasmus miró el reloj y pensó que tal vez era el repartidor de pizzas, así que no tardó en ir a abrir. Cuando lo hizo, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

\- ¡¿TÚ?!

\- ¡Hola, Merasmus!-lo saludó Soldier con esa sonrisa que lo ponía de los nervios y se abrió paso-. ¿Aún no has hecho la cena?

\- Pero...Pero...Pero...¡Merasmus te ha hipnotizado! ¿Cómo...? ¿Qu...? ¡Tendrías que estar en el fondo de un barranco, maldita sea!

\- Sí, no sé por qué, pero salí de casa con unas ganas locas de tirarme por un barranco. Menos mal que me tomé tus pastillas para el corazón. Son buenas, ¿eh? ¡No sólo han vuelto los huesos rotos a su sitio, sino que me siento mejor que nunca!

Merasmus hizo todo lo posible por obligar a su cuerpo a moverse para darse un bofetón a sí mismo. Las pastillas. Aquellas malditas pastillas que hacían que, a su muerte, volviera más fuerte. ¡Cómo había podido olvidarlo!

\- Estúpido, estúpido, ¡estúpido!-se insultó a sí mismo mientras se golpeaba.

\- Oh, vamos, no seas tan duro contigo mismo; aunque lo seas, se te quiere igual. Venga, que te invito a cenar fuera. Por cierto, ese turbantito tuyo, ¿me lo dejarías para Halloween?


	84. Mala suerte

La Administradora se encendió un cigarro mientras contemplaba cómo los BLU capturaban el punto. Frunció el ceño. No se habían encontrado resistencia alguna, de modo que les estaba resultando tan fácil como un paseo por el campo. Conectó su altavoz con el sistema de RED y gritó:

\- _**¡Están capturando nuestro punto! ¡Moveos, maldita sea!**_

Miró todas y cada una de las cámaras del recinto y no veía un solo tipo de uniforme rojo. Ni siquiera en la sala de regeneración.

\- ¿Dónde demonios se han metido?

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Pauling, que llevaba encima una montaña de papeles que prácticamente la ocultaba.

\- ¡Pauling! ¿Y los RED? ¿Se creen que es día de fútbol y mantita?

\- No lo...No lo sé. Tendrían que haber llegado hace horas...

\- ¡Gracias por decirme lo evidente! ¡No te quedes ahí parada, ve a comprobar adónde han ido!

Miss Pauling asintió nerviosamente y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, golpeándose en esas contra el marco de la puerta un par de veces hasta que logró salir. Desde luego, no sabía en qué estaban pensando los RED para no acudir a aquella cita ineludible, ¿para qué los estaban pagando entonces? Había hablado con ellos el día anterior para comprobar que todo iba bien, estaban comiendo alitas de pollo tan animados. No podía ser el ataque de un enemigo porque los BLU no habían llevado a cabo ninguna incursión. Y no creyó que tuvieran el valor de adelantar su permiso del fin de semana. Fuera lo que fuera, estaban apañados, tanto ellos como ella misma, por aquel desplante.

En realidad, los RED esperaban ansiosos su llegada. Tras varias horas atrapados en los lavabos, habrían aceptado de buena gana la visita del mismo Lucifer si con ello conseguían tener a alguien capaz de usar la pistola médica para aliviarlos. Habían caído todos y no podían dejar el lavabo un solo momento para ir a por ella; Medic lo había intentado y la cosa no había terminado nada bien.

\- Me...Medic-lo llamó Scout débilmente. Al no responder él, se giró ligeramente hacia la puerta, preocupado-. ¿Doc?

\- ¿Qué?-tosió Medic. Scout se sintió un poco aliviado: tan sólo estaba vomitando.

\- ¿E-Es normal que salga sangre en la...?

\- Pues no, no lo es...

\- Oh, mierda...

El olor que comenzaba a formarse en los baños hacía que las náuseas fueran más terribles si cabía, por eso era mejor no abrir la boca y aguantar como buenamente se podía.

\- Vale, chicos-Medic trató de coger aire. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en la pared de su lavabo-. ¿Cómo estáis?

Alguien vomitó un par de retretes a su derecha.

\- Hay preguntas estúpidas y luego está esa-gruñó Spy.

\- Quiero decir que si no estáis mareados, sentís fiebre o veis sangre en vuestros deshechos-espetó Medic.

\- Pffft-resopló Soldier, y se oyó el golpe de su casco al caer al suelo.

\- No...Todo bien...Bueno, digamos que...nggggh...aceptable-contestó Engineer.

Pyro sacó la mano por encima de su cabina para mostrar a Medic su pulgar pero no fue capaz de sostenerlo en alto durante mucho tiempo.

\- En serio, Doc, ¿voy a morir?-gimió Scout.

\- Vamos a hacer voto ahora mismo-propuso Sniper-de cocinar con agua embotellada y no usar el agua de este maldito pueblo nunca más.

\- Promet...-las palabras de Demoman fueron interrumpidas por una arcada y el escocés corrió a volver a colocarse frente al váter.

\- ¿Seguro que no ha sido por la mayonesa?-preguntó Engineer-. Esa cosa no olía demasiado bien.

Spy iba a cuestionar su paladar de come-cactus, pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada si no quería vomitar otra vez. Aunque dudaba de que quedara algo que vomitar en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Esto tiene que haber sido obra de nazis o de comunistas! ¡O peor, de los nazis comunistas!-bramó Soldier.

\- Juro por Dios que no me volveré a burlar de los ecologistas que protestan en la plaza-murmuró Scout, teniendo que taparse la boca una vez dichas aquellas palabras.

\- Vale...Voy a intentar...-dijo Heavy, que hasta entonces no había abierto la boca, y al instante se oyó el crujido de su puerta al abrirse.

Los mercenarios escucharon atentamente. Pero apenas Heavy dio unos pocos pasos, un retortijón resonó en la habitación y se oyó al gigante ruso correr de vuelta al servicio. Era exactamente lo que había pasado antes y por lo que Spy había decidido no mover un solo músculo.

\- Si las cosas salen bien, esto durará un par de días-algunos exclamaron al oír la previsión de Medic-, así que espero que no tuvierais planes para el fin de semana.

\- Sí que los tenía...-protestó Scout.

\- Yo había preparado mis mejores bombas para reventar a esos pitufos...-farfulló Demoman.

\- Todos teníamos ganas de reventar a los BLU-Engineer respiró hondo-. Qué le vamos a hacer...


	85. Última esperanza

Pyro vio venir al Demoman y trató de protegerse usando su hacha. Por un momento, parecía que lo iba a conseguir, porque le asestó un corte profundo en el brazo que lo hizo gritar de dolor, pero el hombre pareció superarlo durante el tiempo suficiente como para hacer uso de su espada. La cabeza de Pyro se desprendió de su lugar y rodó a los pies de ambos. Demoman vio caer el cuerpo inerte y alzó la mirada, permitiéndose descansar y evaluar sus heridas. Pronto, Engineer y Heavy se acercaron a él. Estaban heridos, sí, pero sólo superficialmente.

\- ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Engineer.

\- Sobreviviré-contestó Demoman, rajando su camiseta para hacerse un jirón con el que cubrir su herida-. Con esto ya están todos, ¿verdad?

Pero la Administradora no había anunciado el fin de la batalla. Aún quedaba alguien.

Los tres BLU prepararon sus armas y recorrieron el área una vez más, en busca del RED que los separaba de la victoria.

Pasaron por delante de él y no se dieron cuenta. Spy había tenido cuidado en que así fuera, pegándose todo lo posible a la pared.

No se movió un solo centímetro, ni un músculo, hasta controlando su respiración para hacerla casi imperceptible. Ahora que Pyro había caído estaba solo. Lo asumió pronto, con calma. Estaba acostumbrado a asumir cierta responsabilidad: la mayor parte del tiempo era él quien tenía que entrar a coger el maletín mientras los demás distraían, desactivar los centinelas y vérselas con sus constructores, infiltrarse tras las líneas enemigas...Ahora tenía que dar con la manera de acabar con aquellos tres hombres bien armados y vigilantes. Aún invisible, comprobó sus opciones. Su revólver estaba sin balas y eso lo dejaba sólo con la Eterna Recompensa para atacar y defenderse. Ellos tenían una ametralladora con cientos de balas más grandes que su mano, escopetas y una maldita espada persa. Había que admitirlo: estaba en desventaja. Pero había salido de situaciones mucho peores, en que no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas.

Tras mucho pensar, decidió seguir a los BLU. Esperaba que se separaran pero permanecían juntos. Por supuesto, no encontraron nada durante su rastreo pero no por eso se relajaron. Intercambiaron unas palabras en voz tan baja que no los pudo oír a aquella distancia y vio que el Engineer y el Heavy se iban por un lado y el Demoman por otro. Meditó y finalmente se decantó por seguir a los otros dos. Su medidor de invisibilidad estaba bajo, de modo que esperó a que se recargara en un lugar seguro, casi tumbado en el suelo y oculto tras una pared, desde donde pudo ver qué hacían. El Engineer estaba levantando un centinela en un buen lugar, justo donde podría masacrar a quien pasara por aquella zona. Spy lo felicitó mentalmente por aquella elección y luego volvió sus ojos a su compañero, que vigilaba su espalda mientras él estaba casi pegado a la pared para proteger la suya propia. Sin moverse, viendo cómo el centinela subía de nivel, Spy calculó, hasta que dio con un plan. Era arriesgado, sí, pero lo único que tenía.

En cuanto hubo terminado el centinela, Engineer suspiró y se limpió el sudor que caía por su frente con el dorso de la mano. Heavy también se permitió relajarse un poco, pero no demasiado, así que siguió con el arma lista para disparar. Entonces, sintió un súbito pinchazo en la espalda y cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido, desapercibido. El centinela pitó pero volvió a inspeccionar el terreno calmadamente. Engineer se volvió hacia su compañero pero apenas lo había hecho cuando el centinela volvió a pitar pero esta vez porque se estaba desarmando.

\- ¡Un Spy!-gritó.

Volvió sus ojos hacia el Heavy pero ya era tarde. Para cuando quiso golpearlo con su llave inglesa, Spy ya se había abalanzado sobre él para taparle la boca, que Engineer mordió. Sin embargo, oyó pasos. El Demoman se acercaba.

\- ¿Un Spy? ¿Adónde ha ido?

Engineer se miró el arañazo de su cuello, sangrante. Demoman lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo y cogió la escopeta.

\- No lo sé. Mierda, no lo hemos visto venir...Estaba disfrazado de Heavy y se ha cargado el...

\- Tú ve por la derecha. Yo...

El dinamitero no llegó a completar la frase. Spy aprovechó el segundo en que se giraba hacia el acceso al sector sur para usar la escopeta del enemigo y pegarle un tiro en la cabeza. Demoman cayó al suelo, evidentemente muerto.

\- **_Victoria._**

Spy comprobó que su traje no estuviera manchado de sangre y se encendió un cigarrillo. Cansado pero sonriente, se dirigió hacia su base, donde supuso que sus compañeros habían seguido el curso de los acontecimientos y habrían empezado a celebrar la victoria. Habían pasado una mala racha pero lo tenían a él para hacer las cosas bien.


	86. Silencio

_Estaba seguro de que, en cuanto volviera a casa y le contara a sus padres lo que había ocurrido, ellos montarían en cólera por haberse metido en aquel lío. En el camino, hasta sopesó aprovecharse de la circunstancia de que ambos eran ciegos para ocultárselo, si no toda la vida, durante el mayor tiempo posible. Pero aquello habría sido de cobardes, y era mejor un DeGroot muerto que uno cobarde. Así que, en cuanto entró por la puerta, se lo contó. __Su padre acababa de volver del trabajo y estaba cenando un poco antes de irse al turno de noche de otro que tenía. Su madre estaba sentada a su lado, ya cenada desde hacía rato, lista para recoger la mesa en cuanto terminara. Parecían tranquilos, si no de buen humor, así que decidió no esperar un momento más propicio._

_Demoman se esperaba cualquier reacción, cualquiera menos el silencio que se hizo. Su padre se volvió a su madre, a pesar de estar ciego, en un movimiento que supuso instintivo, y ella desvió la mirada de su hijo para quedarse mirando la pared. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en absoluto. Tras unos momentos que llevaron al niño al borde de un ataque de nervios, su padre siguió comiendo mientras su madre se levantaba de la mesa. Sin decir nada, posó su mano en su hombro para indicarle que la acompañara y se dirigieron juntos al baño. Ella lo tenía todo bien distribuido y a mano, de modo que no necesitó su ayuda para encontrar el botiquín. Una vez lo hubo dispuesto todo, palpó su cara hasta encontrar la cuenca vacía. Le hizo un poco de daño pero desinfectó la zona, que parecía quemada, e inmediatamente lo cubrió con un parche improvisado. Demoman casi deseaba que dijera algo, que lo castigara, que le diera un golpe por haber sido tan burro de haber desobedecido a su jefe por lo que le había dicho un estúpido libro maldito. Pero nada. Y eso no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso. Cuando terminó, la mujer simplemente recogió las cosas y volvió junto a su esposo. Demo se quedó en el lavabo, sin saber qué hacer. _

_Por si acaso, volvió a su habitación, ya que iba siendo tarde. No había cenado pero, de todos modos, no tenía demasiadas ganas de comer nada, tantos acontecimientos le habían hecho un nudo en el estómago. Se tumbó en la cama y suspiró. Se tocó el parche. La había fastidiado bien. Ahora le resultaba un poco más difícil calcular las distancias y se veía feo con aquel parche en el ojo. Supuso que se lo merecía, por idiota. "Idiota, idiota", se repetía una y otra vez._

_Cuando ya estaba cansado de autoflagelarse y pensaba en irse a dormir sin cenar, ya que seguía sin tener valor de pedirle a su madre la cena, se abrió la puerta de su habitación. Su padre estaba ya listo para irse pero se quedó en el umbral de la puerta un momento._

_\- ¿Tavish?-seguramente había llegado el momento de los azotes. De todos modos, Demo se incorporó, alegrándose de oír por fin la voz de su padre, aunque fuera para regañarlo._

_\- Sí, estoy aquí-dijo Demoman, ayudándolo a guiarse por su voz-. Papá...Yo..._

_\- Déjate de excusas, Tavish, no quiero oírlas. _

_Agarró bien su bastón y dio un golpe donde su hijo se encontraba, acertando justamente en la cabeza. Demoman apretó los dientes y se cubrió la coronilla con las manos._

_\- Eso por portarte como un cazurro y perder el empleo._

_Pero, luego, se acercó a él y en vez de darle un sopapo como Demoman se esperaba, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda._

_\- Y esto por haberte convertido en todo un hombre._

_Demoman no supo qué decir inmediatamente. En realidad, se encontraba verdaderamente incómodo._

_\- ¿No...estás enfadado?-preguntó con un hilo de voz._

_\- No. Un buen Demoman nunca conserva un ojo sano después de los treinta años. Tu madre habría preferido que lo hubieras perdido con explosivos, como Dios manda, pero se alegra de que vayas por el buen camino. Tan sólo prométeme que, para el otro ojo, serás más ortodoxo, ¿de acuerdo? _

_\- Uh..._

_\- ¿De acuerdo?_

_\- Sí, claro..._

_El señor DeGroot hizo un amago de sonrisa (muchas veces el niño se había preguntado si podía sonreír siquiera) y salió de la habitación._

_\- Buenas noches-se despidió._

_Demoman suspiró y se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama. Aunque estaba aliviado por haber conseguido que sus padres rompieran aquel silencio tan asfixiante y le hubieran dado una muestra de que no se arrepentían de haber ido a recogerlo del orfelinato, no podía quitarse de encima parte de los nervios. ¿De verdad esperaban que se quedara ciego en un horrible accidente? ¡Él no quería quedarse ciego! ¡Bastante tenía ya con ser tuerto! Bueno, tal vez consiguiera convencerlos para dejarle conservar su otro ojo. Si tenía que emplearse a fondo en sus estudios, lo haría. _


	87. No hay tiempo

\- ¡Se acerca! ¡Se está acercando!

Sniper voló de un tiro la tapa de los sesos del Scout BLU pero aún había muchos enemigos empujando la vagoneta. Intentó apuntar al Heavy, que era el que tenía más fuerza, pero su último disparo los había puesto en alerta y revelado su posición, y pronto tuvo al Medic y el Soldier disparándolo. Mientras se refugiaba entre las rocas, se asomó hasta encontrar a un miembro de su equipo.

\- ¡Está llegando a la base! ¡Moved el culo!

No pudo decir nada más porque el escudo que llevaba a su espalda se quebró de pronto, haciéndolo sentir un fuerte golpe. Se trató de girar todo lo deprisa posible pero el Spy lo mató con una nueva puñalada más certera.

A Engineer ya le dolían las manos y los brazos por mejorar el centinela a toda prisa antes de que el enemigo entrara en la base. Ya le estaban disparando, y el dispensador que tenía al lado no estaba siendo de demasiada ayuda, antes de que terminara hecho un colador. Agradeció que Soldier fuera en su auxilio, lanzándoles unos cuantos cohetes a quienes los estaban atacando, aunque destrozara su tímpano.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, Soldier, puedes darle a la bomba y matarnos a todos!

\- ¡Bueno, pero me llevo a esos cerdos con nosotros!-replicó Soldier-. ¡Vamos, pelotón! ¡No es momento de echarse siestecitas!

El otro Engineer también había conseguido mantener el pequeño centinela que había construido, suficiente para llenar de balas el cuerpo de Pyro, que había ido a prender fuego a todos los que se encontraban empujando la vagoneta. Heavy le tomó el relevo. El centinela lo disparó pero él tenía a Medic para curarlo. Una vez la carga estuvo completa, Medic accionó el botón y ambos comenzaron a brillar con una intensa luz roja y un brillo metálico en sus cuerpos. Heavy soltó una cruel risotada mientras destrozaba a balazos al ingeniero y su centinela. Los restantes segundos que duró el efecto de la supercarga, dirigió su ametralladora contra los demás enemigos. El Spy apuñaló por la espalda a Medic apenas se habían desvanecido los efectos y Heavy no tuvo tiempo de volverse siquiera para evitar correr su misma suerte. Sin embargo, Demoman lanzó una lluvia de explosivos sobre ellos que hizo que el espía no pudiera huir sin acabar volando en pedazos. El Sniper rival falló por los pelos al tratar de dispararlo y lo obligó a ponerse a cubierto.

La vagoneta con aquella enorme bomba que apenas cabía en ella siguió avanzando inexorablemente hacia la entrada de la base. Spy salió de regeneración y adquirió la apariencia del Scout BLU antes de volverse invisible para ocultar su procedencia, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar. No tenía tiempo de buscar al verdadero Scout para eliminarlo antes de que lo delatara. No había tiempo para nada más que disparar y disparar.

El centinela se puso a trabajar en cuanto detectó a los BLU dentro del rango de acción. El Pyro y el Demoman cayeron y Medic y Soldier siguieron empujando mientras Heavy le hacía frente, ayudado por el Sniper, quien había cambiado de posición. Engineer trató de mantener su centinela pero tuvo que echarse al suelo y cubrirse lo antes posible para evitar ser dañado por la explosión del centinela al ser destruido. Siguieron disparando, esta vez a Soldier. Spy tuvo suerte de haber llegado a tiempo para quitar de en medio al Medic que empujaba y hacerle unos cortes fatales a Heavy, no obstante, el Soldier pudo quitarlo de en medio atravesando su cabeza con un pico de minero.

El verdadero Scout y Engineer habían vuelto de regeneración pero el Scout de RED los estaba entreteniendo. Sólo Soldier podía seguir empujando el carro. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, rojo del esfuerzo, empujó, empujó. Demoman corrió dando un grito hacia él y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Soldier cayó al suelo, muerto por el golpe tan atroz que había recibido. Demoman lo miró con infinito desprecio y escupió sobre su cadáver.

\- ¡Vamos, chicos, que esto retrocede! ¡Tenemos que mantenerlos a raya!

Soldier y Engineer fueron a toda prisa hacia la entrada, para formar una barrera, mientras los compañeros que habían muerto salían del teleportador y se unían rápido a ellos. Se les acababa el tiempo a los BLU, pero eso no significaba que pudieran relajarse. Era en ese momento cuando tenían que trabajar más duro. Los RED se distribuyeron en la entrada a la base, algunos ocultos, otros se quedaron en la misma entrada, preparando supercargas, centinelas y otros muchos regalos de bienvenida. Cuando Scout cayó, los BLU se vieron libres de distracciones y fueron directos hacia ellos. Les quedaba muy poco para llegar, casi lo tenían. Ellos tampoco iban a cejar en su empeño. En cuanto se tuvieron los unos frente a los otros, los disparos y los misiles volvieron a cruzar el aire, solo que aquella vez la desesperación de ambos equipos hizo que muchos de ellos no tuvieran un blanco concreto y la mayor causa de mortalidad fueran las balas perdidas.

Así fue como uno de los explosivos rodó hacia las ruedas de la vagoneta. Nadie tuvo tiempo de apartarse.


	88. Sacrificio

Las miraditas eran inevitables en la ducha, había que reconocerlo. Cuando se daba la circunstancia de que se duchaban todos juntos, los mercenarios tenían que hacer un esfuerzo por disimular que se les iban los ojos a los cuerpos desnudos de sus compañeros, como en aquella ocasión.

A Soldier le sorprendía lo canijo que parecía Scout sin ropa, Scout trataba de no reír viendo la falta de proporción entre el enorme y ancho torso de Heavy y sus piernecitas, Heavy pensaba que Demoman se estaba dejando un poco últimamente, Demoman comparaba con satisfacción su cuerpo con el de Sniper, Sniper se preguntaba si Spy se apartaría en algún momento de aquel rincón donde apenas se le veía, Spy ignoraba a Pyro, que los miraba sin disimulo alguno y con el traje aún puesto a él y a Medic, y Medic se preguntaba de dónde había sacado Soldier tanto músculo viviendo a base de comida de lata. Pero, en un momento dado, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Engineer cuando éste se unió a ellos a las duchas y se quitó su guante.

En vez de un brazo de carne y hueso, allí había uno robótico.

Por supuesto, Medic lo había visto durante sus reconocimientos médicos, el mismo Engineer le había mostrado cómo funcionaba aquel cachivache, por eso le echó un breve vistazo y siguió frotando su pelo lleno de champú, pero aquello era una completa novedad para sus compañeros. Éstos se quedaron mirando el artefacto, aprovechando que Engineer estaba distraído metiéndose bajo la ducha, para no ofenderlo. Pero Pyro se lo quedó mirando tan fijamente que Engineer terminó volviéndose.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca la habías visto?-preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pyro negó con la cabeza y alargó una mano para tocarla. Engineer se lo permitió.

\- Wow, ¿y eso?-preguntó Scout.

\- Un brazo robótico.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Eso ya lo veo yo, muchas gracias. No, que...coño, no sabía que fueras un androide.

\- No lo soy. Los androides son robots con aspecto de persona. Creo que el término que buscas es cíborg.

\- Tecnicismos aparte, esa cosa mola-observó Demoman-. Tiene muy buena pinta.

\- Gracias-sonrió Engineer, alzando su brazo, permitiendo a Pyro mirarlo desde todos los ángulos-. Sirve tanto para descorchar botellas de vino como para abrirle un agujero en el pecho a un cabrón.

\- Eso nos vendría muy bien-murmuró Soldier, mirando el brazo ya sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo.

\- Ah, no-se apresuró a decir Engineer, retomando su ducha-. Esto es para uso privado, lo siento, Soldier.

\- Vamos, que perdiste el brazo y te pusiste una navaja suiza en su lugar, ¿no?-comentó Scout.

Engineer se encontraba mirando a la pared y con la cara contraída al caerle el agua de la ducha directamente. Por eso nadie se percató de que su sonrisa se había esfumado.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sniper, volviéndose un poco hacia él.

\- ...Bueno...Una de esas ocasiones en que tienes que elegir o seguir de una pieza o...

\- ¡Hora del baño, Arquímedes!-exclamó felizmente Medic, saliendo un momento de las duchas para volver con su paloma en sus manos.

\- ¡Ah, muy bonito, Doc!-protestó Soldier-. ¡Yo no puedo traer aquí mis bichos y tú si al tuyo!

\- Ni Arquímedes ni las demás son bichos. Y una cosa es una paloma inofensiva y otra una manada de mapaches rabiosos y un monstruo de pan de molde, que, por cierto, ¡no deberías sacar de la jaula!

\- Si dejan entrar al franchute y al, a la psicópata, no veo por qué no puede entrar el pájaro-argumentó Scout.

Soldier fue a estrangular a Scout por llevarle la contraria pero se estaba resbalando demasiado con aquel suelo mojado y cubierto de jabón, lo que parecía darle ventaja a Scout, pero éste fue quien terminó cayendo de bruces al suelo cuando se proponía correr a robarle la toalla al salir de las duchas. Los mercenarios se rieron fuertemente al verlo tirado en aquella postura tan ridícula y Scout, como venganza, le tiró a la pastilla de jabón a Soldier, pero terminó dándole a Heavy, acertándole en una nalga y provocándolo.

Medic se volvió ligeramente hacia Engineer, quien sabía que no veía un pimiento sin las gafas, pero le agradeció la distracción con un gesto con la cabeza. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el brazo, que él llamaba "El Forajido", mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo. Agradeció con aún más fervor la intervención de su compañero porque a sus compañeros no les habría gustado la explicación. Pyro se había quedado a su lado pero, al igual que los demás, se había olvidado del asunto, tan sólo quería tratar de prenderle fuego al agua y se estaba llevando un chasco tremendo. Hasta la oía insultarla.

\- Tú tranquilo, ya me buscaré las mañas para que puedas hacerlo-le prometió Engineer.

Se alegró de que su brazo resistiera bien el agua de la ducha. Aquella fue la última vez que pensó en él y en lo que representaba, para hacer lo que había ido a hacer: darse una relajante ducha en compañía de sus amigos.


	89. Patada en la cabeza

**La expresión "kick in the head" en inglés hace referencia a una sorpresa o descubrimiento desagradable. Como las traducciones al español pueden ser muy variadas, mantengo la interpretación literal**

* * *

\- Atento. Atento a esto.

Scout tiró la pelota al aire y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con su bate. Ésta acabo impactando en la cabeza del Medic enemigo, deteniendo su carrera en dirección al punto. El BLU se tambaleó, como a punto de desmayarse, y Sniper aprovechó aquel momento de aturdimiento para dispararlo justo en el ojo izquierdo.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, ese fue un buen lanzamiento-dijo después, mirando a Scout con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tú tampoco has estado mal, larguirucho-sonrió Scout, ofreciéndole su puño para chocar sus nudillos.

Medic contempló el gesto con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Si ya habéis terminado de tiraros flores el uno al otro-carraspeó-, hay traseros que necesitan que los pateemos.

\- Claro, Doc-Scout dejó su bate a un lado y cargó su Dispensadora de Caña-. Pero harías mejor dándome la supercarga a mí y no a Sniper. Siempre haces lo mismo, tío.

\- Cuando tengas su puntería, lo haré-no obstante, Medic apuntó a Scout con su Vacunador y comenzó a llenar al muchacho de energía.

\- Gracias, Doc. Recuérdame que luego te invite a unas patatas fritas donde Peggy.

\- ¿No sabes comer otra cosa?-sonrió Sniper, poniendo a punto su arco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Las patatas fritas de allí están para morirse.

\- Preferiría comida de verdad, para variar-dijo Medic.

\- Bueno, lo que tú digas. Pero lo digo en serio, te invito.

Los tres, ya listos, ocuparon sus posiciones. Según el plan establecido, cuando los compañeros no pudieran controlar a los enemigos, Scout se lanzaría a por ellos con la supercarga y Sniper los apoyaría desde una posición cercana pero segura.

Scout ya estaba bastante excitado por la batalla pero ahora se movía inquieto, a la espera de que Medic diera la señal para abalanzarse sobre los enemigos. Sniper no pudo contener una sonrisa al verlo, lo recordaba a un cachorrito inquieto, y miró por su objetivo hacia el lugar donde se habían reunido los otros para frenar el avance de los BLU.

\- Qué raro que tú invites a nadie-comentó Medic-. ¿Qué celebras?

\- Nada. Sólo que me has pillado de buen humor-contestó Scout.

\- Anda, confiesa, conejito saltarín. ¿Has conseguido el teléfono de alguna chica? ¿Miss Pauling te ha hablado?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no puedo invitar a mis colegas a comer? ¿Tan niñato creéis que soy?

\- ¿De verdad quieres una respuesta?-sonrió Sniper, siguiendo los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en la distancia.

\- Tú no hables muy fuerte, que eres el que prefiere dormir en su caravana a dormir con los compañeros, se larga sin decir nada y va tirando pis a todo el mundo.

\- Vale, la próxima vez que estés envuelto en llamas, te cantaré una canción.

\- Ahora en serio, Scout, ¿qué bicho te ha picado?-insistió Medic.

\- Vaaale, lo confieso. Sí, Miss Pauling me ha dicho que hice un buen trabajo en Slate capturando el maletín antes de que se perdiera. Se ve que vio las heridas y se preoc...

Pero, entonces, Scout se quedó quieto, paralizado. Miró a su alrededor y se volvió, primero hacia él y luego hacia Sniper. Su expresión al principio era de confusión y, luego, de coraje. Medic detuvo la curación y se quedó paralizado un momento.

La camiseta roja del chico se había vuelto azul.

\- ¡Sni...!

No tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase, para entonces, Scout había corrido como un galgo hacia el australiano y saltado para aprovechar el impulso y darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que se le cayera el arma de las manos. Fue a dispararlo a quemarropa cuando Medic corrió hacia él lo más rápido posible y, gritando algo en alemán, trató de atravesar su carne con su sierra, lo que hizo levantarse a Scout y cambiar de objetivo. Los perdigones del primer disparo alcanzaron a Medic en el cuello y Scout se acercó a él para rematarlo de otros tres disparos en el pecho. Sniper aprovechó su distracción con Medic para ponerse en pie rápidamente y apuntarlo con su arma. Scout disparó rápidamente pero falló. Sniper no lo hizo.

La flecha acertó justo en la boca del chico, ahora tendido en el suelo prácticamente sobre Medic. Sniper se sentía muy dolorido y mareado pero hizo un esfuerzo por apartarlo de él. Comprobó el pulso de Medic y se convenció de que no podía hacer nada por él. Se sentó en el suelo, se quitó las gafas para pasarse una mano ensangrentada por la cara y soltó un largo suspiro.

De nuevo había ocurrido, y de nuevo ignoraba por qué. Aunque lo que realmente importaba era que había que andarse con cuidado, quería saberlo; si hubiera sido obra de alguna persona o ente pensante, habría dado lo que fuera por encararlo y preguntárselo. A pesar de ser un profesional, con un plan para matar a todo aquel con el que se cruzaba, odiaba cuando aquellas cosas pasaban.


	90. Querido tesoro

_"Querido Misha: _

_¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo estás pasando el invierno en América? Supongo que tendrás trajes de sobra pero he estado haciendo abrigos y te he hecho uno a ti también. Espero que te sirva."_

\- ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Mirad! ¡Heavy tiene novia!

El ruso levantó la vista de la carta que tenía en la mano y miró a Scout de tal forma que el muchacho desvió la mirada hacia la pared como si la cosa no fuera con él.

\- No es novia-aclaró Heavy, volviendo a leer la carta.

Medic se asomó para mirar los caracteres escritos en el sobre. Aunque no los pudiera comprender, sólo había una persona que escribiera a Heavy: su familia. Iba a pedirle ayuda para mover un armario de la enfermería pero decidió respetar aquel momento de intimidad y esperar, haciendo lo que pudiera él mismo.

Heavy se concentró en la lectura que se olvidó de todo el mundo, mientras Pyro husmeaba en la caja y sacaba de ella un enorme abrigo, hecho aparentemente de piel oscura. Rió y se cubrió por completo con ella. Era tan grande que aún cabían unos cuantos mercenarios más.

_"Todo está tranquilo, de modo que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Tus hermanas te mandan recuerdos, están deseando verte. Yo también. Sé que ya eres todo un hombre y que sabes cuidar de ti mismo pero me pregunto constantemente si estás bien. Nos separan tantos kilómetros y tienes que enfrentarte a tantos peligros por nosotras que apenas puedo dormir tranquila pensando en ello. Por favor, contesta a esta carta, aunque no tengas ninguna novedad, para darle un descanso a este corazón cansado hasta que pueda verte y abrazarte yo misma. _

_Mi orgullo, mi tesoro_

_Te quiero"_

Cuando terminó, Heavy guardó la misiva en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y echó un vistazo al paquete dentro del cual la había encontrado.

\- ¿Te mandan cosas de la teletieeee...? ¡¿Eso es una cabeza de oso?!-exclamó Scout, mirando el contenido con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Ya sabe que tengo suficiente comida-suspiró Heavy con una pequeña sonrisa, sacando la cabeza para echarle un vistazo. Había pasado por mucho pero la habían congelado convenientemente y esperaba que aún se pudiera comer.

\- Nos la darás a probar, ¿no?-preguntó Demoman, asomándose ligeramente desde la silla.

\- Se preocupa mucho, ya le he dicho que no lo haga pero no escucha-Heavy tomó la caja y se la llevó a la nevera.

\- Ah, tu madre, ¿eh? Jeje. Ni aunque matemos a gente por un sueldo nos dejan en paz.

Sniper alzó ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. A los pocos segundos, se levantó del asiento soltando un pequeño gruñido y salió de la habitación.

\- Por cierto, Scout-Spy apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y miró a Scout con una sonrisa-, la próxima vez que hables con la tuya, dile que me lo pasé muy bien con ella el sábado.

\- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Como vuelvas a hablar de mi madre, te dejo sin dientes!-gritó Scout, poniéndose de pie y lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Spy que al francés no le impuso nada de respeto, sino todo lo contrario.

\- ¡Y, de paso, dile que sus galletas están deliciosas!-añadió Soldier, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡Soldier, no te metas tú también!

\- Y que ya va siendo hora de que te deje escoger tus propios pijamas-añadió Engineer, aunque teniendo el detalle de añadirlo en voz baja.

\- ¡Iros todos a la mierda!

\- Ojalá mi madre también me mandara cosas-musitó Demoman, haciendo bailar la botella de whisky que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa-. En vez de darme la tabarra por teléfono...

Heavy se sentó a la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a pasar las horas hasta que comieran dando cabezadas o simplemente escuchando las conversaciones. No encontraba el abrigo por ningún lado pero más valía que estuviera intacto, aunque no hubiera tenido intención de ponerse aquella prenda tan pesada e inútil en un clima tan cálido como aquel.

Pensar en el abrigo hizo desviar sus pensamientos hacia la carta. Todo iba bien en casa, pero seguía esperando que llegara el permiso para marcharse unos días. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a su familia, demasiado. Tal vez hubiera llegado la hora de mandarlas a Estados Unidos con él, ya que la caza de brujas se había relajado bastante (aunque ellos no tenían nada que ver con los comunistas, su defensa no habría sido fácil frente a aquel tribunal ansioso por encontrar enemigos en todas partes). Seguía sin estar demasiado seguro de ello, y sabía que su madre no aceptaría de buen grado abandonar su hogar de toda la vida para ir a un país con un modo de vida radicalmente diferente, pero había que pensar en ello. Había ahorrado bastante dinero, tal vez no suficiente, pero algo tenía.

Llevó la mano a su pecho, al bolsillo donde tenía el papel, en un gesto casi inconsciente. Lo importante era saber que todo iba bien.

\- Papá...Papá...Ya, sí. Lo que tú digas. Yo...Papá...¿Quieres escuchar de una vez? ¿Me puedes pasar a mamá? ...Vale...Vale. Bueno, pues llamaré luego. No, sólo quería asegurarme de que estáis bien...Pues porque me ha dado por ahí, ¿vale? No me he metido en problemas ni...Otra vez con lo mismo...Pffft...Ya veo que tú estás bien, tan repetitivo como siempre...


	91. Soledad

Las persianas estaban siempre casi bajadas del todo, de modo que la luz que entraba en la habitación era insuficiente, pero a Pyro no le importaba en absoluto estar en penumbras. Su mente siempre estaba llena de luz y color. Las paredes, pintadas con un tizas de colores, reflejaban a duras penas lo que pasaba dentro de ella, con un trazo infantil. A veces los rastros de fuego arrasaban con los dibujos y con buena parte del mobiliario.

Pyro dejó a un lado las ceras de colorear y salió de la habitación. Se sentía hambrienta, así que se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo que picotear antes de la cena. Con suerte, habría caramelos.

Se cruzó con alguien por el pasillo pero cuando se giró para decir hola, fuera quien fuera se había metido a toda prisa en una de las habitaciones, así que siguió su camino sin darle demasiada importancia. Hasta que no se alejó del todo, Demoman no salió del cuarto de las escobas, y, aún así, sus movimientos fueron cautos.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Heavy, Scout y Spy estaban allí, charlando animadamente mientras el ruso preparaba unos filetes. En cuanto Pyro cruzó la puerta, la conversación se interrumpió bruscamente y las sonrisas se desvanecieron. Pyro, sin embargo, no pareció darse cuenta de nada y siguió su camino lento hacia la nevera, que abrió e inspeccionó casi metiéndose dentro. Los compañeros intercambiaron miradas nerviosas detrás de ella. Ajena a esto, buscó y buscó hasta encontrar en el congelador unos restos de helado de chocolate. Cogió la tarrina y se sentó junto a Scout para comérsela. El chico, al verla venir, se levantó a toda prisa de su asiento y se quedó de pie, retrocediendo hasta prácticamente el otro lado de la habitación.

Tras un momento de silencio, Spy respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a Heavy con expresión cordial.

\- ...Lo he hecho miles de veces, te lo aseguro: si se golpea lo suficientemente fuerte, se corta el riego y...

Heavy miró a Spy, luego a Pyro y volvió a mirar a Spy para no centrarse más que en él y en la comida que estaba preparando. Scout siguió apartado durante un tiempo pero finalmente se sentó junto a Spy. Eso sí, él tuvo mucha más dificultad que su compañero para no mirar a Pyro. Se había levantado un poco la máscara para poder comer pero no lo suficiente como para poder hacerse una idea de cómo era sin ella, tan sólo un pequeño indicio sobre el color de su piel. Spy le dio un pequeño codazo que pasó desapercibido para la pirómana y continuó su conversación. Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Pyro terminó de comer. Se colocó bien la máscara protectora, se levantó y, sin recoger nada, dijo algo y salió de la cocina.

\- ...Lo odio...Ese...Esa...Esa cosa...Me pone los pelos de punta.

\- No exageres. No está bien de la cabeza pero nunca nos ha hecho daño a nosotros, sus compañeros.

\- Pyro es bueno para equipo.

\- Lo que digáis, pero nunca me siento seguro cuando está cerca de mí. Hay veces en que te mira y parece que va a saltar sobre ti para estrangularte o...mira, no quiero ni pensarlo...

\- En eso tienes razón. Debería tener control, todo el rato. Si no, podría descontrolarse.

Pyro aún se relamía con el sabor a chocolate que se había quedado en su boca. Vagó por la base, sin rumbo cierto, mirando al aire como si estuviera buscando algo. En alguna ocasión, se detuvo y rió por lo bajo, antes de proseguir su camino, lenta y distraída, como si estuviera de paseo. Terminó en la sala de estar, donde normalmente había amiguitos pero que ahora estaba desierta. Allí se quedó un rato, esperando, prácticamente inmóvil en medio de la habitación. Pero nadie aparecía. Salió de allí y volvió a recorrer lo andado. Durante aquel segundo paseo, siguió sin fijarse en las paredes grises ni en que el suelo a sus pies no era césped, sino cemento duro. Escuchaba risas y música, pero el ambiente que la rodeaba estaba en silencio absoluto.

Se encontró de nuevo frente a la puerta de su habitación. No tenía reloj pero supuso que aún era pronto para comer. Se había aburrido de dibujar y esperaba jugar con alguien. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrarse en el último momento a algún compañero de juegos. Al volverse, le pareció ver una cara asomándose por una de las puertas, pero en cuanto dio un paso hacia ella, la puerta se cerró de sopetón. Pyro se encogió de hombros y entró a la habitación más oscura de todas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tal vez Globunicornio no tuviera nada que hacer aquella tarde.


	92. Tocando la melodía

La verdad era que le había sorprendido que Spy supiera que tocaba el saxofón. No se lo había dicho a nadie que supiera y el espía no había querido revelarle sus fuentes. En realidad, él mismo lo había olvidado durante un tiempo. Había comenzado a practicar en el colegio, en clase de música (era uno de los pocos que no usaba su instumento para romperlo y probar su fuerza o pegarse con los demás niños), pero, conforme fue creciendo, su atención se desvió al tiro, y terminó por convertir eso y el juego de la supervivencia en sus únicos pasatiempos, por lo que el saxofón quedó relegado al fondo del armario. Había estado convencido de que el instrumento había terminado inutilizado después de tantos años de abandono o que lo habían vendido en un mercadillo pero su madre lo había conservado después de haber dejado la casa familiar. Una buena elección, pensó Sniper.

Cuando Spy le pidió a él y a Demoman que dieran música ambiental para un simulacro de cena elegante, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al australiano, aparte de preguntarse si de verdad iban a pasar las últimas horas de su vida haciendo esa bobada, fue que seguramente no sabría ni por dónde empezar, de tantos años que habían pasado sin tocar. Antes de aceptar la propuesta, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer con los últimos días de su vida salvo una breve llamada a su familia y dormir, tuvo que encerrarse en su habitación para practicar. Los primeros intentos fueron horribles pero, poco a poco, fue tocando algo decente, aunque fueran canciones elementales. Después de la clase a Scout y cuando los genios aseguraron al equipo que no habían desarrollado ningún tumor mortal y que todavía les quedaban unos cuantos años de vida (quizás), pensó que al menos aquella falsa alarma había servido para reencontrarse con su viejo amigo. Como el saxofón usado para la cena había sido alquilado, llamó a su familia para que le mandaran su instrumento desde Australia por correo. Tardó bastante en llegar, pero se alegró al ver que sus viejos habían cumplido su promesa y se lo habían mandado, tal vez con la esperanza de que dejara las armas por la música. Por supuesto, estaba sucio y había que cambiar algunas cosas, pero funcionaba, que era lo importante.

Desde entonces, los mercenarios eran sorprendidos por unas notas, un tanto desafinadas al principio, que luego terminaron mejorando. Sabían de la afición de Engineer por tocar la guitarra pero no sabían del saxofón y, desde luego, nunca hubieran imaginado que la fuente de la música fuera la caravana. Cuando veían al francotirador bajar al pueblo para consultar partituras, más de uno pensó que se le había ido un tornillo, porque nunca habrían imaginado aquella afición en un tipo como él. Pero, de todas formas, nadie le dijo nada, porque realmente no molestaba.

No descuidó su labor, por supuesto que no, pero Sniper había encontrado un entretenimiento que lo entusiasmaba. Le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, cuando sólo se tenía que preocupar de sacar unas notas aceptables para que sus padres no lo castigaran quedándose en casa o sin postre. Ahora que tenía el saxofón a mano, recordaba las melodías que tenían que repetir una y mil veces en clase, más las que había aprendido para que su madre pudiera fardar de hijo. Y se le venían a la mente situaciones vinculadas a ellos, como el día en que sorprendió a unas visitas, no con su música, sino porque mató una rata que se había colado en la finca tirándole el cuchillo de la mantequilla, algo que hasta la fecha sólo había conseguido hacer tres veces; o la carita de cierta niña de su clase que no le quitaba ojo mientras tocaban en clase de música. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

Pero no sólo servía para recordar tiempos pasados.

Lo había visto disfrazarse, se estaba acercando a los teleportadores, con una intención muy evidente. Sniper dio por fin con una postura en la que podía estar de pie en el tejado sin miedo a resbalar, se llevó la boquilla del instrumento a la boca, cogió aire y dejó escapar un ruido estridente que hizo un eco espantoso por todo el espacio. El falso Engineer dio un salto y miró en todas direcciones, alarmado. Seguramente aún se estaba preguntando qué demonios era eso cuando Sniper soltó a toda prisa el saxofón y lo apuntó con su arma, acertándole justo entre los ojos. Con una sonrisa amplia, se permitió relajarse un momento y tocar unas notitas para celebrar su victoria sobre el espía de las narices.


	93. Torre

Aunque su labor era una en la que había que ocuparse de muchos asuntos trascendentes y, normalmente, todos a la vez, era verdad que la Administradora tenía sus momentos de calma. De no haber sido así, haría tiempo que sus arterias no hubieran podido soportar la presión.

Entre todas las pantallas, que enfocaban a cada rincón del campo de batalla, que daban cuenta del menor parpadeo de los mercenarios, había una que desentonaba con las demás: una partida de ajedrez. Un juego de uno contra la máquina.

\- ¿Y qué dices que le ha pasado al agente Stevens?

Helen adelantó un peón.

\- Lo han matado-contestó Miss Pauling-. Lo golpearon hasta que dejó de respirar. No sabían que iba de su parte.

\- Esos malditos idiotas se deben de creer que los empleados crecen en los árboles o algo así-la Administradora frunció las cejas al ver cómo el peón era comido por un caballo blanco. El sistema se quedó inmóvil, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Durante un momento, se fijó en todas sus piezas y en las rivales. No quedaban demasiadas en la pantalla. Por fin, su rostro se relajó, porque el caballo estaba a merced de la torre.

\- Habrá que buscar un sustituto.

\- Por supuesto-asintió Pauling.

\- Antes de que te vayas...

\- ¿Sí, señora?

\- ¿Tienes lo que te encargué?

\- Sí, señora.

\- ¿Todo? ¿Hasta el grupo sanguíneo, la profesión de sus bisabuelos y la frecuencia con que van al servicio?

\- Absolutamente todo, y actualizado. Bueno, ha habido problemas con los espías, claro, pero encontramos suficiente como para tenerlos bien agarrados.

La Administradora fue a echar mano de su tabaco pero no quedaba y permaneció palpando la mesa. Por suerte, Miss Pauling tenía previsto todo, incluido eso, y no tardó en sacar un paquete sin abrir de un armarito para ofrecerle un cigarrillo, que ella misma encendió. La jefa no sólo no se lo agradeció, sino que ni siquiera desvió la vista de la pantalla en la que se desarrollaba el juego. Su torre estaba siendo amenazada por el alfil. Tuvo que apartarla del camino pero seguía vulnerable. El ordenador movió uno de sus peones y parecía que lo iba a coronar, poniendo así en peligro sus piezas.

\- Tráelo.

Miss Pauling musitó algo apresuradamente y salió de la habitación. Tras pensarlo un momento, la Administradora decidió recurrir a la reina para acabar con aquel peón. Un movimiento arriesgado, pero el ordenador no tenía muchas opciones, sólo le quedaban el rey, dos peones y un alfil. Tuvo que recurrir al rey para deshacerse de aquella reina que lo amenazaba. Apenas había desaparecido la pieza de la pantalla, volvió Miss Pauling, y la Administradora apartó una mano del panel de control para sostener la mano en el aire para que la chica le tendiera los papeles. En cuanto los tuvo en las manos, la mujer exhaló el humo de sus pulmones y echó un vistazo a las primeras páginas. Habían tenido el buen sentido de incluir las fichas policiales, que incluían sus últimas detenciones por atentar contra los parajes de Teufort y, por lo que veía, otros crímenes como blanqueo de capitales y licencias ilícitas que, por supuesto, no podían ser cosa suya pero que igualmente les habían atribuido. Fotografías, expedientes de todas partes, incluso el colegio, direcciones de sus residencias actuales y las de sus familias.

\- Más que suficiente-juzgó, dejándolo a un lado.

Apartó la mirada de la partida para volverse hacia una de las pantallas, la que enfocaba las bases. Allí estaban aquellos hombres, cargando con todo lo que iban a necesitar para la batalla que iba a llevarse pronto a cabo, riendo y charlando como amigos (aquel solo concepto bastaba para que le hirviera la sangre), como si no supieran que lo que les esperaba era sufrir una muerte horrible tras otra. Supuso que aquel era el efecto de la regeneración, el perderle el miedo a aquellas situaciones. Arrugó ligeramente la nariz, dio una calada a su cigarro y volvió a mirar su partida.

No habían hecho intención de discutir los términos de su contrato. Eran unos memos pero no tanto como para cargarse aquella oportunidad que Mann Co. les brindaba por simple codicia. Pero, por si acaso, convenía tener medios para asegurarse de quien lo hacía escarmentara. Los peones no debían hacer más que obedecer.

El rey estaba desprotegido, de modo que ni se lo pensó. Movió la torre hasta casi el otro extremo del tablero y la pantalla se volvió negra, mostrando un mensaje que reconocía la victoria de ella. No sonrió pero se sintió extremadamente satisfecha. Volvió a revisar el estado de los mercenarios antes de iniciar una nueva partida, ya que aún quedaba tiempo para el inicio de la batalla.


	94. A través del fuego

Aquello había quedado entre ellos dos. Casi para desgracia de Soldier.

El soldado había conseguido abrirse paso entre las bombas y los tiros para aprovechar la confusión y llevarse el maletín. Sabía que lo esperaría un centinela y estaba preparado, por ello, en cuanto entró, estuvo atento al menor sonido que indicara la presencia de una de esas maquinitas infernales. Pero no había contado con que habría otra cosa esperándolo.

Casi se había dado de bruces contra él y, por mucho que hubiera tratado de dispararlo o correr, habría sido inevitable que el Pyro le tirara una bengala, tal y como hizo, golpeando su cadera y prendiendo fuego a su ropa. Soldier gritó y se arrancó a toda prisa su chaqueta en llamas. Tenía quemaduras en la cara pero trató de ignorar el dolor y lanzarle un misil al enemigo. El Pyro usó el aire que disparaba su lanzallamas para desviar su trayectoria, justo hacia él. Soldier logró tirarse al suelo a tiempo de evitar que lo alcanzara de lleno; detrás de él, la pared voló por los aires. Cuando alzó los ojos, Pyro iba a por él. Se levantó deprisa y fue a disparar y acabar con todo aquello de inmediato pero no quedaban más misiles.

\- ¡Mierda seca!

Gruñendo, Soldier le tiró el arma ya inútil a Pyro y tomó ventaja de la pequeña distracción para correr, empujándolo fuertemente a un lado. El Pyro cayó, gritó algo y se puso de pie corriendo para perseguirlo, accionando su lanzallamas.

Soldier debía confesar que no tenía ni la menor idea de adónde iba. No conocía aquella base, siempre habían sido otros quienes se habían ocupado de robar el maletín mientras que él se dedicaba a deshacerse junto a los demás de la resistencia a las puertas. Pero aquellos otros o estaban muertos o se encontraban demasiado ocupados y alguien tenía que entrar a por el botín. Y, por una vez, ese sería él. Tuvo suerte de que hubiera carteles señalizadores en las paredes, mucha suerte.

\- **_¡UN SOLDIER DE RED EN LA BASE!_**

Soldier no miró atrás en ningún momento. No sólo porque era algo que un buen militar nunca haría, sino porque el Pyro estaba pegado a sus talones con aquel cacharro soltando una interminable llamarada. Casi podía sentir su calor en su espalda, así que se esforzó por correr como nunca antes había corrido, ya que no podía despistarlo. Deseó haber tenido algo con que atacarlo pero recordó que había soltado la pala después de haberle dado con ella en los morros a su equivalente BLU, porque el Scout se abalanzó sobre él para intentar reventarle la cabeza a golpes. Lo único que tenía era sus propias manos, que no le servían de mucho contra un lanzallamas y...

Al girar y casi golpearse contra la pared, Soldier se encontró frente a la sala donde el maletín lo esperaba. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada y el Pyro lo alcanzaría antes de que pudiera pasar siquiera por ella. Y, una vez cogido el maletín, no tendría más salida que la muerte. Apretó los dientes. Qué demonios, tenía que intentarlo.

Soldier se frenó, esta vez sí llegando a chocar contra la puerta y se volvió.

\- ¡Eh, tú, gusano abominable! ¡Saluda a Satanás de mi parte!

Lo último que vio el Pyro fue que Soldier tiraba algo a sus pies y se hacía una bola. Después, cuando Soldier alzó la mirada, vio en su lugar una mancha sanguinolenta y algunos miembros hechos cachitos. Se puso en pie, tambaleante, y se permitió recobrar el aliento por un momento, pero corto. Rió. Después, se volvió hacia la puerta. Cogió impulso y la intentó derribar de una patada pero terminó provocándole más daños a su pie que a ella, así que optó por usar otra de las granadas que tenía atadas a su cinto para abrirla.

La puerta saltó hecha pedazos. La alarma no dejaba de sonar allí dentro y lamentó no saber de dónde venía, porque la habría reventado también. Pero se recordó a sí mismo que tenía pocas y debía racionarlas, así que se limitó a tratar de ignorarla y coger el maletín. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, lo olisqueó y sonrió.

\- El olor de la victoria.

Seguramente los BLU ya se habrían enterado de que había entrado a la base y se había llevado el maletín. Supuso que sus compañeros estarían haciendo todo lo posible por frenarlos, pero, en su interior, deseaba que fueran a por él, para demostrarles quién mandaba allí. Pelearía con sus propias manos o usando aquel maletín si era necesario.

Pasó por encima de los escombros y los restos humanos, victorioso, hacia la puerta.


	95. No puedo

**Basado en el cómic _A Smissmas Story_**

* * *

Su madre había considerado llevarlo al psicólogo, porque estaba segura de que todos aquellos acontecimientos iban a crearle un trauma, y porque quería, si fuera posible, que una terapia borrara de su mente el recuerdo de aquel hombre horrible que había querido raptarlo. También había pensado en ponerle una peluca hasta que le volviera a crecer el pelo. Pero había terminado distraída por los asuntos cotidianos, la mayor urgencia de las heridas de Henry al pelearse con aquel hombre vestido de Santa Claus, que hicieron que tuviera que llevarse unos puntos y una operación para reconstruirse la nariz, y el chico que lo acompañaba, porque le había dado su número y le había insistido tanto con que se pensara si estaba satisfecha con su matrimonio que había terminado pensándoselo en serio.

Jack se miró al espejo, subido en la banqueta sobre la cual se subía normalmente para lavarse los dientes, y se tocó su nuevo peinado, un gesto que se había hecho recurrente. La verdad era que no le gustaba demasiado y rascaba pero no podía negar que era muy cómodo. Al menos ya no se le metía el pelo en los ojos. Tal vez fuera verdad lo que decía Santa Claus y fuera lo que verdaderamente necesitaba...Aunque seguía deseando que le hubiera traído el cohete de rescate de Poopy Joe en vez de aquel perrito.

Por fin había llegado la calma tras el jaleo que habían provocado los acontecimientos de aquel día. Los niños en el colegio le habían pedido en un primer momento que les contara todo lo referente a lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, con pelos y señales, sin dejarse ningún detalle. Durante un tiempo, todos escuchaban con mucha atención su versión de los hechos, lo hicieron sentir como el niño más popular de todo Teufort. Pero pronto el tema cayó en el olvido y él volvió a ser uno más. Lo cual estaba bien, porque estaba comenzando a hartarse del tema, de tener que contar lo sucedido una y otra vez, a unos y otros.

Los mayores creían que había sentido pánico al verse en brazos de ese tipo tan horrible, y lo trataban como a un bebé. Los otros niños querían que lo describiera con todo detalle, y se imaginaban toda clase de historias sobre él. Era cierto que Jack se había sentido realmente impresionado al verlo aparecer y habría querido correr cuando se acercó a él y lo retuvo entre sus brazos...Pero, pensándolo con frialdad, desde que hundió el carámbano en el cuello de aquel tal Nick y lo vio caer al suelo, dejó de parecerle tan monstruoso. Le hizo ver que, por muy maligno que pareciera, no dejaba de ser un viejo que sangraba como todo el mundo. Creyó que al menos su subconsciente infantil recordaría aquella cara tan arrugada y de rasgos crueles durante años, pero había pasado un tiempo y ni siquiera lo había visto en sus pesadillas, ni aun en las más tontas.

Se miró las manos. Habían estado salpicadas de sangre. Él lo había matado. Tenía mucho miedo y, aún así, lo había matado él solo.

No había vuelto a ver a aquellos tipos. Su madre le había dicho que eran ayudantes de Santa Claus y que, por supuesto, habían vuelto al Polo Norte después de las fiestas, pero Jack sabía que ellos no eran ni Santa Claus ni su elfo, claro; era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que sólo eran emisarios que recogían las cartas de los niños para llevárselas. A saber dónde estarían. Tal vez se habían esfumado simplemente, como aquel hombre enmascarado. Aquél era del que más se acordaba, más incluso que de aquel hombre tan feo y que olía tan mal.

Había creído por un momento de verdad que no sería capaz de obedecer sus órdenes. Una voz dentro de él no hacía más que repetirle que no sería capaz. Aún recordaba cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba, porque su cabeza no se decidía a quedarse quieto o salir corriendo de allí. Pero se obligó a hacerlo. Y lo consiguió.

\- Jack, ¿aún sigues en el baño?

Jack se volvió ligeramente hacia la puerta. Allí estaba ella, asomándose.

\- ¡Sí, mamá!

\- No te entretengas mucho.

\- No, lo prometo.

El niño se inclinó para coger su cepillo de dientes y siguió con su tarea de lavarse los dientes antes de acostarse, que había interrumpido al acordarse de aquel día.


	96. Buscando consuelo

De nuevo se despertaba bañado en sudor y jadeando como si acabara de correr una maratón. Spy se quedó inmóvil en la cama, envuelto en tinieblas, sin encender la luz. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmar su corazón desbocado, algo que no consiguió hasta pasado un rato, a pesar de haber sido entrenado para controlar a voluntad su ritmo cardíaco. Supuso que la culpa era del cansancio y el shock por lo que había soñado, aunque, más por suerte que por desgracia, no recordaba qué había sido. Lo importante era que no había sido una alarma por un enemigo que rondaba su habitación, sino un simple mal sueño. Aún sin encender la luz, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios y no trató de volver a cerrar los ojos de inmediato, sino que se puso en pie. Se quitó la máscara un momento para peinarse el pelo, empapado, con los dedos, y se paseó por la habitación hasta que se sintió en condiciones de tratar de volver a dormir.

* * *

\- ...Un cíclope negro y escocés...

\- Oh, vamos, Demo. Ya has bebido bastante. Anda, trae la botella.

Los muchachos aún estaban somnolientos pero comenzaban a espabilarse un poco con el café de la mañana y algo de comer. Spy se detuvo brevemente frente a la puerta y luego se encaminó hacia la cafetera, sin decir nada a nadie. Nadie lo saludó con más que una mirada o un gesto.

\- Uuuuugh...-si Demoman estaba diciendo algo en algún idioma, era difícil de entender estando su cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos y prácticamente pegada a la mesa.

\- Joder, macho, cada día llevas peor las resacas-murmuró Scout, al lado de Demo, haciéndose a un lado prudentemente.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor devuélvele la botella, Soldier. Está visto que le sienta peor estar sobrio que ebrio-terminó diciendo Medic, apoyado en la encimera.

\- No, déjalo. Quédatela. Doc, ya que estás ahí, ponme un café bien cargado, anda-pidió Demo, alzando la cabeza un poco-. Irlandés, por favor.

Spy se sirvió su café y se sentó a la mesa con los demás. Se encendió un cigarro y alternó los sorbos con caladas, con la mirada fija en la mesa, sin escuchar más la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. No era lo suficientemente relevante como para prestarle atención y, realmente, tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

Seguía sin recordar aquel sueño que lo había despertado en mitad de la noche y había hecho que le costara un par de horas volver a dormir.

Terminó por mirar por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros. Era un día realmente asqueroso, nublado y frío, decididamente no la clase de tiempo que a uno le habría gustado antes de irse a batallar. Pero, ahora que estaban logrando vencer las ganas de volver a la cama, aquellos hombres se olvidaban de ello riendo y charlando, si bien poco al principio, ahora con creciente entusiasmo. Cualquiera habría dicho que estaban de colonias y no luchando a muerte por dinero.

\- Muy bien, panda de cerdos, ¿de quién son estos calzoncillos que colgaban de uno de los centinelas?

Hasta Heavy no podía ocultar una sonrisa de vez en cuando. Spy también habría reído, de hecho, habría sido el primero en meterse con Scout, pero no estaba de humor en absoluto. No aquella mañana.

\- ¡En serio, fue el viento!

\- Sí, claro, el viento sacó los gayumbos de tu armario y los llevó volando al centinela porque...¡magia!

En cuanto terminó el cigarrillo, Spy se apresuró a terminarse su café, dejar la taza vacía en la pila y salió en dirección a los aseos. Estuvo a punto de chocarse con Engineer, quien ya estaba vestido y listo para moverse.

\- Perdona.

Spy no dijo nada y siguió caminando.

\- Spy, eh, Spy.

Spy se giró, para ver a Engineer clavado en su sitio, mirándolo con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Todo bien, compañero?-le preguntó el texano.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Seguro? Te veo mala cara.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Bueno, como quieras. Pero si pasa algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Spy estuvo a punto de decirle que no era asunto suyo pero el Engineer entró a la cocina, apresurando a sus compañeros, y, de todos modos, Spy se contuvo. No habría sido educado haber hecho eso. Siguió su camino, reprimiendo un bostezo.

Sí, aquel día había empezado con mal pie y no era cosa de pagarlo con nadie, y menos con el único que se había fijado en que no estaba todo lo bien que habría debido estar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba algo así, tanto que le costó un poco recordar qué hacía en aquellos casos. De nuevo, no sabía qué le ocurría, aunque sospechaba que era un cúmulo de cosas, aquel peso que cargaba sobre sus espaldas. Secretos, mentiras, información. Tantas cosas. Ser espía implicaba cosas que sus compañeros ignoraban e ignorarían toda su vida. Él lo había elegido, pero a veces era duro de llevar.

Aquella mañana, por primera vez desde que empezó a trabajar para Mann, envidió a sus amigos. Lo único que tenían que hacer era ser precisos, matar, y ya estaba. Podían ser ellos mismos. Contar lo que les apenaba a sus compañeros y recibir consejos y consuelo de su parte. En su caso, hacer cualquiera de aquellas cosas habría sido peligroso e inconveniente.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó otro cigarrillo. Esperaba que la nicotina lo ayudara un poco. Mientras tanto, haría todo lo posible por sacarse de encima aquellos pensamientos tan poco productivos. Había sido entrenado para eliminarlos pero no dejaba de ser un ser humano.


	97. Triángulo

**Basado en el modo de juego _Todos contra Saxton Hale_**

* * *

\- Bueno, bueno, chicos. No ha estado mal.

Saxton Hale no tenía sudor contaminando su piel, y eso que había estado corriendo tras los mercenarios durante toda la tarde sin un momento de descanso. Pero ellos estaban hechos un desastre, a pesar de que se habían regenerado. Contemplar aquellos rostros perdedores y aún estupefactos habría hecho que sintiera asco, pero en aquel momento sintió lástima por ellos. Eran unos buenos empleados, por muy débiles que fueran. Por eso, les sonrió.

\- No ha estado mal-repitió-. Sólo es que todavía os falta un largo camino que recorrer para vencerme. Si entrenáis duro y os dejáis crecer bigotes, seguro que algún día podréis llegar a hacerme un arañazo. ¡No os desaniméis! ¡Dadme un abrazo!

Al abrir los brazos y dar un paso al frente, los mercenarios retrocedieron a toda prisa.

\- No os gustan los abrazos, ¿eh? ¡Vaya, no dejáis de ser una panda de machotes! ¡Me gusta! Por eso voy a recompensar vuestros esfuerzos. Como sé que trabajáis muy duro y que sois unos empleados eficientes, he decidido obsequiaros con un viajecito con todos los gastos pagados para que disfrutéis durante una semana. Ya discutiremos las deducciones de la paga y de días de vacaciones.

El señor Hale recorrió la fila, dándole a cada uno de los mercenarios un sobre cerrado y un apretón de manos demasiado fuerte.

* * *

\- ¿A vosotros también?

\- Joder, ya decía yo que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Algunos habían dejado los billetes sobre la mesa, a la vista de todos. El grupo los contempló con expresiones muy dispares, pero era común la sorpresa que se habían llevado al echar un vistazo al contenido del sobre.

\- El Triángulo de las Bermudas-de nuevo, Scout era quien ponía voz a los pensamientos más o menos ocultos de sus compañeros-. No en Miami, ni el Amazonas ni en un rincón perdido de África. El puto Triángulo de las Bermudas...

\- ¡Ya! ¿A que es una pasada?-Demoman claramente estaba entusiasmado, sujetaba su billete con la alegría de una adolescente.

\- De entre todos los sitios que podría haber escogido...-continuó Scout, mirando con el rostro desencajado los que descansaban sobre la mesa.

\- Madre mía...-musitó Sniper, girándose hacia Spy, quien se había encendido un cigarrillo y se masajeaba la sien con la mano que lo sujetaba.

\- ...Hasta un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios aquí en casa, en plan aquí al lado, pero no, el Triángulo de las Bermudas...-seguía diciendo Scout, estupefacto. A esas alturas, ya nadie escuchaba sus palabras cada vez más silenciosas.

\- Regalo es regalo-dijo Heavy, encogiéndose de hombros. Le había dado tan poca importancia que se había cogido un sándvich y se lo estaba comiendo tranquilamente.

\- No me digas que piensas ir-Engineer lo miró.

\- No. Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo ir de vacaciones.

\- Pues no creo que podamos devolvérselas-comentó Spy.

\- No pienso ni intentarlo-asintió Medic, quien trató de reprimir un escalofrío al recordar lo último que sintió cuando Hale se abalanzó sobre él, le quitó las gafas (porque decía que estaba feo pegar a alguien con gafas) y, con sus propias manos le...

\- Vale, entonces, ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Engineer-. ¿Aceptamos su regalo?

Las miradas de los mercenarios se desviaron hacia Pyro, quien había prendido fuego a su billete y lo miraba arder con una risita.

\- Esa es una opción-señaló Sniper.

\- Vaya hatajo de gusanos miedicas-intervino Soldier-. Pues que sepáis que yo pienso hacer las maletas y disfrutar de una semanita allí. ¡Yo no creo en leyendas tontas!

\- No, si a mí tampoco me da miedo-aclaró Engineer-. Es que el billete es para ni para Florida ni para Puerto Rico ni siquiera las islas Bermudas. Es para la zona que hay entre ellas. Vamos, que el tío nos ha mandado al mar.

\- ¡Pues nos cogemos una barca y nos vamos allí! Desde luego, y luego tú eres el cerebro.

\- Ah, ¿que no está eso en el Pacífico?-Scout los miró, realmente sorprendido.

\- Yo estoy contigo, Soldier. Siempre he querido ir-dijo Demoman, aún con aquella sonrisa excitada en la cara.

\- Supongo que habrá que ir, ¿no? Aunque sea por no llevarle la contraria a Hale-dijo Medic.

\- Supongo...-murmuró Spy.

\- ...Joder...-Soldier abrió mucho los ojos bajo su casco militar-. Lo disparé...Estoy seguro de que le di de lleno con aquel misil...Y el tío se volvió hacia mí y...

\- No. Calla. No quiero ni recordarlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de los mercenarios.


	98. Oscuridad

Nadie se atrevía a moverse, ni tan siquiera para hacer uso de sus armas. Tal vez hicieran daño a aquel monstruo pero los pocos proyectiles que habían tenido tiempo de disparar no habían hecho el menor efecto en él, nada increíble si se tenía en cuenta que estaban hablando de un ser de ultratumba, y habían estado demasiado ocupados salvando el pellejo para intentarlo de nuevo.

Habían luchado y salido victoriosos en muchas ocasiones peliagudas pero aquello era algo diferente, porque no era ni un humano ni una máquina.

Desde sus escondites, podían oírlo caminar a grandes y pesadas zancadas rápidas. Pasó cerca de algunos mercenarios pero parecía que no los había visto. Iba a por alguien en concreto, lo buscaba a él y sólo a él. La última vela que iluminaba el salón, hecho pedazos por el tiempo y las batallas, se apagó al pasar el jinete sin montura por su lado, dejándolo todo prácticamente a oscuras. Todo su ser, que despedía una luz fantasmagórica, como si estuviera envuelto en llamas de color púrpura, avisaba de su posición a los que se atrevían a asomarse y a los que estaban peligrosamente cerca de él.

_¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum! _Era difícil distinguir si aquel sonido era sus pisadas o el desesperado latido de sus corazones. Nadie habló. Nadie trató de disparar. Sólo algunos tantearon su entorno en busca de un compañero en el que apoyarse.

Entonces, el ser se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr como desbocado con su hacha sujeta por encima de su cabeza. Había encontrado a Heavy.

El ruso gritó algo en su idioma y se puso en pie, por un momento, sus compañeros pudieron ver las pequeñas chispas que despedía su arma al disparar desesperadamente al jinete. También pudieron ver que se encontraba atrapado en aquel rincón de la habitación, sin salida posible. La lucha fue corta. Alguien ahogó un grito cuando se oyó un horrible gorjeo y la cabeza de Heavy golpeó el suelo.

Aún así, el monstruo no se quedó quieto ni por tan siquiera un momento. Enseguida, como si fuera ejecutor de una lista bien pensada, se volvió a girar y corrió hacia su siguiente objetivo: Pyro. Incluso a pesar de sus propias distracciones, Pyro supo que había llegado la hora de correr, aunque ¡si hubiera sabido que no se debía a que estaban jugando al pilla-pilla! Se había quedado inmóvil al pasar el jinete por su lado junto al enorme agujero que ocupaba el centro de la habitación y, al moverse, y con el temblor que provocaban sus pasos, estuvo a punto de caer por él, pero lo rodeó y corrió a toda prisa hacia la puerta, de donde provenía una débil luz. Viendo la velocidad del jinete, la persecución no duraría mucho.

Alguien vació el cargador sobre él pero siguió persiguiendo a Pyro. Descargó su hacha con la intención de cortarlo por la mitad pero falló por muy poco, Pyro soltó un chillido.

\- ¡Lárgate, maldito!-gritó Demoman. Se había frenado por consideración a sus compañeros pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que disparó un par de granadas, rezando por no darle a ninguno.

Le dieron de lleno. Los que estaban más cerca estuvieron seguros, porque la explosión casi los alcanzó, pero no sirvió para detenerlo. Estaba tan oscuro que Pyro usó su lanzallamas, primero para iluminar su camino y encontrar una salida de la habitación, y luego, cuando el jinete la siguió, para tratar de alejarlo de sí. Los compañeros corrieron para tratar de ayudarla pero fue demasiado tarde, no llegó más lejos que la puerta. En cuanto vieron la sangre salpicar la pared, comenzaron a retroceder.

La salida estaba bloqueada, de modo que sólo quedaba luchar.

\- ¡Viene! ¡Ya viene!

\- ¡Atentos, muchachos!

Spy se separó del grupo. Si lo hubieran visto tanteando las paredes, intentando orientarse en la oscuridad, era posible que sus compañeros lo hubieran interpretado como una huida cobarde si lo hubieran visto, pero, en realidad, lo que hacía era buscar una salida. Recordaba que había dos accesos hacia ese gran salón aparte de la que daba a aquel pasillo, tenía que haber otra forma de salir. Pero cuando el jinete entró de nuevo a la sala, pasó impasible junto con los mercenarios que lo disparaban y corrió hacia él. Spy no tuvo tiempo de apretar el gatillo de su revólver.

Unos misiles acertaron al jinete decapitado sin montura cuando se estaba irguiendo, aunque muchos fallaron. Realmente había sido conveniente que todos estuvieran juntos porque seguramente se habrían hecho daño los unos a los otros. Aunque, cuando el espectro se volvió y cargó una vez más, aparentemente incansable, cabía preguntarse si no estaban haciéndole la caza mucho más sencilla y rápida.


	99. Luz

Había estado cerca del lugar de los acontecimientos pero no se había acercado más de lo prudente. Era un ave pero no era idiota. Esperó a que las explosiones cesaran, con sus ojitos puestos en las figuras metálicas que se movían como las personas pero eran mucho más grandes. A veces oía algún grito que cesaba pronto. En otras ocasiones, un bombazo le hacía batir sus alas y plantearse volver con sus hermanas.

Así había permanecido casi cinco horas. Entonces, se hizo el silencio. La oscuridad de la noche ya se había ido y la tierra estaba envuelta en la penumbra. El aire hizo crujir la madera de la torre sobre la que estaba posado, de tal forma que uno habría esperado que llegara a doblarse. Pero nada más. Tras esperar un momento, Arquímedes echó a volar hacia la zona. Se posó en una de las pocas ramas que le quedaban sanas a un árbol que había sufrido los efectos de balas perdidas y ondas expansivas. Echó un vistazo.

Escombros. Cascotes. Aquello había sido antes una ciudad minera, abandonada desde hacía años y luego reabierta con la intención de convertirla en un reclamo turístico. Poco quedaba ya de eso: se podían contar con los dedos de una mano mutilada los edificios que quedaban en pie. Arquímedes miró a su alrededor. No había movimiento. Sus ojos pasaron por alto la chatarra esparcida por el suelo, que sólo un poco antes había sido aquellos seres que había contemplado curioso desde la atalaya, para fijarse en un color rojo que salpicaba las ruinas, aquí y allá. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que, por instinto, se acercó. Las demás aún seguían sin atreverse a acercarse.

Aterrizó en el suelo y se paseó por la que había sido la calle principal, saltando sobre los cascotes y meneando la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Había humo y polvo, pero no parecía que hubiera nada más que pudiera atraer su atención. Entonces, algo se movió cerca de él y lo hizo retroceder, hichándose. Un humano, un hombre lleno de sangre, que gruñía como un animal. A pesar del susto inicial, Arquímedes no se dejó intimidar. Conocía a aquel humano, había estado en su pecho. Eso lo animó a seguir por la zona.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien?

Había otros. Una vez terminado el jaleo, comenzaban a salir. Todos le resultaron familiares. Pero entre ellos no estaba aquel que estaba buscando.

\- ¡El que esté vivo, que diga algo!

\- ¡Soldier, me estás pisando la mano!

Las demás palomas, animadas por Arquímedes, se acercaron a la escena y echaron un vistazo cauto al destrozo. Él siguió vagando, silencioso e inocente. Finalmente, se detuvo.

Batiendo las alas, se subió a una montaña de escombros e inclinó un poco su pequeña cabeza. Luego, empezó a dar picotazos a la carne que asomaba de entre las ruinas. Primero en una aleta de la nariz. Después, en el labio superior. Luego, en una pestaña. Por fin, el hombre abrió los ojos y Arquímedes se detuvo. Aquellos ojos azules se cerraron, como si la luz que entraba por ellos, por poca que fuera, le hiciera daño. Se apartó cuando el humano, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que tenía, retiró lo que le cubría y se sentó. Tosió bastante a causa de tanto polvo que había pasado a sus pulmones. Su cara tenía marcas de una pelea bastante dura, que, si no le dejaban cicatrices para el resto de su vida, sí lo harían por un buen tiempo. Sus gafas estaban rajadas y seguro que le servirían de poco, pero, de todos modos, cuando miró a su alrededor y descubrió quién lo había despertado de una forma tan poco amable, sonrió.

\- Arquímedes...

La paloma saltó a su regazo, como si le estuviera demandando a su dueño las caricias que éste pronto le dio. Hasta soltó un afable gorjeo.

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?-el doctor se interrumpió debido al dolor punzante que sintió en las costillas, que lo obligaron incluso a llevarse la mano a la zona, pero volvió a mirar a su mascota-. Diablillo...

Era obvio que Arquímedes quería más caricias pero tenía que levantarse. Lo hizo con enorme dificultad. Se veía que ya no valía la pena que lavara su traje, ya que estaba destrozado, y su mismo cuerpo tampoco estaba en condiciones mejores. Buscó con la mirada su pistola médica pero no la encontró, y no hizo mucho esfuerzo por encontrarla. Enseguida volvió a mirar a Arquímedes y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Por fin empezaba a llegar algo de luz al lugar, ayudando a los mercenarios a orientarse tras la pelea. Aquel espectáculo naranja casi hacía que aquella imagen no fuera tan desoladora.

\- Anda, vámonos a casa.

Amanecía, al fin y al cabo.


	100. Relajación

_Scout soltó un escupitinajo que casi alcanzó de lleno a su compañero oriental, quien se giró hacia él con una cara poco amigable, aunque él no se percató en absoluto._

_\- ¿De verdad lo hiciste? ¿Tú solo?-le preguntaba al enorme hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, tallando una figura en un pedazo de madera. _

_Heavy se volvió hacia el joven pistolero con una sonrisa tan blanca que contrastaba con su piel oscura._

_\- Yo solo-y siguió tallando._

_Scout silbó y volvió a contemplar el desierto. Aunque no todas las mentes estuvieran centradas en él, los ojos de los mercenarios sí lo estaban. Las últimas luces hacían que aquel paisaje pareciera un cuadro, deliciosamente bello e irreal. _

_\- Lástima que no pudieras seguir con el curro, compadre._

_\- No importa. Este trabajo está bien._

_\- Pero pronto se terminará-intervino el dinamitero, dándole un sorbo a su botella de whisky-. Un par de bombitas y ¡BUM! ¡Fuera! ¡Jajaja! Entonces, me marcharé al Oeste. Tal vez luego vaya al Norte. Buscaré oro._

_\- ¿Oro?-preguntó Heavy, sin alzar la mirada pero con su sonrisa intacta._

_\- Sí. Oro. Dicen que hay mucho por ahí, escondido, esperando a que lo encuentren. Puede que sean cuentos de viejas, pero no me importa, ¡iré a por él!_

_\- Buena suerte, camarada-Pyro había estado silencioso pero en aquel momento habló, y parecía mirar con una expresión más risueña las montañas frente a él-. Yo, por mi parte, he pensado en ser congresista-algunos de sus compañeros se echaron a reír, y él se volvió ligeramente-. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso he dicho algo gracioso?_

* * *

_\- Sois una panda de gilipollas-rió Soldier-. ¡Dame eso!_

_Se abalanzó sobre Pyro, casi a punto de tirar las botellas de cervezas que se acumulaban cerca de él, pero no pudo impedir que ésta se la pasara a Demoman y que éste se la diera a Sniper, quien se aclaró la garganta y leyó con voz aguda._

_\- "Amado Brook. Cada día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover..."_

_\- ¡He dicho que me lo des!-gruñía Soldier pero el Engineer soltó el puro que se iba a encender y corrió a sujetarlo junto con Medic. Heavy puso los ojos en blanco y siguió mirando al frente como si el atardecer fuera más interesante que la conversación, aunque un oído seguía puesto en ella._

_\- ¡Sigue, sigue!_

_\- "...Los días pasan muy lentos y espero tus cartas con impaciencia. Me siento muy sola y desconsolada por no poder contarle a nadie la pena que siento. Ruego a Dios que te proteja para que vuelvas pronto conmigo sano y salvo"._

_\- Oooooh-soltaron los mercenarios al unísono._

_\- ¡Trae!-Soldier consiguió arrancarle la carta de las manos al francotirador, aunque rajándola un poco, y corrió a guardársela dentro del uniforme-. Imbéciles..._

_\- Esa chica es mona-le dijo Medic-, ¡no se te ocurra dejarla!_

_\- Espero que nos invites a la boda-sonrió Pyro._

_\- Ni en broma. Vamos, antes me tiro al río que dejar que asoméis los caretos por la puerta de la iglesia._

_\- Pero te casarás con ella, ¿no?-preguntó Medic._

_\- Supongo. Llevamos ya muchos años, es lo que toca, ¿no?_

_\- Claro que sí. Vamos, te irá bien. Con este último golpe, ganaremos mucha pasta. Piénsalo-Engineer dio un sorbo a su cerveza y alzó la mano, como descubriéndole algo en el horizonte más allá del desierto-. Una casita bien grande. Un buen coche, quizás dos. Un niño en cada ventana. Y tu bomboncito dejándote huevos con bacon en la mesa para cuando te levantes por la mañana. No me digas que no suena bien._

* * *

\- Gracias por quitarme el hambre-murmuró Spy, dejando sobre la bandeja la cecina de ternera.

Medic no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

\- Lo siento, olvidaba que estaba en presencia de las delicadas princesitas-él sí que cogió un aperitivo y lo masticó con gusto.

\- Es bonito, ¿verdad?

Sniper, por supuesto, no hablaba del procedimiento que Medic, casi sin venir a cuento, había descrito con pelos y señales, sino del paisaje que se desplegaba frente a ellos. Por un momento, la conversación se interrumpió para mirar lo que estaba señalando el australiano, y unas cuantas sonrisas se instalaron en aquellos rostros rudos.

\- Menos mal que no nos lo hemos cargado del todo-comentó Engineer-. Es realmente espectacular.

\- Son cuatro piedras-murmuró Scout, mirando el paisaje con indiferencia.

\- ¡Niño, tú no puedes beber!-Soldier le arrebató el botellín de cerveza de las manos.

\- ¡Eh, que tengo veintitrés años!

\- ¡Ja! ¡Eres demasiado canijo! ¡A ver el carnet de conducir!

\- ¿De verdad crees que llevo el carnet encima, tío? ¡Anda, trae!

\- Jeje. Era broma. Toma. Te lo has ganado.

\- Buen trabajo el de hoy, caballeros-dijo Spy en voz alta-. Otro tanto para el equipo.

\- Esto se merece como mínimo un brindis, ¿no?-Demoman se puso en pie y alzó su botella-. ¡Por nosotros!

"Por nosotros", repitieron los mercenarios, chocando sus botellas y bebiendo a su salud.

\- Oye, pues no hay ganas de ponerse a cocinar después del follón de hoy-comentó Engineer-. ¿Qué tal si bajamos al pueblo y cenamos en cualquier sitio?

\- Espérate, que no hay ganas ni de moverse de aquí-suspiró Sniper con una pequeña sonrisa. Pyro asintió con la cabeza y musitando algo.

\- ¿Nos quedamos aquí entonces?-preguntó Heavy, luciendo igualmente una sonrisa, aún mirando de brazos cruzados cómo el sol se ponía.

\- Pues aquí nos quedamos. Hay cervezas de sobra.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Yyyyyy ¡acabado!**

**¡Fiu! Siento si he actualizado demasiado a menudo estos días. Vi que tenía el reto un poco abandonado y quise ponerme a ello. Se ve que tener responsabilidades en la vida real es lo único que hace falta para que a mis musas les dé por trabajar a toda máquina.**

**Me ha gustado hacer este reto. De hecho, no descarto hacer otro (eso sí, ¡más corto!). Puede que con TF2, o puede que con otro fandom. Pero los hay bastante interesantes: de parejas, de seres fantásticos...Quién sabe. De momento, toca centrarse en la historia que tengo de tenta!Spy, luego se verá. ¿Descanso? ¿Qué es eso?**

**Por último, me gustaría dar las gracias a los que han seguido el reto. ¡Un besazo bien gordo y nos leemos!**


End file.
